A Champion's Game
by Heroes-Legacy
Summary: The South's Assassin was just given an interesting offer. Stay and rot in the mines, or go with Captain Trafalgar Law and play as a Champion in the King of Dressrosa's tournament. Of course Kid went with the Captain. What new challenges will await him through this trial? Will he gain his freedom, or be left behind to rot? Mainly KidxLaw DoffyxLaw
1. Prologue

_Warnings: In this story there will be m x m, non con, dub con, blood, gore, swearing and violence please if you cannot stand any of these things do not read this story, or be cautious when reading it. _

_This isn't a modern story, but it isn't based on the actual storyline either. Many of the One Piece characters will appear, none of whom I own! I just enjoy writing about different situations to put some of my favourite characters into. I have the whole plot typed up and as long as things don't change there may even be a sequel to this story (as long as people actually enjoy __**this**__ story first). _

_I am still __**very**__ new to writing, so any reviews/criticism will help me improve greatly, to see what I'm doing currently correctly or what I am doing wrong. Please and thank you. _

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Prologue**

Kid was pretty much used to being dragged everywhere in shackles and at weapon point, then again most of the 'workers' here were treated with the same curiosity, the guards being all-so-generous towards them. Today had been a bit of a change though, after the lumpy gruel the guards came into his cell, but instead of holding a pick-axe they held a piece of cloth, which had been quickly tied around his eyes.

Now he was being yanked about by his arm, his hands firmly cuffed together, striding up flights of stairs and striding down the corridors. The long travel of going up and down the stairs, turned around and lead to another hall, taken back to same way, it was probably meant to confuse him, but his escort didn't succeed fortunately, Kid could easily remember his route if he needed to go back. All Kid needed to do was some simple backtracking. Or just jump out a window.

His ears caught the loud, booming creak of the doors being forced open ahead of them and soon his escort shoved him through, nearly sending him crashing to his knees as he bit back a snarl at the treatment. Then his blindfold was yanked off, the royal emblem was immediately waved in his face, embroidered on the uniform his escort was wearing.

"So this is the man the King's fiancé wanted." A masked man approached, turning to look over at his escort, though his features were covered by a hood. "Are you sure about this... Law?"

"Yes." 'Law' nodded, lowering the hood covering his face, Kid grinned at the grey stormy eyes, they looked disinterested in everything. He could pay for not paying attention to him sooner or later. "Eustass Kid was the one wanted."

"Wanted for what exactly?" Kid snorted out, derailing his attention to the conversation, he didn't know what these idiots wanted, but it wasn't probably anything good.

The guard glanced around the room, men were stationed at each pillar, looking smart and shielded in their uniforms, but Kid knew better than anyone if you threw a knife or dagger the right face you'd get their throats or faces. Law caught his attention though, nodding his head towards the door, dismissing them but looked over to the masked man. "Penguin, stay."

Weren't they underestimating him a little bit?

Law then turned away and strode over to a table, filled with fruits and sat down, offering Kid a lazy smirk as he crossed his legs, shit those were long, almost like a wo- "How would you like to play a 'game' with some champions South's Assassin?"

Kid felt himself smirk back after hearing that, this guy had a gleam in his eyes that interested him. "And what game would that be?"

"Have you heard that the war is coming to an end now?" Law asked, making Kid frown at the avoidance, so he kept quiet just to see if he could bug the guard, the bastard just flowed right with it though. "No? Then you should know the leaders of the war are coming to meet each other in Dressrosa's main city. King Doflamingo is going to host a tournament lasting twelve days, each leader shall get to pick a 'champion' to play in the tournament. Since the King is the one holding the peace treaty he gets to name the winner of the tournament his 'Champion' one who shall work for him and complete any errands he likes."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kid sneered, he could feel himself growing bored.

Law smirked playfully. "The King has allowed his fiancé to choose a 'champion' and so I was told to ask the South's 'great assassin' to become their Champion and win the contest."

"And what would I get for winning?" Kid made sure to ask, feeling a bit more interested now, after all if these games were any fun he might actually consider joining in, the mines weren't that entertaining after a while.

"The King said you'll no longer need to be the mine's prisoner, after six years of service to him. That is, if you win."

Kid scowled, there was always a catch. "And if I don't win?"

"Then you'll be sent back into the mines to work until you die."

Kid gritted his teeth, frustrated. "And who are my competitors?"

Law lazily waved a hand, looking bored, the smug bastard. "Most are criminals looking for a way out of their current predicaments, and some are fierce knights, bound by honour, some other's have been picked because of their skill and loyalty. None as famous as the assassin from the South, though their have been some... Rumours running a muck."

The masked guy who was allowed to stay, Penguin then caught his attention."We don't know if they are competing yet Law."

"Most likely they will be, Shanks-ya seems to trust Straw Hat-ya a great deal."Law murmured, curiously. "And who wouldn't pick Marshall to compete? He's been getting a reputation lately."

"Yes but Captain Marco from the Whitebeard Company captured him."

"After Marshall took out their leader and a few more men yeah." Law seemed to snort because laying his eyes back on Kid. "Anyway Eustass-ya, I think it's time I got your answer. Will you fight as a champion?"

Kid glared down at his cuffs before glancing out the window, remembering the smoke filled skies clouding his vision everyday and the dark cells sapping away his strength day by day, stinking of death. "Of course I'm going to take the offer." Law looked pleased but Kid wasn't finished, he couldn't even hold back the smirk forming on his lips. "But I'll be the Champion if you agree to free me in two years."

Law surprisingly looked amused, while Penguin looked like he was going to protest. "Three years. If you win and after three years of service as the King's champion you shall be released."

Kid couldn't resist a chuckle. "I'm surprised a lowly guard is allowed to bargain for the King."

"Well unfortunately for you Eustass-ya, I'm one of the King's elites." Law offered with an all too smug smile, grinding on Kid's nerves. "And I'm also the one who will be escorting you to the castle, where the tournament will be held."

"So when do we leave?" Kid felt himself sneer, the sooner this tournament was finished, the faster he'd be free.

"Tonight." Law hummed, glancing over at Penguin before standing up. "I'll leave the preparations to you Penguin."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay overnight?" Penguin frowned. "We've been riding for a month."

"There are places to stay along the road." Kid was surprised to see Law offer the masked man a smile, though it was only brief. Still though... That smile... "Unless you need a break?"

"Of course not Captain. I'd follow you anywhere." Penguin seemed to beam, even though he was wearing that damned helmet that masked everything above his neck.

Law snorted, rolling his eyes before wandering over to Kid and grasping his arm and yanking him up. "Come on Eustass-ya, I'll show you to your room where you can get cleaned up and eat something before we head off."

This was it, Kid was going to get out of this hell. He was going to be free and all it would take was to win a tournament and service some idiot rich King for three years.

Then he'd be long gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This feeling was completely foreign, here Kid was, lying in a large bath filled with warm water, having the dirt that caked him cleaned off which was a relief. He had forgotten the proper colour of his skin, the dirt now revealing his pale skin, which he was sure got worse during his months underground.

He was getting tempted to cover himself back up, it looked too out-of-place now but he pressed on, trying to make the most of his bath which was quickly turning mucky. He couldn't care any less, a bath was a bath and he hadn't had one in a _**long**_ time. The only time they had been given a chance to clean up was for inspections, where they were thrown into a cold shower room altogether for a couple of minutes before being dragged back out.

Kid was starting to feel a sharp pain though in his hands, his nails were damaged badly, cracked and broken which left him picking at them sometimes during his bath. He couldn't help it, some parts were peeling off, adding to the sting in his hands which made him poke and prod at the nails.

"Don't pick at them."

Kid scowled, looking up to see the Captain entering the bathroom with some clothes. "Ever knock?"

Law just smiled pleasantly. "Why? We're all men here."

"That's not the point asshole!" Kid scowled, trying to see if there was anything nearby to cover himself with and unfortunately for him, it failed.

The fluffy towels were at the other side of the bathroom and Law looked all too amused at the situation.

"Don't worry Eustass-ya, I won't laugh at you." He heard, making him growl lowly.

"There ain't no reason to laugh in the first place bastard."

"Then you won't mind stepping out your bath. The water is completely dirty now anyway so you should be properly cleaned." Law pointed out, smirking lightly as he placed the clothes down beside the towels.

"Perverted bastard." Kid scowled, but made sure to keep himself turned away from the Captain as he got up, stepping down lightly on the tiled floors.

"There's no point hiding Eustass-ya. I have to do an examination of you anyway."

Kid choked, and felt his feet slip on the floor, still wet from the baths waters making him stumble, while falling backwards though he felt a pair of hands grab underneath his arms, keeping him up.

"You nearly knocked your head off the bath Eustass-ya, some assassin you are." He heard Law snort. "Did _he_ really pick the right person for the tournament?"

"_**What the fuck do you mean an examination?!"**_ Kid seethed, glaring up at the Captain. **"I'd need a fucking doctor for that and I don't even need checked over bastard!"**

Law lightly frowned at him. "Don't be a child. You've been rotting in those mines for a year Eustass-ya, there are bound to be problems with your health at the moment. I need to know what your body is capable of."

"**And then why are you doing it?!"**

Law hummed, this man was so easily wound up, it was amusing. "I've had training so stop fretting Eustass-ya."

Law noticed the redhead pause in his rant, confused. "Eh? Why would a guard Captain have medical training?"

"Most do, just not at such a depth mine is at." Law pointed out lightly, he could feel how light weighted the assassin was, dangerously so, since he was still easily holding the taller man up from the floor. "Now, shouldn't we get you dried off?"

Kid seemed to pause again and look over himself, yelping when he noticed how spread open he had left himself. Law couldn't resist chuckling when the assassin leapt from his arms to turn his back to him, Law even swore he saw a blush.

"How cute Eustass-ya. Now get dried off so I can properly examine you." Law ordered casually, earning a glare but he thankfully obeyed, probably still embarrassed.

Kid slowly dried himself off, wanting to try and delay this so that the bastard would change his mind. What the hell? Examining him, the Captain must be crazy if he thought he'd be willing to put up with this. He'd surprise him and make his escape, even if he had to run about naked.

The assassin, once mostly dried suddenly darted round, aiming his fist at Law's chest but suddenly he felt his wrist being grabbed and his feet slipping against from beneath him. He landed face first, groaning as a pressure rested on his back and his arm was twisted behind him.

"Done with your tantrum?"

"I am gonna murder you bastard!" Kid snapped, wincing as his arm twisted up further. "Fucking hell stop!"

"Then don't try that again. Or I might just start hurting you." Law warned, releasing his grip but staying on his back. "So is that you done drying off?"

"...Yeah..." The redhead groaned out, reluctant for what was now going to happen.

* * *

This actually wasn't so bad, first Law had taken his weight and height measurements. Then Law had pulled out a sheet, most of it filled in, Kid tried to take a peek at the blank bit, but couldn't see it making him scowl, unsure what the crazy wannabe Doctor was going to do.

"It's a lifestyle questionnaire, used to help me calculate out a patient's health. I've filled out most of your lifestyle from the ground's inspections, the only one left is sexual history-"

"**Why do you want to know about that?!"**

"Don't be a big baby Eustass-ya. It's apart of the health exam." Okay, so maybe Law was having a bit too much fun with this and being a bit off professionalism, but Eustass' reactions were adorable.

"Quack doctor." Kid scowled, crossing his arms.

Law smirked, glancing at the sheet. "So how many sexual partners have you had in the past few months?"

Kid scowled. "Well there was that asshole. That bastard Sketchmen, I think I had a concussion at the time so I can hardly remember it." Then he looked pondering again. "There was that cowardly bastard a few weeks ago, killed him afterwards."

"Unsatisfactory for you?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"He kept screaming about wanting to leave and broke down crying. It was pissing me off." Kid snorted. "He even asked me to protect him from the guards, hm and speaking of which there was that one guard. Heard he left though, Drake or something? Think he was drunk."

Law chuckled. "You may meet him again. I heard he might just be in the tournament, though that was before he left."

"Oh and there was this hot bitch, she was a sadist. Kept whipping everyone, Sadi or something?"

"Ah, Sadi-chan, I'm surprised she would be down here, normally she's stationed at Impel Down." Law murmured, looking a bit puzzled. "I'm also surprised you had sex with her."

"It was when I was tormenting that cowardly bastard, she got aroused by his screaming or some shit." Kid shrugged. "From what I remember it was a good night."

"You know I only asked how many people you shared a sexual relationship with, not who they were." Law pointed out, earning a grin.

"What's wrong? I thought you would enjoy listening to it."

The Captain rolled his eyes, snorting. "I believe you take me for some kind of pervert Eustass-ya."

"Asking me these questions makes you sound like one, quack doctor."

Law rolled his eyes. "Are you really that uncomfortable? You were just telling me all about your relationships."

Kid chuckled, oh he could go into a _lot_ more detail but wouldn't even dare with this asshole. "Not all of them. Nor in great detail."

"I'm not sure if I should concerned or not."

"Don't fret Captain, we had a good time."

"Except your 'cowardly' partner." Law hummed, moving to the next question, okay, so it was about what kind of protection they used but Law was in the mood to torment someone. "So, was this all at night or were you in the showers?"

Kid choked, glaring sharply at him, and the blush was back. **"Why do you need to know about that?!" **

"For your health of course." Law smiled sweetly, it was amusing to embarrass the feared assassin of the South, his blush was as red as his hair. "What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't make sure your health was the best it could be? There could be diseases lingering in certain areas, especially in the bathing rooms."

"**You're bullshitting me aren't you?!"**

Law smirked. "Why yes, yes I am."

Kid paused for a moment, not having registered the answer it seems. "Fine then- **Wait what?! You son of a bitch!"**

"Okay better question, top or bottom?"

"**FUCK YOU!"**

"I'll say top then."

* * *

Kid had dressed himself in the clothes Law provided for him, the fucking Captain had ran away when Kid had started chucking things at him, chuckling loudly when he escaped. Kid would have went after him, but he had been naked and by the time he dressed the Captain was long gone.

He straightened out his shirt, the fabric was foreign to him, not having any holes, nor was it caked in dirt and tearing to shreds. He felt the need to tear it off, it felt too off for him but before he could the door to his room open up again, in the mirror he saw Law approaching, making him scowl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Language Eustass-ya, besides I've brought nail polish for your nails." Kid noticed Law shaking a tiny vial in his hand.

"Nail polish?" Kid blinked, what the heck was that for?

"Your nails are chipping and broken badly. You're lucky you aren't bleeding at all. I'll have to try and trim them back but it will be sore."

"Okay, but I still don't get the polish."

"It will keep you from picking at them, the polish should smooth them over and keep them pressed against your skin. I will keep treating them everyday to fully repair your nails again but it might take time."

Kid sighed, holding out his hands. "Fine, let's see you work 'doctor'."

Kid was surprised how patient he was, the trimming was sore, especially on his fingers, smaller pieces chipped off much to his frustration but cutting them down lessened the risk of Kid losing a nail since they were so weak. Law told him to let them breathe for a while and ended up coming back later, sitting down on his bed while Kid sat on the floor, grumbling in boredom, his hand felt comfortable though sitting on Law's lap, being carefully painted over.

Kid didn't bother moving, just quietly watched as Law worked on his fingers. Law noticed his quiet demeanour and though he didn't want to interrupt it, he decided he would have to. "You will need to get new clothes soon. We only have a couple about your size, though we should come across a few villages, maybe even larger towns where we can get some clothes for you."

"You picking for me?" Kid frowned, he didn't trust this guy's fashion sense, that fluffy hat for starters.

"You can pick yourself if you want, just don't spend too much of my money."

Kid blinked, surprised. "Eh? 'You're money'?"

"Who else here would pay for you?" He noticed Law raise an eyebrow at him but... Still he could wait until they were at the palace, he could let him suffer in grotty clothes but instead is choosing to use his money to pay for him?

Kid smirked, he wasn't going to get sentimental for this guy. "Heh, I'll make sure you go bankrupt asshole."

Law looked amused. "I'm sure I'll find a way to make you pay me back."

* * *

The pair headed outside after Kid was finished cleaning up and Kid made sure to ignore all the prisoners. They weren't of any interest, he either bet the crap out of most of them or he fucked the others, well Sketchmen was one of the ones were he fucked and fought him, he was interesting at least but a fucking pest so there was no regret leaving his ass behind.

He and the Captain soon arrived at the prison's front where a caravan of horses were lined up orderly, he guessed all these guys were heading with them to Dressrosa castle, considering the banners. A brunette wearing a pair of shaded glasses soon caught his eye since he was wondering towards them, bringing along two horses with him and with a scowl of shoved the rope into Kid's hand, what the? Who the hell was this guy? Then the asshole smiled brightly at Law, handing the horse's reign to him. While Law turned his attention to his horse the brunette whirled around, glaring dangerously at Kid, too bad in his eyes that this guard looked as dangerous as a newborn puppy.

"You don't deserve to be watched by him. He must hate it. Your presence everywhere with him." He hissed darkly. "You do anything to upset my Captain and I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a white haired man approach Law, smiling gently, he then noticed the Captain smile back, that smile wasn't his normal one... What the hec-

Then he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt, dragging his attention back to the puppy. "I swear, you do anything to the Captain I'll end you!" The brunette barked quietly.

Kid just waved him off, not bothering to get into a big fight about it. "Get lost, you should be more worrying about yourself at this rate."

"Oh-" He tried to snarl but it seemed they regained Law's attention.

"Something wrong Shachi?" Law asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

'Shachi' seemed dazzled by the smile the Captain offered him, shaking his head meekly, he even released Kid's shirt who raised an brow, confused. "No of course not Captain. Actually I was just about to ask you if you wanted me to watch him? He'll never escape my eyes!"

The white haired giant then spoke up, looking alarmed but determined. "Captain I can watch him too! You can just relax on the journey back to the castle! We'll take care of it!"

"Of course! Bepo and I will both watch him! We'll never take our eyes off him!"

Kid smirked, well won't they now? "So I can't even take a shit by myself huh?"

"If that's what it takes to let the Captain relax then yes!" Shachi snapped, nobody noticed the tortured groan from Penguin nearby.

"Shachi, I'm not sure I want to watch him do the toilet." 'Bepo' frowned, looking torn between Law and Shachi.

"C'mon Bepo! It's to help the Captain!"

Then Kid remembered that Law's men seemed to be fascinated by him, they seemed to only live and breathe for for the Captain. Was it intentional perhaps? Maybe Law bribed them to make himself look good or-

Then Kid paused, noticing the looks Law was being given, the desperate looks of those who wanted to please, several calls being shouted out to be the ones to keep watch over him so that their Captain didn't have to worry and could relax.

He was amazed to see the fond smile he threw them all, not that smug one that made Kidd want to strangle him half the time or the insincere one where he didn't know what he had planned.

"I can handle it. Don't worry." Law chuckled, earning squeals from his subordinates.

"_**Captain's so cool!" **_

Kid fought the urge to groan, how pathetic where these guards?

* * *

For a while now Eustass had been asking as many questions as possible, Law wasn't even sure if he realised that he was deliberately keeping him in the dark with his insane prodding. No matter how he acted Law remembered what Eustass was and still is, an dangerous assassin and they had to take precautions to keep themselves safe, such as cuffing his wrists to his saddle while the reigns were attached to Law's horse.

"Oi Trafalgar, stop ignoring me asshole." He spotted Eustass scowling at him, it seemed he gave up on playing with the cuffs on his wrists and was now set on glaring at the nearest person.

Which, unfortunately was Law, though since the second closet person was Bepo, Law found that he didn't mind as much anymore.

"My apologizes Eustass-ya. I just got bored listening to you."

"What? You want me to talk about my sex life again?" Eustass' only expression right now seemed to be scowling, but to Law's amusement he could see a tint of red on his cheeks, before he could comment on it though a certain _someone_ yelled.

"**WHAT?!"** Shachi seemed to just pop out of nowhere, suddenly beside Eustass' horse, glaring darkly at him, Law wasn't even sure what was wrong with him. **"How dare you tell the Captain about your sex life!" **

Oh, so _that's _what's wrong. Obviously Shachi felt left out.

With a smirk Law glanced over at his subordinate. "Yes, he was telling me about the people he fucked in the showers. Some obviously didn't please him since he killed them afterwards." Law ignored Eustass's squawking from his horse. "He even managed to get a few guards, one of them was rough and violent with him, especially with the whip-"

"**YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!"**

Law had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as Shachi began to berate Eustass and nearly caved in when Penguin literally had to restrain the brunette from jumping Eustass, meanwhile the redhead was as bright as his hair, glaring darkly at Law.

_This trip was going to be fun._

.**:End of Chapter:.**

_**Review Replies**_

So to any reviews I couldn't reply to I've decided to reply to them here:

**G**_**uest**_  
_Putting this out there, but by chance have you read 'Throne of Glass' by Sarah J Maas?_

No, that's my first time hearing of it, it sounds like it has something to do with Game of Thrones series, is it an add on? And is it good? (If not I apologize, I love the Game of Thrones series, I can't wait until the next Season comes out.)

_**yoi**_  
_cool. I like it_

Thank you, I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The week had gone by way to slowly for Law's liking. The scenery disinterested him as he had been on this very same road about a week ago but now it was scotching hot instead of the nice light breeze it had been before.

Now Dressrosa was usually hot, unbearably so even after the few years he had been living here for. He had been born and raised in the cold, icy North though, raised against the cold bitterness which lead to his current state. Sticky, sweaty and dizzy which left him feeling disgusted with himself, meanwhile Eustass seemed perfectly at ease, which was understandable as he was from the South. That meant rich, warm weather with sunny skies and beaches.

Law hated it all.

He was tempted to hand the reigns to Eustass and tell him to get himself to the castle by himself while he jumped into a hopefully cold lake. That would make him feel _**a lot **_better.

"Captain!" He heard a voice call to him, making him look over at Bepo who was offering a smile. "We have reached village."

Law nodded, glancing back to catch Penguin's eye who met his own. "Penguin, take yourself and the others to find some accommodations, I shall find you later."

"Where will you be going Captain?" Penguin sounding disapproving nearly making Law sigh.

They babied him too much at times.

"Eustass-ya needs new clothes soon so we might as well get them while we are here. So he and I will be heading to a store."

His companion nodded. "Alright, but Captain try have the three of you head back quickly, we should have dinner quickly and an early night."

'The three of you'? "That was a hint wasn't it Penguin?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Of course we won't just leave you alone with an assassin Captain. If you dislike that you can come with me and Bepo and Shachi can go buy clothes for Eustass with some spare money."

"Don't you have any faith in your Captain?" Law frowned lightly, earning an expected shake of Penguin's head.

"Of course we believe in you Captain but your safety comes first. Besides I believe it would be better if you came with me. You could catch up on some sleep-"

Law felt himself nearly twitch. "I believe Shachi and I can handle Eustass-ya for a while by ourselves. I'll find you later."

Law quickly steered his horse away, tugging Eustass's reign lightly to get his horse to follow. Law was relieved he managed to get away from Penguin before he decided Law _really_ needed to sleep otherwise he would never get away from his stubborn friend.

"Did you just run away from your subordinate?" He heard Eustass snort.

"I merely just left him. We are on a time limit to get to the castle so the early we sleep the quicker we can awaken." Law replied, after all he wasn't going to admit to the redhead he just retreated him one of his well wishing friends.

"Captain you know I could easily look after the assassin." Law nearly groaned when he heard Shachi start up. "The shadows under your eyes look worse. We could go back, I'll take Bepo with me and we can both keep an eye on this guy while you rest."

He could already picture Eustass' smirk, so restraining a groan he glanced back. "I'm perfectly fine Shachi, I always have shadows under my eyes."

"But Captain-"

Law managed to block out the next whine, shaking his head bitterly.

"Excuse me ,sir?"

Kid paused in his sniggering when he heard a little girl's voice interrupting his thoughts about the quack doctor running away, he spotted her beside Law's horse which had slowed down to a halt as she held up a bouquet of flowers, smiling softly. The quack doctor was offering her a friendly smile which startled Kid a bit, usually used to that insincere or smug one and surprisingly the friendly smile looked... Nice...

Kid twitched, shaking his head in disgust before looking over at Trafalgar who was listening to the girl speak.

"Is something wrong?" The Captain asked, his eyes were inspecting her, flickering over her before stilling.

He was gathering his thoughts, Kid noted, with just one glance over. Kid did the same, trying to mentally note anything interesting about the girl but there was nothing of importance, just another ordinary brat.

"I'm selling flowers for my grandfather, he is sick and I want to get some money to buy him medicine." The little girl frowned but it quickly changed, a smile back on her face as she gazed up at Law. "Would you like to buy some sir?"

Law leaned back, Kid knew he would say no, they didn't have the time for this, one thing Penguin was right about was that they had a strict time limit and a lot of ground to cover. All Law would say was no, maybe add in a 'sorry' and they would be off, leaving the girl to sell her flowers desperately.

"Fortunately I happen to be a doctor. If you would like I could look over your grandfather?"

Wait what?! "Really?!" The girl beamed before frowning. "But I don't have any money to pay you... I..."

"I happen to need someone to help me around town. You could help me out with that instead?" Law offered, making the girl squeal in delight.

"Really?! Of course! I'll take you anywhere you would like!" She cried out, beginning to move away eagerly. "I'll take you back to my house! I can cook you something nice while you look at my grandfather!"

"That is generous of you, thank you but if you are short on food you do not need to." Law smiled, Kid hearing Shachi's whine but either the Captain didn't hear it or ignored it.

"I insist!"

"**Woohoo!"** They heard Shachi cheer.

-OoO-

"Here we are! We have a fence we can tie your horses to!" The girl smiled, watching Law and Shachi work while Kid carefully slipped off the horse, his hands still bound.

He didn't topple over which was a good sign he noted once he had planted both feet firmly on the ground. His hands however did seemed to catch the girl's attention though which he spotted when she gasped.

"Are you okay?! Do you need help?! How did you get handcuffed?!"

"It's fine." He glanced over to see Trafalgar smiled reassuringly. "It was just a dare between a few friends, his was to see how he would cope being handcuffed for a whole day."

**Damn that fucking Trafalgar.**

"...Oh... Okay..." The girl nodded, looking unsure but accept it as she rushed towards the door. "Well this is my house! Well my grandfather's house! His name is Bokuden!" Then she froze. "Oh I never told you my name! I'm so rude! I'm Apis."

"A pleasure to meet you Apis-ya, I am Law, this is Eustass-ya and Shachi."

She nodded, smiling brightly at each of them and entered the house while they followed, Kid scanned the house, spotting the kitchen through into the next room as they entered the living room, he spotted a frail looking old man lying on the couch, looking pale and exhausted, he was probably on his last legs, Kid noted. Law moved towards him immediately, checking over him as he glanced at Apis who looked concerned.

"This is your Grandfather correct? Bokuden?"

"Yes, will he be okay?"

Law nodded, making Kid frown. "I believe he should be. He seems to just have a fever but I will continue checking over him just in case."

"Okay, well I promised to make you dinner! So I'll go do that while you look after my Grandfather." Apis smiled, heading towards the kitchen, Kid still managed to here her talking though. "Grandfather hasn't been hungry for it at the moment but I hope you are!"

"I'll eat anything right now." Shachi laughed as he sat on the couch, turning to glare at Kid. "And you should sit out of the way. Far away from me and the Captain."

"Sorry, am I scaring you?" Kid mocked as he sat down, relaxing into the couch.

"You wish." Shachi sneered.

Suddenly though a black smoke coughed out of the kitchen, startling the three as Apis emerged carrying four plates with some dry, black creature shrivelled up on the plate. Kid grimaced, he was sure the gruel back in the mines would taste better than this thing, and had it really been okay that she had finished making dinner that quickly?

"You have all been so kind so I hope you'll like this." Apis beamed, handing out the plates to each of them before sitting beside Law on the floor. "I tried really hard and made it by myself. I believe the taste has been improved since last time."

He heard Law mutter 'last time' before turning his attention over to the oldest brat.

"You said you would eat anything right?" Kid grumbled at Shachi, who looked reluctant to try it.

"I'll taste it for the Captain! Not for you!" Shachi snapped back before shovelling a fork full into his mouth and swallowing, Kid noticed he and Law waited, hoping for a good sign, well in Kid's case a bad sign, maybe the kid poisoned the bastard after all, but Shachi gave a light nod before scooping up another fork full. "Actually really good."

"Really?!" Apis squealed, delighted.

"Yeah!" Shachi grinned.

He and Law eyed each other wearily before the quack doctor nodded. "He isn't dead so I guess it should be fine."

With that Kid took a generous fork full and swallowed it.

-OoO-

Law had lost track of how many glasses of water he drank, gulping down the fluid greedily, once the glass was empty again he slumped, panting heavily as he watched Shachi somehow finish everyone's plates much to his disgust. The assassin was sprawled across the floor, having drank several jugs of water while Apis was complaining she had added too much salt in, apologizing relentlessly.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to cook." Law admitted reluctantly after he regained himself. "I don't trust Shachi to cook either. Eustass-ya?"

Eustass nodded wearily. "I can cook. At least better than the kid, though I doubt that would be difficult."

"True, Shachi I want you to go buy this medicine." He shoved the note up into Shachi's hand who frowned and swallowed. "It will help Apis-ya's grandfather."

"Why should you let the assassin cook? He could poison you!"

"If I survived this I can survive that." Law chuckled, earning a snort from the redhead.

"I'm still amazed the brat survived four plates of it." He heard Eustass say from the kitchen.

"But there are knives in there!" Shachi protested.

"Then you better get the medicine quickly. Apis-ya would you be so kind to show him the way?"

"Of course." Apis nodded, heading towards the door.

As they left Law overheard Apis mention 'assassin' making him groan as he moved to sit nearby the elderly man.

"I have to admit I'm surprised your helping that girl without anything in return." Eustass was leaning against the doorway, watching him curiously. "And your trusting me to cook for you? I could poison you."

"If you poison me you would have to get past the guards who came with us all this way, and even if you escaped them you would be hunted down again and executed, or imprisoned back in the mines." Law pointed out. "Besides, I got us a free map."

Eustass rolled his eyes. "I think you're just a big softy at heart."

Law chuckled. "Well don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation."

"Do you think I would ever do such a thing to you?"

"Quite happily."

"You're breaking my heart Trafalgar, here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Don't worry, we'll be clothes shopping together soon."

"Ah, the one true way to bond together." He saw Eustass laugh before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Law made sure to check over Apis' grandfather before sitting on the couch and leaning back. Everything was calm, much calmer and quieter than it had been for days, usually the camp would be noisy, filled with laughter, arguments and tension from having an assassin around, they would always be on guard if Eustass was anywhere near Law, which was abliet, pretty much all the time.

With an exhausted sigh he felt his body relax into the lumpy cushions which were still much better than the ground which was usually hard and harsh against him.

And without realising it, he dozed off.

-OoO-

It was cute how damned trusting Trafalgar was but then again his subordinates had pointed out how tired he was way too many times. Kid had been waiting for Trafalgar to doze off as soon as things got too quiet and calm and soon loamed over him, lining the chef's knife up to his neck.

He wasn't going to bother poisoning him, not with the perfect opportunity right here, sleeping in front of him.

The doctor had gotten him out of the mines, so he might as well give him a swift, clean death as a reward. Not even Kid was sure how much longer he would have survived. Quickly he glanced over the Captain, noting how peaceful he looked making him smirk, Trafalgar was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be disturbed as long as he cut deep and quickly enough.

So with that he lowered the blade, moving his arm to give a long and large slice across the doctor's neck.

.:End of Chapter:.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Oi Trafalgar." Law heard Eustass call, so he glanced up to stare at the redhead who spoke quietly, many of the guards were asleep for the night, some only up on watch while Law checked over the assassin's hand, the idiot had managed to smash a bottle in it, embedding a few glass shards into his hand leaving Law to fix the mess, being the least drunk here apart from the night patrollers._

"_What's wrong Eustass-ya?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead._

"_I've asked several times now but you don't give me a straight answer. Who the hell is this fiancé of your King's that's made me his champion? And why me?"_

_Law rolled his eyes, of course Eustass wouldn't take a hint and drop it already, but with a reluctant sigh he spoke. "The fiancé is a young noble from the North, the King and his fiancé's father are old friends and so agreed to have a match between them-"_

"_So this guy isn't marrying the King willingly?" _

_Law felt wearily and would normally be more cautious about answering such a question, but despite being the least drunk he was still intoxicated enough to answer. _

"_At first it was a willing marriage, they became good friends then lovers, but..." Law frowned, his thoughts growing darker which he hastily shoved away. "...An accident happened and there was a fall out."_

"_He doesn't want to marry over a fall out?" Eustass raised his eyebrow. "Can't the King just apologize?"_

_Law offered a sad smile. "I don't believe an apology can fix this Eustass-ya, unfortunately."_

_The assassin snorted. "Must have been some argument." _

"_They both regret how things turned out but it's not something so easily fixed." Law bit his lip, finally finished fixing the assassin's hand. "There, now go sleep off that alcohol, we leave early tomorrow."_

_The redhead grumbled as he stumbled over to his 'spot' as he declared it. "You're no fun quack doctor." _

"_I warned you not to get drunk remember? So it's not my fault if you wake up with a hangover."_

* * *

Law twitched when he woke up to a shout, it was a familiar, hate filled scream but it didn't suit, that tone with that voice didn't suit at all. So he forced his heavy eyelids open, spotting a bickering pair, one cradling a hand to his head while the other held his own hand gingerly.

Law realised he must have fallen asleep, after all Shachi was back and he felt groggy and worse than before. There was an odd stinging at his throat too, it was thin and sharp making him frown as he gingerly touched his neck, a wet feeling slipped over his fingers which he raised up, noticing the blood. He then scowled, noticing the pair clenching and raising their fists. Did they not remember this wasn't their house? Smoothly though he approached the pair, frowning when he arrived in front of them.

"Shachi. Eustass-ya. Stop it." Law ordered, he felt himself scowl.

Shachi turned to protest. "He tried to kill you Captain! We need to take him back to the mines before he does it again!"

Eustass let out an low growl. **"Like fuck I'm going back there-"**

"**You deserve it-"**

Law felt his patience wane and with that he reached out, grasped and smacked both their thick skulls together, hoping they would finally shut up.

Law gave an insincere smile to the pair, who had frozen, thankfully stunned and quiet for the moment. "Now, Apis-ya dear." He glanced over at her, the girl was hiding behind the couch, looking nervous. "Give your grandfather three spoonfuls of that medicine once a day, one in the morning, afternoon and night. Over time that should help treat him." He then turned his attention to the pair who were starting to awaken from their stupor. "And how about us three go and get those clothes now, unless Eustass-ya you want to wear rags for the next few weeks."

The redhead grumbled but made no protest, other than glaring at Shachi who glared right back.

"Captai-"

Law quickly interrupted. "No."

And quickly he turned away and strode out the house, though managed to thank the girl for her hospitality. 

* * *

"Oi, quit staring before I cut out your eyes."

"I'm watching you to make sure you don't attack the Captain again." The brat sneered.

Kid glanced over at Trafalgar who was walking a bit ahead. "Trafalgar, how do you get your mutt to stop watching me?"

"I'm not a mutt!" He barked.

"You acting like one."

His ear caught Trafalgar mutter something about his sword but that just left Kid confused, so tilted his head.

"You have a sword?"

The Captain glanced back, puzzled. "Of course I do."

"I've never seen you with one." Kid persisted, he hasn't seen so much as a single blade on this guy.

"Bepo has been carrying it for me."

Kid could only think of one sword that the giant carried, a long black sheathed sword making him choke. "You can carry that thing?!"

"Aww, he looks so confused." He heard the mutt tease.

"What was that you bastard?" Kid growled, glaring over at the brunette.

"Stop it. We're here." Trafalgar called, showing them the clothes shop. "And yes Eustass-ya, I can carry it." He sounded amused but Kid was too busy feeling relieved.

Finally he could get out of these rags. 

* * *

Kid had been genially surprised, he found something quite similar to what he used to wear in the shop and it fit him perfectly, a large dark brown coat, his old one used to be red though, which he missed but this seemed even better, he had slipped his right arm into it and relaxed at the soft material, it was foreign, completely foreign to him. He didn't bother with a shirt, it was warm enough in Dressrosa so instead he picked a pair of trousers, black with yellow prints with a bright blue sash and belt.

Sure he picked out a few more clothes but this seemed the best, along with the pair of goggles on his head which finally pushed his hair back up, at first he had been forced to tie it back most of the time but now it was rightfully back in it's place.

What was more surprising was that Trafalgar really did pay for everything, even all the accessories he gathered up for himself, which was good since he had no money to begin with. Really he was relying on Trafalgar for everything, which disgusted him.

"Find what you like?" He spotted Trafalgar sitting on a chair while the brat sat next to him, arms crossed and scowling.

"Depends, did I get rid of all that cash you had?" Kid raised a brow, grinning.

His 'escort' snorted. "Not even close Eustass-ya, and besides, it would take days for you to do so."

"Huh? But theses were fucking expensive asshole." Kid felt himself sneer, earning a chuckle.

"Not enough for a dent yet I'm afraid, maybe when we get to the capital." Trafalgar looked amused as he stood up, heading towards the door before looking back. "Remember to pick everything up by the way."

Kid smirked. "Not carrying anything Trafalgar?"

"I paid for it." He supplied, but Kid just continued smirking.

"Are you sure your arms aren't just too weak?"

Trafalgar offered another insincere smile. "Suppose you'll just have to carry everything for me for now on huh Eustass-ya?"

"If it makes you feel better."

His smirk widened at the mutt's growl from behind him. 

* * *

Shachi quickly made an excuse of putting the supplies away that they had bought while the Captain and the _assassin_ settled down. The _assassin_ sat next to his Captain, thankfully Penguin and Bepo were with them though, Shachi could trust that they could keep the Captain safe, and maybe they would even spot the cut across their Captain's neck.

For now though Shachi knew what he had to do. He quickly entered his room, found his bag and dug through it, pulling out a small den den mushi with a green shell and glasses. The dial didn't last long, a familiar voice reaching his ears.

"Hello?"

"Monet? It's Shachi, from-"

"I know who you are Shachi. Is there a problem?" Monet's voice asked him, making him frown.

He didn't want to go behind his Captain's back like this, but it was for his own good. He didn't seem to see how dangerous the _assassin_ was, and with the _assassin_ always by his Captain's side he was in constant danger. Mentally he apologized to him, but knew this was for the best.

"Yes, the assassin, Eustass Kid, tried to murder my Captain today, I managed to stop him but I only just made it..."

"Did Law not stop him?" Monet questioned.

Shachi answered reluctantly. "...Truthfully the Captain hasn't been resting properly, he had sent me on an errand and must have fallen asleep while I was gone, because I came back to find the assassin with a blade at my Captain's neck while he was asleep..."

The den den mushi frowned. "That does seem like a problem." Then it smiled again and licked it lips. "Luckily it can be sorted out. Eustass Kid won't prove to be a problem ever again. For anyone."

"...The Captain-"

"Don't worry Shachi, no one will be angry." Monet's voice was soothing, nearly making him visibly relax. "We will take care of everything but first, I need you to tell me _everything_." 

* * *

Law frowned suspiciously when Eustass sat a cup of coffee down on the table in front of him, sitting beside him afterwards. Wearily he raised an eyebrow at the redhead who ignored him, taking a sip of his own before grunting.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're worried about." He supplied, but Law just continued to frown at him.

"I do remember you tried to kill me earlier Eustass-ya, don't think I had forgotten."

"It wasn't personal." The redhead grumbled and Law felt his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"...Are you... Trying to apologize?"

Eustass snorted. "Don't read too much into it. I just thought you would like some coffee."

Law hummed, feeling an amused smile creep up on him. "Of course."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Eustass spoke up, though Law noticed he glanced over at Penguin, noting he was dozing in his chair lightly.

Eustass seemed to shake his head, sighing and rubbing the back of his skull, he looked uncomfortable now. "Look, the only reason I tried was because if I failed this stupid tournament I would get sent back to the mines. It seemed like an opportunity and out of habit I took it."

"Out of habit?" Law questioned, tilting his head to get a better view of the assassin.

"Back in the mines people killed each other, a lot. It meant more supplies would get shared out, blankets, food, clothes. " He spotted Eustass frown, looking exhausted. "Nobody trusted each other... We were always on alert and the only contact most of us got was by fucking each other. It wasn't the same though, you couldn't even fall asleep next to them since they might cut your throat."

Law came to a realisation. "You had sex with those people because you were... Lonely..."

Eustass snorted but he spotted Law's smirk. "Ha! Don't be a fucking idiot! They were just entertainment for when I got bored."

"You just don't like being alone, do you?" Law teased lightly, earning a groan.

"I buy you coffee and this is the thanks I get."

Law smiled as he took a sip. "With my money of course."

"Of course." Eustass rolled his eyes.

**.:End of Chapter:.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Legacy: I am so sorry! I had hoped to have gotten another chapter or 2 up by now. I had underestimated how much time work would claim off of me. I started a new job in October but when I managed to get another chapter out about then I thought I would be done another chapter during November. I am so sorry! And the ending of this one seems rushed ._._

**Chapter 4**

Monet was frowning bitterly, she could tell that he had fallen asleep on the couch again, she could also tell he had had a nightmare, by the gasping breath and the cold sweat on his brow. Gingerly she sat across from him, frowning more deeply as he slipped on his shades, raising his head to look at her with a small frown of his own.

"Monet? Why are you in my room?"

"I have a report. If you would like I could leave though." Monet tilted her head, unsure of what he wanted from her at this current moment.

"What is the report about?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting back against the cushions, stretching lazily.

"It's about the assassin Law collected-"

It seemed she gained his attention there, she could fell his eyes on her, despite that being able to see them. "What happened?"

She paused, not sure how to explain it without getting him angry, but then decided either way he would be pissed off no matter how she worded it. "It would seem that Eustass Kid tried to assassinate Law."

"Fufufufu, and where did you here this?" The Young Master looked sceptical.

"One of Law's guard's called me, Shachi, the younger one with brown hair that usually follows Law around." Monet commented, licking her lips eagerly, noticing the look on her Young Master's face. "He told me that Law had exhausted himself keeping watch on Eustass and fell asleep, which the assassin took advantage of, Shachi did say he managed to stop him in time though." She noticed the veins started to bulge out her Young Master's skull and made sure to say how Law was still alive before continuing. "They are nearly halfway back to the castle, or are halfway. Law will start pushing them further-"

He laughed. "And further exhaust himself. I thought I _'instructed'_ _**him **_on what to do if that was happening." He must have noticed Monet's confused expression because he waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that, fufufufu. So Eustass Kid is trying to murder Law? What a foolish brat."

"What would you have me do?" Monet smiled, noticing him licking his lips.

"Send _**them**_ out on a little hunt for a redhead assassin. I think I would like a redhead's skull mounted on my wall." Then he paused and grinned wildly. "Or maybe I could give it to my lovely finance, he has been moody with me recently, fufufufu."

Monet smiled wickedly herself. "I don't think he would appreciate having his 'Champion's' skull as a gift."

"It would teach him not to play games with me." He laughed, standing up.

Monet watched as he went over to the liquor cabinet, taking out two glasses and pouring some rich, red wine out into them both. He wandered back over afterwards, handing Monet a glass as he began to sip his own. "He has been throwing too many tantrums recently. It would help put him back in his place."

Monet smiled and sipped her own. She could imagine his expression when the Young Master handed over the assassin's head, he would be so angry and frustrated, especially because of their bet together.

He would lose before the game could even begin.

* * *

Kid had been doing his morning exercise, provided it was earlier than usual but Trafalgar hadn't woken up yet, still fast asleep over in his bed, sprawled out neatly over the blankets, so Kid had grown quickly bored and decided to do a good few press-ups. He was counting them as he breathed, shakily pushing himself back up and down, trying to gather in air as he tried to go faster. He did pause when he heard a soft groan, glancing over as he collected his breath to see the darker haired man started to rouse.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Kid smirked, noticing the Captain groggily blink at him, glancing over at his bed where the handcuffs were still attached, so with a grin Kid continued his press-ups, ignoring Trafalgar's sleepy grumble. "I got bored and you were still fast asleep, so I broke out of them."

He noticed the Captain sit up a bit, stretching out and stifling a yawn as he blinked again, Kid wanted to laugh, he looked so adorabl- Stupid, **Stupid** was a better word. "What are you doing out of your cuffs Eustass-ya?"

"I already said I got bored, going death Trafalgar?"

He grinned at Law's scowl as he rolled on to his back, sitting up as quickly as possible and lowering himself back down, he listened as the Captain slipped off the bed, what made Kid really look though was spotting he only had shorts on, making him pause mid-sit-up. He stared, dazed as Law's muscles flexed as he stretched again, a yawn escaping his mouth again as he rubbed his eyes.

"Done admiring me yet Eustass-ya?"

"Not really." Kid blurted out before tensing then grinning, watching that teasing glint in Trafalgar's eyes turn into a curious one. "You look like a kitten just waking up, so adorable and helpless."

Law grumbled as he gathered up his clothes from the day before. "I'm not adorable."

Kid felt his eyes linger as Trafalgar began to change, disappointed when his tanned skin disappeared behind the cloth, the tattoos were interesting as well, decortating his skin. "I like the tattoos."

"Are you sick Eustass-ya? You have been complimenting me in a strange sort of way quite a lot this morning." The Captain smirking lightly, slipping his hoodie, dirty and ragged.

"Can't I be nice?" Kid raised a brow.

"I didn't think assassins did 'nice'." Trafalgar murmured, heading towards the door and jerking his head. "Coming down for breakfast Eustass-ya?"

"Sure." He shrugged, quickly standing up properly and following, he left his coat, comfortable in the current weather and slipped downstairs, frowning when a pair of voices shouted the Captain's name.

The redhead raised an eyebrow when the brunette and Trafalgar's right hand, was it Parrot? It was a kind of bird, at least Kid thought it was, he had been forgetting lately since he hardly spoke to the man. The pair had quickly approached and snatched up Trafalgar, dragging him away.

He slipped into a seat nearby the 'kidnappers' hearing the Captain's grumble as the two complained.

So far the day had turned out odd, Eustass seemed to be complimenting him in an odd way, he had just tried to kill him yesterday, Law did suppose he was trying to get back into his good graces, not that he was very far to begin with but Eustass didn't seem to be the type to go to that effort.

Currently now though he had a new problem, it seemed Penguin and Shachi must have decided to team up to hound him, dragging him away from his charge to sit with them. He barely had enough time to order a coffee before they sat him down inbetween them and spoke.

"Captain, we need to talk." Penguin frowned at him, making him roll his eyes.

"I slept perfectly fine last night." Law tried to ease the subject away by playing innocent, but Penguin knew him too well.

Shachi however was the one who protested much to his surprise. "After _**he**_ nearly sliced your throat open!"

"He didn't though."

"Because Shachi came back in time to stop him." Penguin scowled, nodding when the coffee was sat in front of them. "If Shachi didn't come back you would be dead and Eustass might be running free. Doflamingo wouldn't forgive any of us for that-"

"He wouldn't do anything to you." Law snorted, but deep down he knew the King would punish them, though he wasn't too sure in what way. "At least not anything as worse as Eustass-ya would go through."

"Dammit Law he tried to kill you!" Penguin snapped, Law was alarmed when his shoulder's were grabbed, yanking him to face his ditressed friend. "You don't even seemed alarmed! You haven't even said anything to him about trying to kill you have you?!"

Law frowned, feeling his eyes narrow as Penguin's voice grew louder. "_Penguin-_"

"_**Captain you can't die for that deal-"**_

"**Penguin!" **Law barked out, silencing him. "Enough."

Law ignored the hurt look when he shrugged away Penguin's hands, it hurt him to see that expression but_** no**_. He didn't want to talk about _**that deal**_. Not the one he made _**with him**_. He had been desperate at the time, the date had been drawing closer and closer and Law just had to try and make a deal on this. A deal for his prison or his freedom- He shook his head, he had felt himself starting to drift back into those past conversations, where he nearly ended up _begging_-

He downed the burning coffee, wincing lightly and earning alarmed yelps from the pair beside him but it cleared his thoughts, the pain drawing him away from them. He didn't want to think about them, not when they weren't anywhere near ready yet.

"Captain you can't just drink it that warm!" Penguin protested, turning to alert a waitress. "Can you get some ice or something?!"

"It's fine." Law frowned, it was sore, but he could put up with worse.

"Don't make me go get Bepo!" Shachi threatened, crossing his arms and frowning sternly. "I will do it."

Law was the first to admit he had a weakness for Bepo and would listen to whatever request he had. If these two had Bepo mother-hen him then Law probably wouldn't be able to get away, he was just thankful they hadn't set the giant on him yet.

"Casptain we're concerned." He heard Shachi whine as he popped a piece of ice in his mouth that the waitress bought over, he frowned at the discomfort it brought at the rapid temperature change but settled down with it. "We even took shifts outside your room last night!"

Law sighed, these _three... _"You should have been sleeping, Eustass-ya was cuffed to his bed."

"We don't know his capabilities. He could breakout of them for all we know." Penguin frowned bitterly. "You shouldn't be alone with him Captain."

He was thankful that Penguin and Shachi _**didn't **_know that Eustass _**had**_ broken out of them this morning while he slept, otherwise they would go nuts and into overdrive to 'protect' him.

He decided to ignore the pair and put another ice cube in his mouth, they were probably trying to plan a way to keep Eustass away from him for the rest of the journey, which they would need to be starting again soon. With that thought he glanced over at the serious looking pair and nodded.

"I have an important task for you both."

"Captain?" He nearly chuckled when Shachi jumped up like a dog for a ball, looking eager and excited again much to his relief.

"It's important this is done correctly. No mistakes." Law made sure to add a serious note to his tone, delighting in how excited Shachi looked while Penguin looked interested. "This is of top importance-"

"Are we guarding the assassin?!" Shachi beamed, Law nearly laughed when he heard Kid's protest in the background.

"_Not that fucking brat!"_

Law waved it off and offered a friendly smile. "Of course not, this is even more important."

"Captain?" Penguin frowned.

"Go wake up everyone."

He chuckled at the disappointed groans from the pair but raised an eyebrow when they turned to each other, holding out a fist. "What are you doing?" He decided to question, though was unsure if it was a good idea or not.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors." Shachi drawled, they both looked serious.

Until is that was when Penguin cheered and Shachi groaned. It seemed Shachi would be waking everyone up today who was currently edging away towards the stairs before pausing and snapping his fingers. Law and Penguin gave each other peculiar looks as he entered the kitchen, coming back out with a few pans and pots, dragging them up the stair.

It would seem it would be a very noisy wake up call this morning.

And by the echoes of clangs and groans of protests from upstairs it would seem to be effective.

* * *

By the time they had stopped to settle down for the night, the Captain had been relentless about making more progress towards the castle leaving Kid sticky and sweaty from the heat. He was thankful that the Captain allowed him to go to the lake, though Kid thought it was only because he was in the same state as Kid was.

While Kid relaxed in the water, stripped down bare to release the heat from his body Law had quickly washed himself up and was now sitting away from him, much to Kid's amusement.

"What's wrong quack doc? You look hot."

Much to Kid's annoyance though that earned a small smirk. "Why Eustass-ya, I never knew you felt that way."

"Shut it Trafalgar. You're looking red is all." Kid snorted at him, turning in the water to face Law who raised an eyebrow. "Or is that redness because I'm naked?"

"It's too warm. That is all."

The redhead couldn't resist climbing out the water though, grinning as he casually walked over to the quack doctor. Law's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he remained still as Kid kneeled down in front of him, grinning sharply.

"Well Trafalgar, if it's too warm-" Kid shot out a hand and yanked the Captain up, earning a startled yelp as the redhead threw him into the water. "Take a dip!"

The redhead watched as Law emerged, spitting out water and coughing as he glared up. He looked like a soaked, sulky kitten, pouting angrily at Kid, who felt his grin widen further as the glare.

"Eustass-ya you should join me."

"Heh." Kid walked over, grinning brightly as the soaked Captain, with his shirt clinging to his muscles- Kid quickly changed that thought pattern, trying to come up with a come-back though his thoughts kept drifting slightly every time he examined Law. "You wo-"

First he saw Law's startled expression turn to horror while everything around Kid seemed to tilt off at a strange angle before suddenly he went crashing straight into Law with a yelp. The pair wiggled free of each other and the water, Kid managed to shake his head, feeling wet fabric against his cheek before suddenly his head was pushed away, sending him crashing back into the water. When he managed to free himself for some much deserved air he noticed Law blushing, his eyes narrowed angrily, and that was when Kid noticed he was half on Law's lap.

_**Completely naked.**_

He nearly laughed at the heated glare aimed at him, but it felt too weird to do so and so quietly he slipped himself off of Trafalgar, who was stiff and blushing still. The water dripping off of him did **not** help.

The pair stayed quiet, Kid waiting for Law to speak, to say **something**. He wasn't sure what to say now that he had seen the quack doctor's expression, a mixture of self-loathing and embarrassment. Suddenly though Law's expression turned into one of surprise and then of alarm as he leapt at Kid.

A gunshot went off.

_And Kid saw __**blood**__._

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Law grunted at the pain flaring at the top of his shoulder. It was throbbing madly at the sharp pain as blood tinkled down over his fingers, which clutched at the wound tightly to hold back the blood.

Eustass-ya however looked strangely angry, once he had gathered himself from the shock of the gunshot fire. They had both turned once they recovered from their surprise, and while Law had half expected to see a group of bandits, laughing and sneering...

What he saw was far worse.

"Baby-5! Buffalo! What are you doing here?!" Law spat out, not liking this situation.

"You know these bastards?!" He heard Eustass-ya snap out but he ignored him.

Baby-5 had gotten his attention instead. "Law stay out of the way! The Young Master wants the South's assassin dead!"

Law aimed a glare at her, and as usual she was sent in tears to Buffalo who lectured her for it. He then spoke up though, glaring at Law this time.

"Law the Young Master has given us these orders and he doesn't want you to get in the way-"

Law snorted. "Oh? And how will he stop me exactly? I am taking Eustass-ya to the tournament." Law managed out with a smirk but he must have not sounded confident enough since Kid kept throwing him concerned glances, looking particularly at his shoulder.

Law also didn't enjoy the fact that he felt off-balanced and dazed. His body wasn't even responding well to him anyone, feeling heavy and sluggish as he tried to stand up.

Baby-5's voice caught his attention next, and what she said made him curse. "It's taking effect isn't it Law? The bullet?"

"You poisoned him?!" Kid snapped, and when he moved to stand further in front of Law, Law frowned.

It wasn't even poison. "No." He corrected, straining to as his body began to feel heavier. "They coaxed the bullet... With some kind of drug..." Law shook his head, trying to hold back the feeling as he aimed a glare at Baby-5 who flinched. "It's numbing my body down. The bullet was... Meant for me, wasn't it?"

"The Young Master knew you would try and get in the way. So he told us to just coax our weapons in a numbing tonic."

Law noticed the redheaded assassin's hand inching towards Law's sword, at least the one at his hip, not the one Bepo carries for him. Normally Law would move away and maybe break his arm for attempting it but he could barely keep himself from collapsing into the water and so didn't bother to as Eustass-ya kidnapped his sword.

"I don't care who this 'Young Master' bastard is. If he thinks he can send you two to kill me then he's going to be disappointed." Law saw Kid smirking in anticipation at the coming fight.

"Don't underestimate them Eustass-ya!" Law snapped, the assassin didn't know how well they worked together and he himself was finding it difficult to concentrate while Kid seemed too enthusiastic.

He wasn't even recovered from prison yet.

He was also completely unprotected, still as naked as the day he was born.

Truthfully Law realised he was probably going to only be able to watch. Eustass-ya wasn't going to get much help from him.

Damn that bird.

* * *

Kid was surprised how everything he learned was quickly coming back to him, not that it had ever left but he hadn't needed his particular talents for a while now, being in prison and all. The years of training that had been pounded into him was relit like an old match and eagerly he listened to it.

Trafalgar couldn't move, or at least properly. He was barely sitting up now, sinking further and further down into the water as his body began to give into the tonic seeping through his bloodstream. Kid was trying to keep his concerns on the two assassins fighting him but Law's state kept pounding back inside his head.

He cursed at himself for it. Caring. He cared about Trafalgar Law?! This guy who had him locked away in the mines! And Kid had even just tried to slit his throat the other night, so how the hell did he go from murder to caring for the quack doctor? If he had tried to even murder one guard he would have been severly tortured-

Wait a second though.

Now that Kid thought about it though Law hadn't been the one to lock him up and keep him there. He never tortured him. Humiliated him. That had all been the work of the Warden, both former Warden Vergo and the current one now.

And Law had barely even said a word about the attempted assassination. Kid found it strangely relieving that it was Trafalgar who had gotten him out of the mines, okay the quack doctor was insane but he was strangely... Good to be around...

Kid was quickly relieved though when the assassin bitch, 'Baby-something' clared his head of those thoughts when he spotted the gun aimed at his chest but instead something heavy smacked clean agaisnt his head, making him gasp as he slammed against the dirt.

"Buffalo, how should we kill him?"

"The Young Master wants his head. As long as we don't damage it we should be fine whatever way we kill him."

Baby-bitch's eyes narrowed, a dark gaze entering them. "The Young Master told me he needed us to hurt him. That he needed to learn that nobody goes after anyone in the family."

Kid was confused by 'the family', but right now his head was dizzy with the throbbing in his skull. He did make out Law's voice though, which had a bit of a slur to it now, much to his concern.

"How... Did you... Know?"

"That the assassin tried to kill you? The Young Master always keeps his eyes on us remember? We're his family."

"We... Were never... Family!"

Then the woman spoke up, Kid blinking blearily as he spotted the gun lowering down at him. "We should end this quickly Buffalo. The assassin's had too much influence over Law."

"...Leave...Him..."

Suddenly though a gunshot ran out making Kid tense as he slammed his eyelids shut, bracing himself for the pain. He paused though, he couldn't feel any alarming pain and had even heard Baby-bitch yelp.

When he reopened his eyes he spotted the bird guy, the serious one always fretting about Trafalgar's health, had a gun pointed at her, he felt dark. Kid couldn't see his expression but he felt a strange dangerous vibe around him.

"I may not be able to kill you both but I will hurt you. So leave."

He also felt strangely relieved when Law's men started to assemble from the trees, carrying their weapons and prepared to face off against the two assassin's. The pair both seemed hesitant and at first the woman had put up quite the argument but her partner dragged her away with a reluctant sneer.

* * *

They didn't kill him. Shachi had been a bit surprised that Monet had sent them to but was relieved. Now though the assassin was lying on the ground. Naked.

And still alive.

That meant the Captain was still in danger! He needed to help him before it was too late and the only way to do so was to get rid of the assassin and find the real champion for the King's fiancé.

One that wouldn't endanger his life.

So without a second though he approached the assassin and pulled out his gun, ignoring some of splutters of surprise as he caught some of his fellow guards' attention.

Shachi didn't understand or care that they were surprised. They were meant to be here to help protect their Captain, even if the decision made him angry and upset. His life was much more important and cherished by them, wasn't it?

By now the assassin had managed to sit up a bit but had paused and what irritated Shachi was the fact that he didn't seem at all alarmed or afraid of the gun aimed at him, instead he smirked, looking all to amused by the situation.

"Going to shoot a man while he's down? How very noble of you." The assassin chuckled at him, his voice oozing with mockery.

Shachi faintly heard Penguin shout at him, but chose to try ignore what he said, although it didn't completely work. "Shachi enough! Leave the assassin be!"

But this was the second time Law could have died and it would have been the assassin's fault. Again. Law had nearly been killed last night and now today he was attacked again. Shachi couldn't risk a third time, not when the Captain's life and future was at stake-"

"Shachi." He heard his Captain call to him. "I'm fine."

The Captain had attempted to sound strong and confident, but he just sounded so tired out instead, like everything had been laid on his shoulders.

"Captain he's going to get you killed!" He ignored the frown aimed at him and continued. "Please just let me take care of him and we'll find a new champion! I even volunteer!"

He seethed though when the assassin spoke again. "You can barely protect your Captain. You think you can survive the tournament?"

Before Shachi could snap though, feeling a strange rage cloud him Law spoke up, in a calm but slurred and sleepy tone.

"Shachi you know... Everyone in my company...excluding...Eustass-ya...isn't to be...on tournament..."

"Captain-" Penguin frowned, Shachi watching as he wound Law's arm around his shoulder, gently helping him up from the water.

"Can't... Let him get an advantage... Just can't." Law shook his heard wearily, trying futily to clear away the fogginess. "Put down... Gun Shachi..."

And reluctantly Shachi obeyed, lowering his gun to his side before putting it away on his belt. He glared darkly, seething down at the naked red headed assassin before risking a glance at Law who was thankfully clothed, though they were damp, clinging to him.

"Are you sure I can't just shoot him once?"

The Captain looked amused but rolled his eyes before mumbling something incoherently, thankfully though Penguin decided to speak it his stead, Shachi spotting his friend bracing their Captain a bit more firmly now.

"Captain says you will be the first to know if he ever feels like having Eustass shot at." Penguin offered calmly. "He also says for Eustass to put on some clothes before he gets a cold."

Penguin was then forced to hold Law up higher who had slumped against him, lying limply against his chest while Penguin frowned. "Get the assassin back to camp and tend to his wounds. I will tend to Law's shoulder and let him sleep off the tonic."

Shachi blinked. "Tonic? Why do you think it was that? Isn't he just tired?"

Penguin only offered him a frown again.

"Do you really think he would fall asleep like this? And Doflamingo wouldn't risk one of his assassin's killing one of his executives. _**Of course **_he would use a sleeping tonic."

And with that he left, Bepo, who had been remaining strangely quiet, picked up Law's discarded sword and took it with him as he followed Penguin back towards camp. Meanwhile Shachi levelled a glare at Kid who was standing now, smirking in delight.

"You're just pissed that I saved your Captain's life, aren't you?"

Shachi just frowned and turned away. "Let's just get back to camp."

* * *

Kid ignored the chaos around him, staying quiet and relaxed against the crates that he had been dumped against, though truthfully it had looked like the brat wanted to just smack his skull against them instead. His wounds had been treated instead and bandaged and he even had his clothes handed to him, though more like thrown straight into his face, nearly leading him and the brat to an argument.

The bird guy was scary as fuck however. Kid had backed down reluctantly once he _**felt**_ the guy look at him, it felt heavy and dangerous and even the puppy shut his mouth, the pair just ignoring each other.

Currently bird guy was sitting across from him, gazing out to the centre of their camp, frowning thoughtfully while Trafalgar was sprawled out neatly under his blankets, sleeping contently. It was odd to see him so strangely peaceful and relaxed, usually he would be working away, either reading at medical books or planning the route with that giant guy Bepo, or even tormenting Kid. Now though he had been sleeping for a few hours and had only managed to come around a few times, slightly panicked and asking for the day but the bird guy was always quick to reassure him back to sleep. He seemed determined to stay nearby Law as he slept and though Kid was sure he wasn't watching him, the blasted helmet was as clamped to his face as always, he was sure he was alert.

Kid felt himself frown though when he caught a groan and glanced over to see Law, now turned on to his side and blinking sleepily at him, before Kid could even form any kind of sentence, let alone words, the bird guy was by the Captain's side.

"What day is it?!" Law managed to choke out, shaking his head as if he was still trying to clear away the dizziness.

Kid tsked in irritation. "Dammit Trafalgar stop freaking out already!" He ignored Law's bewildered look. "Despite what you think sleeping is considered to actually be a good thing. It's also just been a few hours."

What startled Kid though was the fact that he swore he saw an amused smile from the bird guy, but it seemed to instantly disappear as the bird guy's attention was back on Law.

"Eustass is correct Captain... You need to sleep."

Law struggled to sit up though, it seemed he was determined to ignore them both. "We aren't close enough to the castle yet..." His words however were starting to grow thick and hazy again, beginning to trail off. "Just a few more days... Then I'll rest..."

"Lie back down and say that again." Kid felt himself snort. "Cause I'm calling bullshit."

He nearly laughed when Law, who was about to snap out a reply, got caught off by the bird guy.

"As usual you're a terrible patient." He lectured, shoving his hand against Law's chest who grunted at he fell back against the bedroll. "Those assassin's managed to do us a favour by shooting you."

Kid made sure to speak next, grinning gleefully. "Besides, not like you can get up and ride a horse in this state."

Law gave a grumble at that. "You can carry me... Eustass-ya... On your horse... New exercise..."

"You wouldn't help give me any muscles Trafalgar. You're too skinny."

"I heard you used to handle... Countless enemies... Now can't even... handle two assassins..." Kid resisted the urge to hit Law for that comment.

Not because he was a Captain or exhausted or anything. No it was currently because of the dangerous vibe he was getting from the bird guy.

"Stop pissing off the assassin and go back to sleep." Bird guy frowned darkly. "Or I'll have to force the issue."

Kid blinked, startled while he spotted Law frowning, looking surprised as well, however the frown turned for the worse as the bird guy pulled out a small bottle from his pocket with what looked like a bunch of pills inside, shaking the contents lightly.

"Why do you... Have my pills?"

"Doflamingo instructed me to use them if you were becoming too difficult. We all know how you treat yourself Captain."

"So what you were gonna force them down his throat?!" Kid felt himself gap.

"No. I was going to tell Captain the situation first if his condition became serious enough to become a potential threat to himself and if he persisted in worsening his condition I would have put them in his food."

"Nice second-in-command Trafalgar." Kid commented sarcastically but when he looked over at him he saw Law glaring darkly at the bird brain.

"Since when... Have you done what... That bastard says?"

"When it regards your health? Every time."

The last proper time he had threatened to do something to a 'superior' he was beaten within an inch of his life. The former Warden Vergo never took any mercy on anyone no matter how much they begged or screamed, and the fact that Kid did neither didn't make his 'discipline' any easier.

Law didn't have that expression like Vergo did, the cold, angry look.

He didn't even seem that concerned about the bird guy's threat, only forming a glare before turning on his side, facing away from them both. Kid could see him now tensed up though, so at the very least he was uncomfortable at the newly formed threat, before Kid could even voice his confusion at the situation though the bird guy spoke up again.

"He's asleep." He stated calmly, and the assassin felt the man watching him. "The odd thing is, is that you seem to be more angry with me than he is."

"I do?"

"You're glaring at me, more so than usual." He stated, making Kid blink in surprise before grunting.

"He's too trusting-" But he was cut off by the asshole's snort. "Yeah, well fuck you too."

"Sorry, sorry." The guy tried to hold back his amusement as he apologised. "Just never really hear anyone say that about my Captain."

Kid felt himself frown at that as he turned away from the helmet-clad man. He felt his eyes drift back to Law often though, the quack doctor was a mystery to him at times, he was his jailer, holding the keys to his cuffs but he rarely acted like his other jailers did.

What Kid also found curious was the fact that Doflamingo sent assassins after him, but had them drug their weapons to keep Law subdued. How did he know Trafalgar would defend him? Was Trafalgar more loyal to Doflamingo's fiancé than to him?

**And more importantly, why did Doflamingo even bother with all of this?**

_**.:End of Chapter:. **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He felt rather groggy and disorientated but much better than he had felt in weeks, the extra, although forced, sleep had made him feel more collected again. His body was stiff though but Law guessed it was due to the deep sleep he had been in for the past- How many hours?!

"You awake again Trafalgar?" He heard Eustass-ya's voice call out.

"No I'm still asleep." Law snorted as he shakily forced his muscles to move, but they were still too sleepy so sitting up was a struggle. "And curious as to how long I've been asleep for."

"You slept the whole night." Eustass offered, Law spotted the smirk on his face. "Thankfully you did. You wouldn't stop whining about the time every time you managed to force yourself awake, it was starting to get annoying."

Law nodded at that. "The toxin is nearly finished taking it's course through my system so I shouldn't fall back asleep so easily, but I might have a few lingering side effects."

"Heh, looks like I'll have to baby you then." The redhead grinned sharply at that, looking amused but suddenly frowning, startling Law. "You took that bullet for me."

Truthfully when Law had pushed Eustass-ya down he had meant to get out of the way himself, but he had preocupied himself making sure Kid was out of harms way to save himself, it made Law realise that he was much more desperate to get Eustass-ya to the tournament than he had originally thought.

At this rate _**he **_would get _another_ weakness to exploit, another weakness to wrap around Law's neck like a leash, to keep him close and as obideant as possible.

It made Law shiver just thinking about it.

"Oi, you cold Trafalgar?" He heard Kid ask, earning a bewildered look.

"Am I cold?" Law was startled by the question though, why on earth would Eustass-ya care about such a thing?

"Fuck sake." The redhead rolled his eyes and suddenly he was beside Law, wrapping a heavy blanket around Law's shoulders. "Yes, I asked if you were cold, you're shivering. So don't blink at me like an idiot, dumbass."

Law couldn't say anything though, he was too bewildered at the careful touch as the blanket- No wait, Law realised it wasn't a blanket, it was Kid's coat. His large, fluffy coat which was currently being tucked around Law's shoulders.

Kid seemed to curse though. "Damn, is this one of the side effects? You're completely out of it."

Law pulled away when he felt a warm hand on his forehead, scowling lightly, realising that Eustass-ya was starting to think he was ill and actually needed babied.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to figure out what you were up to."

"What the fuck do you mean by 'what you were up to'?!"

"The only times you are nice is when you've done something wrong." Law offered, earning a scowl.

"You were just shot asshole. Of course I'm concerned!" Then Eustass-ya spluttered while Law felt himself stare at him again, bewildered. "I'm concerned about my ticket out of prison! Duh!"

Though the redhead's cheeks seemed to be turning redder by the moment.

"Anyway you didn't answer my question asshole! Why did you take that bullet for me?"

Law frowned at that but then forced a smirk back on to his face. "I need to keep my ticket safe don't I?"

Eustass-ya's eyes narrowed. "Why would I be your ticket?"

"...It's nothing..." Law muttered softly, frowning now, pulling away to turn back on his side but he felt a resistance at his unbandaged shoulder, turning him back around.

"Oi, talk to me."

Law tried to pull away again, but Kid's hand was firm on his shoulder, his other hand on Law's waist, avoiding his injured shoulder and keeping him in place.

"It's none of your business Eustass-ya."

He sneered at that. "It is when you nearly get yourself killed for me."

"I was fine. Those two wouldn't kill me nor could they even if they tried."

"If they were allowed they could have easily slit your throat." Kid smirked darkly. "You were as weak as a drentched kitten Trafalgar."

Law gave a startled yelp as he was pushed back down on to his bedroll, a heavy weight settling on to his waist while his good arm was pinned down to the bedding. Eustass-ya looked serious above him, his eyes narrowed darkly as he leaned down heavier, cutting off Law's struggle.

"Truthfully you're still that weak aren't you? Being under the effect of those drugs has left you tuckered out hasn't it Trafalgar?"

"Damn you." Law hissed when Eustass-ya leaned down, making it harder to breath as the weight pressed heavier on him.

The bastard didn't seem to know what 'personal space' meant.

Law tried desperately to change the subject, hoping to get the assassin off him, he couldn't forget now of all times what this man did for a living. "Where is Penguin? He was here last time I was awake."

"It started to rain so he had the tent built up, then left to go plan or some shit like that." He could feel Kid's breath against his neck, making him shiver. "And you didn't answer my question."

Law whined when the redhead pressed down heavier. "Get off." Law tried to push against Kid's chest with his free arm, but it made his shoulder throb too much and before he could even lower it Eustass-ya did that for him, pinning it down with his other hand. "You're heavy."

"Then talk."

"You're not interrogating me!"

"Yeah, we're having a nice little chat." The redhead snorted, but he was grinning brightly. "So talk to me. Why would I be your ticket? And why did you take that bullet for me?"

"You're still going on about that?!" Law snarled, but whined when Kid pressed down even heavier.

"Hush, you don't want that damn mutt or the bird-guy to find us like this do you?" Law felt him laugh against his neck.

"They would think you were trying to kill me again." Law frowned, gritting his teeth at the weight. "And I wouldn't correct them."

"Or maybe they would wanna know the answers to my questions too." Eustass-ya chuckled. "So stop avoiding and start talking to me."

It wasn't any of Eustass-ya's business! Law wasn't going to talk about this, especially with the redheaded assassin. Law was only here to deliver him to the castle, that's all he wanted to do with this trip, okay maybe he also wanted to make Eustass-ya healthier but still!

At least the bastard was regaining his weight though, since he was heavier than Law now.

* * *

Kid wasn't about to let Law get away with avoiding his questions, no matter how funny it was to see Law squirming beneath him, becoming slightly flushed and whining below hi-

Immediately he shook his head to clear his thoughts, feeling his cheeks burn a little more. Kid was doing this only to make Trafalgar talk. Trafalgar took a damned bullet for him and he'd be damned if he let the bastard do the same thing again, he needed to know why Trafalgar felt the need to protect him like that.

He also needed to know why Law had called him 'his ticket'. Why did Trafalgar need his help? Was there something wrong with the bastard, well apart from being shot and drugged with a toxin which left him numb and put him to sleep, under the orders of his own King?

Kid let his weight press down heavier, ignoring Trafalgar's whimper.

"I can do this all day Trafalgar. So better start talking."

"You don't need to know!" The quack doctor tried to protest, but Kid leaned further down instead.

"When it gets you shot for my sake I do."

"Why?"

Kid growled, frustrated. "Because I'm meant to be able to take care of myself. I'm meant to be the assassin here while you're just some gloryfied guard. Nobody should ever get hurt for _**my**_ mistakes!"

The last time that had happened he- Dammit he nearly got Killer killed!

"If I want you dead I'll kill you myself, by _**my**_ hands. I don't want you assholes to keep jumping in the way and getting hurt for my sake because then I've failed." Kid then grasped Law's chin with his free hand, yanking it up to make sure he had his attention. "Got it Trafalgar? _**Don't**_ do that _ever, __**again!**_"

"Don't order me around!" Law spat out in protest, his eyes narrowing. "If you die then this whole trip was a waste! I'm not letting you get killed off that easily!"

"If I die then use someone else! Your King's fiance can easily get someone else to be his Champion, your guys keep volunteering."

"No!" Law looked panicked at that. "No I can't let them do that! I-" Kid nearly hissed when Law took a deep breath from beneth him, the bastard was trying to calm himself down. "I just can't-"

He needed Trafalgar to keep talking. "And why not exactly? Wouldn't it be better than you continuingly risking your life?"

"I don't want the damned bird to have another advantage over me! If they entered the tournament he would make sure they would die just to get to me!"

Trafalgar called the King a 'bird' before didn't he? Why the hell was Doflamingo trying to get an advantage over Law? Was it because he was seemingly more loyal to Doflamingo's fiance rather than him?

What caught Kid's attention was that Law had gone limp beneth him, he didn't like the concern building up inside him so he pulled away, finding Law had just relaxed beneth him, scowling bitterly at the tent's wall.

"Haven't you gotten enough out of me now? Let me go."

Kid frowned at that, Law didn't seem to even want to look at him anymore so with his free hand his flicked his finger at Law's forehead, earning a protest. "Pay attention to me then dumbass."

"You've been attemping to suffocate me you fat ass! Of course I'm still paying attention!"

"Oh now I'm a fat ass? What happened to being 'scrawny'?" Kid felt himself sneer while Trafalgar scowled up at him.

"Well you obviously ate a lot while I wasn't looking!"

"You're just jealous of my muscles!"

"How could I be jealous of that blubber?!"

"This is pure muscle you dumbass!"

"I'm the doctor here -"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like an old married couple?"

**Shit, bird-guy's voice. **

He glanced over his shoulder to find the bird-guy standing at the doorway of the tent, Law tried to squirm free from beneth him but Kid was too busy thinking 'how the fuck did he not even realise this guy was even there' to loosen his grasp.

"Penguin, he's trying to kill me again!" Law yelped from below him.

"Oi! We were just talking!"

"You threatened to strangle me!"

"I did not!"

"Did to-"

"Now you sound like five-year olds." They both tensed at the deadly atmosphere around the man. "Go back to your bed before I tuck you in like I would a five year old Eustass. If I catch you both awake before breakfast I won't be happy."

Kid listened, only because he didn't like the deadly butcher's knife in bird-guy's hand.

* * *

Law was stirred by a hand gently shaking his unbandaged shoulder, startled to find Kid above him, grinning sheepishly, he was about to wave the redhead away for disturbing him but Eustass-ya spoke first.

"I just wanted to say thanks by the way. Even if I didn't want you to take that bullet for me you still did. So thanks." Law wasn't sure if he imagined something hard and moist being pressed lightly against his injured shoulder but the feeling went away quickly and was replaced by a hand ruffling his hair.

He shivered when something warm blew in his ear. "And don't worry, I won't let that 'damned bird' get another advantage over you. I'm gonna get to the tournament and I'll win, sound good?"

Law let out a sleepy mumble in reply, not fully awake yet but he saw the redhead nod and so Law let himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Ah Captain, might I ask why you're wearing the assassin's jacket?" Law could see Shachi frowning, confused while Law felt himself smirk.

"It's a bit chilly today don't you think?"

"Then take my coat Captain!" Shachi offered, looking rather desperate. "You shouldn't have to wear that idiot's coat!"

Law paused, his hand fisting the fluff of the shoulders, feeling the softness stroking lovingly against his fingers, sending pleasant tingles down his spine. "...About that... Your coat isn't fluffy enough..."

Law felt a mix of emotions, mostly amusement at Shachi's devastated expression, though tensed when Shachi's eyes drifted over to Bepo's fluffy, soft hair. Thankfully before Shachi could even think about going anywhere Law's hand clamped on to his shoulder, he could feel his eyes narrowing darkly, earning a yelp from his 'prisoner'.

"You aren't looking at Bepo for any particular reason right?"

"O-Of course not!" Shachi stuttered out, earning a smile.

"I'm glad to hear so, I would be rather upset if someone ever took his hair away, he does take much time to make it so soft and fluffy."

"Oi Trafalgar give me back my coat!"

Law gave a small smirk as Eustass-ya stormed out of the tent, looking grumpy as he approached him, Law however just cuddled more within the furr, feeling content at the softness.

"But you gave it to me." Law clutched the coat tighter, hiding his smirk in the neckline's furr while the redhead scowled further.

"Not to keep you ass. Hand it over."

"My ass is perfectly fine where it is, beneth this jacket."

"Dammit Trafalgar I meant the coat!" He was blushing again but kept his scowl firmly in place, much to Law's mixture of disapointment and amusement.

"...It's a nice coat..."

"I know it is. Which is why I want it back!"

"...No..."

"Seriously Trafalgar?! Give it back!"

Law yelped when suddenly he was suddenly tackled, a pair of arms clinging to him as they tried to yank the jacket out of his grasp. Eustass-ya seemed to be avoiding leaning too heavily on his wounded arm with his own but his other arm pinned his in place, trying to drag the jacket out of his grasp.

That lasted until Eustass-ya, being the idiot he was, slipped on the grass, sending them both tumbling backwards, Law slamming into his chest with a groan, his shoulder throbbing at the sudden jerk. Suddenly he felt the redhead's hand gently rub his arm, just away from the bullet wound, trying to sooth away the pain as the assassin sat up carefully.

"Captain! Are you okay?!" Shachi was suddenly in front of him though, looking panicked. "That brute didn't hurt you did he?!"

Law resisted the urge to groan when the brunette began to check over him, rushed from concern while Bepo approached, looking confused.

"Captain why are you on the ground?" He nearly smiled when Bepo simply hooked his hands around his waist and picked him up, blinking. "Did you trip?"

"Eustass-ya tripped."

"He's pretty clumsy then." Bepo replied earning a snarl from the redhead.

"_**You're one to talk!**_"

Law did feel himself frown when Bepo whimpered out an apology though, and so threw Eustass-ya's jacket back at him, hoping it smacked him in the face. "Don't shout at Bepo."

He watched as the assassin shrugged his coat back on, glaring at him. "Don't order me around quack doctor."

From the corner of his eye though he caught Bepo jumping, as if remembering something important. "Oh yeah! Captain, Penguin wanted to know if we should head off now?"

Law nodded, his arm was throbbing but he would be fine. "Yes, as soon as everything is packed up let's head."

* * *

"Captain are you sure you're okay riding with your injured arm?" Penguin frowned, looking concerned as he helped Law on to his horse.

Law winced lightly at the protest from his shoulder but nodded once he settled both his hands on the reigns. "As long as I don't do anything too rash my arm should be fine."

"Alright. I'll lead Eustass' horse-"

"What? I defended Trafalgar, can't I ride my own horse myself?!"

"I don't trust you enough yet-" Penguin started but Law interuppted.

"You were fine with leaving him with me while I slept, he'll be fine on his own horse."

Penguin protested. "I did have guards outside with you both Captain."

"None of which appeared when he had me pinned down to my bed, suffocating me with his fat butt."

"Shut it Trafalgar. It's all muscle!" Eustass-ya snapped, Law watching as he easily settled on to his horse, looking comfortable gripping the reigns.

"Sure, sure." Law answered dismissively. "I'll make sure to mention that to the other Champions so they know that when they defeat you you were at your strongest."

"Stop bitching already!"

"If you hadn't lost so easily to Baby-5 and Buff-"

"Captain, Eustass, please stop acting like an old married couple." Law heard Penguin call out as his friend settled on to his own horse. "People are going to start thinking something is going on between you both."

"Penguin-" Law frowned at that but he could feel his friend's eyes on him.

"And if _**he**_ found out he wouldn't be happy that his precious elite was getting distracted by his fiance's Champion."

Law gave a light curse in retaliation. "I don't care what he thinks. Considering what he's done."

"And who do you think will suffer for it?" He couldn't help but tense at Penguin's warning, _**dammit.**_

"He promised." Law knew that the promise was weak at best though and so did Penguin who frowned further at him for it.

"And if you say that to him when, not if, but when he does punish her? You do realise what he'll say right?"

Law's tone turned sarcastic, it was the better way to cover up his irritation with the topic. "It won't be 'surprise' would it?"

Penguin only grunted at him for it, shaking his head as he continued to steer his own horse. Law knew what was at stake if one, that bastard bird thought he was doing something wrong, and two, if he failed to deliver Eustass to the castle in time.

_She would pay the price. Again._

**.:End of Chapter:. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Kid had reached out and gently shook Trafalgar's shoulder, after he had interrogated him earlier he realised that he never really appeared grateful that Trafalgar took that bullet for him, of course he didn't like the idea of the quack doctor getting hurt for him but still, he was at least owed a 'thank you' right?_

_Law groggily tried to wave him away, much to his amusement but he just leaned down and quietly spoke, not wanting to alert that damned bird-guy who seemed to be tempted to knife him. _

"_I just wanted to say thanks by the way. Even if I didn't want you to take that bullet for me you still did. So thanks." Kid lowered himself down, he couldn't help but tenderly kiss Law's bandaged shoulder._

_He was going to speak more but he then registered Law's sleepy look, how he blinked drowsily and wriggled about beneath Kid's arm, trying to turn over to see him better, the blankets were sliding off him along with his own jacket, revealing his chest and Kid couldn't help but become fascinated with those dark tattoos on his tanned skin. He delicately ran his fingertip, tracing the heart shaped tattoo on Law's chest, earning a shiver as he settled himself down beside Law, who in turn looked up at him with a bit more focus. Kid was surprised when Law cupped his cheek with his hand, showing him that genuine smile he always showed his guards. _

"_You're fascinated by my tattoos again, Kid." The redhead couldn't help but smirk softly, continuing to brush his fingertips over his soft skin, earning a sharp hiss when he dug his fingernail more harshly around his nipple, where the ink was. "I didn't think you would have such an obsession with them."_

"_They are nice Trafalgar, where did you get them?" _

_Law lowered his hand from Kid's cheek, instead cupping Kid's wandering hand, clasping them together. "I had them done years ago." _

_Kid had noticed that they looked older, and glanced over to inspect Law's hand, clasped within his own before reaching over and kissing Law's knuckles, the ink seemed fresher compared to the heart tattoo. _

_The redhead smiled as Law took the hint. "They were more recent compared to the heart on my chest." Kid paused though when Law released his hand and cupped his cheek again, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "And I believe you were wanting something more than just an explanation on my tattoos, correct Eustass-ya?" _

"_How could you tell?" The redhead smirked back, enjoying that eager gleam in Law's eyes. _

"_You've been looking at me like that since I got shot, I know the drugs have been keeping me docile, but did I really look that exhausted?"_

"_You looked helpless, it was cute." Kid bit back a snigger when Law scowled at him, giving a sharp bite to his shoulder for that comment, making him wince. "C'mon, you were cute! You still look like a helpless kitten."_

"_I have to wonder if you always relate me to a 'kitten', Eustass-ya." Law murmured against his shoulder, trailing soft kisses against some old scars there, sending shivers up the redhead's spine. _

_Kid grumbled, knowing Law wouldn't be pleased by the answer. "You are like a cat y'know?" _

_And then there was another sharp bite, this time at his jaw making him groan as his other hand moved to Law's back, smoothing his hand along his soft skin, appreciating the muscles flexing beneath his fingers. Kid frowned when he felt Law's injured shoulder move just beneath his arm, so he leaned forward and nipped lightly at Law's ear, earning a whine._

"_You should be careful with that arm Law, you want to be fine for the tournament right?" _

"_It's not like I'm participating, only watching." He felt Law smile against his shoulder, making him smirk. _

_He leaned back, cupping Law's cheek as he used the hand against Law's back to bring him into his lap, ignoring his squirm as he tried to shift into a more comfortably position, though he did groan himself when Law's knee nudge between his legs lightly, before getting a better purchase. _

"_Something wrong Eustass-ya?" Kid growled when Law's tone turning teasing, making him tug Law closer, sliding the hand on Law's back further down. _

"_Yeah, I need you in good shape to cheer for me when I win this damned tournament." Kid retorted, sealing their lips together as his free hand tangled into Law's hair, bringing him closer._

_Kid smirked as he thrusted his tongue past Law's lips, earning a muffled whine, strangely he heard his name being called but ignored it as he felt Law cling weakly to his arms as he slipped his hand into the back of Law's trousers, fondling his round ass and massaging his hand against the soft skin. He continued to grope his ass, smiling into the kiss as Law rolled his hips lightly, though his smile turned into a frown when the voice calling his name grew louder. He was forced to pull apart from their kiss though as they began to run out of air, Law's cheeks were flushed, a nice pink tint to them, though they were starting to turn into a rosy red colour as Law grew more aroused. _

"_What's wrong Trafalgar?" Kid panted softly, nibbling his ear lightly as he rubbed his hand against Law's thigh, starting to bring it around to the front of his trousers. "You're already hardening."_

_He frowned again when he heard his name but quickly drew Law back into a kiss, silencing his answer, which would probably be an excuse, because __**of course**__ Kid couldn't arousal him so easily, no Trafalgar would probably blame the drug or something-_

"**Wake up Eustass-ya!"**

Groggily he opened his eyes, surprised to find Law above him, his cheeks now tinted that rosy colour. Kid gingerly sat up, confused why Law was above him when he had just been in his arms a second ago but reached out, intent on drawing him back into the kiss they had gotten back into earlier-

Then he gapped when he was slapped in the face.

* * *

Law frowned down at Eustass-ya, the idiot was as noisy as ever, groaning and moaning as he twisted and turned, pleasantly smiling in his sleep. Law kneeled down beside the slumbering man, who was sweating and panting, and Law felt his own cheeks burns when Eustass-ya's hips began to buckle making him shake his head to clear his suddenly cloudy thoughts.

"Eustass-ya wake up!" Law called out, ignoring the moan from the idiot. "We have to go, we don't have that much more time to get to the castle."

Then Kid turned over, facing away from him and stretching out, Law could see his back's muscles stretching out, tensing up as they flexed out making Law twitch as he heard another moan. "Eustass-ya would you wake up already?!"

But the redhead seemingly didn't hear him again, only giving another pleasant groan and turn again, hugging his own pillow.

Law scowled, and decided to call one last time before he decided he would need a bucket of water or something. "Eustass-ya I'm going to go get a bucket of _**cold**_ water if you don't wake up right now and throw it over you. Then I might even throw the bucket _**at**_ you depending how quickly you awaken."

When he didn't awaken still Law decided to stand up but before he could a muscular arm wrapped around his waist and suddenly Kid was snuggling up into his waist, one hand was trailing against Law's leg, rubbing his trousers in small circles while he felt a similar sensation that had been against his shoulder a few nights ago now against his waist, he could see the redhead kissing him.

And Law tensed, feeling his cheeks burn as he realised what was happening. **"Wake up Eustass-ya!"**

He thankfully shoved the idiot away, who grunted as he fell back on to his bed _**finally**_ starting to wake up. The redhead looked confused, blinking up sleepily at him before carefully sitting up, Law blinked when Eustass-ya cupped his cheek, but then understood when the idiot began to lean forward-

Law didn't realise his hand had reacted, but he could only yelp in astonishment as he slapped the assassin across the face, the redhead's own expression turning into a mix of stunned and horror. The idiot must have finally realised that he wasn't the one in his wet dream!

He didn't understand why that sent a strange bitterness crawling through him.

So instead Law smirked, managing to think of something to say. "I didn't realise your feelings were that strong Eustass-ya, maybe instead of going straight to a kiss though you could take me out on a date?"

The redhead grumbled moodily making him chuckle. This was familiar to Law, not that tender side from a few nights ago after he was shot or whatever that was that just happened there, no, it was much better like this. That way both of them had no confusion about their relationship, Eustass-ya was a prisoner he was escorting.

But why was that bitterness in his stomach growing worse then?

Law fought the violent urge to scream and instead stood up, smirking down calmly at the assassin. "Anyway, get ready to go, I was serious when I said we're running out of time to get to the castle."

The redhead only managed another grumble, he was probably embarrassed so Law decided to leave him to it so he could get himself ready.

* * *

Kid hated his life right now. He really shouldn't, currently he was out of the mines, eating a nice, cooked meal and sitting down on some soft grass but he had just had a dream about fucking Captain. Law. Trafalgar.

Oh and it had been a _**good**_ dream, that was the worse part! Kid had enjoyed it and wanted to see Law like that again, his cheeks burning and his voice deep and lust filled again, his body weak but squirming in his lap while he panted helplessly against him-

Shit, Kid could even feel his trousers growing tighter, making him tense.

Okay, so Kid could admit that Law was good looking, but that shouldn't have been enough to have a dream like that about him, this man was also the one taking him to the tournament where he might possibly _**die.**_ That should also be a set back.

But he couldn't help but think back to that dream, Law just looked _good_ and even felt good. Part of him just wants to drag him behind a tree and tease him into submission, just to see that helpless, heated gaze again, his body giving in to every touch Kid laid upon him-

And Kid realised he really needed to stop thinking about it. It had already been embarrassing this morning, finding himself about to kiss a blushing Trafalgar- Wait, one thing Kid didn't understand, why was Trafalgar bright red in the first place? Though now that he thought about it clearly, it could have been a lingering effect, Law was probably still recovering from his drugged wound, maybe he was actually coming down with a fever?

Kid scowled, he wasn't sure if he should check on the quack doctor or not, if he really was ill it would endanger his health again but he had just tried to kiss him. The assassin couldn't help but weigh his options before cursing softly to himself, he got up and walked off, hoping to catch up to Law, he needed to be healthy to move on right?

It wasn't like Kid was concerned or anything.

* * *

Law didn't understand it, he felt a mixture of feelings when he had dealt with the redhead a few moments ago, he didn't understand the helpless bitterness lingering inside him and the embarrassment, it left him flustered and angry.

He paused in his walk when he remembered feeling a similar sensation once, long arms wrapped around him, a hand clasping the back of his head and a pair of lips- Law shook his head, shaking away that memory as another wave of frustration washed over him but then he blinked, confused as he heard a familiar ringing in his ears, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small snail, frowning at the transponder snail he sighed and picked it up with a gruff greeting.

"What do you want?"

"_Fufufufu, you sound cheery Law." _Law tensed, his eyes widening as he registered the voice.

"What do you want Doflamingo?" He repeated angrily, feeling irritated as be clenched his fists, but regretted letting that happen when his shoulder throbbed in warning.

"_I thought I would check up on you, I've been hearing quite a bit about your progress. How is your package doing? Is he going to recover in time for the tournament?"_

"You can see 'how he is doing' when you see him at the tournament."

He bit back another sneer when Doflamingo laughed again. _"So secretive, I always love your surprises Law."_

The Captain snorted bitterly, frowning down at the transponder snail. "I certainly didn't like the one you sent me just recently."

"_Fufufufu, I was told you got in the way like a naughty brat. You should have been a good boy and let them kill that assassin, he did try to kill you after all."_

"I do wonder how you heard about that." Law tried to lure the answer out of Doflamingo but he was ignored.

"_Have you recovered from the poison? I know you don't like being drugged like that but it was really for your own good, fufufufu, you're such a restless thing at times."_

"...Why have you called me Doflamingo?"

He disliked the way that Doflamingo spoke next, it was dark and filled with a painful intent. _"I'll give you one last chance to abandoned the assassin Law, if you return with him we're going to have a long chat you and I. Got it?"_

Law couldn't help but snort, he leaned against the tree bark behind him, feeling amused by Doflamingo's threat. "And since when have I deliberately failed a mission?"

"_If you know what's good for you Law you __**will**__ fail this mission of your's. I won't allow you to senselessly endanger yourself for a game's outcome-"_

"_**Stay out of my way you son of a-"**_

"_Calm down Law. Do I really have to send someone to knock you on the back of the head and drag you home? That would be really embarrassing in front of your precious friends. You're stressing yourself out too much."_

Law quietened down at that because he knew that was _**exactly**_ what Doflamingo would do, and worse he would probably send Vergo along to subdue him, or even worse he would come himself and probably would kill Kid himself while picking him up.

"_Now that you have calmed down we can continue our chat right? Fufufufu, now your shoulder, how is it? Baby-5 told me she shot you there."_

"...It still hurts..." Law admitted reluctantly. "But I've continued to have it treated regularly."

"_And have you been getting enough sleep?"_

Law frowned, remembering what Penguin said to him just recently. "You gave orders for Penguin to drug me if I wasn't looking after myself."

"_I'm surprised you found out, did he have to drug you?"_

"No but he explained he would use them if I continued to mistreat my body's care."

"_Ah, so you __**haven't**__ been eating and sleeping properly. Law this is your last warning. You __**will**__ take care of yourself otherwise __**I**__ am coming to pick you up, then once you're home I'll set Baby-5 on you until your healthy again."_

Law was frustrated at the embarrassment he felt, scowling as he spoke into the dial again. "I'm not a child, stop treating me as such."

"_I'm not." _The snail was still grinning though. _"I'm just concerned about you. I've been taking care of you for over ten years after all."_

"I wish you would stop, your constant fretting is irritating."

"_And I wish you could look after yourself better. We really need to come to a compromise Law, no matter how amusing it is we just keep going back and forth." _Doflamingo still seemed amused though, much to Law's annoyance.

"Doflamingo I _**will**_ hang up." Law warned.

"_Alright, alright, fufufufu. Well there was a problem a few days ago here at home Law." _Law felt the dread begin to sink into him as Doflamingo carried on. _"You can't blame me for this Law, she was a bad girl. She tried to runaway again and unfortunately it was Vergo that caught her. She has been disciplined and is recovering in time out-"_

"If you've put her in a jail cell I'll kill you." Law seethed, he could see his hand trembling as he clenched his fist around the snail, his shoulder was aching but he could hardly think on that right now.

"_It wasn't my fault she ran away. You know she needs to learn and without you here I can't very well be persuaded that she is actually a good girl with silly thoughts."_

"**And you had Vergo discipline her?!" **Law snapped, he had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from spewing a list of insults and rage at the bastard whose snail was now frowning at him, knowing that would only make things worse.

"_Vergo disciplined her before I knew he had even caught her, though maybe finally she will learn she's not going to get away after his treatment. If that's the case you should be happy."_

"And why would that make me happy?" Law strained to keep his voice calm.

"_Because if she has learned to finally stop running away you shouldn't have to worry about your precious little sister getting punished anymore."_

* * *

When Kid finally found Law he was relieved, as well as irritated how long it took. He spotted Law curled up against a tree, his head buried inbetween his knees making Kid frown, shit maybe he did have a fever and now it's exhausted him? With that thought it mind Kid briskly marched over, kneeling in front of Law once he reached him.

"Oi Trafalgar, c'mon you need to rest, you're still ill right?" Kid reached out, resting his hand on Law's uninjured shoulder and gently pushed Law back from his curled up state.

What he saw next made a painful twinge pulse through him.

Law's eyes were red, filled with agony making Kid quickly search over him, he spotted what he thought was the problem, the bandages around his shoulder were wet and red making Kid curse.

"Law you're bleeding again! Is it hurting badly? I'll take you back to camp-"

Law shook his head, Kid thought he heard a sniff but then Law spoke up. "...I hate that bastard..."

"Bastard?" The redhead frowned, he didn't understand why he disliked seeing Law like this, he looked like he was crying and in pain. "What happened Law?"

"...A bird called me and told me some crappy news..." He heard Law murmur out. "...I need to stop him... He needs to be stopped..."

Kid frowned, glancing at Law's wound and frowning as more blood oozed out, dying more of the bandages, with a sigh he reached out, wrapping one arm around Law's back and the other slipping under his knees. Carefully he stood up, using his hand to put some pressure on the bandages earning a pained hiss, Kid nearly brightened up when he felt Law bury his head into his chest but then realised that Law was probably just too tired out now.

"Let's get you back to camp huh? You can tell me what happened later when you've stopped crying."

"I'm not crying, idiotass."

Kid snorted. "Oh, so those water marks on your cheeks are just my imagination then huh? And I guess those puffy, red eyes aren't real either. My mistake then."

"Asshole." He heard Law growl.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Kid immediately regretted saying that, feeling a tinge of embarrassment swarm within him but luckily Law didn't say anything, only curled up more in his arms.

* * *

"Captain you need to be more careful." Kid felt frustrated when it seemed like Law barely acknowledged the bird-guy, he just stared, looking dazed and tired.

Bird-guy stood up with a sigh, glancing at Kid. "Mind keeping some pressure on his wound? I'll bring the bucket over."

Kid nodded and knelt down beside Law, gently he settled his hands over the wound, pressing down on it but frowned when the blood continued to try and escape, he was startled when a soft hand covered his own, pushing down on them more heavily.

"You need to press more heavily Eustass-ya, otherwise my wound won't stop bleeding." Law murmured, Kid disliked how he looked at the moment.

"What was that call about? I haven't seen you like this before so it must have been bad."

Law snorted lightly. "We've only known each other for about three weeks now. What makes you think that you know me so well?"

Kid frowned further at that. "You're an asshole who hates losing and definitely hates being ordered around by others, the fact that you listen to this 'Doflamingo' bastard amazes me. You're too cocky and proud to act like someone's bitch."

He clamped both hands on Law's shoulders, earning a hiss of protests but Kid felt that he needed to get his point through, that damned expression on Law's face wasn't him, it made him look like he had given up. Law was too much of an asshole to just 'give up'.

"Whatever this bastard has over you, whatever leash he's got. Break it. Or get someone's help to, you have a good team behind you right now right? Let them help you." Then Kid pulled back, irritated that Trafalgar didn't seem to remember the promise he made to him a few nights ago. "Besides, I already told you I won't let that 'damned bird' get another advantage over you didn't I? So stop fucking worry over something that's gonna be dealt with."

* * *

Penguin couldn't help but stare at the assassin. Law had actually appeared to be genuinely listening to him, looking wide-eyed and shocked, Penguin didn't even mind that there was a lingering pain in his eyes, knowing it was now from his wound being squeezed so harshly, just because the assassin seemed to manage to force Law out of whatever depression he had been in a moment ago.

He could tell Law had gotten a call from Doflamingo, that's usually the only time he seemed so defeated and exhausted, after talking with that man. Penguin hated Doflamingo, even during the happier times when Law and Doflamingo were good friends Penguin always saw that manipulative streak, ready to tangle Law up into submission, and he even succeeded by using his little sister to collar him, his proud and haughty Captain.

But Penguin was thankful, it would usually take a good amount of harsh words from him to snap Law out of it, to bring him out of that defeat he knew his Captain wanted to give into so many times. Penguin knew though that if he ever let Law sink down too far he wouldn't be able to get him back and would lose him to Doflamingo, he nearly did once and that had been terrifying.

The day Doflamingo killed _**him**_.

Penguin sighed instead and shaking his head he sat down beside the redhead who flinched when he spotted him. Penguin was glad that the redhead seemed weary of him, someone needed to make Eustass tense but instead of saying anything he passed the cloth to Eustass after gently rinsing it in the warm water.

"Clean up his wound for me so I can restitch it close. I would like to be done quickly before Shachi and Bepo come back and learn that Captain's bleeding again."

"Where did they go?" Penguin heard Law ask, looking more relaxed now as he leaned back against the bark of the tree they had sat him against earlier.

"If you had stayed nearby earlier Captain you would have known I sent them off to look into the nearest town. Everyone is getting tired and we need to rest, even you Captain." Penguin replied, beginning to sow up the wound once he could see it more clearly, he ignored Law's hiss as he began to restitch, sealing up the wound while Eustass cleaned off the rest of the blood.

"When they coming back?" He heard Eustass ask so Penguin answered, keeping his concentration on the wound.

"At anytime now." Penguin then finished off the stitch, reaching back for the bandages. "I'm going to wrap your shoulder back up alright Captain?"

"Sure." He saw Law nod and so began to bandage up the wound, telling Eustass to get rid of the bucket as he heard Shachi's voice calling out to the patrol nearby.

While the redhead did that he finished tying Law's bandage off, helping Law slip on a new coat who gave a light hiss at the stinging but Penguin decided to ask a serious question instead. "What did Doflamingo do this time Captain?"

"What makes you think it was him?" Penguin ignored Law's frown and replied.

"Because he is the only one who ever sends you back in such a state, though Eustass seems to have snapped you out of it."

He nearly smiled when Law snorted. "That idiot's breath stunk, who wouldn't snap out of it when he's breathing all over your face?"

"Still, what he said was true Law. We are here for you, not under any orders. Let us help you once in a while okay?" Penguin frowned.

"You know I won't- No I don't want you to, he'll use you if any of you get involved-"

Before Penguin could reply though he was surprised when a certain redhead spoke up. "You still wallowing in pity Trafalgar? Jeez you really need to relax."

"Hey Penguin is Captain back yet? We found a bar for us to rest in in town! It's a big town too!" Penguin glanced over to see Shachi approaching, grinning when he spotted Law. "Oh, hey Captain!"

Penguin ignored his Captain greet Shachi and Bepo, who came to sit beside Law and questioned the brunette instead. "Where is it?"

"Mock Town, the bar is called 'Pub'."

"How creative." Law snorted, settling against Bepo's side who smiled.

Penguin felt himself glower at his Captain. "We're going there to rest, not for it's creativity."

"Oi mutt, it's a bar yeah?"

"That's what I said asshole." Shachi growled at Eustass, nearly making Penguin sigh.

"Then let's take this guy-" Penguin saw Eustass jerk his thumb at Law. "And get him shit-faced, he needs to relax for once."

"I'm not getting drunk with you Eustass-ya!"

"We tried to get the Captain drunk once." Shachi grinned sheepishly, looking nervous. "But he only got tipsy by the time the rest of us got drunk, we were told Penguin walked in later on to see me and Bepo both passed out on the ground with Law bringing out his surgical tools..."

"...I was just going to give you a few cuts..."

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO TAKE OUR ORGANS!"

"...Just a few..."

"DON'T JUST ADMIT IT!"

Penguin remembered walking into that, he had regretted it, seeing Law with that evil gleam in his eyes as he brought out his tool kit. He even remembered having to drag Law out, telling him off for trying to operate drunk.

"Don't worry, I told him off for trying to operate on you with alcohol in his system."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

_**.:End of Chapter:. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Law blinked drowsily, the sound of two very familiar voices woke him up from his exhausted induced slumber. He remembered that he had been studying when he began to become even more sleepier than before and had struggled to keep his eyes open, he had promised himself to read one more chapter but he realised that he must have fallen asleep doing so. _

_Law shifted, blinking at the soft material around him, he reached up and pulled at the material, frowning at the familiar pink jacket draped over him, Doflamingo must have noticed he fell asleep but had decided not to move him. He took a glance around the room as he struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the sleep in them as he began to make out the voices forming words. _

"_I'm surprised you're letting Bellamy play his pranks Doffy." _

_"He's allowed to have some fun. Besides, it will help him grow." _

"_Uhahahaha! He's not the type to grow Doffy!"_

"_Now, now Diamante, have some faith." Doflamingo wasn't scolding though, he was being mocking, Law could already tell that._

_As Law struggled to sit up from being drowsily he thought about Doflamingo's newest admirer. He knew Doflamingo didn't have that much faith in Bellamy, it was only a matter of time. Their interests that Bellamy thought was mutual was not and sooner or later Doflamingo would grow bored of playing with his newest 'student'. _

_Law finally managed to properly sit up, groaning softly as he shook off the last of his sleep, he heard another chuckle, glancing up he spotted Doflamingo and Diamante sitting beside the fireplace on the couches, the pair looking over at him._

"_Sorry Law, did we wake you up?" Doflamingo looked amused, making Law scowl lightly. _

"_You should have woken me up sooner." Law lectured, shaking his head groggily as he glanced over his notes, thankful they weren't smudged. "I was studying."_

_Doflamingo only smiled at that. "I know but you looked rather peaceful, so I thought it was better to leave you to sleep." _

"_We would have moved you but you sleep too lightly, right Doffy?"_

"_Fufufu, c'mon over Law, we've got a tea pot over here." Law frowned when Doflamingo waved him over but decided the movement and tea would help wake him up so obeyed, he even grabbed Doflamingo's coat and dumped it on the couch as he sat beside the blonde. _

_Law spoke up while he poured himself some tea, settling down against the cushions. "It might have been my imagination but I heard somebody's been playing a few games."_

"_Someone's eavesdropping." Diamante teased, grinning at Law who scowled. _

"_It's your fault for chatting in here and waking me up." _

_Law scowled further when Doflamingo tugged him over to lean against him, gently ruffling his hair with his hand. Law relaxed at the feeling, settling against Doflamingo's side as the blonde dragged his coat back over him with his free hand. _

"_Fufufu, Bellamy's just having a bit of fun, nothing for you to worry about." He heard Doflamingo murmur, Law took another sip of his tea, feeling more at ease than before. _

"_No need to reign him in?"_

"_Nah, he's earned a bounty but nothing too high yet." Diamante offered, taking a drink from his glass of wine. "He's gained the name 'Hyena'." _

"_Hm, 'Hyena'?" Law asked, he didn't notice his eyes were beginning to droop again, Doflamingo's fingers slipping comfortably through his hair, settling him down._

"_Yeah, not the most creative name huh?" Diamante laughed._

_Law heard Doflamingo chuckle, his hand settled on to his head, his fingers massassing his scalp. "You're talkative tonight Law, taken an interest?"_

"_Just curious." Law mumbled, he didn't realise he had settled down completely against Doflamingo, otherwise he would have sat back up but right now he was warm and comfy, tucked up into his mentor's side with a warm jacket settled over him, it was fluffy too and so soft. _

_If only it was black, he prefered black... A large, black fluffy jacket..._

_Faintly he thought he heard Doflamingo laugh again but everything was growing rather dark at the moment and he sounded pretty far away so Law wasn't sure. He felt comfy instead, warm and comfy..._

_Once more he felt Doflamingo's hand move, groaning in realisation when he heard the blonde's last words. "Goodnight Law."_

_He was falling asleep, __**again.**_

* * *

Kid frowned as he sat down at the booth, surprised to find Trafalgar and bird-guy both gone while Shachi was slumped across the table and the giant was sitting, humming softly to himself, he gave the white haired giant a pointed stare, earning a confused look.

"Where the fuck is Trafalgar?"

"...I'm sorry..." Bepo apologised meekly making Kid grunt, he had gotten used to the giant apologising after the near month together.

"Just tell me."

"Penguin wanted to check Captain's wound while he was out of it from the alcohol in him."

Kid and the mutt had been working together surprisingly to get Trafalgar drunk so he'd chill out and relax. He'd been too freaked out earlier by whatever call he had gotten from Doflamingo, he remembered Law referring to the King of Dressrosa as a 'bird' several times so easily put that into place. It had taken time and a drunken mutt but they managed to get Law past that psycho, organ-snatching stage and on to a more relaxed and drowsy Law after having him drink enough alcohol.

Before Kid could ponder on his thoughts anymore his senses alerted him of a presence approaching him from behind, he gave a small glance back, spotting a blonde approaching with a bandage around his skull, he was grinning though it seemed weak as he shoved the mutt over and occupied his space in the booth, Kid scowled at the blonde wondering who the fuck he was when Bepo spoke up.

"Bellamy! What are you doing at our table?"

"Shut it freak." Kid vaguely recognised the name, grinning to himself when he remembered where it was from while the giant apologised again, the bartender, Terry and Trafalgar had been talking about why the street was so damaged earlier before they managed to get the quack doctor drunk.

"So you're the guy who got the shit kicked out of him by a snot-nosed brat, heh, must've been embarrassing."

Bellamy gave him a look making Kid grin further. "It had been a lucky shot from him. I can still prove myself."

"And who are you trying to 'prove yourself' to?"

Bepo looked like he was about to answer but the blonde cut him off. "It's really got nothing to do with you. I only came here to catch up with my good old friend Bepo but I thought I'd introduce myself to you, you're a newbie of Trafalgar's right?"

"Could be, what's it to you?"

"Then I'll buy you a drink!" He turned to the dark haired bartender who raised an eyebrow. "Get us three your finest!"

The redhead quickly analysed the blonde's body, he seemed tense and partially restless, his muscles twitching and straining in his seat while his eyes had a strange look to them, Kid could tell he was up to something but wasn't sure what the shit was gonna do.

He'd wait and see then.

Once the drinks arrived Kid cautiously sipped at his, testing it for anything funny, rolling it in his mouth and hesitantly tasting it but was satisfied that it was just a normal cocktail, the giant also appeared to be fine as he drank at his slowly, looking happy at the fruity taste.

Meanwhile Bellamy took a few gulps, grinning as he slammed the mug down and eyed the redhead who in turn raised an eyebrow at him.

"So how you finding Trafalgar's little squad? You getting as protective over him as they are?"

"He's a smug bastard. What's it to you?"

"He isn't a very honest person is he?"

"And why would you say that?" Kid scowled, he didn't like this guy snivelling his way into his business, what he thought of Trafalgar was his own business.

"Has he ever told you he was originally from North Blue?"

"Again I don't see why you'd care." Kid sneered, however he was finding it a bit hard to focus on why he was feeling so hostile against the blonde grinning at him, he felt strangely warm and sweaty.

"Because the Young Master doesn't want Trafalgar to bring you to Dressrosa, he wants you out the tournament before you even begin."

Faintly Kid recognised the title 'Young Master', he remember those assassins that attacked him and Law and shot the quack doctor. Kid managed to stand, panting softly as he felt even warmer, it was a burning desire sensation, the giant stood up, looking concerned and reaching out but Kid waved him off, no this wasn't killing him, he only felt groggy and all too warm.

"What did you do to him?" He overheard Bepo ask as Kid felt his vision blur, a tingle of sweat rolling down his back.

"Something unforgettable."

Kid grunted instead, he felt a strange tingling through him as he stumbled his way to the bathroom, he climbed the stairs to the rooms Trafalgar rented for his squad and quickly entered the bathroom, panting breathlessly as he sank down, leaning heavily against the toilet.

"...Shit... I'll kill him..." Kid groaned.

A knock came from the door from what felt like hours later, Kid groaned against as he spotted Trafalgar slip in, the redhead noticed his hoodie was off, revealing his tanned and tattooed chest, his shoulder was once again wrapped with a fresh set of bandages, Trafalgar's muscles flexed as he strode calmly over, thankfully closing the door behind him. Kid didn't want to be seen in this state, he didn't feel good. He felt warm, way too warm.

"Bepo said you ran up here looking sick." He heard Law murmur, his lips moving, looking soft and moist, he shuddered when he felt Law's cool hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."

"...Trafalgar... Weren't you with Pelacon?"

"Penguin you mean? Mmhm but he's with Shachi now." Law yawned tiredly, Kid shuddered as the Captain's mouth opened wide, a strange temptation suddenly urging him on, the heat in his body tugged insistently. "Shachi's completely drunk."

"...Aren't you?" Kid slurred, he didn't understand why his trousers suddenly felt a whole lot smaller than they should have been and everything was rapidly blurring.

"A bit, I'm more than tipsy thanks to you and Shachi..." Law murmured sleepily, he looked shattered, then again vaguely Kid remembered bird-guy saying something about Law being a sleepy drunk.

Kid couldn't resist when Law stretched, trying to wake himself up, he reached out and grabbed Law's wrists, gripping them firmly as he turned them around, quickly pinning Law against the wall. He felt another wave of desire wash over him as Law squirmed below him, still looking out of it from the alcohol intake.

"Eustass-ya what are you-"

Kid couldn't resist, he sealed their lips together and slipped his tongue inside that open mouth.

* * *

Law was startled when suddenly he couldn't speak, his words were muffled and hard to make out. It took him a few moments to register he was being kissed by Eustass-ya, his alertness returning with a vengeance when he felt the redhead's knee slip between his legs making Law give an alarmed protest into the kiss, trying to ignore the way Kid's tongue licked over his mouth, teasing his own tongue, licking his cheeks and teeth, Law could taste the familiar sweetness on Kid's tongue and tensed, why had Kid drank that of all things?!

Doflamingo had pulled that damned prank on him on his sixteenth, Law recalled it faintly, being needy and aroused beyond all need, Doflamingo had even hired him a stripper but Law had only locked himself in the bathroom, swearing at the top of his voice with the blonde laughing hysterically outside the bathroom door. Law didn't remember much of that night, when he had become aware again Doflamingo had been putting him to bed and he was shattered, too tired to lecture the blonde asshole who had still been grinning as he settled him down in his bed.

Law tried to push at Kid's shoulders but his wrists were firmly above his head, pinned up by Kid's hands. The darker haired male only managed to groan as Kid's knee began to move, grinding softly against his thighs while the redhead pulled away with a needy pant. Law protested softly when a warm tongue began to lick at his neck, Kid's teeth nipping sharply at his skin, leaving it tender.

"Eustass-ya you've been drugged!" Law tried to explain but he could tell Kid was too out of it right now, panting heavily as his knee became rougher. "D-Dammit, Kid listen to me!"

Law gave a surprised moan when Kid bit down on his ear, tugging it harshly and licking around his earrings, the knee between his legs was harsh in it's strokes, rolling heavily against Law's trousers where he felt himself starting to become aroused from the rough treatment, Law gave a sharp moan as Kid bit down on his neck, his teeth roughly grinding against his skin.

"Kid snap out of it! I know it's difficult to think but-" Law gasped when suddenly the knee jerked up, a cry escaping his lips followed by a breathless moan. "Eustass-ya lemme go!"

He could only groan as his ear was nipped at, he could feel Kid's arousal against his leg, brushing against it making him shudder. It took Law a moment to think clearly about their position, if they were seen like this they would be in trouble if word got out, it wouldn't be forgiven.

Law moaned again as the grinding became firmer but managed to speak out. "Kid if you don't stop... I'll have to take drastic measures... Y-You won't like it..."

Law's warning died off as Kid sealed their lips together again, panting against his mouth and groaning lightly into the kiss, Law felt light-headed and weak from the mixture of the attention and the alcohol but thankfully had the perfect idea in his head to get the redhead to stop.

Mentally he apologised but immediately jerked his knee up, glad Kid hadn't pinned his legs down, or at least the one between his own as the redhead collapsed with an agonised groan, twitching as he went down. Law felt uncomfortable as he slid down the wall, his trousers too tight for him after Kid's more 'personal treatment'.

"...Snapped out of it Eustass-ya?" Law managed out, panting softly as he leaned back, swallowing thickly.

Kid was curled up on his side, panting more heavily and still looking aroused but this time aware, his eyes raising up to meet Law's own. "...S-Shit..."

"Shit indeed... Touching me of all people..." Law didn't understand why he felt strangely bitter about that but only smirked weakly, feeling tired out.

"...I didn't...hurt you... Did I?"

Law grumbled at that but sighed softly. "You didn't hurt me... Don't be foolish."

The redhead merely grinned at him for that. "...What you... Felt good?"

"Bet you didn't just there."

"Ass." Kid cursed before scowling more darkly. "What did that fucker give me?"

"What 'fucker'?"

"Bellamy." The redhead groaned out, rolling on to his back, shuddering. "I need to fuck someone badly."

"Don't even think about touching me again." Law warned before frowning, trying to collect his thoughts. "And I think I know who did this... Of all the nights to take in this much alcohol..."

"...What do you mean by... Who did this?"

Law ignored Kid arching his back, his hips rolling as he explained. "I tasted it when you were kissing me, you were drugged. It was the same drug that damned bird used on me once for a prank."

"He got you horny for a fucking prank?!"

"He's an ass... Don't get why he would do this to you though..."

"Dammit... Law I need help..." Kid panted, Law tensed when the redhead sat up, starting to look hazy again. "...Please..."

Law frowned, trying to recall what he did last time this happened, he had tried over and over again but he only just become more and more aroused each time he managed to release until a memory hit him.

"_Fufufufu, poor thing. You should have just had a little fun with that stripper." Law didn't know how Doflamingo managed to unlock the bathroom door but could care less at the moment, he could barely think, it was too hot, too clammy, too much. "I'll settle you down, don't fret."_

_Law just clutched the toilet seat tighter, panting but faintly he heard the sound of running water, he could barely concentrate on it though, another wave of heat striking him making him whimper and pant needily. _

"_Come here Law." He heard Doflamingo speak up again, Law protested softly when he was gathered up into his arm, he was covered in sweat and his own release but the blonde didn't seem to mind._

_Law was then startled when the blonde settled him down in the bath filled with freezing, cold water making him cry out, it was too much against the heat making Law thrash out, squirming in Doflamingo's arm though the blonde's other arm just wrapped around him, tenderly playing with his hair. _

"_There, there Law. Don't worry, I won't play this kind of game with you again, fufufufu. So settle down."_

Law remembered that the cold water had gotten rid of his arousal faster than jerking himself off had so with a frown he moved towards the bath, running the water.

"...Law? What you doing?" Kid grumbled from behind him.

"I had to take a cold bath when I was drugged, it calmed my body down and got rid of the burning sensation. I need you to do the same."

"...Anything..."

"Good." Law nodded and once satisfied the bath was filled he turned off the water then glancing back at the redhead who looked worse than before. "It's ready, get in."

"...Can't... Too Warm..."

"Idiot." Law felt himself scowl before sighing. "Alright, I'll help you."

It took then a few minutes, Kid was a lot heavier than expected which, while it did make Law satisfied that the planned diet was working, it was annoying at the weight difference between the pair and the height... And the build... And Law quickly caught off those thoughts before he came distracted, helping Kid into the bath who tensed up, hissing through his gritted teeth before attempting to settle down.

"Better Eustass-ya?" Law murmured, leaning against the bath, waiting patiently for the redhead to relax.

"Burns less I guess..." Kid replied back, Law raised an eyebrow when the redhead looked back up at him. "...How you feeling?"

"Worry more about yourself, you'll probably need to stay in that bath for a while." Law scowled, struggling to stand up. "I'm heading to bed, I need to sleep this problem off before-"

Suddenly the redhead moved again and Law found his words cut off, he didn't get why the redhead was kissing him again when he should have hopefully been cooling off but Law was allowed to pull away this time.

"..Sorry... Needed to do something there..." Kid groaned. "I can't believe you handled this at sixteen."

"Filled with teenage hormones, it wasn't exactly a nice experience." Law replied, standing up and heading for the door. "Don't stay in for too long or you might get a cold, last thing we'd need."

* * *

Kid frowned as Law left, kissing him had felt good so he blamed the drug when he kissed him that last time. He hadn't liked Trafalgar calling the situation a 'problem', especially since he still seemed aroused by what Kid had did. It had felt good having Law underneath him like that, way better than that dream he had though he still he didn't understand why it was Trafalgar he was so tempted.

The redhead grumbled to himself softly, surprised he felt disappointed that he had hardly gotten any reaction from the last kiss there, though at least he knew that Trafalgar's mouth tasted good. What was driving the redhead nuts the most though was that he didn't understand why he was starting to find Law attractive.

_What had he gotten himself into this time?_

.:End of Chapter:.

_**I feel like I might have rushed the end of the chapter just there, I was struggling to write it truth be told but I wanted to get it done before I go on holiday this week, off to Spain for some fun in the sun (and to write more chapters since I'm away from work.) This chapter didn't seem forced or anything right? I wasn't trying to rush the development between Kid and Law so I hoped this was a right step? Let me know what you think in the comments! Reviews always help and I thank you all who have taken the time to comment so far, I really do take them into heart.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Law frowned tiredly as he clambered into bed, he was sweaty and uncomfortable but at the very least he was trying to settle down for a night's rest. It wasn't working though, lying there breathing, he was too distracted by one particular thought.

He had enjoyed that kiss way too much.

He also remembered how horrible it felt to have that drug burning through his body, alighting each nerve on a desirable fire and ridding him of all coherent thoughts. He knew why Eustass-ya had kissed him like that before Law left, not retreated, he would never admit that, it was a difficult drug for anyone to ignore.

"Captain?" Law blinked, he glanced over at his door where Penguin's voice had came from. "Do you need anything? And don't say painkillers, I already told you they don't mix well with alcohol and despite what you've said you **have** had too much."

Law couldn't help but smile faintly at that. "I'm fine, just going to try and sleep this off."

He raised an eyebrow as he heard a small thump against the door and sliding, he guessed Penguin was sitting down now against it to get comfortable.

"Tomorrow we should have delivered Eustass back to the castle, we'll be back there again, are you happy to have made it in time?"

"Don't jinx us." Law grumbled, hearing a chuckle from the door, though Law frowned as he gave the question more thought. "But no, I wish we didn't have to go back at all. I know though that Doflamingo won't just let us go."

"No, he won't let _you_ go. He barely allowed you to come with us to collect Eustass."

Law frowned further at that, his team _were_ important. Doflamingo seemed to think otherwise much to Law's confusion although he didn't completely mind. It kept them safer. The fact that they weren't any of Doflamingo's prized dolls allowed them to escape his ever so watchful eye.

Penguin must have caught on to his train of thought though. "Trust me, I'm glad I'm not important to him, it's you I worry about."

"Don't be, I'm safe as can be considering-"

"He won't be happy tomorrow, you aren't going to send Eustass back to the mines after all. He won't let you off lightly." Penguin warned, sounding concerned.

"Stop fretting." Law dismissed, turning on to his side and settled further into the blankets. "Go look after Shachi, he's still passed out right?"

He heard his friend sigh and could easily picture him shaking his head but much to Law's relief he listened and left, his footsteps were heavy and reluctant however.

Truth be told Law was terrified, he wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow and that uncertainty made him panicky. The bright side to this conversation however had distracted him from both that warm, aching discomfort and Eustass-ya.

They were both finally off his mind.

Instead he fretted about tomorrow.

* * *

That morning had been hell and so had the previous night been. Kid regretted that 'brilliant' idea od getting Trafalgar drunk but he had needed it, Trafalgar had been way too stressed out and needed some help getting the edge off.

The alcohol had been successful.

Just not the part where he, himself, had gotten drugged by that fucking 'Hyena' bastard. Kid knew that those mines had weakened him but damn, he couldn't even tell from 'drugged' or 'not' anymore.

It disgusted him.

And it was a terrible sign.

What was even worse was that the bird-guy had slammed open the door and told him and the groaning mutt to get up immediately and head downstairs. He and the mutt managed to get up with a bit of grumbling and arguing with each other but other than that Kid was surprised that the mutt hadn't started anything. Kid did admit it was still early though.

Then the mutt spoke up again. "Hurry up, Penguin doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"Why did we share a room?" Kid grumbled to himself as he followed the mutt out the door.

"Because I was trusted to keep an eye on you obviously."

"They must have thought I wouldn't try to escape then, considering you were giggling like a moron when Pigeon shoved me in here."

Just as the mutt was about to protest another voice spoke up over him.

"You don't have much more chances to leave anyway." Kid couldn't help but grin when he saw Law, his grin only widened when he spotted a bit of red tinging on his cheeks earning an irritated look. "Stop giving me that look Eustass-ya, it's warm that's all."

"What did you do to Captain, assassin?!" The mutt snarled, he looked beyond pissed but Kid didn't care.

He did frown however, disappointed when Law spoke over him. "He did nothing Shachi, everything is fine."

"You haven't been this red since Doflamingo announc-"

Law's red cheeks brightened up as he cut Shachi off, Kid felt amused that Trafalgar had been fine examining his naked body at the beginning, teasing him with snide or dirty comments, among other crap, yet he was embarrassed at what happened the night before. Kid struggled to remember most of it but he did remember Law's body squirming against his, Law's moans and pants as he tried to stop Kid's knee grinding, Kid even remembered tasting Law's mouth, the deep kiss-

Thankfully Law's denials finally brought him back from his fuzzy memories. "I was fine, so stop it! You were to report to Penguin right? So go."

"Changing the subject-"

Kid spoke over him this time though. "You not coming Trafalgar?"

"I'll be down soon, get something to eat and listen to Penguin okay?"Law's voice seemed softer then, his eyes had some strange look but before Kid could analyse him he had turned away, slipping past them and walked down the hall.

Soon Kid felt a menacing glare persistently aimed at him so grumbled at the mutt. "What do you want?"

"Hurt my Captain and I'll break you."

"Fuck off. I ain't got anything against Trafalgar, you are a different story though mutt."

Kid sneered but paused, a thought coming over him as he frowned. "Oi mutt, apart from that blush did Law seem nervous to you?"

Much to his surprise Shachi nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "He sounded like when he normally prepares to go talk to Doflamingo."

Kid scowled but nodded, placing a hand on the mutt's shoulder. He remembered the last reaction Law had from a call with the bastard and he hadn't liked it, that desperate look in Law's scared eyes. He wasn't meant to look scared or desperate.

"I'm gonna make sure Law's okay, go see Pigeon and tell him I'll be there in a bit."

Before the mutt could protest Kid rushed off down the hallway. He wasn't going to let that bastard depress Law again. He refused.

* * *

"Law?" Shachi blinked, surprised the assassin hadn't said 'Trafalgar' like he usually would.

He couldn't help but grin though when he remembered what Penguin had been called.

Pigeon.

Shachi would tell 'Pigeon' what happened and share a few theories with him. They needed to protect Law at all costs, he was their precious Captain after all.

* * *

"_So you're reporting in some time today? I hope you've had some of your men take that assassin back where he belongs."_

"And where do you think he belongs Doflamingo?"

Law didn't understand why the bird's next reply irritated him so much. _"In a cage."_

Law remained silent for too long it seemed because the blonde spoke up again, sounding exasperated. _"Don't tell me you've become friends Law? Because even if that's true and he does get into the tournament he will die."_

"Or maybe he will win and you will lose that bet."

Kid couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"_Don't be cheeky Law, you know I won't keep suffering your insubordination. You're mine remember? I won't harm you, at least not for now but remember you hold a lot of people close to you." _Doflamingo's laughter haunted Law's ears, a shudder running through his frame.

"_I'll see you later Law. __**Be good**__."_

Law frowned as the snail hung up, he would kill Doflamingo one day, he didn't know how much longer he could stand this. Heavily he hung up his dial, petting the snail comfortingly before sliding it into his pocket and heading to the door, once opened he stepped out but abruptly slammed into something hard and firm.

With a frown he glanced up, about to tell off the person standing right in front of his door but he was shoved instead into a wall, his rant cut off. Law tried to protest but was muffled by a tongue slipping past his lips and wandering in his mouth, Law hadn't realised he closed his eyes so opened them, tensing when he discovered who was kissing him.

It was Kid. _**Again.**_

Law couldn't help but moan into the kiss, Kid's body pressing closer against his own, his hands holding his hips against the wall. Law groaned as their kiss deepened, Kid's tongue was making his own tingle pleasurably. Faintly he realised his hands were clinging to Kid's upper arms, the muscles beneath were now hard and firm from the diet and exercise compared to the skinny things they were at the beginning of the month. Law couldn't help but touch them more, testing the joints in Kid's arms, feeling which recoiled beneath his fingertips-

Finally Kid pulled away, Law hadn't realised how out of breath he was until he gasped in some much needed air, his thoughts becoming slowly clearer again so while focused he moved his hands up, pushing against Eustass-ya's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Law scowled but only earned an annoying smirk.

"Getting rid of that depressed look." Law fidgeted when Kid tenderly nibbled his neck, giving a soft protest as the action. "I faintly recall this being distracting yesterday. You enjoyed it while I just wanted to touch you."

Law winced when a nip at his neck turned sharper as he tried to pull away but the hands on his hips merely tightened their hold. "You were drugged, you still might have some lingering in your system-"

He shuddered when Kid's head rested on his shoulder, his warm breath caressing his ear.

"If I was still drugged I would have been doing this again." Law gasped when Kid's knee moved, this time both legs were in between Law's own, so he couldn't initiate his last escape plan's efforts again but the knee stopped as swiftly as it began. "So no, I'm not."

"Why are you doing this?" Law scowled, blushing faintly. "If this is just you trying to get some pleasure like you did in the mines-"

Law grumbled crossly as he was lead into another kiss, this time a rough one. Kid had thrusted his tongue deep into Law's mouth, cutting off his words and had even grabbed his hair with one hand, tugging it back lightly to deepen their kiss.

Law scowled, the bastard really was just a horny git who-

Kid suddenly pulled away, grinning.

"If I just wanted your body I know how to arouse you quicker than this. Nah, but it had been bugging me since you told that mutt earlier that I did nothing and everything was fine."

"That's why you're slobbering all over me?!" Law gaped, squirming.

"You liked it you ass! Stop complaining!" Law didn't like that 'order' and was about to voice it but finally Kid pulled away with a shrug. "Chill Law, you need to relax more."

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you already, it's the easiest way to wipe that damn depressed look off your face. You look better without it." Law frowned further as Kid leaned closer, smirking. "Besides, I like that smug-assed smirk you have, it's like you've just killed a guy and give no shit. No frowny faces."

Kid grabbed Law's jaw, tilting it.

"I'm gonna win and that 'bird-bastard' ain't gonna, got it?"

Law grumbled, yanking his chin free from the loose grasp. "I know, I know. Seriously though don't do that again."

"Don't do what?" Kid only smirked at him as he backed away, heading towards the stairway.

"Don't pretend with me!" Law protested, though scowled when the redhead began to make an escape. "Eustass-ya! Don't walk away from me!"

Law hated that this idiot somehow managed to still make him feel tingly despite laughing away down the corridor.

.

* * *

Law groaned as he climbed down the stairs, Penguin caught his eye and nodded but continued to speak, mixtures of disinterested and curious looks were aimed at him. Once descended Law walked towards the bar, earning a few friendly greetings as he ordered a coffee.

"We need to keep pace in order to arrive in town for the afternoon-"

"What?! Today?! Fuck I wanted more time!" Law rolled his eyes at Kid's swearing.

"What's wrong assassin? Can't take the pressure?"

"Shut it mutt!"

"Unfortunately the booking closes tonight-" Penguin paused when Bepo spoke up.

"What is the 'booking'?" Bepo frowned, confused.

Law spoke up instead. "All the names of the Champions need to be 'booked' into a log, the guards and noblemen need to know which dangerous people are entering the tournament to keep up security."

"It also allows those watching the tournaments to judge each characters before hand and make proper bets. It's quite popular." Penguin noted. "Alabasta's Sir Crocodile hosted one a few years ago, of course not to the death, King Cobra disliked the idea of that."

"Which is why he's nor Vivi have sponsered anyone in Doflamingo's tournament." Law added, he remembered chatting to the Princess a few times. "They are a peaceful family who try their best to keep their country out of wars, which they had been successful at until the rebellion."

Penguin spoke up again though, his attention on Eustass-ya. "We had wanted more time to investigate and study other Champions but we've ran out of it, there is a formal party tomorrow to announce the beginning of the games so we should meet most of them there."

"Doflamingo isn't going to let this be easy. We'll need to be ready for anything." Law sighed out, gently clasping his shoulder.

They couldn't afford to lose now.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_

_**And back, got a few chapters done during the holiday so with a good bit of reediting they might be up soon, just like to make sure it's as best as I can get it. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dressrosa was big. That's all Kid could think of as they took in the view from the sandy hillside. He nudged his horse on to follow Trafalgar's, that mutt and Pigeon had both lectured him to stay behind Law and to _**never**_ ride beside or in front of him. Kid had asked why but got told just to do it, and Pigeon's threatning vibe made him quieten down about it.

Law muttered something about 'stupid status' but Pigeon seemed to glower in his direction which quietened him down too.

It was about late afternoon by the time they got through the gates and into the city, busy with dancers, singers, ladies shaking their bodies, their hips and chests swaying and boncing-

He hadn't realised he stopped his horse until Bepo told him, apologising afterwards. He caught Law shaking his head at him but he continued on as Kid grumbled and followed, he however didn't spot Pigeon eyeing him and the mutt's panicked looks to said Pigeon.

The real trouble was as they were passing the docks, a very familiar sound reaching Kid's ears. He tensed in alarm and anticipation, his muscles reacting as he prepared for that sharp whip to tear at his skin, he faintly heard a few voices but couldn't register them properly.

"Eustass-ya, the whips still startled you don't they?"

The assassin hadn't realised he had closed his eyes, his eyes once they obeyed him met Law's who was frowning deeply. He merely cocked his head to the side, indicating to the docks and that halted Kid's thoughts on why he only heard Law's voice and not anyone elses.

_**Slaves.**_

They were all lined up, chained together by a length of chains that were clamped heavily around their wrists and ankles. Those large, thick explosive collars around each of their necks.

And they said he was a bad person. Killing for money. The 'nobles' traded lives back and forth like cards and still pretended to be the 'good' people of this world. At least he could admit he was a bad person.

"Slaves and their slavers. Disgusting." Kid sneered, he didn't see Bepo's flinch, his eyes were locked on those damned whips as he turned his horse.

Before he could move though Law had steered his own horse in the way, an odd expression on his features.

"Leave them be Eustass-ya."

That cut through him as he gritted his teeth, tensing at the whips cracking. "Why should I?"

"Because even if you stop it this time round this group will later on get it worse. Trust me."

"I do but-"

"That child over there." Law nodded at a young boy, he looked defeated and dead already, his eyes completely devoided of any innocence. "He can endure three, maybe four lashes if I judge the scars correctly. Say you interfer now and save him from that whip for a few minutes, he might tonight say get double or triple that amount or even until his back is ripped open and infected-"

"Dammit I get it!" Kid cursed, he remembered seeing infections from the mines, although they were mostly always treated by their fellow inmates. "Just shut up and let's go..."

"Don't speak to Captain that way-" The mutt protested by Kid just ignored him and followed after Trafalgar.

_Just damn it all._

* * *

"Ah! Law-chan!"

Law nearly shuddered at that voice as he handed the reigns of his horse to the stable boy, Ninjin Law faintly remembered Shachi talking to him, the boy who was trying to raise money to open up a bar when he was older, unfortunately that faint recollection didn't distract him from Eustass-ya's look of disgust as they glanced over at the balcony, Law gave a nod to Jora and Lao-G, the pair were sat as usual in the shade, playing cards.

"Jora, Lao-G." He greeted, noticing Jora distastfully eyeing Kid.

"Law-chan, is this the assassin? Young Master told you-"

"I don't remember 'Young Master' telling me anything." Law lied, ignoring Jora's protests as he walked by the balcony. "I'll visit later, come you four." He nodded at Penguin, Shachi, Bepo and Kid, relieved the four followed though quickly addressed everyone else. "Go get some rest and thanks for the hand."

He smiled at the cheerful racket from behind him.

"Whose those pair of old bags?" Kid grumbled while Law groaned, just knowing Jora heard that.

"What did he say?" Lao-G looked confused while Jora blushed, she obviously misheard Eustass-ya.

"D-Did you just all me 'Miss Universe'?"

"Course not you death bi-" Penguin thankfully dragged the redhead along as Shachi opened the side door, shaking his head as he let them in.

"Did you see Sugar leave?" Shachi asked making Law frown, he did recall seeing some end of a white fabric disappearing around the doorway.

"No but if that's the case she's reporting to Doflamingo." Law muttered, biting his lip.

"Our travel through town should have alerted His Majesty that we were here already." Penguin noted as he released Kid who was grumbling.

Law took a quick glance around the hallway but jumped when he saw a familiar face suddenly charging at him, colliding body first with his stomach.

* * *

Kid watched as Law stumbled, trying to stay upright as a brown haired girl snuggled into his chest, he felt a wave of jealousy consume him making him growl.

Is she why Trafalgar didn't want him kissing him again?! What did she have that he didn't? Kid was the one who damn well aroused him just this morning! Just as Kid was about to examine her features as she pulled away from Trafalgar's chest though something caught his eye making him tense.

He saw that familiar, though slightly different, collar.

This one was thinner and didn't have a bomb attached which was odd-

"Stop glowering Eustass-ya, I know you don't like meeting new people but still." Law lectured him making Kid grumble.

Meeting the girl wasn't the problem, he wondered why Law had to be such an oblivious idiot-

"This is Lami, my little sister." Law introduced with an actual smile he seemed the only show those close to him.

Oh...

He faintly heard the mutt choke on his own laughter though Law only raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused.

"Good evening Master Eustass, I heard you were arriving for the tournament as a competetor."

Kid barely registered the girl though, they were siblings, the youngest a slave while Law was an elite guard. Why was Law not a slave like her? Was he okay?

"My apologises Lami, Eustass-ya doesn't seem to be paying attention." Law grumbled, he was glaring at him while Lami looked amused by her brother's expression.

"He doesn't seem capable, not like Captain is." Pigeon sounded strange but Kid didn't really care about that at the moment.

Law couldn't be a slave.

No.

"Law why is your sister a slave and not you?"

Lami's eyes widened, looking stunned why Law seemed to pale, a pained look entering his eyes. He couldn't have just abandoned his sister. No he had a shitty attitude but over this past month he was-

Suddenly his jacket must have been grabbed because he was being dragged away from Trafalgar, making him struggle. He needed to know! Something was wrong with Trafalgar!

"Captain please don't listen to this idiot! I'll show him to his room so please, take your time and report to His Majesty!" Pigeon was laughing strangely though, suddenly his tone lowered as they entered a secluded hallway. "You idiot. Shut your mouth and don't ask that question in public _**ever again**_, anyone could have heard that."

"Are you bipolar or something?!"

"We all have a 'mask' in politics. You people don't seem to get it that this tournament is a game for _**everyone**_ not just you Champions. I'm not becoming that noticeable for these noble's amusements. So if you mess everything up you won't need to worry about these 'games' because I will kill you if you so much as get me or the other's an interested glance."

Kid wanted to reply, to ask why it was bad to be noticed but Pigeon merely release him, frowning softly before turning and grinning at Shachi.

"I just saw the most prettiest bird, Shachi could you take our guest to his room while I pay my compliments?"

Kid noted a strange alarm in Shachi's eyes but earned a nod, he willingly followed the mutt, not in the mood to test Pigeon's threat.

"I can't see a bird." Bepo's voice protested. "Will you catch up to it?"

"I think she's already caught up to me. So get going you stupid bear."

Stupid bear?

* * *

"Oh? You spotted me."

Penguin turned towards the overhead balcony, frowning grimly as he met those golden eyes and that smirk.

"How could I ever fail to miss such a bloodthirsty harpy?"

She merely smiled, amused as ever. It was as fake as his goffy antics though. They were both too hateful and murderous to be anything less.

"And here I thought you were going to pay a compliment to a pretty bird?"

Penguin shrugged innocently. "I saw a robin outside. Black, long hair, purple dress and lovely curves."

"Pity." He raised an eyebrow at the gleam now in her eyes. "Would you really kill that assassin if he messes things up?"

Penguin couldn't help but smirk. There it was. What she wanted to know.

"I'm not as childdish as Shachi, Monet. Don't try and trick me, I know he contacted you to protect Law. I won't further your precious 'Young Master's' goals so go bother someone else about it." His eyes then narrowed further. "If you try manipulate Shachi again I _**will**_ kill you, I won't let you corrupt him."

"A shame. I thought we had common goals." Monet frowned softly. "You know Law wasn't meant to be harmed though, right?"

"The weapons Lady Baby-5 and Lord Buffalo carried were coaxed in a drug for my Captain." Penguin pointed out. "And we _**don't**_ have common goals. I'm here to protect Law Trafalgar, you're here for His Majestiy."

"Ah, your oath." Monet hummed before speaking again. "And he needed to be subdued if he ignored the orders, which Law did."

"Trust me, I'll deal with Eustass if he gets in the way. I'd appreciate it if your people backed off."

"We shall see what the Young Master thinks." She turned away to head off the balcony but glanced back down at him, with another smile. "Remember to book in Eustass."

"I will. Thank you Monet."

This wasn't going to be easy.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_

_**Wow, this story has been up a full year now, yey! Seriously though time flies and I feel like each chapter I'm starting to improve my work, hope you feel the same.**_

_**Also sorry if this chapter seemed rush, I couldn't quite figure out how to pace it properly this time around. There was so much I wanted to make happen but to me it felt rushed at some parts. **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Law frowned as he stood outside the door, his fist raised to knock but his thoughts were distracting him. Lami had tried to reassure him after he had asked how she was when that bastard Vergo 'disciplined' her, Law really wanted to kill him for harming her, thankfully he hadn't seen him yet though. She did however tell him that one of the 'guests' Princess Mansherry assisted Dr. Chopper in healing her while Violet, one of the executives helped her with her duties so she could recover more easily.

Quickly though a voice attracted his attention, interrupting his thoughts and filling him with a sudden dread.

"No need to stand at the door Law, come in."

Holding back a helpless sigh he opened the door and entered, closing it quietly behind him with a grim expression. He was completely dreading this conversation.

All due to the man now currently grinning sharply at him.

* * *

Kid was having a hard time not fidgeting on the couch, it was so soft and luxurious. His room, more like fucking 'rooms', was huge. He had his own suite, including a bar which he was quite happily working his way through, several glasses sitting on the table, he was about to down the rest of the last one when his door opened.

He grinned when he spotted Law entering, looking tired out making Kid frown.

"What's wrong Law? You look tired." He got up from the couch and started to make his way over to meet Law who paused, frowning softly. "C'mon, haven't we all told you to look after yourself more-"

Then he spotted Law's neck.

"What happened?!" Kid hissed, grasping Law's hand and tugging him over but saw another flinch.

"Nothing happened. Let me go." Law protested, he looked annoyed and frustrated but Kid wasn't deterred.

He yanked Law's sleeve back, seeing his swollen wrist. He only had to think for a moment before Kid remembered that Law had gone to see Doflamingo, Kid couldn't help but imagine some muscular guy successfully hurting Law while he couldn't fight back or having his guards beating him or-

"Eustass-ya stop it. I'm fine." Law tried to tug his hand free but Kid refused to let go, Law would try to retreat if he did.

He gingerly touched Law's neck, inspecting the forming bruises and earned another protest for the action. The more Law flinched the more red Kid could see smothering his vision.

"Was this Doflamingo?! Did he hurt you?!"

"He merely made sure I stopped struggling and paid completely attention to what I was supposed to watch." Law stopped squirming within his grasp, looking exhausted now. "I don't think he restrained me that tightly, I must have done more damage to myself than I realised..."

"Why was he restraining you?" Kid frowned before tensing, he recalled Law had been ordered not to bring him to the castle, instead he was supposed to take him back to the mines. "...He was punishing you... Wasn't he?"

He hated that he felt guilty when Law replied but he knew he hadn't wanted Law to be harmed for keeping him out of the mines and giving him his chance at freedom.

"He certainly wasn't pleased..."

* * *

"Fufufufufu, I'm glad to see you've returned Law, took you're sweet time." Doflamingo smiled, beckoning him over with his finger.

Law obeyed, he stood just an arms length from him, though admittedly more due to the unnatural limb sizes but Law preferred to be on the safe side just in case.

"Concerned I was going off on a tour?"

"More like causing trouble. Which I did hear by the way, trouble for Baby-5 and Buffalo." Law saw his grin lessen at that. "How is your shoulder now Law?"

"Healing. Penguin made sure I kept resting it and speaking of resting, why did you give him my sleeping pills?"

"I already told you." Doflamingo shrugged, his grin widening again. "You, Law, have a nasty habit of neglecting your health. You can't blame me for passing your medicine off to your head guard."

"I can't?" Law grumbled, he couldn't help but tense when Doflamingo reached out, ruffling his hair gently.

_He hadn't stood far enough away._

"Fufufufufu, no you can't. Now I seem to remember calling you for something... Can you guess?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"You seem to have another nasty habit, thankfully still developing, so there's still time to reign it in." Doflamingo murmured. "Not listening to orders."

"I-" Law glanced back as he heard the door open, he was startled as Lami entered, looking as confused as he felt, Vergo entered behind her, hands as usual, clasped behind his back. Law was forced to ignore the desire to charge at Vergo and beat his fists into his face for hurting his sister, who looked nervous beside the taller man but Doflamingo distracted him.

He didn't understand Doflamingo's next few questions until it was too late.

"Hello Limie, been good today?" Doflamingo asked as she curtsied, her head bowed.

"It's Lami." Law grumbled out the correction, earning a look from Vergo.

"I have been seeing to my duties as satisfactory." Lami answered neutrally.

"Good girl, I haven't heard of anymore of those nasty escape attempts." Lami looked relieved but Law knew Doflamingo was aiming for something else. "But for some reason my lovely Violet has been busy helping you. Why is she doing my pretty slave's duties huh girl?"

"I-I-"

"Speak up girl." Vergo reprimanded her, Law resisted scowling at him knowing he and Lami were in deep enough trouble.

He couldn't afford to make it worse, not when he didn't know what Doflamingo and Vergo were going to do.

"Lady Violet ha-had said s-she w-wished to be of assistance..." Lami looked terrified, she knew she wasn't meant to show it, Law had warned her Doflamingo loved making people turn to complete panic.

She was firmly in his trap. As was he.

"Show us your mark." Doflamingo ordered, he was grinning sadistically now, much to Law's confusion.

"My m-mark?"

"Take off your dress." Vergo scowled impatiently, this time Law did protest as the bastard's hands reached out but before Law could do anything an arm slipped around him from behind, pressing warningly against his neck.

"I'm not in the mood for anymore disobedience Law. Behave." Doflamingo hissed into his ear, Law hated that his body shuddered at the warm breath tickling his ear.

Law forced himself to keep still as Vergo ripped Lami's dress, her eyes alight with fear, he harshly forced her to turn around to show them her naked back, decorated with bruises and the dragon's claw, that slave mark burning red on her tanned skin. He heard Doflamingo's mocking contemplating hum before he spoke up again.

"I can see why it's getting harder for you to remember your duties. Your mark's faded quite a bit hasn't it dear?"

Law felt himself pale in realisation, he could see Lami's body rigged and trembling as it clicked for her too.

"Don't. Please don't. Leave her alone! Please!" Law tried, he knew it was useless to beg, it only amused Doflamingo but he couldn't-

"If you Trafalgars learned to behave there wouldn't be a need for any of this. Vergo the rod's sitting under that towel, heat it up in the fire would you?"

"Of course Doffy." Vergo nodded as he started to carry out his orders.

Law thrashed against the arm around him, ignoring his neck grinding against Doflamingo's arm as he tried to pull the limb away but the blonde's other hand merely ceased his wrists in a firm hold.

Doflamingo must have seen Lami tensing up further because he spoke up again. "And stay still girl. Or you might need an extra one for some emphasis."

Law could hear Lami's choked sobs while Law ignored the stinging pain against his wrists and neck, he ignored Doflamingo's voice telling him to calm down before he hurt himself. All he could hear was Lami's sobs and the hissing of the rod, burning with heat.

He didn't bother to turn his eyes away as Vergo approached Lami, he knew Doflamingo would force him to watch if he tried, he didn't even try to keep protesting, Doflamingo ignored each one so far, even when he offered to take the burn of the rod instead. He could only struggle and watched helplessly as Vergo grabbed his sister's brown hair, yanking her head to the carpet and thrusting the red-hot metal against her naked back.

His ears burned as Lami screamed, that old familiar smell of burning flesh piercing his nostrils, making him choke, he knew Doflamingo murmured something into his ear but he couldn't register it.

His vision was slowly blurring, changing into something else, the candle lit room with the screaming girl and cold hearted-men turned into something more devastating. Into the streets with blood scattered everywhere, where corpses lay and burned, rotting and defiling the white pavements and walls.

All he could now see was a white city burning and hear the familiar screams of terror-

The suddenly his sister's screams stopped, Law could only slump, exhausted as Lami's whimpers died off as she fell unconscious from the pain. Doflamingo's restraining arms held him up as Vergo pulled away the rod, her mark burning bright red as he sat the rod down at the fireplace to cool off. Law faintly realised his hands were released but couldn't find the strength to pull away and strangle Vergo as Doflamingo's arm lowered, wrapping comfortably around his shoulders instead of his neck.

"Now Law, you weren't meant to think of that old trauma. Poor thing." He could see Vergo dumping a sheet on Lami, hoisting her up under one arm and carrying her out of the room, he faintly heard Vergo ask Doflamingo is he needed anything else, the blonde replying then the door closing, Doflamingo speaking up again. "Settle down."

It took a small amount of coaxing and a lot of struggling and threats before Doflamingo managed to settle him down and rest briefly.

* * *

"So he punished you because he 'wasn't pleased'? Law talk to me, did he hit you?"

Law finally gathered enough strength to pull away from Kid's grasp, feeling irritated and even more exhausted than before. "No. Drop it now. I had something important to say and I wanted to... Wanted to apologise for not speaking up sooner..."

Law didn't understand the sudden grin on Kid's face, it was a serious talk. He didn't also get why suddenly he was being dragged forward by his upper arms in a gentle grip. He also didn't like that the idiot sealed their lips together again.

Law was really too tired to deal with this.

* * *

Kid had been waiting for Law to talk to him, of course they needed to talk about other stuff like his sister and him about the slavery but they were now going to talk about this morning!

Then again Kid paused, feeling Law squirm weakly against him, he realised that he might have came to that conclusion a bit too quickly so with a reluctant sigh he pulled away, he smirked when he saw Law was giving him a look, a mixture of a glare and exasperation.

"Didn't I tell you not to kiss me ever again?"

Kid smirked. "I don't remember hearing that."

"Kid-" That sent tingles down his spine, he rarely heard Law say his name. "I mean it. Don't. Do. It. Again."

Kid also swore he never heard that. How was he supposed to know if he didn't hear it after all? However Law's finger stabbed his head.

"Don't ignore me Eustass-ya."

Suddenly a knock at the door sent Law scrambling away, alarmed as it opened up. Kid scowled as a green haired woman entered.

"Ever heard of waiting for a 'come in'?" Kid growled out, hating the sudden intrusion.

"My apologises, I didn't realise I needed to wait for a mongrel to reply." Monet was smirking, Law was surprised at the 'pet name' but guessed the bird has said she didn't have to be polite to Kid. "Your presence is required Law."

"Don't ignore me you bi-"

"For what?" Law interrupted him from that mistake, stepping on his foot to cut off the insult.

"Preparations for tomorrow's party of course. I am here to escort you to the meeting."

Damn Doflamingo. "We'll talk later Eustass-ya."

And before the redhead could protest Law left, followed closely by Monet.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_

_**Thank you** Yoshi333 **and **Shiina Yuki **for the reviews, they are very helpful.** (Also I feed off my reviewer's reviews, I love hearing from you guys!)_

_Yoshi333 Truthfully I did plan this out, for months until seeing Law's past and more of the Dressrosa arc kept changing my plans around, now it's got some kind of plot line with extra things needing to be added in, thanks for saying this story is well put together, it really means a lot after half my plans and plot needed to change! The big parts have remained the same and I know where this is all heading, so I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_**Shiina Yuki I hope this is a good (but small, unfortunately very small because I'm evil) taste of Law's past so far, thanks for commenting on pretty much every chapter so far, it's great hearing from you!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Law blinked sleepily as a familiar young blonde girl slipped into his vision while a hand shook him awake. He glanced over his shoulder to see Penguin frowning softly at him as the blonde girl continued to set up her tray on his bedside table.

"Law, it's past lunch time. You need to eat something." Penguin murmured to him, his shaking was gentle though insistent, yet Law just buried his head back into his pillow, trying to swat away his friend's hand. "Everyone will be getting ready for tonight soon."

Law frowned more softly, trying to think what Penguin meant by 'tonight'. He remembered trying to talk to Eustass before Monet interrupted them and brought him to Doflamingo's meeting, which Law remembered really not wanting to go to and doing all those errands for the bastard. Then during the meeting he remembered starting to doze off, finding it too hard to concentrate before he was taken to bed.

With a curse he sat up, horrified as he tried to clamper out of bed, his shoulder throbbed in protest but he ignored it as he hurried to find his clothes. "Soran what time is it?!"

"Nearly 3'o'clock my lord." She answered, looking surprised.

"Why did no one wake me?! I needed to talk to Eustass-ya!"

Soran merely blinked at him, looking confused as she tilted her head. "Master told us not to wake you because you needed to rest. Master said you had been away for at least two months now so it would be nice to let you enjoy relaxing in bed."

**Damn Doflamingo!**

"Law you need to eat!" Penguin protested but Law ignored him as he slipped off his pyjama shirt and dumped it on the ground when he found his hoodie. "And you've been nearly wearing that all week!"

"I need to talk to Eustass-ya before the party tonight!"

Law nearly let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly yanked back on to his bed, Penguin moving to stand in front of him with an exasperated expression.

"Eustass is already at his appointment-"

"Which one?!" Law demanded earning a sigh.

"He's with the doctors." Before Law could move though Penguin's hands suddenly boxed him against his bed, his friend looked unamused. "Law, by the time he's finished his appointments it will be time to get ready for the party."

"I have enough time!"

"He's had his lunch. He won't be getting another break until half five so he can get ready. His and the other Champions next appointments are with Vergo to be 'educated' on the rules of living within the castle are."

Law cursed softly. "I'll never get a chance. Vergo will never let me near."

Law frowned as he noticed Penguin waving his hand dismissively at Soran who curtsied and left. Closing the bedroom door quietly behind her, though Penguin waited to speak until the suite's door had finally closed.

"It's better this way Law."

"...I don't think it is Penguin... I really don't think it is..." Eustass-ya would never forgive him for not telling him everything.

He felt Penguin lay his hand on his unharmed shoulder, squeezing gently. "Eat and shower Law. If any of his appointments end earlier than expected Bepo should be able to let us know alright?"

"Bepo is with him?"

"Who else could we send? Shachi and Eustass would strangle each other if they went unsupervised by us."

Law snorted, he could easily picture that, the other Champions watching as they both attempted to murder each other.

* * *

Kid gave another grumble as he tapped his foot impatiently. He had wanted to find Trafalgar before the party tonight, he had looked serious last night before that harpy had dragged him off on 'important business' and Kid wanted to make sure he was okay. The guy who was meant to be going over the 'rules' though still hadn't shown up yet much to his annoyance.

He had stuff to do.

Then the door finally opened and a strangely familiar voice spoke up. "Then this is where the meeting was?"

"Yes Vergo-san, the meeting is in here. I was surprised you waited in that room for nearly half-an-hour." Kid's scowl deepened when he spotted the harpy following that bloody familiar face.

_**Warden Vergo.**_

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kid couldn't help but hiss, this wasn't good.

"Vergo-san?" He heard Bepo speak up from behind him, sounding confused. "He's His Majesty's top Elite, his right-hand."

"He was the Warden of the mines!" Kid sneered, earning a flinch and a apology. "...At least he used to be..."

He wearily watched Vergo turn his attention to them as he tried to suppress a few old memories from making an escape. He sounded as arrogant as ever as he spoke up, arrogant and cold.

"Each of you have been selected to enter into the tournament held by His Majesty in his very kingdom. As you are aware you have all been examined today to see who is fit to be a participant in the tournament, those who are not worth the time have been left a rejection letter within their chambers while those who haven't will be attending tonight's festivities."

Kid was rather glad that Trafalgar had supervised his diet and training now.

"Those who are to stay during the tournament will follow our rules. As you are aware you are here to participate in the games and whoever wins will become His Majesty's Champion or will have fulfilled whatever deal their sponsors have given them. The rules are simple and they are here for your safety and our own, high ranking nobles are of course attending and any threat on their lives will not be tolerated."

The harpy stepped forward with a scroll, smiling coldly as she licked her lips. Vergo took the scroll and nodded as he briefly glanced through it, probably for the millionth time, Kid noted, the guy always wanted to be prepared. Kid mentally the most important rules.

He came to _three_.

_**3\. Each Champion, unless specified, must be escorted by a number of guards at a time. If that rule is not complied to the Champion will be locked down in a prison cell and guarded every night until the tournament is over.**_

_**2\. There is to be no violence outside of the tournament between the Champions, conflict is to stay within the games and will not be tolerated. If that rule is broken the Champion(s) will be publicly whipped and left outside chained to their posts for the remainder of the tournament. They will also be given a disciplinary.**_

_**1\. If a Champion threatens the safety of the public, depending on who they will be severely punished. Mistreatment of the slaves will result in a disciplinary. Middle Class, including servants, will result in a whipping. If a member of the High Class feels threatened or a guard it will result in execution. **_

Kid noted also that if a Champion got three disciplinarians then they would be thrown out of the tournament. The worst rule to break would be 'threatening safety', if that happened he could actually get killed over it.

Though the games did pose a threat to his life also.

Then much to his relief they were dismissed so quickly he walked out, hoping to avoid catching Vergo's eye while Bepo followed him, he was thankful the giant moved in behind him, blocking him from view. The Champions were quickly escorted away by their guards, or as in Kid's case, guard, though he faintly spotted a blonde walking off by himself, meeting up with a grinning black haired man who was leaning against the wall, the pair walking off together afterwards.

He glanced over at Bepo and nodded towards the blonde. "Whose that guy?"

Bepo tilted his head, looking puzzled before giving up. "I can't remember, I'm sorry."

Kid nodded at that and continued to head back towards his suite, if the guy was a Champion then Kid would probably see him again. Kid knew he could have easily been a guard but there had been something about him...

He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

"Fufufu, my, my, there sure are a lot of Champions on that list, even after the evaluation." Doflamingo commented as he glanced over the sheets Monet had handed to him. "I had hoped the health evaluation would have deemed Eustass unfit but it seems Law was clever enough to put him on to a diet."

"I have taken a look at the medical files we ordered from the mines, Eustass was severely underweight before he came here. He has pretty much recovered from his time there."

Doflamingo stood up with a chuckle, dropping the files and sheet on to the table. "No Monet, he won't have just 'recovered' from that experience. Admittedly he might have physically but not mentally, we just have to ask Vergo what the correct buttons are to push, fufufufu."

Suddenly the door slammed open and closed, Monet and Doflamingo both startled to see Law looking panicked, his eyes darting wildly around the room, just as Doflamingo had been about to ask what was wrong he heard Jora's voice calling out for Law making the blonde chuckle as Law glared at him.

"Don't tell her I'm here!" Law hissed but Doflamingo could see the pleading look in his eyes as he hid himself behind the long curtains which had been closed.

Doflamingo took another sip at his drink as the door burst back open, Jora was panting, her eyes darting wildly around the room just like Law's had nearly making Doflamingo chuckle at the similarity, her eyes instantly landed on him so he raised an eyebrow innocently.

"Something the matter Jora?"

"Young Master did Law run in here?!" Jora demanded, she looked torn between throwing herself in to look through every hiding place or to go back out and search the halls.

"Fufufu, why would he be running?" Doflamingo asked, curious as to what Jora had tried to do to Law this time.

"He didn't do the knot on his tie properly! I'm trying to teach him about fashion and the boy never listens!" Jora huffed, her hands settling on to her hips. "Really I worry about him sometimes!"

Doflamingo knew the feeling though for another reason but he shook his head at her, remembering when she tried to 'inspire' him. "He never came in here. I did hear footsteps running past the door though so he may have headed to the library."

"Thank you Young Master!" Jora instantly took off, though thankfully closed the door, he waited patiently until her footsteps faded before chuckling again.

Law quietly stepped out from behind the curtains, eyeing the door carefully before sighing in relief. Doflamingo chuckled as he eyed the messy tie and approached, smirking when Law eyed him wearily in return but he simply laid his glass on the table and reached out, undoing Law's tie who grumbled.

"...It's not that bad..."

"After all these years you still can't tie your own tie." Doflamingo chuckled fondly, remembering Monet or Jora having to do it when Law was a child and even as a teenager, although he had been more stubborn about it then.

Law just glared at him making Doflamingo chuckle even more then ruffle Law's hair as he finished the knot before going back and picking up his glass, taking another sip of it.

"Did you managed to have something to eat Law? I heard you woke up rather late today." Doflamingo heard Monet comment, Law's eyes narrowing at the statement.

"I did." Doflamingo grinned when he felt Law's glare rest on him next. "I would have eaten at breakfast as well if _**somebody**_ hadn't ordered everyone to leave me to sleep in."

"You have been travelling for two months Law, I thought you should have slept in and recovered." Doflamingo offered, eyeing his shoulder. "Especially with a wounded shoulder."

"I was shot, it's not like it broke." Law retorted, crossing his arms though Doflamingo noticed a hint of pain flash in his eyes before it faded.

"Fufufufu, alright." The blonde chuckled before glancing at the clock.

"Everyone should be heading towards the ballroom now." He glanced down at Monet through his shades, smiling as she spoke up. "I better head off and check on the staff."

"We'll join you soon. Law and I should have a little chat before we go." Doflamingo watched Law carefully as he spoke, seeing a hint of frustration in his eyes.

"Of course Young Master." He heard Monet reply, her footsteps heading towards the door before they closed behind her.

Doflamingo smiled as he sat down, relaxing against the couch as he beckoned Law over, watching as he sat down on the one across from him, frowning softly. They were going to have a nice quick chat about Law's behaviour before they left for the party.

* * *

For some reason Pigeon had shown up at his door instead of Trafalgar, wearing some fancy golden armour and a golden mask, he noted that silver hair was peaking out of it and a pair of dark eyes looked through the eye holes. Kid had more important things to worry about though than Pigeon's look so he reluctantly spoke up.

"Where's Trafalgar?" Kid was worried that he was still hurt, maybe even worse now.

He still hadn't seen him since last night.

"We'll see Captain soon!" Pigeon answered cheerily but Kid thought he heard a bit of regret in his voice before he shook his head. "Though I have a question! Where's your suit?"

"Not putting it on." Kid grunted, he refused to wear that thing.

Penguin only seemed more amused by that though. "The other Champions are nearly all the same, they nearly all refused."

"Then they aren't gonna mind one more refusal."

* * *

"Shouldn't Trafalgar be here by now?" Kid scowled, crossing his arms as he scanned the room _**once again.**_

Pigeon raised an eyebrow at him before speaking quietly. "You really are obsessed with Captain aren't you?"

"I'm not obsessed." Kid snorted, he wasn't, he just wanted to see if the idiot was alright.

"Of course not." The silver haired man grinned. "He is curvy though."

"You're freaking weird."

"With long legs."

"It's like you swapped personalities with the mutt."

Penguin merely continued grinning though. "It is an annoying personality, gets rid of any interest someone has in you."

"Oh yeah, that 'mask' thing." Kid grunted out. "You people seriously need to chill out."

Kid wouldn't admit he nearly jumped when the trumpets wailed in his ears, he gritted his teeth while Penguin merely frowned beside him, looking towards the staircase where the redhead directed his eyes to, guessing it was time that 'Royal Couple' was announced.

Still no sign of Trafalgar, though he was an elite so he could be with Doflamingo to guard him from any threats in the ballroom.

"Presenting His Majesty! King Donquixote Doflamingo!"

Kid watched as a huge man who towered over everyone approached the stairs, grinning , Kid gritted his teeth at that nasty pink coat on his back, he looked like some demented flamingo with that giant grin and that ridiculously coat, wearing a black suit beneath it and sunglasses on despite it being night-time.

He was a pratt.

That's all Kid could think of.

"Fufufufu, I'm glad you could all find the time to come tonight." Doflamingo greeted them, Kid could hear the superiority in his voice and instantly understood why Trafalgar wanted to strangle him. "This is the start of our grand games, tonight in this very hall all the Champions will be officially participants within Dressrosa's tournament!"

Kid scowled at the cheering but Doflamingo merely spoke back up, grinning even more. For some reason he felt like the blonde bastard was watching him but he couldn't prove it because of those glasses.

"Before I officially open up this lovely party I would like to introduce to you my beloved fiancé, most of you have met him but for those who haven't-" Doflamingo turned around with a grin, waving his hand towards the entrance way where a figure began to emerge.

Kid couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say when the figure finally emerged into the light.

"Lord Trafalgar Law." Doflamingo seemed to grin gleefully, beckoning Law over to his side.

Kid noticed that insincere smile on Law's features and his cold eyes and felt something snap within him, he didn't notice Doflamingo grinning further otherwise he might have tried to mask his reaction but since he hadn't he merely clawed at Pigeon's shoulders and yanked him to the side, shoving him into the wall.

He ignored a few odd looks his way as he hissed out. "What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

Law managed to see a flash of red and silver out of the corner of his eye, noticing Eustass-ya dragging Penguin around a corner making him nearly frown, but Doflamingo grabbed his attention by raising his hand. Law nearly scowled at him but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Monet was standing far too close to Lami at the side of the room so gently lowered his hand into Doflamingo's own and allowed Doflamingo to lead him down the stairs and on to the lower platform.

"There is also a surprise announcement I have to make, and it really does break my heart to do so." Law blinked at the blonde, startled, Doflamingo didn't sound regretful at all leaving him curious as to what the bird had planned.

"And what would that be?" Law gritted out behind a smile as the crowd murmured to themselves, all looking curious and confused.

"Fufufufu, just wait a second darling and I'll tell everyone, it's only fair." Doflamingo answered back quietly before returning his attention to the guests. "Due to the eager amount of contestants we have I'm afraid to say we will have to try cut more of that down tonight before tomorrow's event. Tomorrow will throw most of you off of the tournament but tonight may do so as well depending on how each contestant acts-"

Law noticed Kid and Penguin slip back into the crowd, the redhead looked pissed off much to Law's frustration, he wanted to tell him right now he didn't want to be up here, he didn't want to be given that judging look the assassin was throwing at him. Before he could get further distracted though Doflamingo squeezed his hand, bringing him back to reality.

He couldn't scream out that he didn't want to marry Doflamingo, that he didn't want to carry out the blonde's plans. Lami was in danger, he needed to get her to safety first.

He needed Eustass to win this contest, so he could win he deal against Doflamingo.

"-All the contestants will be watched tonight, your behaviour will effect you so I hope you all know your manners, fufufufu." The blonde laughed before grinning again. "And with that all out of the way, I declare the Dressrosa Tournament to have officially begun! Go and impress us, fufufufufu!"

Law tried to slip his hand free so he could escape down the stairs now that the crowd's attention was off them but Doflamingo's hand merely gently tugged him back, the blonde chuckling softly.

"I hope your assassin acts like the animal he is. That would give me the perfect excuse to throw him out of the tournament and back into the mines." Doflamingo murmured into his ear, Law couldn't help but shudder at the warm breath but kept smiling.

Law managed to give Penguin a hard look before his attention was drawn back. "Don't think I didn't see that redhead dragging your Head Guard away, he looked pissed when you were announced."

"If you had left me talk to him earlier-" Law hissed out but Doflamingo merely frowned as they descended the last of the stairs.

"I wasn't going to let you do something that foolish. He could have hurt you." Doflamingo sneered quietly but then squeezed Law's hand warningly. "Now relax, let's enjoy tonight shall we? It's been two months after all love."

Law wished it had been longer.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

_Guest, yeah Doflamingo is terrible but I can't help but love him too xD Oh and Doflamingo and Kid's meeting will arrive, I've already written the first draft and I'm having way too much fun with it_ xD

**Shiina Yuki, Yeah Doflamingo does find a way to ruin everything doesn't he? Lami and Law are both in for quite a bit during the story... (I am an evil person ._.) And yeah I always try to add a kidlaw moment if I can, I can't help it / **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Once the party had 'officially' began Shachi had decided to remain dutifully by the buffet table, to protect it from too many wandering mouths beside his own, currently however he couldn't help but watch the assassin angrily stab the food on his plate, seething as he glared over at Doflamingo who was grinning more than usual.

Shachi didn't like that Law was still beside the blonde but he did spot the blonde's hand still firmly latched on to his so understood why, otherwise he would probably be in a dark corner somewhere, sulking until they got Bepo to drag him out.

"Oi, I might not care about you stabbing your own food usually but right now you're scaring away the ladies!"

Shachi glanced over, grinning when he spotted a familiar blonde flanked by a certain green haired swordsman who was yawning into his hand. What did shock him though was that Zoro was actually wearing a suit!

"Wow, you _**can**_ pull off a suit!" Shachi whistled, ignoring the assassin's grumble at the blonde.

Zoro merely raised an eyebrow though. "Who said I couldn't?"

"I've never seen you in one so just assumed you couldn't." Shachi shrugged innocently.

"Shitty-cook said _**everyone**_ had to." Zoro pointedly glared at the blonde who pointedly continued sitting more plates of food down, waiting to be devoured.

"You said you were planning to win this contest, playing the 'smart contestant' might give you a few head start points." Sanji retorted. "Though if a beautiful lady gives your ugly mug a look over I will be surprised."

Shachi turned his attention back on to Kid who was still glaring at the King making Shachi groan, ignoring the hissing fight going on beside him. "You can't just keep glaring at them all night... Okay, maybe _**you**_ can but you really shouldn't."

"He's hogging Trafalgar." Kid growled lowly.

Shachi knew that the assassin had some kind of feelings for Law for some time now and had even warned Penguin about it but man was he so jealous. Shachi at least thought the assassin would have tried to disguise it.

"Seriously? C'mon Captain's gonna be stuck with him all night-"

"Why are you still calling him 'Captain'? The acts over now." The assassin all but growled, making Shachi snort.

So much for this guy listening.

"My Captain never lied to you, he just didn't tell you everything, wasn't allowed." Shachi reluctantly informed him, earning a startled look. "He's the head of the 'Heart Seat', one of the Elite's chairs. There are three others who should be around here somewhere, our group is under his division while the other Executives are split up individually."

"Executives? Elites?"

"The 'Royal Family' is divided into three 'subdivisions' lets say." Shachi paused, trying to think how to completely explain Doflamingo's 'family'. "Doflamingo is at the very top obviously."

"And there are two others?"

"His Majesty's most powerful and trusted members of his 'family' are seated on the chairs: 'Heart', firstly is Law's as you know, 'Club' is Lord Trebol's, 'Diamond' is Lord Diamante's and 'Spade' belongs to Lord Pica. They control _**everyone**_ apart from Doflamingo, however Law is the most limited considering the current situation."

"Current situation?"

Shachi's eyes darted wildly around the ballroom, Zoro and Sanji were oddly quiet so he remained quiet too, even though Sanji pretty much knew _**everything**_. "Which will have to be re-explained to your simple mind."

"Bastard-"

Shaci shot him a warning look. "Remember what His Majesty said, this ballroom is a test remember? 'Blend' into the environment, that's what he's testing."

"Whys that?"

"If anyone becomes his 'Champion' and is sent on a job where they have to blend into a area he wants to know who can do so."

"Alright, I can give him that. Now the third subdivision?"

"Most of the Executives are divided into the Elites service. Penguin, Bepo, Jean Bart and I are apart of Law's group."

"Whose 'Jean Bart'?"

"Ah, you never met him. He was left here to watch over Lami, unfortunately Doflamingo sent him away on a mission and Lami was..."

"What happened to her?" The assassin frowned, looking concerned.

"Nothing that you need to know. Anyway they are all in control of over two thousand soldiers, Doflamingo, the Elites and Executives. Oh and also Vergo-san, who was the former 'Corazon' before leaving for some reason and then returning as Doflamingo's 'Head Guard'."

"I still want to fight him." Shachi twitched at Zoro's voice, glaring over his shoulder at him, earning a confused look.

"Couldn't you even pretend not to be listening?!"

"The Marimo? Pretend?" Sanji scoffed. "He's too big of an idiot to do that."

"What did you say?!"

"Sanji!" Shachi blinked as a familiar brown haired boy stormed over, scowling at the green and blonde haired males. "Stop picking a fight! You're the assistant cook! Be responsible!"

"Yo Chopper!" Zoro greeted idly earning a snarl.

"Don't think you're getting off lightly either! I'll tell Perona you're not behaving!" Chopper threatened, earning a flinch.

"Don't tell that bitch a thing! She'll never let it drop!"

"Don't call Perona-chan a bitch! She's a beautiful lady!"

Shachi nearly groaned at the three-way argument when the assassin's voice caught his attention.

"Oi, whys the assistant chef out here serving the food anyway?" The redhead asked, he didn't look partially interested but it instantly died down the growing argument.

Sanji grumbled before speaking up. "The chefs are a bit too threatening to put it lightly and keep scaring off all the staff, the only other ones I can count on is beautiful Lami-chan and that's because she's both beautiful and smart-"

"Not to mention she's so used to them by now, she's been here since she was a child, just like you Sanji." Chopper offered with a smile. "And of course Law."

"Ah Lami-chan!" Shachi glanced over, seeing Lami smiling strained as she tried to keep the plates balanced while approaching their table. "Don't over-do it!"

"I'm fine Sa- Sir-" Shachi hated the flinch the blonde made and faintly saw Zoro's eyes carefully watching the chef. "Just need to sit them down."

"...Yeah..." The blonde looked disappointed but shook his head, grabbing some of the plates off her and helping her sit them down. "You're doing wonderful Lami-chan, thank you for your hard work."

"Thank you for your compliment, I'm afraid you're giving me too much praise Master-"

"_I want to see Trafalgar._"

Shachi tensed as he turned around, finding Kid once again glaring over at Doflamingo, his body tensing as he crossed his arms. Sanji stiffened as well as Lami while Zoro merely raised an eyebrow, looking disinterested as ever.

"You can't Master!" Lami protested softly.

"Why not?"

"Because if I recognised that look I'd bet you're wanting to do more than 'talk'." Sanji pointed out, making Shachi tense further.

_**WHY WAS IT SO OBVIOUS?!**_

Sanji got it straight off the bat! Doflamingo must obviously know and was deliberately keeping a grasp on Law!

Shachi wanted to go into a corner and cry, these two men were acting like jealous little kids.

However he was quickly distracted by the new situation that was occurring.

* * *

Lami was horrified, Eustass looked like he was just going to ignore everyone they had all just said and march off. If Doflamingo figured out that her brother actually liked the redhead he would be punished again, she remembered seeing his expression before she had blacked out from the pain of Vergo-san thrusting that poker against her back, he had looked so frightened and sickly.

She refused to see that again.

Her attention though was unfortunately yanked away from the redhead as he arm was grabbed and she stumbled, she felt a harsh grip tighten around her as she slammed into a firm chest, her eyes looking up to see another man, Lord Breed, his breath stank of alcohol and he had that disgusting lecherous sneer on his face she recognised all too well.

"Come here filthy slave bitch, you're going to be a good pet and-"

She managed to ignore the hissing in her ear, her eyes had spotted Law who was struggling to free his hand from Doflamingo's own while his free arm was restrained by Vergo's hand, gripping tightly around his upper arm. She hoped they would keep him quietly subdued between them, if they kept him there easily enough he wouldn't be punished and-

She couldn't help a whimper when Breed's clammy hands tried to slip under her dress but suddenly his grip on her was gone and a loud crack was heard. Lami glanced up, seeing Sanji's enraged expression, his foot raised while Kid's and Chopper's expressions both showed their mixture of surprise and horror while Zoro merely snorted.

"_**You shit-head what did you think you were going to do to Lami-chan?!" **_Sanji snarled, Lami tried to protest, the cook looked like he was going to go after Lord Breed who was twitching, the table collapsed beneath him and the food scattered everywhere.

She was thankful Zoro was quick enough to wrap his arms around Sanji, restraining him and tugging him back. "Calm down Love-cook, chill out."

"_**How dare he touch a lady like that?!**_"

"Chill."

Lami heard Kid hiss so directed her eyes to what he was staring at, Doflamingo's arm was wrapped around Law's shoulders, murmuring something into his ear which Law visibly untensed at. She also noted Zoro's eyes narrowing at the aggressive hiss Kid had made.

"Lami." The brunette turned her attention to Monet as the guards arrived, escorting Breed away.

"Yes Mistress?"

"I need your assistance in the back." Monet stated, smiling as calmly as ever so obediently she followed the green haired woman.

She knew Monet was trying to get her out of Law's view, so he would stop being distracted and even saw Vergo nod calmly to the smiling woman.

She had the feeling she was in for another 'lecture'.

* * *

"Fufufu, looks like someone had a bit too much to drink!" Doflamingo teased, the tensed atmosphere between the nobles and servants dissolving instantly, he made sure to keep his arm lightly on Law's shoulder, not wanting to hurt his delicate shoulder at the moment as he spoke to his guests. "Please go back to enjoying yourselfs, that won't happen again after all."

Once the mingling started up again Doflamingo turned his attention to Law who finally seemed to calming down from the murderous rampage he had about to inflict on Breed, the man lucky that he and Vergo had stopped him. He had said none of the guards would stop him when he told Breed he could play with the brown haired slave girl who was helping the assistant cook serve the dishes.

Well, none of the guards _**did**_ stop him, the chef did though.

He glanced over to check up on the blonde, knowing how bad his temper could be when ignited, the Champion that Mihawk had signed on though seemed to be calming him down though, staying nearby him.

Doflamingo paused when he felt a weak tug on his hand, smirking at Law's attempts to still break his grip on his hand. The blonde wasn't going to let him slip off to some corner this time though, it was the first time they had been in public together in over two months, he was going to make the best of it.

"...Haven't I done enough solicilaising?" Law frowned softly, looking uncomfortable. "I would prefer to sit down..."

Doflamingo merely smiled at that, managing to slip a gentle kiss on his lips, earning a glower. "Don't sulk love, a few more greetings will do then I'll let you chat with Crocy-"

"It's 'Crocodile' you stupid bird."

Doflamingo merely grinned at the glare aimed at him as a familiar dark haired man walked over, scowling while Law greeted him. "Good evening Crocodile."

Crocodile nodded to him at that. "The bird not being too stupid is he?"

Law merely smirked. "I've been keeping an eye on him."

Doflamingo felt a bit ignored as the pair decided to talk about him as if he were both stupid and not here. He wasn't sure which one irritated him more and wondered why he ever allowed those two to become 'friends' in the first place. He did catch the smile on Law's face though and remembered why.

Because it made him happy.

So with that thought he released Law's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist instead, tugging him closer and earning a confused look, Doflamingo remained silent though, spotting Crocodile's knowing look as he picked up his left over conversation with Law again, effectively distracting him.

* * *

Kid made a face, not because of the champaign but because of the blonde bastard's arm slipping around Trafalgar's waist. He saw Law's confused expression before the other dark haired man with them spoke up again. His hands began to clench, hearing the glass begin to chip he forced himself to breath.

He wanted to go over and grab Trafalgar by the shoulders and shake him, despite his shoulder wound, he wanted to demand what was going on, why hadn't he told him everything and most of all he wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to show that blonde bastard that Law wasn't his, he wanted to kiss him in front of all these nobles, these snobbish bastards who thought they were better than everyone else.

But he knew he couldn't. No matter how temping it was. Firstly he needed to get through this stupid party and then confront Trafalgar, get the truth from him and find out why he never told him that he was his sponsor in the first place. The man who choose to take him out of the mines and fight for him in this tournament, the man who had some bad history with Doflamingo, the man he was marrying.

"You look upset about something Kid."

And that made the redhead flinch, that voice was way too familiar, he recalled the last time he had heard it that it had been filled of a mixture of desperation and fear, that his expression had been hurt. Kid remembered he had bargained with his friend's life on the line that time, that time when he himself had been bloodied and beaten down and where his friend was about to suffer the same fate.

He forced himself to turn around, that familiar blue and white mask staring back at him, long blonde hair peaking out of it. The last time he saw that mask it had been lying, smashed and broken on the ground while the man's face had been staring at him, hurt and desperate. The time when Kid had allowed himself to be taken to the mines in order to allow his friend to go free.

"Killer." He managed to choke out.

He never thought he'd see his friend again.

"You look better than before... Captain..." Killer greeted him, he sounded relieved.

Pigeon's voice interrupted their conversation though. "You know each other?"

"His name's Killer-"

Kid had paused when Killer spoke up though. "Hello Penguin, you're guarding Kid I take it?"

Before he could form a reply though Kid interrupted the pair, confused, why were they two so familiar with each other?

"You know each other?"He took a gulp of his drink after, guessing they must have met travelling or something.

"Killer's a guard here at the castle." Pigeon offered making Kid choke.

He was forced to cough up his drink, startled by that answer.

**Killer?! **_**A guard?!**_

"What?!" Kid choked, thankful as the blonde began to smack his back, helping him clear his throat.

"I joined here a few months after you freed me." Killer sounded mildly irritated after saying that. "You never should have allowed yourself to be sent to the mines in order to free me. You should have went to court, had a chance to defend yourself."

"Wait what?" Pigeon seemed confused so while Kid was busy trying not to hack up a lung his friend spoke up, even if he tried to protest against it.

"Kid and I had been captured during a mission together, Kid was tortured for information before the court hearing and they were going to do the same to me but Kid... offered... them an alternative... He would instead of going to court and perhaps get a lighter sentence would go to the worst place punishable and go to the mines as long as they let me go..."

"...He saved you..." Pigeon sounded relieved, which was odd to hear.

"I... I merely joined the guards to try and work my way inside... I wanted to become the prison's Warden or something like that... Something to try and free Kid..." Killer sounded embarrassed as he spoke and awkward.

Kid growled at that. "You shouldn't have bothered. I'm free now."

Killer merely frowned back at him. "You're a Champion, just like me."

"Oi Killer you didn't enter this tournament for-" Pigeon sounded horrified.

"...I had asked Doflamingo for a deal, if I could find a sponsor and win the tournament, I would like to make a contract with him..." Killer sounded more sheepish now. "If I knew Trafalgar was going to free you for the tournament I wouldn't have made it..."

"Killer what was that deal?" Kid scowled, finally regaining his breath.

"If I won Kid would be allowed to go free, his sentence would be voided."

Before Kid could lecture the blonde though Pigeon spoke back up. "Who would even sponsor you Killer? You don't exactly have any noble friends."

"I have been talking to someone at the tavern for a while now, do you remember him Penguin? The dark haired man with freckles. Anyway he agreed to sponsor me when I told him why." Killer merely replied, sounding quite amused. "He said he had no one to sponsor and that his father was away."

"Wait Lord Ace sponsored you?!" Pigeon cried out. "But I thought he was supporting Marco?!"

"Whitebeard sponsored him before he died, as a 'last wish' Doflamingo allowed it. Ace was going to try and be the Champion for Whitebeard but Marco bet him at 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'."

...What?

"Did you just say 'rock, paper, scissors'?" Kid could only blink helplessly at his friend, stunned by how this 'Marco' guy was selected.

"Ace said he, Marco and their friend 'Thatch' had all wanted to be in the tournament but a sponsor can only selected one person. So they played a friendly game and Ace and Thatch both lost it. Ace wasn't very happy with that." Killer shrugged before Kid felt his eyes rest on him. "Kid, you should know there are a lot of big players in this tournament."

Kid merely tilted his head. "So? I'll beat them-"

"Don't be cocky this time Kid, they are allowed to kill you in this game." Killer cautioned him. "People are betting on nine certain individuals this time who have the best chance of winning and our names _**aren't**_ in that list."

"The Captain actually preferred that, saying that was Eustass would be underestimated." Pigeon offered, crossing his arms.

"True." Killer nodded but he told them the names anyway of the nine 'big names'.

_**Diamante**_ was the top of the list, he was the 'Hero of the Colosseum', an experienced fighter and Killer told him he was also sadistic. Next was _**Pica**_, one of the youngest out of Doflamingo's 'Executives' who was strong and easily enraged, thankfully Kid knew how to deal with those types of people, because he was easily pissed off too.

**Vergo** he was all too familiar with while **Trebol **was another name he didn't know so well, he wasn't as known but was popular all because he was still one of Doflamingo's Executives.

_**Zoro**_ and _**Luffy **_were two other 'big names', both new rookies who were quickly climbing up in reputation as well as _**Bellamy**_, the bastard that had drugged him and _**Drake,**_ rumoured to be entered into the tournament by Kaido himself.

**Teach** was the last name on the list, rumoured to have taken down Whitebeard before being captured by a man named Marco. Killer mentioned how he was sponsored by a man named 'Moria' and muttered something about being a 'creepy bastard'.

"So what am I thought of then?" Kid couldn't help but ask, frowning at Killer who sounded slightly exasperated.

"A rumour."

The redhead could only freeze at that, stunned at how ruined his reputation was when another voice spoke up.

"Fufufu, how does it feel to be reduced to a mere rumour in the wind compared to the big assassin terrorising everyone during the war?"

Kid narrowed his eyes over at the blonde bastard who had approached them before glancing over at Law who shot him a look, one that begged him to try and behave so he merely scowled at the blonde instead of telling him to 'fuck off'.

"None of your business is it?" Kid snapped instead, in his mind that was pretty 'behaved' for him.

"You should be careful about how you speak to your superiors Eustass." Vergo's voice held a warning tone to it, making the redhead grin, feeling a strange energy stirring inside him, one he recognised.

"Or what? Would you put me through your 'delicate' treatment again?"

Law unfortunately interrupted them, his attention on Pigeon despite his eyes being on Kid, which made him feel kind of smug to have Law's attention on him rather than on Doflamingo.

"Penguin has Eustass had a suitable meal yet? He should try Sanji's cooking before it's all eaten up by Straw Hat-ya."

Kid couldn't help but tense as the bastard's arm wrapped around Law's shoulder, the blonde nuzzling his face against Law's hair, earning a grumble. "Now Law, I should get to know my fiancé's Champion now shouldn't I?"

Law merely smirked. "And ruin the surprise? Don't spoil it now Doffy."

'Doffy'. That fucker had been given a nickname by Trafalgar?!

Before Kid could sneer Pigeon managed to start pushing him back towards the buffet tables, offering his goodbyes as well as a low nod in respect as he, Killer and Kid left, or in his own case pushed.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blonde bastard chuckling, lightly kissing Law's cheek who merely frowned at him, speaking up and earning another chuckle. He could feel the blonde's eyes lingering on him though, despite the shades covering his eyes.

That blonde bastard was mocking him.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_

_Guest, Doflamingo is just that kinda guy, though I loved his speech in the recent chapter, it was just too epic / I'm glad you liked the reveal, it was driving me nuts to properly write it up at times, I wanted it to be as good as possible even though I bet it was easily guessed who the fiancé was all this time ^^;_

**Shiina Yuki, I know :D Finally official (even if pretty much everyone guessed it already xD) It is going to be a... Interesting event when Kid and Law finally talk about what's happened, as you can see Kid's been getting driven crazy by this reveal and Doflamingo isn't even letting Law out of his sight long enough to even try and chat to Kid ._. So we'll see how the reveal goes :P**

_Yuki Artsa, I'm glad you were happy to see the update :3 And definitely happy you like the story xD_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_Doflamingo listened to Gladius' reports on the highest risk contestants that would need to be watched the most and the number of guards who were watching them and on how security was being further detailed for each room in the castle, especially those with a noble living in the guest quarters when Baby-5's voice caught his attention._

"_Law's falling asleep again Young Master." Baby-5 looked concerned, reaching out to try and shake him awake but Doflamingo shook his head, glad she lowered her hand._

_Law was in the cusps of falling asleep however Baby-5's voice managed to pull him back out of nodding off. He had managed so far to keep Law too busy to visit Eustass Kid, he knew he wanted to tell that assassin who he really was but for Law's own safety and to keep the assassin confused Doflamingo wasn't going to let him until it was too late. So far it was successful, he had made sure that Law had kept busy with different tasks, the guests of course needed entertained and everything for the party needed to be checked up upon._

_They were all perfect ways to keep Law on track._

_Now Law was too exhausted to do anything else, let alone go talk to Eustass so with a fond chuckle Doflamingo spoke up. "Law, you need to sleep. You were up early this morning. I also suspect your insomia has been acting up too, now hasn't it?"_

"_...I'm fine..." Law managed out but he was nodding off already after just regaining himself so Doflamingo decided it was time to call it quits and get Law to bed._

"_Come on darling, your dozing off again." Doflamingo merely smiled, getting off his chair and leaning over to gather Law into his arms, tugging him insistently from his chair, despite the soft protests. _

"_...Let go... I'm fine..." Law mumbled out drowsily, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to waken himself up but Doflamingo easily tucked him into one of his arms and stood back up, running his hand through Law's hair tenderly._

"_Behehehe, Law can't keep his eyes open any more ne?" Trebol laughed, he looked amused while Doflamingo rolled his eyes at Law's soft curses under his breath._

"_Shall we call for a break Young Master until you get back -iiin?" Machvise asked, tilting his head._

"_Nah, I can get briefed when I get back, fufufufu." Doflamingo dismissed as Baby-5 stood up and opened the door. "I shouldn't be too long, Law's too tired to make too much of a fuss tonight."_

_Just as Doflamingo left the room Baby-5 slipped out from behind him, closing the door and frowning softly earning a frown._

"_What's wrong Baby-5?" Doflamingo didn't like that frown on her features, but guessed her thoughts as her eyes landed on Law who was dozing quietly now in his arms._

"_Is Law okay?" Baby-5 looked concerned, she was starting to light up another cigarette as she waited for a reply._

_Doflamingo only smiled. "You shouldn't worry like that, you know you didn't hurt him badly. His wound is healing well, he's just tired himself out as usual."_

_Baby-5 nodded at that, looking more satisfied at the answer making the blonde chuckle, he glanced back down at Law who was sleeping again, snuggled into his jacket, satisfied Law was resting he returned his attention back to Baby-5 who was also watching Law._

"_I've got him, go back to the meeting Baby-5, I'll need you to tell me what's happened when I've come back."_

_He grinned further at her blush, her stammers that he needed her help so she nodded seriously and entered back into the room, closing the door, he sniggered when he heard her telling off someone for slacking but returned his attention to the dozing bundle in his arm._

"_Let's get you to bed, huh Law?" Doflamingo smiled before walking off._

_Once he arrived at Law's suite he grinned at Penguin who was standing outside the door with a few of the other members who were Law's personal guard, all under the 'Heart Seat'. Penguin merely gave him his usual cold expression though his eyes softened when they landed on Law who slept, Doflamingo hoped he would soon slip deeper into slumber so he wouldn't be disturbed when Doflamingo settled him down into bed. _

"_Your Majesty." Penguin greeted with a nod, the others all bowing. _

"_Fufufufu, been any trouble?" Doflamingo asked as the guard opened the door to Law's suite._

"_None at all. Is Lord Law okay?" Penguin asked, his eyes landing on Law making Doflamingo smile. _

"_Just tired out. Fufufu, I'm going to put him to bed now, so keep making sure no nasty assassins sneak in would you?" Doflamingo slipped in before grinning at the scowling man. "After all, we don't want another redhead to try and kill Law while he rests now do we?"_

"_No, we do not Your Majesty." Those eyes looked like they wanted to kill him, how cute._

_Doflamingo chuckled and closed the door behind him, heading over to Law's bedroom, just as he reached the bed and began to move Law he heard a grumble from the sleepy head who was startled to wake up again as he shifted him. _

_Doflamingo could only smile as Law tried to resist and sit back up but the blonde merely laid him back down, hushing the protests. "Sleep love, you need to rest." _

_He nuzzled his head against Law's, earning a few mumbles before walking over to a chest of draws, pulling out a set of pyjamas, he helped Law change into them, his lover too tired out to do so himself before tucking the blankets around him and giving him a peck on the lips. _

"_If you need anything your guards are outside your room. They will make sure you rest peacefully, so no need to have a wander off okay?" Doflamingo hinted, earning a frown from Law who was still trying to resist lying down, but the blonde easily kept him bundled up beneath the blankets, satisfied Law will doze off soon._

_He used his free hand to brush Law's hair back as he murmured comforting words to him, Doflamingo noted that Law was falling asleep much quicker than usual and soon drifted off._

_Doflamingo smiled as Law settled down, breathing softly against him as he relaxed, falling into a deeper sleep while he idly teased Law's hair, playing with the strands. He knew Law was upset with him right now but he had needed to be punished for disobeying and the best way to do so was by using his sister, the girl he still held that attachment too which sickened him._

_Law still didn't realise that she was no good for him._

_The brat was never one to be concerned about his own safety, which meant Doflamingo always had to be, wherever he liked it or not._

* * *

"So what did you think of the party ne Doffy?" Trebol snortered from _**right beside**_ him.

Doflamingo merely scowled at him, earning a larger grin but was thankful when Trebol backed away to his side of the couch. Diamante spoke up before he could though, sounding disappointed.

"It wasn't really any fun, hardly anyone was taken out of the tournament." Diamante though grinned afterwards. "Seeing Sanji though beat that crap out of Breed in one blow was hilarious though."

"It was a shame that it hadn't been Eustass instead of the assistant chef, that would have been a perfect reason to kick him off the tournament." Doflamingo chuckled lightly, though truthfully it had been frustrating that Kid hadn't acted like the mutt he was, it had been interesting winding him up though by keeping Law away from him.

Unfortunately Law managed to sneak off when Doflamingo wasn't paying attention, too busy dealing with Cavendish who had been complaining to him about not having enough interviewers at the official opening, he had heard Law sniggering but halfway through the younger blonde's wailing he had noticed that Law had snuck off, Vergo was also too busy staring at the energetic blonde to even notice.

If that hadn't happened he would have had Law escorted back to his room after the party, he did want to keep Law's interactions with Eustass as limited as possible after all.

"Maybe tomorrow's game will throw him out of the tournament. There were still a lot of leftover contestants for him to fight off." Monet's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Doflamingo grinned at that, it would be fun to see Kid get battered around by all those contestants. While that happened he would tell Law how useless it was for him to try and play these silly games with him, that he was always going to be one step ahead of him.

* * *

"That fucking moron, what does he think he's doing?! Keeping Trafalgar to himself so I couldn't talk to him about him being my damned sponsor! The shits!"

Kid hadn't managed to calm himself down, he was relentlessly pacing back and forth in front of the lounge, his scowl never leaving his face while his eyes flickered between rage, confusion and irritation. He couldn't even stop himself from speaking allowed, needing some way to let loose his frustration.

"Fuck that damned pink flamingo bastard and that green haired bitch and fucking Vergo! What the fuck are they up to and why have they dragged me into it?! I bet they ordered Trafalgar to get me here so they could watch me die violently instead of rotting in a fucking mine-"

"Actually I picked you personally."

"Even if you did pick me personally you bastard I won't forgive you! What were you thinking keeping something this important to me?!" He glared over at his balcony doors, the dark haired male standing there. "Huh Trafalgar?!"

Then he paused, registering what was going on, he couldn't believe he was caught out so easily and so could only ask one question. "...How the fuck did you even get up here?"

"It might amaze you but I can actually climb." Law replied dryly, looking bemused as he tugged at his shirt's collar, looking irritated himself.

Kid scowled, not allowing himself to get distracted at the bare neck starting to reveal itself with Trafalgar's tugging. "What are you doing here? Come to fuck with my head again?"

"I... We need to talk about this..." Law looked very reluctant but Kid definitely wasn't going to let the subject go now.

"Yes, we do." He pointed at the couch. "Sit."

"Don't order me around." Law replied grouchily but thankfully he listened, Kid was not in the mood to have to drag him over to the couch, the darker haired male sat down gracefully on the couch while Kid went over to the coffee machine, fixing them both up a cup.

He figured they would need it.

Though he figured that he, himself, would actually need the alcohol more than the caffeine rush. Once he made up both the caffeine rushes though he sat down beside Trafalgar who was staring at the table, Kid guessed he wasn't too sure what to say so spoke up first as he waved the coffee underneath Law's face.

When Law carefully took the cup he spoke up, hoping to finally get some bloody answers. "So what the hell is going on?"

He disliked that Law didn't seem to want to look him in the eye, staring quietly into his cup before finally meeting his gaze, a strange determination gleaming in his eyes.

"I am trying to think of where to begin."

"Who the fuck are you?" Kid asked, he wanted to hear it from Law this time, not the mutt.

"I am the head of the Heart Seat and Doflamingo's fiancé, before that I was being trained to become his 'right-hand man' but... There was a terrible incident which later lead to me not being a very suitable candidate for such a position..."

"What incident?" Kid merely scowled at him, that sad gaze was not gonna get in the way, Kid needed answers this time.

Law's shoulders seemed to slump, going silent before shaking his head softly. "My mentor, Corazon was the former head of the Heart Seat but he... Rebelled against Doflamingo so the bastard just shot him down..."

"You were close then?" Kid frowned.

"...Cora-san was like a father to me... I loved him..."

"So Doflamingo wouldn't let you become his right-hand any more?" Kid was trying to make sure he got the details right, though he comfortingly wrapped an arm around Law's shoulders, tugging him closer to lean on him, he didn't like that sad look on his face.

"It was the main reason yes, Doflamingo and I had developed feelings for each other when I was about... Seventeen I think? We admitted it about a year later at Cora-san's urging." Law gave a hint of a smile before it died off again. "But it didn't last... Three years later it fell apart after he murdered Cora-san... Then after I tried to rebel."

Kid stiffened at that, Law wouldn't have stood a chance that young against that giant bastard. He could easily picture how a fight between them would have turned out and tightened his arm around Law, earning a frown.

"He and I didn't fight, I never reached him. Vergo caught me first and 'disciplined' me then while I was resting afterwards, too battered and exhausted to do much Doflamingo threatened me with my sister's life. If I kept fighting him and _our family_-" Law spat out the words. "Then he would have the collar around Lami explode."

Kid frowned at that. "I don't remember seeing a bomb on her collar."

"Doflamingo said he removed it to keep peace with me." Law's mocking tone was rather clear though. "I don't believe him. He's done something to that collar but I don't know what!"

Kid traced his thumb over Law's arm, trying to comfort him as he took a shaky drink of the coffee, what led to this Cora-san guy to rebelling? What did Doflamingo do- Okay he was probably being some kind of asshole, a reasonable enough reason to try and kill the bastard. He paused his thoughts when he felt Law settle a little more against his arm, scowling softly, so he decided to speak back up.

"So after he threatened you and your sister what happened?"

Law snorted. "I tried to punch him."

Kid couldn't help but laugh at the ballsy move. "Did you get him?"

"Unfortunately Vergo had beaten me down too much for me to do much of anything, Doflamingo just grabbed my hand and told me off instead. He was rather amused surprisingly." Trafalgar seemed a bit surprised about that still. "It didn't take him very long for him to get me to agree with what he wanted though, I was angry but I wasn't blind, I hadn't thought I would have gotten away with trying to hit him and even though I did I wasn't going to push my luck."

"You had to give in." Kid frowned at that, he didn't like the thought of the smug arse just giving up like that.

Law nodded against his side. "Once I was healed I was obedient, he didn't push me into anything I didn't want. I couldn't stand the thought of being with him romantically after what had happened so he allowed me some space in that area."

"What do you mean 'some space'?"

"He didn't force me into sex but he still wanted kisses and to hug me, admittedly he did leave that be for a few months later thankfully otherwise I might have attacked him." Law still seemed frustrated though. "He allowed me to move out our bedroom as well which I was thankful for."

"You shared a room?"

"We loved each other and I had wanted to be with him, until he killed Cora-san and began tormenting my little sister-"

"He didn't just threaten her?" Kid scowled, that bastard-

"One of the other elites who had recently joined us after Cora-san died, Violet, had told me what they were doing to my sister behind my back. I rarely got to see her anymore, Monet made sure her duties were away from me after all." Law's hand clenched around the cup. "Lami was serving in the potential elite girl's bedroom, filled with about three or four of them, Lami was tending to their needs and obviously Doflamingo wanted to make sure Lami and I got the message, rebelling was punished. It started off small, mocking her with harmless words, then they grew harsher when she learned not to react to it."

"What did they do to her?"

"She was about sixteen at the time, she was used to being spoken to harshly but no one ever really harmed her before, Violet told me the girls started hitting her with their slippers at first, the back of the heel 'for fun', before throwing more heavy objects if she displeased them. I had learned only when they had gone too far, even though they already had but it was far enough for me to try and murder them."

Law gritted his teeth, sitting the cup down harshly on the table before standing up and pacing, Kid frowned, sitting his cup down and sitting up straight, more alert now that Law was up and about.

"Violet had ran and got me, knowing I was her brother a-**and** **told me they had tied her up and began to whip her.**" Law's stance grew more aggressive as he paced more. "**When I got there they had just given her a 'suitable makeover', by beating her until she bled, tearing her hair, nearly at the roots as well and then putting some cheap make-up over her bleeding facial wounds which infected her system as well!"**

"Law-" Kid stood up and tried to catch Law's arm but Law jerked back, sneering.

"**I broke the youngest one's nose, I think she had been about fourteen? While the oldest at twenty-five, I bet the crap out of her until she stopped screaming and demanding I stopped, Violet had tried to stop the other two from running away, saying they should take their punishment from the Heart Seat Executive like true elities but Jora had been alerted to the fight and had brought Doflamingo downstairs to calm me down."**

Law finally stopped pacing, panting softly at his rant so Kid placed his hand on Law's arm, rubbing it gently to sooth him. "What happened after that?"

"Doflamingo had ordered Lami to be taken away to be healed, I tried to follow of course but the bastard didn't let me, the potential elites were thrown out and I was confined to my room to 'calm down'."

"He didn't punish you?"

Kid didn't like how Law refused to look at him, gazing sadly at the ground. "...I think he knew I was very close to snapping again... I spent a couple of weeks in my room before I was allowed back out, deemed calm enough by Dr Kureha, Doflamingo allowed me to see Lami once while she was resting and then that was it, it wasn't mentioned ever again."

"Your sister was safe after that?"

"My sister kept trying to run away after that, to get rid of her collar so she could escape-"

"Only herself?" Kid frowned but before he could sneer at that Law spoke up.

"She knows I'm here for her sake. She believes she's keeping me trapped here under Doflamingo's thumb because I refuse to leave without her."

"So she's trying to give you both a chance." Kid confirmed.

"Yes, however while I can get any punishment lightened for her Doflamingo still makes sure she gets treated harshly, it's better when Sanji and Zeff have her work with them but Monet does try to keep her out of the kitchens."

"Then the war ended and the tournament began?"

Law nodded at that, finally looking him in the eyes again. "Yes, that was when he and I made a bet together, I managed to convince him, partly due to his own impatience after about four years of us arguing, to make a bet with me."

"Go over the bet with me again and leave nothing out." Kid tugged them back over to the couch, deeming that Trafalgar was calming down again.

"If my Champion won the tournament then Lami would be set free, she would be given enough riches to leave here, go somewhere far and live reasonably well, without anyone controlling her. Doflamingo won't be allowed to seek her out either, not for any reason."

"And that way because she's safely gone you can run away." Kid grinned at the smile Law offered him at that, the darker haired male nodding.

Then Law frowned softly. "Unfortunately if my Champion loses and is kicked out the tournament then Doflamingo will win our bet and I will marry him as soon as possible, so I cannot try and escape any longer."

"You won't be able to divorce him?"

Kid frowned when Law chuckled bitterly at that. "He wouldn't give that even a small chance. I'll be known as Doflamingo's husband as well and anyone who catches me escaping, even if my sister somehow runs away, will bring me straight back to him for a reward."

"Well I told you anyway, there was no way I'm gonna lose, got it?" Kid grabbed Law's chin, earning a scowl.

"I know and you already know that doing anything inappropriate is off-limit-" Kid ignored Law's crappy protest and sealed their lips together, grinning into the kiss when he heard Law grumble into it.

* * *

Law loosened off his tie, relieved once it had slipped down as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, he had felt choked by the damned thing all night now. He had been satisfied that the idiot had been fine with just that kiss, so didn't feel Kid's lingering stare on him as he dropped the tie down to his side.

"I am sorry Eustass-ya." Law was sincere in his apology, he hadn't wanted Kid to think he had wanted to keep him in the dark or this time or that he wanted to be Doflamingo's fiancé. "I tried to tell you last night but Doflamingo must have caught on to my plan."

"He wanted you to go to some kind of meeting?"

Law glanced over, Kid had sounded distracted there but looked fine so he continued on.

"Yeah, he had me run a few errands as well, such as going to 'greet' and chat with all the nobility that were visiting for the tournament, it had taken a few hours and Crocodile was oddly in the mood to chat as well." Law frowned more softly, remembering the dark haired man making small talk for ages, not that Law had minded so much. "Afterwards I was sent with Baby-5 and Buffalo to check up on the food preparations, which was quickly turning into a mess because a _**certain Monkey**_ had snuck into the kitchen-"

Kid seemed surprised when Law growled that out, feeling exasperated. "A monkey?"

"...You will meet him soon... And you will probably regret it..." Law grumbled, trying not to think of that idiot. "Anyway we had to chase him out, or more like Baby-5 and I had to chase him out, Buffalo was too busy trying to stuff his face until Zeff kicked him out the kitchen."

Law smirked at that. "It was rather satisfying to watch but yes, lastly I was sent off with Gladius for guard rotation, we sat down with some of the higher up officers to make a detailed plan for the guard rotation. That took_** hours **_as well."

"Shit Law what time did you go to sleep last night? We were up about dawn the day when we charged back here!"

"I fell asleep during the briefing meeting we had after we finished the rotations so I'm not completely sure." Law gave a shrug, tensing when his shoulder protested much to his frustration.

He unbuttoned a few more buttons of his shirt and tugged his sleeve down to check on his shoulder, unaware of a certain redhead's staring.

"I'm surprised they didn't just wake you up during the meeting." Kid's tone sounded odd again but Law ignored it as he made sure he hadn't bled through his bandages at all.

"Doflamingo had been deliberately trying to exhaust me so I wouldn't get to talk to you. I wasn't needed to check up on food preparations or security, usually Gladius and Lao-G take that task together and Buffalo and Baby-5 are more than enough for food preparations, with the exception of _**that guy**_ being there. He was just adding me on to their duties to keep me busy."

Law frowned when he heard Eustass-ya move so turned back to look at him, the redhead's hands were suddenly on him though, pushing down against the couch making Law protests immediately, puzzled.

"Oi Eustass-ya what are you doing?" Law frowned when the idiot began kissing his neck. "We've been through this, aren't you done already?"

"No." He felt Kid growl against his skin, making him shudder, so with a frown Law pushed his hands against the redhead's shoulders, scowling at him.

"Well I am, seriously do you have a death wis- Oi Eustass-ya!" Kid had grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, beginning to fasten something soft around them. "Don't tie me up! Oi Eustass-ya will you listen to me?!"

"No." Kid gave him the same reply, much to Law's frustration.

"Can you do anything other than say no to me?!"

"No." Kid grinned at him, Law wriggled his nose when he felt the redhead kiss the tip gently.

"No as in you can't or no as in-"

He heard the redhead sigh, seeing him shake his head. "Dammit Trafalgar just be quiet, I'm trying to treat you."

"Treat me? Fine buy me a book or something but don't tie me up!" Law snapped, glancing up and frowning, noting it was his tie that was wrapped around his wrists. "And my tie? Really? I still need to use that Eustass-ya! Doflamingo will kill you if he finds out about this, _so stop_, having a few kisses with me isn't worth your neck."

Kid merely snorted at him and leaned down, Law frowned when he felt the redhead beginning to lay rough kisses on his neck, nipping and biting his neck sharply, teasing him. Law shifted, trying to shake the moron off who was ignoring him but said moron was too heavy. Dammit Law was trying to help him, if anyone found out what he was doing Doflamingo would either have his head on a spike or on a plate! Depending what decorative choice the bastard went for!

"I don't care what some bastard who hurts you thinks." Law winced at the sharp bite on his neck, his eyes meeting the red ones below him. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Law couldn't help the softer moan that escaped his lips when Kid began to lick the bite mark, soon leaving another and giving it the same treatment.

"First I'll win this tournament, you'll be happy, seeing me kicking Vergo's ass in right?" Kid murmured against his skin but Law spoke up, straining against a groan of pleasure.

"It might not be Vergo you'll fight last..." Law winced again at another sharp bite.

Kid grumbled against him, glaring into his eyes which Law met with an equal glare. "Stop interrupting me you shite. I'll kick all their asses, then I'm gonna win, then I'm gonna kick the giant bird bastard's ass. Then I'm gonna pin you up against a wall and bite you to death."

"Eustass-ya your teeth shouldn't be able to kill me unless you-"

He only got another sharp bite on his neck to interrupt him, Kid licking the stinging spot afterwards, sending more shivers down Law's spine. He managed to lower his bound hands, grasping the redhead's hair gently, trying to tug his attention away from his neck, predictably Kid bit his neck again in retaliation though.

It looked to be a long night for his neck at this rate.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

Shiina Yuki, I was in debate about the Killer and Kid backstory, I had that little detail sitting to the side and kept debating if it should be there or not ^^; I'm glad it's one of your most anticipated, that really makes me happy to hear :D Lami does have a few thoughts about Kid but of course we'll have to wait and find out what she thinks~ But yeah, right now seems to be the time for information, that's what the last few chapters have been mainly about, informing Kid on what the heck is going on xD

**Guest, I know, Doflamingo either taught him how to or had some kind of book, there was Teach's one about how dreams never die but unfortunately I just hate Teach after what he did to Ace and Whitebeard D: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :D Oh and writing about Doflamingo and Kid being childish and possessive was just way too much fun, I love it xD Poor Law!**

_StarofJems, I'm glad you like it :D The plot was something I tried to work on as best as I could but it is all finished and I'm on to the second part of the story now which has most of it's main bulk done (Spoilers :P) But yeah this first part of the series is done, just needed written up properly and a few small details reedited to make it better :3 (So many things kept changing about ._.) Lami's and Law's situation is going to be difficult for them to get past, as we've seen through a few small details in this chapter. Oh Corazon fits in, I'm not looking forward to writing up properly about what's going to happen to him though D: It's already killing me . I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter too :D_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kid groaned as he laid on the floor, curled up in a ball. He remembered clearly, sort of, how he got down there, instead of being up on the couch, attempting to kiss the quack doctor to death.

_Kid was sucking on one of the bite wounds, earning a few small groans from above him, he trailed his hand down, wanting to pin Law down further but instead felt the back of his finger brush against a certain bud, grinning against Law's neck he gently rubbed it teasingly with his finger, earning a moan this time. He glanced up, seeing Law glaring down at him, now with red cheeks._

_How cute. He's got sensitive nipples._

"_What's up Trafalgar? Getting aroused by me?" He couldn't help but tease him, seeing that stubborn gleam in the other's eyes._

"_Of course not. Don't be stupid." Law scowled, trying to tug his wrists free of the tie._

_Kid nodded then, grinning wickedly. "Alright then, so this doesn't arouse you right?"_

_He pinched Law's nipple, tugging it softly earning a shaky moan, Law panted beneath him, squirming when Kid used his other hand to tease his other nipple, earning protests and moans._

"_Heh, admit it, you love it don't you? Having your nipples toyed with." Kid couldn't help but grin victoriously, enjoying Law's wriggles and moans."Want me to keep squeezing them?"_

"_A-Ah, a-alright! St-Stop it Idiotass!" Law looked beautiful like that, flushed and breathless, Kid couldn't help but grind his hips a little, earning another moan._

"_Do you want me to make you cum first Law?" Kid grinned when Law bit his own lip, shaking his head. "You sure? I could do that, I could tease you like this, keep going until you cry out my name."_

_Law glared up at him, still completely red and breathless, Kid couldn't help himself, he leaned down and licked on of the nipples, gently licking it as he lowered his other hand, tugging lightly at Law's belt._

_Then the worst pain suddenly slammed itself in between his legs, it was overwhelming and with a whimper he went down, landing with a heavy thump on the carpet._

"_I-Idiotass!"_

He remembered feeling a pair of lips on his forehead before hearing the door open and close but he couldn't remember how long ago that was, all he could feel, all he could think about, was that pain right between his legs-

That was twice now Trafalgar had done that.

H-He would get him back, yes he would, just when Kid could bring himself to move again.

* * *

Law sighed as he slipped the doors closed behind him, leaning against them as he thought about what Eustass-ya said... And what he just did to him... It was difficult to come to grips about how the redhead lately seemed attracted to him and admittedly Law had began to find himself becoming more fonder of him as well but after all that has happened Law wasn't sure if he could handle a relationship.

Especially when it would get the assassin killed.

"You seem deep in thought Law." He tensed at that voice, opening his eyes to find a familiar blonde sitting on his lounges couch, comfortably sipping at a glass of wine.

"How did you even get in here Doflamingo? My guards didn't say I had a visitor." Law frowned coldly, crossing his arms as he leaned back heavier against the door.

"I used the window, you left it open for a bit of fresh air did you not?" Doflamingo chuckled. "Or maybe one of the servants did, hard to tell who though."

"Or maybe someone picked at it, someone tall and blonde."

The bastard laughed. "Someone tall and blonde? I can't even begin to guess who you mean little bird."

"Of course not." Law snorted but tensed when the blonde waved a hand, beckoning him over.

"Come Law, sit with me. I doubt you would be in the mood for some wine but I've fixed up a cup of tea for you." He watched as Doflamingo removed the fabric cover from the tea pot, pouring it into one of the teaset cups, though he felt the blonde's eyes on him. "I couldn't find you earlier, fufufu, were you busy?"

"I was at the library." Law lied, he couldn't let Doflamingo know who he had been with and why.

He nearly flinched when the blonde began laughing though, a dark tone to it. "You are a terrible liar Law, don't insult me. I already looked for you there."

Law was about to protest but Doflamingo just beckoned him over again. "Now come sit down, we have a few things we need to have a little chat about. It's better to get comfy for it."

Law merely sighed but obeyed, he forced himself to sit down beside Doflamingo who slid the tea over to him before picking up his wine glass again, taking another sip from it. Law waited patiently for his tea to cool down a little more, waiting for Doflamingo to speak but the blonde seemed content to merely sip at his wine so with a scowl he spoke up.

"What did you want to talk about Doflamingo?"

"Just a few things, then I'll let you retire for tonight." Doflamingo merely murmured while Law took a cautious sip of his tea, satisfied it was cooling down enough to not burn him. "How is your shoulder treating you now? Not in too much pain anymore?"

"Stop fretting about it, Baby-5 only shot me remember?" Law snapped, he was getting irritated at how everyone was babying him because of such a small wound, it was at an unfortunate place where it hurt to move his shoulder too often but that was mostly the only problem he was having.

"Now, now." Doflamingo grinned, holding up his hand defensively, Law raised an eyebrow at that as he began to drink the tea, satisfied at the temperature. "I only want to make sure you are okay, I want you to be healthy after all Law."

"I'm fine." He felt a strange heavy sensation flow through him, his body feeling a little more numb by the minute. "I've...I've been resting..."

"I know but you nearly slept the whole day away this morning, that wasn't very healthy now was it little bird?"

"Only... Only 'cause you..." Law felt strangely light-headed, his eyes beginning to get heavier as his muscles began to relax against the couch. "...Tired..."

"Ssshhh." He frowned as he felt Doflamingo's hands reach out, one plucking his cup away while the other began to lay him down, tilting the world to it's side, he felt Doflamingo's fingers gently stroke his neck, they were warm and strangely soothing.

Law blinked for a second, then again as he struggled to think for a moment but managed to come to a conclusion as his eyes landed on the cup. "...Drug... You drugged me..."

He felt so tired.

* * *

Doflamingo merely chuckled softly, tousling Law's hair gently, shifting his legs slightly to allow Law to rest his head more easier on his lap. "You need to rest Law, so you will heal up quicker and become healthy again. Besides, you'll never fall asleep after that long lie in today now will you?"

He noticed Law trying to protest but it came out slurred, Doflamingo couldn't help but chuckle again, Law was too cute for his own good sometimes. He felt Law settle down more heavier on his side before his eyes slipped completely closed, too heavy to keep open for any longer.

"You better rest now, Law." He hushed, knowing that Law would love to try and protest some more but couldn't any longer.

He waited patiently, teasing Law's hair until he fell asleep against him, breathing softly as he settled down. He lowered his hands and began to unbutton Law's shirt, hoping to catch a glimpse of his wound but paused, frowning softly.

That was interesting, he and Law hadn't had any kind of romantic interactions lately, so who was giving the little bird love bites? He felt angry but smirked as he buttoned up Law's shirt again, satisfied when he checked Law's bandages, he started contemplating as he leaned over to slip off Law's shoes then helped Law settle on his side more comfortably before bringing out his own transponder snail, grinning eerily.

Somebody was trying to steal his cute, little Law from him.

* * *

Doflamingo paused when the door opened up, Penguin's eyes blinking, looking unsurprised to see him on the couch as he spoke up. "Your Majesty, is Lord Law not in here anymore?"

The blonde merely offered the other a grin, nodding downwards. "He's finally asleep, why? Something up?"

"Miss Sugar is here, she was insistent you where in here-"

"Young Master!" Sugar slipped in, though hesitated at the door making him chuckle.

"What's the matter? You should be in bed at this time." He smiled at her, beckoning her over with his hand, waving off Penguin who frowned but closed the door behind himself.

He gathered her up against his side, his lap occupied with the fast asleep little bird, lying still below him.

"I don't like all these people here, and that redhead that came in with Law is stupid." Sugar pouted at him, he couldn't help but chuckle, ruffling her hair softly.

"He is rather stupid isn't he? But that doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep, you won't grow any taller if you don't, fufufufufu."

She huffed at him, crossing her arms. "I don't like them in the castle! They could hurt our family. He's already been hanging around Law as well."

"Don't worry, the games will keep Law busy with me." Doflamingo gently stroked Law's hair when he shifted, burying his head against his thigh, trying to get more comfortable.

"I want to help... But..." Sugar looked uncertain but Doflamingo merely grinned at her.

"You will be helping remember?"

"But-"

"Now, now, be a good girl and do what you're told." He smirked when she huffed at him again, puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms.

She always tried to act cute to get her own way.

"Don't be like that, what you'll be doing will be the best help I could get." Doflamingo chided her softly, smirking at the knock on the door. "But you need to get some sleep before you can be of any help, follow Law's example-"

"But he never sleeps!" She protested as he watched Monet slip in quietly, smiling, looking embarrassed as she approached.

"He's fast asleep now, see?" He moved his hand, giving her a better view of Law.

She merely tilted her head, giving him a knowingly look, cheeky girl. "He's been drugged though."

"Then follow Dellinger's example, he's fast asleep now." Monet offered helpfully, gently gathering Sugar into her arms. "It's too late for you to still be awake remember?"

"Dellinger snuck out already." Seriously? Damn brats. "And I'm not that much younger than he is!"

"I'll find him as well, don't you worry." Monet chuckled lightly, holding Sugar out to him with a smile. "Now say goodnight to the Young Master."

"Fine." She pouted again. "Goodnight."

He couldn't resist, reaching out with a smirk he tugged her cheek, earning a huff from the youngest sister. "Goodnight Sugar, sleep tight."

She then reached down and lightly kissed Law's cheek before Monet carried her out Law's suite. Once the door closed he finished off his wine and gathered Law up into his arm, standing up with a smirk.

"Speaking of bedtime, let's get you tucked in shall we love?"

He headed over to Law's bedroom, satisfied Law would be fast asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Law blinked blearily, still drowsy and half asleep, with a mumble he tried to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but a weight around his waist tugged him back down, making him frown over his shoulder.

He felt his eyes narrow. _**"You."**_

"Hm? 'Morning..." He scowled at the sleepy murmur into his shoulder as the arm tightened around his waist.

"I'm sure I didn't invite you to sleep in my bed last night." Law grumbled crossly, tugging at Doflamingo's arm. "Though it's difficult to remember after that tea."

"...Hush, go back to sleep." Doflamingo's tone was chiding, must to Law's irritation. "This is a dream..."

"More like a nightmare." Law retorted but forced himself to settle on his side, Doflamingo wasn't going to let him go now and he still felt too groggy.

"Fufufu, I didn't say if it was your dream darling." The blonde paused for a moment and Law could just hear the grin forming. "Though if it was mine we'd be doing something more fun."

"And then my nightmare would get even worse, you really are cruel."

He tensed as Doflamingo's lips mouthed his ear. "I would have your arms tied above your head and your eyes blindfolded, that way you couldn't see or stop me from teasing you. I would also gag you so you couldn't protest, so that all you could do was moan beneath me and wriggle your hips for more."

"This is a rather detailed dream." Law hissed out, squirming. "And one I do not wish to hear."

"I know, I know. Go back to sleep then." Doflamingo chuckled softly, he tensed as the blonde nuzzled his head against his neck, relaxing against him. "It's still too early."

"Not for me, so get off."

"...Too sleepy..." The blonde yawned against his neck, snuggling in with a blissful sigh. "...Sleeping now..."

"Oi Doflamingo-" Law tried to protest but he was cut off by a soft snore from the giant idiot making him grumble, while the blonde was asleep he tried to shift, so he could maybe squeeze under his arm and get away but Doflamingo was just as relentless in his sleep as he was awake.

It seemed that he was stuck for the moment.

* * *

"Oi Killer, how many people were meant to be in this tournament anyway?" Kid was grinning manically, shit he could already taste the fight waiting to happen, he hoped he would get someone worth fighting, someone blood thirsty.

"Five hundred and fifty six people have been entered in as Champions." Killer crossed his arms, he could already picture the raised eyebrow from the blonde. "Don't go nuts Kid, save your strength for the stronger competitors."

"Relax Killer, it'll be fine." Kid waved him off, it was a habit but he was actually listening.

The last time he didn't he nearly got Killer tortured by those ruthless bastards.

"Killer-san? You entered too?" Kid glanced over, hearing a young girl's voice call out to Killer, startled to see a young, pink haired girl standing before them.

"Rebecca? You shouldn't be here." He could tell Killer was frowning as he turned to face the girl who tensed, frowning at that. "You could be killed."

"I-I had my own reasons for coming here..." Kid saw a familiar determination in her eyes, set on a goal, the same eyes as Trafalgar had.

A goal that, while they desperately wanted to achieve, felt like they could never.

_Which is what he was gonna change for Law._

"Rebecca you're only fourteen! You'll get yourself killed-"

Kid watched her shoulders tense, a bitter look entering her eyes. "Yes, and not too many people would care either, many would rejoice in it too."

But before Killer could speak up a staff member of the tournament shouted for then to make their way to the main hall, ushering them out of the room, Pelacon appeared beside him, earning a frown from Kid.

"How long ya been there for?"

"I never left. I'm meant to guard you remember?"

"And where are these two guards?"

He could hear the amusement in Killer's voice. "I am a guard remember? And as for Rebecca, well she lives in the Colosseum."

"She lives here?"

A dark look flickered in the girl's eyes before dying off as they entered the main hall. "Yes, I do."

A man strutted on to the stage, grinning as he waved his hands, Kid scowled, the man looked like a moron.

"Ah and here we are! Looking good everyone, you should all be a nice, fine line-up for the tournament! I'm Mr. Disco, the tournament's host and I welcome all you Champions to the first match of our games, please try your best now and give us the best entertainment possible!"

Pigeon made an odd sound from beside him as he crossed his arms. "It's usually Gatz that is here, wonder where he is?"

"I overheard one of the girls gossiping, he's isn't very well at the moment so Diamante had Disco take over." Rebecca murmured softly, her eyes watching the new bastard prance around the stage.

"Now, if you follow our helpful staff they will show you the way where I will explain the game to you! Off you go now, make sure you be as entertaining as possible!"

Kid grumbled but followed the crowd, Pigeon was sticking close until they all paused at the main doors on the opposite side of the underground entryway.

"Now please, all Champions make your way through the doorway, your guards will remain here to collect you after the match!" One of the staff shouted, before Kid could move though Pigeon grabbed his shoulder, frowning.

"Be careful, none of us know what this match is just yet and Captain couldn't get any information either. Try to stick near Killer, he can at least cover your back." Pigeon moved out of the way after that, fading off into the crowd.

"We better head in. Rebecca, try to stay close, they will all be after you." Killer warned, grasping the girl's upper arm and tugging her after him. "I'll cover your back when you knock them out of the arena."

"Knock them out?" Kid couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, confused.

"Rebecca has never been hit before during a match, unlike you, she plans ahead and uses her speed and agility to force people out of the ring."

"Are we fighting in a ring?"

The pink haired girl nodded. "This is the way to the arena, I can only guess that we are having a knock out match until there are only a certain amount of people standing."

"Do you know how many people will be the winners?"

Rebecca shook her head at that. "I'm afraid not, they change the rules every so often, so it could be this might not even be a knock out match, that is merely my first guess."

"Guess we'll see soon huh?" Kid grinned as they existed the doors, seeing a crowd of contestants already on the arena, he looked under his feet and tensed.

_**Shit, and he couldn't even swim.**_

Why the fuck did they have to have water beneath them?

* * *

Law frowned as he leaned back in his chair, Doflamingo was murmuring to one of the slave girls, keeping quiet so that Law couldn't overhear them, much to his frustration. The girl merely bowed once Doflamingo turned away and left as quietly as she entered.

"What was that about?" Law crossed his arms, scowling when he was merely given a grin.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about." Doflamingo chuckled, relaxing against his chair, watching the arena below.

Law frowned at that but decided to ask about something else instead. "This is a knock out match? Isn't it?"

"It should get rid of the bulk of them."

"Considering only a certain amount of Champions can get through then yes, it will."

"Ah, but you're curious how many will get through, aren't you?" Doflamingo had a smug, knowing tone in his voice making Law scowl at that.

"Let me guess, it's a surprise." Law was getting sick of that.

"It usually is, but I'll let you know for a little price." Doflamingo teased playfully, flickering his finger as he leaned over in his seat. "Lean closer, don't want anyone to listen now do we?"

Law bit his lip in order to silence his sarcastic remark and leaned over, scowling lightly when Doflamingo cupped his chin and pecked his lips, he fought the urge to squirm, knowing quite a bit of the crowd would be watching.

Damn bird, trying to 'reassure' the people they were a happy couple.

_**What part of them was a 'happy couple'?!**_

Doflamingo thankfully left it at that but whispered against his lips, grinning. "Twenty-one lucky winners will be allowed through, fufufu, Eustass will be hard pressed won't he? Against over five hundred other contestants."

"Yeah well so will the elites you entered-"

"Now, now, don't underestimate them darling." He leaned away, grinning as he relaxed back into his chair. "You know how strong they are, after all, we raised you to be the man you are today."

Law snorted at that. "Yeah, the man who is very tempted to push you into the water down below and hope you drown."

"Such a cranky little thing."

"I woke up to your face this morning, what do you expect?"

"Kisses?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Law you shouldn't be rude to the Young Master!" Law scowled as Baby-5 approached, setting a tray down on the table filled with cold drinks. "Apologise!"

He merely threw her a glare earning a whimper, the maid hiding behind Doflamingo's large frame who chuckled, throwing him another grin. "Law's a spoilt thing Baby-5, of course he won't apologise."

Law didn't have the time to retort because the screens flashed on, Disco's ugly mug giving them all that creepy smile with his closed eyes, he saw Doflamingo's grin widen as Baby-5 stepped away, deeming it fine to come back out of her hiding spot to watch.

"_Good day everyone!"_ Law grimaced as Disco spun around on his heel, grinning at the camera before posing. _"Today we've got the exciting beginning of tournament! This time hosted by our very own King Doflamingo Donquixote!"_

Law watched as Doflamingo stood up, offering a wave and a grin to the crowd, the cheering and screaming growing louder, the blonde beckoned him to stand, offering his hand which he gracefully took, being gently tugged up.

"Fufufu! It's great you could all be here today, Law and I are happy to see all of you who could attend! Enjoy the games because they will be filled with our Champions blood, sweat and tears as they strive to become the best of the best! Earning their title as my very own Champion!" Doflamingo chuckled over his transponder snail, grinning even more. "They will become seated with my top ranking Elites and will vow to look after this very kingdom just as we all do in the Donquixote Family!"

Law made sure to keep his smile up, thankfully Doflamingo rarely had him make any speeches and happily covered for him himself.

"Sit back and watch! We'll see who rises up and who falls!" Doflamingo laughed into the transponder snail, switching it back off at the crowd's screaming became even wilder as he turned around, guiding Law back to the seats.

"Why bother tugging me up there?" Law murmured quietly, already guessing the answer.

He frowned as Doflamingo reached up with his free hand, tracing his cheek with his thumb. "We do need to show that we are a untied couple Law, even if you don't like to be affectionate."

Disco's voice echoed across the stadium again as they sat back down, Law noting that Doflamingo lounged back, grinning cheerfully. _"You are all so very lucky! We've got the best from all around the world fighting in today's match! Unfortunately we can't keep all of them, five hundred and fifty-six people are just a bit too overwhelming for our eyes to watch them all!"_

Law raised his eyes to the screen, tensing, he needed to make sure Doflamingo wasn't bullshitting him when he said twenty-one contestants would be cleared through.

"_So we've gathered them all into our arena below us now to fight! Now here's what's going on for anyone whose never been here before and are attending for the first time-" _Disco made sure to wave his arms about to emphasise this. _"This is our 'knock out' match! We will be cutting down the main bulk by having them all fight each other, there are a few small and simple rules for them to follow, we don't want to complicate things for them after all now do we?"_

While the audience laughed Law scowled, they weren't all moronic down there.

_Just Eustass-ya, Roronoa-ya, Straw-Hat-ya, Vergo-ya..._

Now that Law thought about it...

"_Now there are several restrictions for our battle royale, there is a restriction to the amount of armour you can wear, luckily our lovely assistants already took care of that though for our friends down below! Fighting in teams is not encouraged either but it is allowed, just to make it clear, some of the ones down below have already began to form into buddies!"_

Law hoped that Eustass-ya was one of the smart ones that's done so already.

"_Another rule is that if you fall into the surrounding water you are disqualified, it's the same if you are no longer able to fight as well or knocked unconscious but the difference is if you fall into the water a nasty surprise will be awaiting you. I hope there are no children in this audience!"_

Law tensed at that. They didn't put the fighting fish in-

He saw Doflamingo's grin widen out the corner of his eye making him scowl. If Eustass-ya fell in it wouldn't just be being disqualified that he would have to worry about.

"_And lastly, the part everyone is most eager for, the number of people who are allowed to pass! This year seems to be much more difficult, out of five hundred and fifty-six contestants only twenty-one of them are allowed through to the next round!"_

Law raised an eyebrow at all the shouts of protests from the nobles, a lot of them didn't believe their champion could get through with that small figure.

Truthfully he wasn't even sure if Eustass-ya could either.

"_Well I told you, there was no way I am gonna lose, got it?"_

He was trying to have faith in those words though so he remained relaxed against his chair, trying to look confident.

If only he could have entered the tournament but Doflamingo had been too overprotective to even allow that freedom. He remember trying to convince the bird several times, before he was forced to find someone else to enter for him but all his prepared speeches and convincing tones did nothing, the blonde had just refused and dismissed him each time.

He was forced to stop after that one time in the dining room when he had unintentionally caused a food fight during his and Doflamingo's argument. The tension had been building until a certain moron, Shanks, shouted 'food fight'.

Admittedly Law loved the fact that when Shanks threw one of the pies, and it flew right into Doflamingo's face.

They were still trying to get some of the strains off that room's walls.

"_-So let's begin the match!"_

Crap, he had just completely ignored Disco!

_Not that he usually had anything interesting to say in the first place..._

**.:End of Chapter:.**

_StarofJems, Please don't die with what's gonna happen for Cora xD ...Kid probably is gonna get himself into quite a bit of trouble considering his and Doflamingo's jealous tendencies over Law (Poor Law xD) Glad you enjoyed the chapter :D Hope you enjoyed this one too :)_

_**SEllen23, I'm glad you like it and really glad you gave a review :D It feeds my story writing xD I've only recently started getting into LawLu myself, it's pretty cute :L But yeah, I think that's how most people feel about Doflamingo, I'm the very same ._. ^^;**_

_xXMinShadowCatXx, Aha! Joined us on the accounts now :P You've become one of us now xD Yeah hopefully Oda has something nasty in store for Teach after all he's done and is probably gonna do T_T I'm glad you've like the progress :D And yeah, too late, Law didn't get the scarf in time xD Yeah if Doflamingo finds out about Kid he will be happy to kill him, though I think Kid feels the same way too ;)_ :P

**Guest, I know how you feel, can't get enough of Doflaw either xD (Still like KidLaw the best though ^^;) Glad you're liking the progress, it's been great to hear that from you guys, I remember at the beginning when I didn't update so much because I wasn't sure how well I was doing but you've all been great encouragement :D**

LawLover, I know, Law isn't going to be a very happy bunny after being munched on but it was too much fun to miss out writing on xD

**Shiina Yuki, Yeah unfortunately Law swiftly ends it with a kick, you'd think Kid would get the hint? :P Oh well, it's fun teasing it xD**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Wow, New Year already xD Hope you all enjoyed Christmas and Happy late New Year 3**

* * *

Kid panted softly, he had lost tracked of the amount of guys he'd fought off by now, these weaklings were just pathetic and too repetitive but unfortunately the sheer number of them were starting to ware him down much to his frustration. Killer and the pink haired girl, Rebecca were behind him, it was strange though, he thought the girl would have been complete dead weight but in fact she had been throwing her own share out of the ring and knocking other contestants out. Now though she seemed to be feeling the strain too, Killer stood beside her, blood was splattered on his mask, terrifying anyone not ballsy enough to get close enough to him.

Kid decided to quickly scan the crowd, noting there was maybe about a hundred people left.

He grinned at that, it meant the toughest were in the ring now, none of these pathetic squabbles of bastards that tried to overwhelm. As long as he and Killer kept it up they would reach the top of the twenty-one leftover contestants.

During his scan of the crowd though a weird guy caught his eye, swinging a strange disk thing by a string in his hand-

A hypnotist? _**What the fuck was he even doing here?!**_

"After I say 'One, Two, Jango' you will get angry and stronger and attack my enemies, got it?" Kid merely scowled, how the fuck could this probably work? It was just some trick- "One! Two! Jango!"

And suddenly he heard this murderous growl that sounded like his own as he charged with a battle cry.

"_Kid you moron!"_ He vaguely recognised that as Killer's voice before his mind went completely blank.

* * *

Law stiffened in his seat as Doflamingo bursted out laughing from beside him, watching as Eustass-ya charged into the battle, screaming in a bloody frenzy, one of his fellow morons was doing the very same thing, the pair causing destruction left and right.

"That idiot! He actually got caught in it!" Doflamingo was finding this brilliant obviously, much to Law's frustration. "Fufufufu, are you sure you chose the right person as your Champion little bird?"

"..._Eustass-ya_..." Law couldn't help but hiss. "_So much for __**'I'm gonna win this'**__, '__**It's not gonna be a problem'**__, the damned idiot_."

He tried to ignore the laughteredext to him and the confused looks starting to head their way.

How the hell was Eustass-ya going to get out of this?!

* * *

"Crap, some of these guys actually seem to have gotten stronger!" Zoro scowled, he gripped his sword tighter in his right hand, hoping to speed this up as he took a single step back, knowing his Captain was going to have his back during this fight. "Luffy let's get these guys out of the way quickly and-"

He glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye, frowning when he heard a strange animalistic growl errupting from his Captain.

...Oh he didn't...

Luffy's eyes looked completely blank, so yeah, he obviously did.

"**YOU GOT HYPNOTISED TOO?!"**

As soon as he shouted that aloud the lunatic ran off with a battle cry, heading in the same direction that he saw a familiar redhead charge towards. He vaguely recalled the redhead from last night as Law's Champion, Eustass wasn't it?

Shaking his head he watched as the pair took out another crowd of 'champions' now cowering together while another voice called out.

"_Luffy-senpai! HE'S SO AMAZING!"_

He glanced over to see another green haired male, squealing in delight and hoping about on his feet, completely excited. He swore he recognised this guy too from somewhere but before he could ponder on it a blonde nearby him started shouting.

"_**Bartolomew would you do something already?!**_"

The guy merely glared at the blonde before shrugging and wandering over to the edge of the arena, maybe he had some odd idea in his head, Zoro decided to watch just in case but was stunned as the guy merely took off his trousers and started pissing into the water, earning 'boos' and snarls from the crowd and presenter.

**What the hell was wrong with these people?!**

He took note of where Luffy was again, seeing him now charging towards Usopp who screamed and tried to scramble away out of the way along with Nami-

Heh, the pair were still in the tournament then?

Though Luffy merely charged past them, earning cries of relief from the pair.

No instead Luffy was charging towards Doflamingo's right-hand man, Vergo, so with a scowl Zoro rushed after him, intending to lead him away.

Luffy wasn't thinking straight enough to get into such a serious fight yet.

* * *

Lami lingered in the shadows of the collosseum with the hooded figure beside her, they both sat on some of the cargo boxes, watching the Champions all fighting for a slot for the next round. Lami licked the ice cream starting to slip down over her hand as she glanced up, smiling at the sight of her brother looking horrified as the assassin, Kid charged into the middle of the battle, roaring.

"You look amused." The hooded figure commented from beside her.

She smiled at that. Law hadn't had the simplicity of getting frustrated like that in such a long time, of course she was happy that Law was acting like his age again instead of serious and cold all of the time.

Cora-san would be happy to see his face too right now.

"He's happy."

She got a raised eyebrow for that. "Are you sure? He kinda looks a bit dumbfounded if you ask me, though I suppose you know him better."

"Trust me, he's amused at the situation too." Lami couldn't help but smile brightly at her companion. "Just seeing a bit of shock on his face makes me happy, he's usually so cold and completely masks his emotions."

Her companion merely shrugged and took a bite out of her own ice-cream, shuddering. "That redhead, that's Eustass Kid isn't he?"

Lami narrowed her eyes at that, obviously they knew something about the redhead while as usual she was stuck in the dark. How frustrating.

"Who is he? Law was quite keen to find him after Luffy had been chosen by Shanks."

"Kid is an assassin who during the war built himself up a reputation of murdering the toughest of warriors. Unfortunately though it didn't last, a couple of months before the war ended he and his partner Killer had been betrayed by one of their allies."

"They had allies?"

"During the war he was allied with two of the Supernova, the rookies of the war-"

"Law was apart of them!"

Her companion nodded at that, sounding amused. "Until he was taken back to Dressrosa yes, anyway though, Kid's allies were Scratchmen Apoo from the Grandline and Basil Hawkins from North Blue unfortunately Hawkins betrayed him and got both Kid and Killer captured during the wartime."

"What? Why would Hawkins betray his ally?" Lami stiffened at that, betrayal, one of the worst things that could happen to you or you could do.

It sickened her.

The government had betrayed them as well and nearly slaughtered all of her people for it.

"Because a certain family from North Blue had forced them too-"

Lami couldn't believe it, no way could this have happened- "You don't mean-"

"The Donquixote family."

...That's the reason why they got custody of Eustass Kid... They were the ones of imprisoned him...

"Why do you seem upset?"

"Because he likes Law! If he finds out-"

"He already knows."

"...Then... He's being nice to Law to..." Lami stiffened immediately, her mind quickly forming a conclusion which left her clenching her hands, the cone beginning to break in her hand. "_**If he harms even a single hair on my brother's head then I hope Doflamingo tears him limb from limb-**_"

"I don't think your brother's redhead is after revenge, at least not from Law." Her companion reassured.

"But what if-"

"Lami, if you get too hysterical we'll be noticed." She was warned, her friend's voice was calm making her shudder. "We need to finish up before the match ends, do you know where to go?"

"To the mechanic, you said he should be able to get my collar off." Lami felt doubtful though. "How do you know though? I don't want to die like this, as a slave, I don't want to leave Law by himself either..."

"Because he got my collar off. It'll be okay Lami, I promise, you just need to get to him first before you're caught."

"Where is he?"

"In Primula. He's here to watch the tournament though and hear how it goes."

"So he's in the crowd?" She frowned when her friend laughed.

"Definitely not, he doesn't like to be noticed you see, Ray will be in Primula right now, watching from one of the screens."

Lami nodded at that and stood up, ready to rush ahead. The sooner the collar was off the better, for her sakes and Law's.

* * *

Rebecca panted softly as she ran, she ducked down, swinging her leg out and throwing the man who tried to behead her off balance as she took off again, Killer-san had given her instructions as soon as they had noticed that Vergo had begun marching towards that strange red haired man who was throwing himself head first into the other contestants, Killer-san was planning to distract Vergo as much as possible while Rebecca had to take out the hypnotist. She heard a bang go off and jumped back, her eyes catching a familiar tall figure approaching, she couldn't help but pale, tensing in her place.

"Oh, it's little Rebecca, where do you think you're off to in such a rush?"

"Lo-Lord Diamante..." She couldn't help but whimper out, taking a step back.

No, why couldn't it be anyone but him?! He was the worst of them!

"_I killed your mother with this gun."_

She wanted to scream, she wanted to run away, run at him, hide, thrust her sword into his chest and watch him die. No hide was safer but he was a monster, he'd find her, he'd kill her, he'd-

Suddenly all she could see was blue, a blue cape covered her eyes as a much large form than hers stood in front of her, she frowned, stepping back carefully and firmly grasping her sword.

"_**Oh! Contestant Ricky has stepped in front of Rebecca! Is he protecting her or does he want to fight our Hero of the Colosseum Diamante?!" **_She heard Disco's voice shout out, sounding confused.

"Go child, I will fight this one."

"Oh? Wanting to challenge me, was it Ricky? Heh, what does a nobody like you think he can do? Uhahaha!"

"Why are you-" Rebecca couldn't help but try to ask but was interrupted.

"Never mind that, go child, now!"

Rebecca frowned at that but obeyed, she still needed to take out the hypnotist, she glanced over and paled, Vergo had reached the red haired fighter.

And was beating him into the ground.

She saw Killer swing his spinning scythes, forcing Vergo back who immediately gave the blonde a dark scowl. With a soft pant she threw another man into the water, ignoring his cries as a fighter fish attacked him.

These weren't the fighting fish that they should be terrified of.

She spotted Jango being protected by a small group and slipped beneath the first one who tried to stop her, slipping the tip of her sword under his foot and lifting it back up, tripping him up while she swung her leg out, the metal armour knocking down another man. The hypnotist was right next to the water, all she had to do was knock him in, she could see him raising his disk again and closed her eyes, slamming her leg into another contestant, she could feel the air behind her back so spun around, knocking her elbow into the person. She opened her eyes, keeping them on everyone's feet and smiled when she saw the odd pair of shoes before her, she swung the back of her sword out and knocked it against the man, raising her eyes as she watched him fall into the water.

Rebecca immediately turned back around, forced to continue to fight off more of her fellow contestants that tried to swarm her but she knocked each one down into the water, concentrating on just holding out.

She panted softly as the siren ran out, the blaring noise signalling that the match was over she grinned but it was only for a moment until she heard Disco's voice again.

"_**Why is Lord Vergo still fighting? Oi did you idiots count it right?! Go count again!" **_Disco ordered, barking out his men but Rebecca looked over, paling as she cried out, before she could run though someone was rushing past her, a murderous feeling brushing by.

* * *

When Kid hit the ground and was receiving one of Vergo's beatings Killer immediately dived in, swinging his scythes, he had been distracted with letting no one else get near Kid, he was injured and probably now easy to knock unconscious in this state but it was a mistake, he knew he had needed all of his attention on Vergo.

He managed to block most of his attacks but with each block he saw that strict anger forming more and more on his face and that was when one of them managed to get through.

He had been knocked to the ground, his head smacking against his helmet which he felt break beneath him, he only had enough time to make sure his hands weren't near his head otherwise his own scythes might kill him. Then that was when the pain began, being hit relentlessly by Vergo, he tried to swing out his arm but Vergo merely stepped on his arm, crushing the sole of his boot into it as he continued beating him with his staff.

He heard Kid cry out, a strange animalistic roar but then he heard several gasps from the audience as the beatings suddenly stopped. He managed to look up and tensed.

Why the hell was he out here in the tournament's stage?!

* * *

Law had been clutching the arms of the chair, Vergo was beating down Killer-ya as Kid struggled to sit up, looking aware again as his eyes landed on the pair, he let out some kind of enraged growl, one that sent shudders done his spine but much to his relief the sirens sounded out, he looked up and smirked, relieved when he saw the number 'twenty-one' highlighted on the screen.

"_**Why is Lord Vergo still fighting? Oi did you idiots count it right?! Go check again!" **_He heard Disco snap out but Law looked over the field, counting the twenty one contestants still standing but paling as Vergo still continued to beat down Killer, Law rushed over to the transponder snail, intent on stopping this.

"Vergo-ya stop-" Law tried to snarl out but Doflamingo caught him, giving him a chuckle.

"Looks like those two pissed him off, fufufufu."

"Doflamingo make him stop!" Law squirmed, trying to pull himself free but the blonde merely dragged him back towards the chairs where they would be more out of view.

His eye caught a familiar figure leaping past the pink haired girl though, Rebecca and headed straight towards Vergo, a murderous look in his eyes.

Doflamingo immediately stopped tugging him as Law stopped squirming, the pair watching as the figure's arm swung around Vergo's shoulders, his sword at his neck.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing, Penguin-kun?" Vergo asked him, his tone was calm and collected but Penguin could see his hand still ready to continue his beating the moment he got a chance.

"The match is over Vergo-san, did you not hear the victory bells?" Penguin murmured, he resisted the urge to just slit the man's throat and be done with it.

_**After all he's done to Law, and now hurting Killer.**_

"That was the victory bell? I did not realise." Vergo merely stated while Penguin pulled his arm back, resting the blade heavier on the man's neck.

"Would you then remove your foot from guardsmen Killer's arm? The match is over and the presenter would like to continue his speech to the audience."

"I do not like your tone Penguin-kun, what have I told you about respect?"

Penguin wouldn't hesitate, if Vergo tried to raise even a finger he would slice his throat open and pay for the consequences later, despite what he promised Law.

"_**Fufufu, I believe the match is over right? Vergo don't you remember the rules? You're one of the twenty-one to get through."**_

"Ah, my apologises Doffy." He stepped away from Killer and Penguin followed him but paused when he heard Law's voice through the speakers.

"_**Penguin, I would request that you head back to the waiting area but the bridge has not been brought back in yet. Please wait at the sidelines until it has."**_

Penguin removed his sword from Vergo's neck and bowed over to Law's sitting space before leaving as swiftly as he entered.

"_**...How did he even manage to get on the platform when the bridge was removed?" **_Disco sounded stupefied before shaking it off. _**"Anyway folks! We have the listings on who survived and how well they did! Please take a look at the screens where our Champions names will appear on the Top Twenty-One ranking!"**_

Penguin raised his eyes to the board and frowned, mentally calculating the lift and thinking on each contestant.

**1****st**** Diamante**  
2nd Luffy  
**3****rd**** Marco**  
4th Zoro  
**5****th**** Pica**  
6th Vergo  
**7****th**** Kid**  
8th X Drake  
**9****th**** Cavendish**  
10th Bellamy  
**11****th**** Bartolomew**  
12th Killer  
**13****th**** Mr. 2**  
14th Trebol  
**15****th**** Robin**  
16th Teach  
**17****th**** Rebecca**  
**18****th**** Brook**  
**19****th**** Franky**  
20th Usopp  
**21****st**** Nami.**

He saw Eustass's fists clench as he glared over at Vergo who merely stood straight, his hands clasped behind his back. The only elite Eustass managed to get ahead of was Trebol it seemed which wasn't good, Penguin guessed that Law would have thought up a few new ideas to help Eustass get back into shape, being in seventh place was a good start though and it was under the radar, if they could keep Eustass under it for as long as possible only for him to rise up and achieve a head place it would be brilliant.

"**Let me explain the ranking system, it shows who has the most potential to become our King's Champion and so far our Hero of the Colosseum has the best chance! It shows who would be the best to place a bet on. Now say our Rising Star Cavendish finished last in the next match, he would be kicked off the tournament! The ranking system is used mostly for a line in the betting system and will continue to lower as we finish progress towards the end of our tournament!"**

As long as Eustass didn't finish last they would all be okay.

* * *

"That was good for a first match Eustass-ya, seventh place." Law commented as he approached the redhead sitting beside Killer-ya, Penguin was sitting beside the blonde as well, checking over his arm.

"A good match? I got hypnotised, my face beaten in by the bastard and Killer got hurt." Kid growled, smacking his fist into his palm. "I'll beat the crap out of that bastard Vergo, I swear it."

"It was foolish that you got hypnotised, what made you to look at that disk in the first place Kid?" Killer turned to face him, Law could see the cracks forming over his mask, some blood slipping down it.

He caught Penguin's eye who nodded discreetly as he returned his attention to the redheaded idiot.

"I didn't believe it would exactly work! The guy looked like a nut case!"

"A powerful nutcase, he got both you and Straw-Hat-ya hypnotised and fighting for him while he stood back and watched, if it wasn't for this young lady here, who is fourteen and seems to have more common sense than you do, then you would still be under his control." He nodded over to Rebecca who was standing quietly at his side.

He still couldn't believe that bastard Doflamingo placed her in here of all places when he captured her. She was just a child and she hadn't done anything wrong! She wasn't anything like her grandfather, which he still had suspicions about.

A guy who was preaching about peace wouldn't suddenly just go nuts and tryanical and start trying to steal everyone's money then murder them. Something was wrong but he didn't know what had happened at that time.

Cora-san had kidnapped him for a 'camping trip' after all. Forgetting all the supplies, including the tent and map then nearly burning down the forest with his fire.

"At least the hypnotist is gone, I am more concerned about the other elites, none of them were put out." Rebecca pointed out quietly, glancing cautiously around as Penguin tugged Killer up to stand, smiling again.

"Captain, do you want me to get him looked over properly to make sure he didn't bang his head too much? Would be a shame for Eustass to lose a potential shield."

Killer grumbled at that. "Thanks Penguin, good to know you care."

"Go for it, I'll keep an eye on Eustass-ya for now." Law nodded, glancing over at the assassin who stood up.

"I wanna go with Killer-"

"Nope, don't want someone like you coming along! You'll scare off the ladies!" Penguin grinned, slipping Killer's good arm around his shoulder to help him keep balanced, earning a bemused huff.

"What the fuck-"

"I'm going to look like the helpful, caring, young man which will get their attention on me, you'll just scare them away." Penguin laughed, supporting Killer as they made their way towards the exist, Rebecca followed with a small frown. "See, already got one!"

Law smirked, amused when he saw Rebecca's frown turn into a small smile as he placed his hand on Kid's shoulder who frowned. "Killer-ya will be fine, Penguin's planning to check over his head-"

"What?! He doesn't take off that mask around anyone but-"

"Around you, Penguin and Rebecca." Law informed him, earning a bewildered look making Law smirk softly, leaning closer as he lowered his voice into a whisper. "Penguin and Killer are close, Penguin denies it when asked but Shachi seems to think they are together."

Kid looked at him in disbelief making Law grin, he wasn't sure if those two were together either but he was happy for Penguin if that was the case.

* * *

He disliked how close they were together, he watched as Law placed his hand on that mutt's shoulder, leaning in close as he lowered his voice, smirking softly. The assassin turned to look at him as well making him further scowl.

"Monet." He called her over, watching the pair as she approached, Law grinning at the redhaired mutt who made a strange noise. "Those two seem to be getting a bit too close, have someone split them up would you?"

She offered him a pleasant smile. "Of course Young Master, I have just the idea."

He watched her wander off as he turned his attention to a familiar dark haired man, one with graying hair, looking much older and much more tired than his lover did. Law's Uncle had sponsored Diamante to enter the Colosseum and equally shared a distaste in the redhaired assassin Law had picked out.

"So that redhead is Law's Champion?" The older man frowned over at the pair, disapproval written all over his face. "I don't think you should ever have made this bet with him my King, you should have just forced him into marrying you and have it be done with."

He didn't like Law's Uncle, the bastard who left Law to fend for himself as a child, sure it led Law straight to him but after all the trouble the child had taken to get out of that damned White City the older man should have given his nephew some shelter at the very least. Doflamingo was trying to get Law to see that his blood wasn't good for him, they weren't family, Doflamingo had their family picked out, the best people for him.

"Fufufu, I don't exactly want to have Law kicking and screaming during the wedding ceremony." Doflamingo chuckled but shot the older man a warning look, he wouldn't have the man he brought into nobility become sniddy with him. "When Law loses this bet he will keep his word, he's that type of person, unlike a seedy person like you with questionable motives."

"I-"

"The only reason you care about Law and I is because you want to keep your position, the position I ever so nicely gave you for Law's sake." He glanced over towards the redhead and Law, noticing a servant approaching them, stumbling and crashing into the mutt with a cry.

The redhead had managed to knock Law off balance as well as he and the servant tumbled in but luckily the blonde chef grabbed Law's arm as he passed by with a couple of trays in hand, stopping him from following them.

"What the heck just happened there?" Sanji sounded confused while Law merely shrugged.

"Eustass-ya always seems to have the worst luck, odd that he hasn't emerged yet though..." Law looked thoughtfully at the water but Doflamingo saw him pale.

"He can swim right?!" The assistant chef asked.

Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

Though much to his frustration the blonde chef and Law both dived into the water at the same time.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

I am no good at fight scenes... So yeah I hope this didn't go bouncing around too much? If it did let me know and I can try improve it for the next match, I have the feeling the fighting scenes are going to be the worst for me to write but excellent practise though!

Admittedly Law's Uncle doesn't have a name... I had this story mostly made up before Law's past and edited bits and pieces, at first it was meant to be his father but his father died during the storyline so I tweaked a few things? Any ideas for Law's Uncle's name or who it could be? I try avoiding ocs but I couldn't think of anyone else who could be Law's relative.

**SEllen23, That was perfect timing xD ...I wasn't waiting for it... Not at all :P Hope you still managed to get a decent sleep after the chapter came up ^^; I hope the tournament's first match was to your expectations :)**

_TheBlackSpirit, Yep, hopefully this was action packed enough for you, I still need a lot more practise at writing more fight scenes I believe, did feel like I danced about on this one ^^;_

**StarofJems, Glad you still enjoyed the last chapter. Yeah Doflamingo kinda goes from left to right, it's fun writing him like that and hopefully I'm giving him some credit? Hope you liked the match :D**

_xXMiniShadowCatXx, I know, you can't get off the accounts now :D I'm glad you like Law's and Doflamingo's interactions, it's fun writing them with each other xD Don't worry Kid's going to shine soon (Is currently writing the draft of said chapter) So yep, should be interesting :D And same, I can't wait to see more of Law since they are heading his way in the recent chapter, really wanna see what's happening with Sanji though D: Driving me nuts xD Hope you had a nice Christmas :3_

**LawLover, Law knows where to aim xD Law would probably hope to break Doflamingo if he succeeded at that, would be interesting to hear what sound he makes xD And hopefully this update was quick enough ^^; xD**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**AAAHHHH! SANJI AND TRAFFY FELL INTO THE WATER!" **Zoro winced at Luffy's scream then flinched as Nami's fist whacked against their Captain's skull.

"**THEY BOTH DIVED IN YOU IDIOT!"**

"Love Cook's getting his clothes soaked, the idiot." Zoro muttered, watching the water for the pair to come back out of.

"**WE NEED A DOCTOR! THEY WILL DROWN!" **Chopper was rushing around, panicking so Zoro reached out and grabbed the younger brunette before he tripped up himself.

Knowing their luck he would fall into the collosseum's water too.

"Chopper you're the doctor! And Law and Sanji can swim!" Nami snapped, watching as the blonde and darker haired male burst out the water, Sanji grabbing the clumsy servant while Law had Kid. "Zoro! Go help them out!"

Zoro grumbled at that but listened, she would only comment on his 'debt' again after all. He quickly sat Chopper back down and walked over to the ledge just as the pair reached it, the servant whimpering and crying, apologising loudly earning a curse from the pervy cook.

"Shut up already! If you're gonna fall in the water the least you could do is die quietly!" Sanji snapped, dragging him up, Zoro leaned over and grabbed both Kid and the servant by the scruffs of their necks and yanked them up, letting them harshly hit the ground beside him.

"Tired of playing hero already Love cook?" Zoro smirked, amused as Sanji slipped out the water, Law following behind.

"Are you two arguing already?" He heard Law grumble at them but he merely dodged as Sanji's foot kicked out at him, grinning as he brought up his sword, blocking another swing.

* * *

"H-Hey Zoro! Sanji! You can't fight! It's against the rules!" Chopper protested, rushing over, Kid scowled at the childish voice as he sat up, coughing but grinning at Law.

"Hey Law, trying to become my Prince Charming?" Kid chuckled out roughly, his throat felt raw as the little brat immediately fussed over him.

"They will be fine Raccoon-ya, Cook-ya isn't even apart of the tournament and Roronoa-ya isn't threatening Cook-ya's safety either. Besides everyone here knows that the Straw Hat's Swordsman and Chef fight all the time." Kid grinned when Law's eyes landed on him, a small frown on his face. "And maybe I should have let the fishes back out to eat you instead of saving you."

"**WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?!" **Kid watched a ginger haired girl's fist slam into the bickering pair's skulls, effectively knocking them over.

"**AHHH! CALL A DOCTOR! NAMI KILLED THEM!" **The boy in front of him screamed, stumbling to his feet.

"Raccoon-ya, you are a doctor remember?"

"My name is Chopper!" The brat protested before shaking his head. "And I am! Nami don't kill them!"

Kid ignored the Straw Hats, instead moving closer to Law who was squeezing his hat to try and get rid of the excess water, sitting beside him with another grin.

"You look cute, soaked like that, like an angry kitten." He laughed at the glare he got in return but helped by pushing some of Law's hair away from his face so he could see better. "There, I'm being helpful, ain't no need to give me that soaked, angry kitten look."

"I will stab you Eustass-ya, I mean it." Law scowled again but the pair frowned equally as a voice spoke up, Kid wanted to smirk when he heard a mixture of irritation in it.

"These events seem to get more exciting every year right Law? Fufufufu." The bird bastard grinned down at them, kneeling beside Law and draping a large towel around him. "Don't want you catching a cold now do we darling?"

"It's warm out." Law retorted but Kid watched as the blonde rubbed his hair dry with another towel before throwing it.

Right into the redhead's face.

_**Fucking bastard.**_

"Fufufu, try not to follow anymore idiots falling into water now will you?" Kid tore the towel away from his face as Doflamingo helped Law stand, kissing his lips before pulling away. "No matter how cute you are all soaked like that."

"Asshole." Kid smirked at the insult, glad Law was scowling at the blonde bastard.

"Oi Law." The redhead called out as he stood up, his smirk widening as he felt the blonde's eyes glare at him. "Thanks for helping me out, I'll pay ya later."

He remembered it was common curtsey in some places to kiss a person's hand when thanking them so with a cheeky grin he grabbed Law's hand and kissed his knuckles, brushing his lips lightly against them afterwards before pulling away.

He felt two pairs of glares on him but couldn't resist exaggerating a bow to Law and stepping back, using his free hand to rub his hair dry with the towel. "And thanks for the towel old man."

"Old man?" Doflamingo gritted his teeth, they were both being careful about how they spoke in front of the gathered group of guests.

"Mean nothing by it, it's a respectful way we call older men back where I come from." Kid gave him another grin.

"Well you may call me 'Young Master' or 'Your Majesty' little one."

Little one? He wasn't a fucking baby!

"I believe that is enough correct? We have all thanked each other well enough now." They both tensed at Law's voice, glancing over to see him glaring at them.

"Of course darling! Just wanted to help your little assassin get his manners correct."

"I have my manners correct old man but thanks anyway."

They were interrupted by Law's cough. "I believe that's enough now _**children**_. We're in front of our guests remember Doflamingo?"

"Ah, fufufu, they know it was nothing but a mere friendly banter between acquaintances."

"They're funny!" Kid scowled, hearing that dark haired brat laugh from behind them. "Ah! Sanji! I need more food!"

He saw Law's weary gaze and turned around, hearing the blonde cry out in horror at the empty buffet tables while the black haired kid laughed before it, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Luffy that wasn't all for you!" Sanji snarled, storming over and kicking the brat who whined.

"But Sanji! No one else was eating it!"

"Doesn't matter! At least leave _**something**_ for the other guests!"

"...Who the fuck is that kid anyway?" Kid grumbled glaring back, noticing Doflamingo wrapping his arm around Law's shoulders and leading him away.

"My Captain."

Kid gaped at the green haired guy. He couldn't be fucking serious?!

* * *

Monet smiled when she spotted Jora tightening the tie around Law's neck, earning a protest at choking him. Jora merely huffed at him but she released him once she spotted the state Dellinger was in and quickly rushed to his side.

"My sweetheart! What happened to your clothes?!" Jora gaped, Law looked relieved as the older woman began mothering over the teenager who was protesting and trying to get away.

"It's fine! I only got a few stains on them!" Dellinger protested, hissing as his ear was grabbed.

"Only '_**a few'**_?! Why are they stained in the first place young man?!"

While Dellinger tried to speak Monet approached Law who looked over her wearily but with a smile she merely grabbed his tie and loosened it off, rearranging it so it was more comfortable while still elegant, she remembered all those times spending doing his tie as a child he always took it off if it was too tight, she might as well make sure he would keep it on no?

"...Thanks..." He grumbled at her, it was cute how reluctant he was, evening looking away from her.

"As repayment you can take me out on that date we talked about earlier." She whispered to him, earning a half-hearted glare but she paused at his smirk.

"Now, now Monet, what would Doffy say if he saw me going on a date with a beautiful young woman such as yourself, he might get jealous."

She saw his smirk widened as she felt her cheek heat up, she managed to resist the urge to hide behind her hands and merely offered him a weak glare.

"Fufufu, sorry Monet but Law is right." She looked over, seeing the Young Master approach, offering her a grin. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if he went out with someone as pretty as you."

She couldn't help but whimper when she felt her knees tremble as she covered her face with her hands, earning another laugh. That wasn't fair, him calling her beautiful. Monet smiled softly when she felt his hand in her hair, ruffling it gently, it was so warm.

"Fufufufufu, you shouldn't be so embarrassed about being complimented, you deserve them." She shivered at that but her smile widened as she lowered her hands, seeing his amused grin. "There we go, a nice, pretty smile."

"Young Master this isn't the time for this! Dellinger's ruined his clothes! He can't go to dinner dressed like this!" Jora cut in, hissing as she tugged the blonde's ear more firmly, earning a wince.

"Guess I should stay in my room, keep out of the way?" Dellinger looked hopefully up at the Young Master earning a chuckle.

"And miss out on dessert? Na, go get changed, we'll stall our hungry guests for your fashion's sake." The Young Master smirked at him, earning a whine.

"B-But-" Dellinger pleaded but Jora began to drag him away, seething.

"No 'but' young man! I'll help you get changed so let's go!"

Law shook his head from beside them. "No mercy huh Doflamingo?"

"And be nice? Me? Fufufufu, besides, it's revenge for when he set his mother on me last week." The Young Master retorted, Monet vaguely remembered that incident after he had been pushed into the pool by Dellinger who then told his mother that the Young Master had ruined his clothes and would need help changing out his soaking ones.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Law raised an eyebrow at that while Monet smiled.

"I'll tell you in private later Law~" She teased earning a scowl.

"My poor Heart executive! Being kidnapped by my own snow angel! How cruel!" The Young Master mockingly wailed.

"...If it gets me away from you..." Law murmured earning a huff.

"So mean."

She glanced back as a servant approached, smiling once she reached her side and murmuring quietly to her.

"Mistress, dinner is prepared and is waiting to be served." The young girl said quietly. "Also, his Majesty's suspicions were indeed correct, the slave girl, Lami never returned."

"Thank you, that is all for now." Monet nodded, eyeing Law who was talking with the Young Master still.

Good, he hadn't heard any of it.

* * *

"Welcome Champions!" Penguin raised an eyebrow as he stood to the side behind Law's back, Gladius beside him to keep an eye out for Doflamingo. "Congratulations on making it past the first round, fufufufu, you all must feel spectacular!"

He watched as Doflamingo leaned back against his chair, grinning down at the bottom of the dining room table, they were in the grand dining room, designed to seat at least fifty people at it's table. The top end was exclusive for the Doflamingo family, then further down was their guests, then lastly was the Champions, their escorts standing behind them at the walls.

Penguin noticed Dellinger tugging at his tie again but earned a quiet smack to his hand for the action by Jora who glared at him for fiddling with it while Sugar smirked at the pair as Monet tilted her head towards Doflamingo, gazing at him respectfully.

"And personally I must spoil my neutral aside and congratulate Trebol, Vergo, Pica and Diamante, an amazing performance from my family as usual!"

Though he noticed one odd thing, where was Baby-5? She was the only one not at the table, well except Machvise but he had a stomach ache and Senor had declined the invite to dinner as he had a personal matter to attend to.

"-So as a treat I invite you all to taste my elite chef's cooki-"

"**JOKER!"**

Penguin's eyes widened as the window shattered as a familiar maid charged threw them, armed to the teeth and a savage look in her eyes. Some of the guests screamed as she landed on the table, a gun pointed straight between Doflamingo's eyes who merely chuckled.

"What's the matter Baby-5?" He asked lightly earning an enraged scream.

Then more screams erupted as her gun went off, the blonde however had tipped his chair back, rolling off it as the bullets hit the wall, he saw Baby-5 draw her sword, swiping it down at Doflamingo who rolled away again, sitting on the floor and grinning manically, looking amused at his maid's screaming.

"YOU KILLED MY FIANCE!"

"Yes, I believe that was the eighth one correct?" Doflamingo tilted his head as he dodged her sword again.

"YOU MONSTER! DIE!"

"Don't be angry! Fufufufu, he wasn't good enough for you!"

"I don't know, I think you should just stay still and take Baby-5's beating like a man." Captain smirked, his chin leaning on his palm as he tilted his head at Doflamingo. "She deserves to get at least eight hits in~"

"Don't take her side Law!" Doflamingo protested while Baby-5 seethed.

She was about to launch herself at him, screaming. "YOU MURDER-"

However Penguin heard another gunshot, Gladius scowling at the woman as a warning shot grazed her arm, knocking her back.

"Baby-5 you can't just attack the Young Master! Stop that right now!" Jora shouted, looking bemused.

"I won't forgive him this time!" She hissed, clutching her wounded arm. "I'm gonna kill the asshole!"

Before she could leap at him again though Pica had grabbed her by the waist and began to drag her out, ignoring all her shouts and screaming. He heard Law grumble from his chair, looking bored now.

"Now that's ruining all the fun."

"Shall I punish her Doffy?" Vergo asked, frowning as the dining room doors closed while Doflamingo kicked his chair back up, grinning as he sat down.

"She's fine, Pica will probably put her in some kind of 'time out' or something." Doflamingo shrugged before turning to Law. "And thanks for the concern darling, so sweet of you to come to my defence."

"You can handle yourself just fine." Law snorted.

Penguin looked over the entire table, amused when he saw Kid's gaping while Killer murmured to him about what just happened. He also noticed most of the starter dishes were gone, Luffy's hand reaching out to the cat thief's bowl who smacked his hand away. He did tense though when Doflamingo spoke up, eyeing the terrified noble guests who weren't used to this sort of behaviour at their usual dinners.

"My apologises for that, my maid is a rather emotional young lady now isn't she? Fufufufufu!"

"You should keep her under control! Crazy girl!" Penguin frowned, trying to recall the name of the man shouting now, Spandam he believed.

The one to put Nico Robin in the tournament.

"Now, now, you shouldn't treat a lady so harshly, fufufu. Or is that how you treat your Champion if she gets too unruly?" Doflamingo looked over at Robin who merely smiled in his direction.

"She knows better than to act like that-" Spandam looked cocky but Penguin saw that gaze in Robin's eyes, a dark promise held them.

Yeah, she knows a lot better...

* * *

Doflamingo hummed as he turned the next page of his book, sipping on his wine as he lounged further back in his seat. He couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about dinner. Baby-5 would calm down later, his little sister needed to be protected from her personality flaw as she was too easy to manipulate that way. It really was for her own good.

Those three, the only one who didn't need an eye on them constantly was Buffalo, he was the most reasonable of them. Now if only the other two were that relaxed, life would be so much easier.

No Law was the worst of them, at least Baby-5 would calm down when she was needed and was too emotional when angry to attack anybody properly. Law however was cold and calculated, Doflamingo always had to make sure to bring down his guard first to get the brat to chill out.

Luckily his precious 'little sister' usually kept him calm.

He paused his reading when he heard his den den mushi ring, he placed his book to the side then picked up the snail, answering it with a wide grin. "Fufufufu, hello?"

"Young Master? We managed to track her down to Primula."

"Ah, good, fufufu, grab her then and bring her back. We'll have a nice little talk with her. Make sure you're quiet though, we don't want a certain someone panicking over her." Doflamingo laughed, hanging up the snail, giving it a comforting pet when it blinked sleepily at him.

Slaves, they always had to _**try **_didn't they?

Maybe it was time to be harsher.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_

That was a shorter chapter compared to the last few, so hopefully I might get an extra sneaky one out before the month's done xD

**SEllen23, I'm glad you liked the added canon, couldn't resist as soon as I added in that certain, crazy hypnotist xD But it really is so much fun writing Doflamingo just because he does seem to be like that at times, a hated but loved psycho ./. Glad you like the ending to the last chapter, hopefully this one is as big of a stir up :P (Because I'm secretly cruel and evil and now laughing manically, can't do it as well as a certain blonde though D: )**

_My Soul Is Spartan, Glad you've been enjoying it :D Hopefully this chapter has continued to please :)_

**piopio meme, I know, I pictured Law groaning that out and had to just add it to this xD Glad I made you laugh :D**

_xXMinShadowCatXx (I feel horrible to admit I've been spelling your username wrong all this time ._. I've wrote 'Mini' instead of 'Min' and only just noticed! / ) Glad the fight scenes were good. Yeah... I hadn't thought of CPR until after you mentioned it and was already on the next chapter, you should have seen my expression I was like 'DANG IT! I MISSED AN OPPORTUNITY!' xD And yeah, Oda is driving me insane with Sanji's situation, that recent chapters are amazing but I just want to see him now! Until I can think of a name for Law's Uncle he's got the title of ... 'Law's Uncle'? I feel so creative..._

**Norapedia, Aw I'm glad you've been enjoying it :D It's been fun to write / Doflaw is an awesome pair ain't it? :P And thanks for the tips, I've been trying to watch kinda fight scenes in One Piece and different kinds of games to build up some ideas :D **

_LawLover, That would be a funny picture, Doflamingo twirling around like Mr. 2 xD Annnnndddddd... More serious KidLaw is creeping up, first it'll be dramatic and then we'll get to the part a lot of people are waiting for :P Yes I'm trying to be evil and evasive xD Don't know if it's working yet ^^;  
_

**Shiina Yuki, I wish it had been xD I really wish it had, I missed an opportunity for more KidLaw and Doflamingo getting jealous xD ...Though knowing Kid's luck Doflamingo would have suffocated him to death after just being revived by Law... ._. For now, Law's Uncle is just going to be referred as... 'Law's Uncle' because... I don't like Law's Uncle so he isn't important enough to give a name... (...No I'm not stalling... How dare you think that :P xD)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So wait, there _**ain't **_a match on the day?" Kid scowled as he and the mutt eat their breakfast, Law was sitting beside the Pelican, the pair speaking quietly as they ate.

"I told you there ain't! Today is one of the 'break' days, they have tried to space it out to keep the events as smooth flowing as possible!" The mutt scowled. "Besides the noble guests still have things they need to do, so the day off for the Champions is the best time to let them get on with their work while the Champions can train."

"Except I'm taking you on a tour of Dressrosa." Law informed him, Kid grinned over at him earning a bemused look.

"Letting me get a layout huh?"

Law nodded, biting into a rice ball. "I'm taking you to the spots we've guessed will be the best places for the upcoming matches."

"We going out for dinner too?"

"If you really want to." Law took a sip of his coffee.

Kid couldn't hide a smirk. "Just ourselves?"

"No, obviously we need to keep either Penguin or Shachi with us otherwise the Royal Guard will panic that I'm wandering off with an assassin by myself." Law retorted, looking confused.

"Not even for a date, Captain?" The mutt grinned as Law coughed, shaking his head.

"Why would-"

"We know everything Captain." Bloody _**Penguin **_teased, grinning too.

"C'mon darling, they know _everything_." Kid decided to play along, he couldn't stop his grin from widening at Law's splutters.

"Don't encourage him!" Law snapped, glaring at the pair. "I've been trying to get him to stop flirting!"

"Even though I hate the bastard, I prefer him over Doflamingo." Shachi shrugged, taking on an innocent expression.

"I knew you were a softie at heart." Kid smirked at the mutt who scowled.

"Bite me."

He heard Penguin sigh. "As annoying as they both are they are correct. You have been getting closer to Eustass."

"I told you nothing is going on." Law scowled and Kid ignored that odd pain in his chest. "There can't be anything."

"I'm gonna set you free from that bastard y'know. Then I'm gonna drag you out to the nearest restaurant and we're gonna have a date." Kid declared, earning a whistle from Shachi.

"He knows what he wants!" Shachi grinned.

Law merely groaned, shaking his head. "You three are all fools."

"We want you to be happy Captain. I don't trust him but I will tolerate him." Penguin stated, eyeing the redhead distastefully. "I'll also be keeping an eye on him."

"Haven't you already been?" Kid asked wearily, concerned about that statement.

It felt like the guy's eyes were never off him.

"Only one eye, now it's _**both.**_"

The mutt grinned from beside him. "Oooohh, you're in so much shit right now..."

"Shut up mutt!"

"Who you telling to shut up bastard?!"

"You that's who!"

"...Actually Captain, I don't approve. He's an idiot." He vaguely heard Penguin murmur as Shachi's fist punched his face.

"I told you." Law grumbled back as Kid launched himself at the brat.

* * *

Law scratched at the moustache as he watched, bemused at Shachi's and Kid's hissing match while Penguin reached over, smacking both their skulls together.

"Stop making a scene!" Penguin snapped, quieting down once the pair stopped groaning. "We're not out here for you two to snap at each other!"

"Eustass-ya, can you see the bridge over there?" Law pointed it out, earning a nod.

"Yeah, it's closed off, what of it?" He tilted his head, leaning closer.

They were at a round table, Penguin was sitting beside him and at his other side was Kid, who was taking the time to lean in closer, brushing their knees together or his arm. It was rather irritating how the bastard continued to ignore his warnings but the redhead did point out that they were all in disguises.

"Do you remember the Fighting Fish in the match yesterday?"

"Yeah, they were kinda aggressive." Kid grinned. "Kinda cool."

"Well they are in the waters around Green Bit, the island across that bridge which has been closed for _**two hundred years**_ because of them."

"Shit seriously?!" Kid gaped, glancing over at the bridge.

"If my guess is correct Doflamingo will be sadistic enough to make you all run across it." Law scowled. "He and the other Elites have been there before but I don't know how they even managed it."

"Armed to the teeth I take it?"

Law let out an amused smile. "Possibly."

Penguin sat down the money on the table once they finished their food while Law began to head down the street, resting his sword on his shoulder again.

"I wouldn't mind that challenge then." He heard Kid comment as his arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Sounds exciting."

"Then maybe if I'm lucky the fish will eat you then." Law grumbled, trying to shake Kid's arm off but he merely slipped it around his waist next. "You're awfully clingy today Eustass-ya."

"Taking advantage." The redhead answered, grinning. "We're both disguised, no royal guards in sight and that moustache makes you look cute."

"It does not!" Law snapped.

"Does too."

"Penguin I think I'm gonna be sick, the bastard's too lovey-dovey towards Captain!" Law smirked at that, seeing the scowl form on the redhead's face.

"Then be sick away from me."

* * *

Shachi sat down on the pavement, stretching his legs out as Captain and Penguin browsed the book store, the redhead was scowling beside him, leaning against the wall as he looked through the store's window.

"Y'know despite what I said, I still don't completely approve of you liking Captain." Shachi couldn't help but comment.

The assassin snorted. "What about everything you said earlier?"

"The date? Wanted to see Captain squirm." Shachi answered. "Though I was truthful, I do like you better than the blonde bastard even if you tried to kill Captain, least you ain't trying to control him like a puppet."

Shachi sighed as he stretched out again before standing up. "I also want Captain to be happy. I've seen how you look at each other, same looks Penguin and Killer give but I'm keeping my eye on you, I won't approve until you make up for getting my Captain hurt and nearly killing him."

"That was-" Kid looked like he was about to protest before pausing, frowning. "...Barely a month ago..."

Shachi smirked. "How time flies."

"Heh, yeah it-" Shachi saw him frown and turned over, hearing a cry of pain from the main street. "What the fuck's going on over there?"

"_No! Let me go! Please!"_

Oh shit, Shachi recognised that voice, he stood up and immediately ran, hearing Captain and Penguin exist the book store as he ran past.

"Shachi?! Hey!" He heard Penguin call out as Captain asked what happened.

"Dunno, we heard a girl's voice from the main street but she sounded hurt-"

Shachi turned down the street, paling when he arrived at the side street's exist. He heard the other's catch up to him and felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Shachi what's wrong-"

They saw a familiar brunette getting dragged by her arms to a jail cart, her face bruised and eyes wide with fear. There was a large crowd, all looking horrified but it was by the collar around her neck.

"Please! Don't let them take me back! Please help me!"

"...Lami..." They heard Law mumble, he looked shocked before marching forth. "_**What the fuck are they doing to her?!**_"

"Law you can't!" Penguin was quick to tackle him, the pair immediately hitting the ground as Penguin pinned his sword arm behind his back. "You know how much trouble you'll be in for disturbing an arrest! They'll take you two and Doflamingo will use it as an excuse to lock you up!"

"I don't care! They're hurting Lami! I'll kill them!" Captain snarled, trying to buckle Penguin off his back.

"Why the hell is she out here anyway?" Kid scowled as he stood beside Shachi, who felt helpless as Lami was thrown harshly into the jail cart, they blocked Captain's view of it who was starting to quieten down, breathing heavily as the cart began to leave.

"...She was running away again..." Shachi frowned, glancing back over at Captain who panted as he was allowed to sit back up, leaning against Penguin. "She must be worried you'll lose the deal Captain."

"Look if I somehow lose, which I ain't gonna, then we'll just have to sneak Law away either before or after he's married to the bastard right?"

So Captain hadn't told Eustass about **all **the conditions of the deal huh?

"Captain..." Penguin scowled. "You left something out."

"I don't want to even think about it..." Law panted softly, looking demoralised. "I want to go back to the castle. I'm sorry Eustass-ya but-"

The redhead kneeled down in front of Law and kissed his forehead, his hands resting on Law's cheeks who blinked, confused. "Don't apologise."

"But we were meant to-"

"Shut it Law, I'm irritated, not at that but that you apparently haven't told me _**everything **_about the deal between you and the bird bastard." Kid pulled away, scowling softly but his eyes were noticeably softer. "But you're having a big brother fit right now so it's alright."

"Let's get back to the castle, hopefully we can get to Doflamingo before he decides to do anything." Penguin murmured as the assassin tugged Law up who gave him a weak nod as he picked up his sword, frowning darkly.

Hopefully they'll make it in time.

* * *

Law ran, panting heavily as he dodged the servants, he could hear Eustass-ya following behind him but ignored him for now, he needed to get to Doflamingo now! He forced the bastard's office door open and stormed in, his eyes landing instantly on the blonde who was standing at the window, murmuring to Monet.

Monet's eyes landed immediately on him, he wasn't sure what to make of the look of sympathy in her eyes, meanwhile Doflamingo's were as usual hidden by his shades as he turned around to face him.

"Ah Law, I see you brought your mutt with you too-" Doflamingo offered a chuckle but Law cut him right off his mid-speech.

"Where's Lami?" Law demanded immediately, he needed to know where the guards took her right now to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to her.

Lami was his little sister dammit!

"Safe and sound." Doflamingo relaxed against the wall beside the window, grinning. "I'm not surprised you heard about her return already. Big brother instincts huh?"

"Tell me where she is Doflamingo." This was frustrating, the castle was too large to just try and find her himself, Doflamingo could have had her put anywhere for 'safe keeping'.

Monet spoke up though, her voice calm. "Please stop fretting Law, she is fine. She's just having a time-out-"

"Fine, then let me see her and-"

"Fufufufu, she's being isolated for her punishment Law, if her big brother pops up there she won't be very lonely now will she?" Doflamingo tilted his head, amused.

"You should just let him see her, he'll freak out and get a big brother complex otherwise." Kid grunted out from behind him.

He wasn't that bad...

"Doffy didn't ask for your opinion Eustass, so why don't you just remain quiet?" Vergo's voice spoke up from behind him, Law heard the door close but barely paid it any attention as he and Doflamingo stared at each other.

"She is fine Law, stay out of it now alright?" Doflamingo tried to reassure him but until he knew what the bastard was doing with her he wouldn't stop, _**Lami was his sister!**_ "I would never kill her, you know that."

"I'm not an idiot! I know you've only kept her around to keep me obedient!"

The blonde nodded at that, _**his voice still calm, why was he so calm?! **_"That's why she is safe and sound Law, because I still need her to keep you in line."

He saw Doflamingo raise his head as the door was knocked on, Penguin's voice spoke up from behind it while Law clenched his fists, frustrated.

"Now Law if Lami is a good girl during her 'time-out' then we will see about having a little visit, until then it would do you some good to calm down. Penguin, how about you escort Law around the garden? Give him some time to cool off, fufufufu."

"Of course Your Majesty." Law scowled when he felt his friend firmly tug his arm, dammit to hell Doflamingo needed to-

"Law, you know the more problems she causes the more trouble she gets into. That also means worrying you into such a state, after all if she hadn't taken the chance to run away again you would be perfectly reasonable at the moment now wouldn't you?"

Law was forced to bite back a retort, knowing exactly what Doflamingo was threatening to do, if he tried to continue snapping and demanding Lami would be punished for it. So instead he allowed Penguin to tug him out and down the corridor.

* * *

Kid frowned at Law's back, he was following Penguin quietly through the gardens looking completely depressed making the redhead scowl. The shitty doctor wasn't meant to be acting like this! Fucking Doflamingo! Law hadn't said a word since they left Doflamingo's room and neither had Penguin, it was frustrating.

"You gonna let him push you around like this?" Kid tilted his head, they were somewhere quiet now, somewhere Law could get his head set straight.

"What else can I do?" He heard Trafalgar reply but he sounded so _**weak**_.

It really pissed him off.

"Wallowing in self-pity ain't helping ya." Kid pointed out as Law turned around hissing.

"He's got my sister_** hostage**_! He wants me to _**marry him**_ and play 'happy family' after _**murdering**_ my mentor, his brother, in cold blood! What's to stop him from doing the same to Lami if I become too rebellious?! Or worse _**torture her **_until she's as mentally scarred as me?!"

Kid frowned, seeing that wild eyed hysteria in Law's eyes, he looked terrified as he shouted and was growing pale.

"...Captain..." Penguin looked concerned but seemed hesitant to step forward, his eyes going back and forth between them both.

"What are you so scared of Trafalgar?!" Kid couldn't help but snap, that expression-

"I don't want her to become just like me!" Law snapped but shook his head, staggering back. "I don't want her to be anything like me-"

Kid scowled but grabbed Law's shoulders and yanked him over, earning a protest. He clamped one hand in Law's hair and dragged him closer, catching his lips with his own to finally shut him up, he ignored Penguin's surprised cry and Law protesting against his mouth, letting him deepen it.

"You can't kiss him! You especially can't kiss him _**here!**_ In the castle!" He heard Penguin hiss but merely raised the hand around Law's back and gave him the middle finger.

He pushed his tongue past Law's lips when he made a small protest, earning a whimper as he twisted Law's hair to deep the kiss further. He felt Law's hands try to press against his chest but merely grinned, crushing him closer against his chest to help suffocate the bastard. He gave a small, playful bite to Law's tongue earning another muffled protest.

When he felt Law finally relax against his chest he pulled away, lightly licking Law's lips just as a hand smacked his head, the redhead couldn't help but glare over at Penguin who glared back at him.

"You're lucky it's only us here! Moron!"

"It got him to shut up! He was being a depressing shit!" Kid snapped, shaking Law by his shoulders lightly who coughed.

"...You... Asshole!"

"We're going back to your room and getting shitfaced, that should cheer you up!" Kid grinned as Law scowled up at him, still trying to regain his breath.

"You have a match tomorrow! Or did you forget?!" Penguin snapped but the assassin merely flashed him a grin as he began to shove Law towards the garden's exist. "And don't shove Captain around you brute!"

"Bite me!"

* * *

Law frowned drowsily, Penguin was passed out on the other couch, lightly kicking Shachi who was singing off-key while Bepo was on the floor, curled up in a ball in a deep sleep. He sat up and rolled over so he was on Kid's lap who immediately grabbed his waist with his free hand to steady him, looking relaxed but confused.

"What's up doc?" Kid tilted his head as he took another sip of his beer.

"Why?" Law couldn't help but ask, his head hurt and he just wanted to sleep but he needed to know.

"Why what?" Kid frowned, looking even more confused.

He knew what, Kid was being an ass, playing with him. "Why are you so determined to see me, happy? Not depressed? I brought you here to help _**me**_ not _**you**_ so why?"

He saw Kid's eyes flicker, a looking of contemplation on his features. "I guess, nah, I _**know **_I fell for you, it was a short month but yeah, I was scared when you were shot, wasn't even for me but you y'know? I even had some hot dreams of you. I regret trying to kill you and I hate seeing you hurt."

He felt Kid's hand ruffle his hair, that gesture felt so familiar, it used to be so warm... It wasn't warm with Doflamingo anymore but Kid...

He was so warm...

"Seeing you depressed, it pisses me off,I get angry, get upset, you look so breakable and it pisses me off because you ain't allowed to break. You gotta stay with me cause you and I are going on a date after all this shit is through, when you're free."

"...Why me?"

Kid snorted. "See me falling for the mutt over there? Nah, I fell for _**you**_, shitty personality, hot looks, all of it."

Law couldn't help but smile. "Well, well, glad it isn't just my body you fell for."

"I like you smiling too." Law blinked, puzzled as Kid's finger trailed his lips. "It's beautiful."

"...You're drunk..." Law mumbled, startled at the compliment.

"So are you." He felt Kid peck his forehead, grinning at him. "Otherwise you'd be denying all this shit right now. To 'protect' me, heh, as if I need it."

Law bit his lip, he hadn't felt like this in a long time, it was frustrating, too frustrating because he knew it would be over soon. As if he and Kid could be together! He was a wreck and Doflamingo would never let him go, even if he won the bet he'd be watched. They would always keep an eye on him, always report back to Doflamingo.

He would find something to take away.

Lami might be safe but he'd find something else-

He felt a pair of lips gently rest against his own, a hand stroking his cheek, it felt oddly wet but Law gave a small groan and pressed back, wrapping his arms around Kid's neck to deepen the kiss as Kid nipped at his bottom lip.

Damn Eustass-ya.

Why did he fall for an assassin?!

**_.:End of Chapter:._**

Here's the next small chapter so hopefully it'll be back to a larger one next time :) Hopefully though this is enough for now with that end scene :P

**SEllen23, Poor Lami, Doflamingo seems to watch her like a hawk D: I love writing a jealous Doflamingo and Kid, it's great fun xD Glad you like the dinner party, couldn't resist adding Baby-5 in for it. Oooh you caught on, and here I thought I was being sneaky xD But yeah it's usually around a monthish? Found it was a better pace to work from :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter :D**

_xXMinShadowCatXx, I know, one of my best ones xD I know, poor Law having to deal with them all the time, it's like they are a bunch of kids xD Yeah... Lami didn't get a chance... Sorry about that :P You're making me blush xD You should have seen my reaction when you said 'you have to be my favourite author on here' I squeaked / And yeah, hopefully Sanji will be, though the pose Law's crew made, it was awesome :D Though a lot of them are tall aren't they? ._._

**Nasika, Unfortunately poor Lami is watched like a hawk D: And about Doflamingo marrying Law, it's a mixture of both by now, the love they had at the beginning of their relationship was genuine and sweet but after Corazon's death things changed and Lami's harassment Law just doesn't feel the exact same way anymore. Doflamingo as we can see hasn't been taking it well and does seem obsessed with keeping Law at his side now. So yeah, it's a mixture between them both at the moment :/ Poor Law, I'm so cruel xD**

_NebulaHeroine, You actually read my story?! ._. You have no idea how I reacted when you said that, I squealed loudly xD / I love your stories they were some of the first Doflaw's and KidxLaw's I ever read! / And I love 'The Black Elephants' it's brilliant! I'm glad you've been enjoying it, hope this chapter was just as good :D_


	20. Chapter 19

**Sooo, mature here, if you don't want to read sex scenes then just scroll down, probably until you see "TRAFFY" then it should be over- for everyone else, enjoy~**

**Chapter 19**

Law mumbled something against Kid's lips who deepened the kiss in response, tilting his head gently as they stumbled into Law's bedroom. He pushed Kid's belts away, removing his knife and weapons as the redhead began to tease his neck, licking and biting at it.

They were drunk, they shouldn't be doing this-

He whined when Kid bit more harshly down, his hand cupping his butt cheek and grinding their hips together. It felt good though, he hadn't felt this nice in ages, he nipped at Kid's ear and grinded back, panting softly.

"Lift your arms." Kid murmured into his ear, he felt him beginning to lift his hoodie so Law raised his arms, shooting him a bemused look.

"Don't order me around."

"Tsk, chill out." Law saw the redhead roll his eyes as he slipped his hoodie over him chucking it away on the floor somewhere before Law smiled at the new kiss he was caught in but yelped into it as Kid leaned too heavily against him, knocking him back.

Thankfully he hit the bed, bastard would probably have molested him if he had been knocked out hitting his head off the floor.

No instead Kid was grinding against him again, Law flinched when Kid bit his nipple, his other hand rolling his other nipple between his fingers making Law moan quietly, he gently grasped Kid's hair, ruffling it between his fingers until he felt his belt come loose.

"...Kid... I think we drank too much..." Law slurred softly, he felt drowsy as Kid began to palm his length beneath his trousers, squeezing his tip gently.

"You alright?" The redhead murmured softly, kissing Law's neck. "If you want me to stop..."

"...Want it but..." Doflamingo, he would find out, he would kill the redhead and lock Law up. "Doflamin-"

Law gave a sharp cry, clutching the bedsheets as Kid's fingernails dug into his length while he tugged sharply on his nipples with his teeth and fingers. Law couldn't stop buckling, his hips moving on their on as he moaned and whimpered, trying to tell the redhead it was too much.

"A-Ah, h-hurts-"

"Don't say his name then." Kid hissed into his ear, smirking devilishly as he molested his length again lovingly. "I've got you and he ain't gonna have you. We're gonna win your bet and we'll get away and have a date or something, find a nice restaurant where I can take you to the bathroom if we get too horny and fuck you there."

Law felt himself arouse more at that, arching his back as he moaned again.

"Heh, you said it hurt but you like it, your wet and your hips are still moving." Kid sounded smug and Law couldn't do anything but remind himself to breath at the moment. "Want me to dig my nails in again? I could keep pulling at your nipples, they seem rather sensitive don't they?"

Law panted softly, he could feel his cheeks darkening at Kid's suggestion but he paused when Kid pulled back, frowning softly as his hand left Law's nipple and instead cupped Law's cheek.

"I won't force you into this though Law, I ain't Doflamingo. If you don't want to do this, if your scared or worried because of him or even me then tell me. I'll stop."

"...I..." Law was afraid, he was worried but he wanted to feel this.

He hadn't felt loved like this in a long time and Kid... Shit he was actually falling for an assassin, Eustass Kid.

"I want to... I do but he'll find out." Law could feel that familiar feeling of panic and adrenaline start to creep up on him. "Then he'll kill you just like Cora-san and I can't keep watching people I care for die. It's too much and I-"

He whimpered when Kid caught his lips, the kiss was gentle though as the redhead softly bit his bottom lip. Law gave a small protest but at Kid's insistent licking he opened his mouth, allowing the redhead access.

Kid had a serious expression on his face once he pulled away, he felt his hand gently stroking his neck making him shudder. "He ain't gonna kill me, I'm not planning to die okay? I promise."

"Cora-san promised too." Law frowned softly, it was happening again. "Doflamingo killed him."

"He ain't gonna kill me Law." Kid repeated, Law saw the determination in his eyes. "None of them are."

He'll die too... Just like all of them... Only Lami was left and Doflamingo only had her around to keep him sane and obedient enough...

Law flinched when he felt Kid's hands clamp on to his cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes again. "_**Law I am not going to die here. Get that in your head.**_"

Law swore in his head, he could feel himself panicking but couldn't stop it-

"I'm not going anywhere, you're _stuck with me._ I've survived the war and only got caught because I was betrayed and then I survived the mines where they were trying to _**break **_me everyday, where it was filled with all those diseases you were complaining about. I survived all that shit and I'm gonna survive some crappy tournament and get you outta here." He felt Kid's grip tighten on him. "And I am not gonna let you cower in your room and have a panic attack! I am not gonna let you break like Doflamingo seems intent on doing! I like your stuck up attitude and the fact that your deadly but sexy as fuck, you're personality is shitty at times but I like that too so stop giving me those wide, terrified eyes and tell me you're gonna get outta here!"

Was he really going to get away though? He wasn't sure, Kid was tough and persistent, just like Straw Hat-ya was but was that _enough?_

"I need you to trust me Law. You picked me remember? So let me end this shit." Kid looked so confident and dammit Law hated himself for it.

He felt like a helpless _**child**_ when he was a _Supernova_ during the war. A damned _Supernova_! He was the leader of the Heart Seat and had a great group behind him, Penguin, Shachi, Jean-Bart and of course Bepo. Straw Hat-ya was his ally and he had a high ranking assassin battling for him.

Shakily he gripped Kid's hair, he couldn't stop trembling but he made do as he spoke up. He hated how shaky he sounded but at least he could speak, there had been many times when he just couldn't form any words when he was in such a state.

"You're going to get me out of here right? You're going to win me this bet?"

"You bet I am, I'll make sure we get your sister away and then I'll kidnap you." Kid smirked, looking so damned cocky.

"Fine then." Law grunted, rolling his hips roughly against Kid's who groaned. "Fuck me in Doflamingo's castle and let's tell him to go screw himself."

"Fuck Law, you bastard." Law moaned as Kid squeezed his length again, rolling it in his hand while Law could only shudder as Kid whispered into his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be screaming."

Law felt a finger slip into his backside and couldn't help but moan, he blinked in confusion though, surprised Kid managed to find the lube so quickly. Kid leaned back, grinning cheekily as he shook the bottle in his free hand before leaning forward again, nipping at his nipple.

Law whined at the treatment, moaning again helplessly as another finger entered him.

Damn it felt good.

* * *

Kid smirked as he slipped a second finger in, twisting them and rolling them deeper in and moaned at Law's reaction when they brushed against those tender bunch of nerves inside him, he pressed his fingers harshly against it, earning another cry and a squirm. His other hand left Law's dick and instead lifted Law's leg up, so he could stretch him out further, Law wriggled and whimpered, instead of that panicked gaze earlier it was now heated and needy.

"Hurry." Law pleaded, his hips were buckling wildly, trying to take in as much of his fingers as possible.

Shit Law looked beautiful like that.

His chest heaving, his body squirming and his face bright red and hazy from the pleasure. Kid felt himself harden just watching Law and thrusted his fingers at a more rushed pace, earning more cries and buckles.

Good thing Law told him how the bedrooms where all sound-proof.

He felt Law squirm again and grinned down at him, seeing his flushed face looking up at him. "Something up doc?"

"Fuck me?" Kid tensed at that, feeling himself harden further at that soft plead.

"Still too tight Law." He grunted, congratulating himself on that resistance but he paused when Law pulled himself away from his fingers and pulled forward, sitting himself firmly on his lap and began to grind their lengths together.

"It'll be fine." Law whined. "Fuck me."

He groaned at the whine but grabbed the lube again, making sure to generously slick up his length as Law panted against his ear. Kid groaned as Law kissed him, murmuring something against his lips as he rolled his hips needfully.

He pushed Law back, murmuring for him to lie down and earned a soft protest but Kid quickly had him pressed down, kissing his neck and rolling his hips, beginning to slide slowly into Law who moaned softly. Kid couldn't help but grind further down, slipping deeper into Law who was thrusting back, making gasping and moaning noises.

"Dammit Law loosen up." Kid hissed into his ear, he couldn't help but hasten his pace, his free hand stroking Law's length. "Your too bloody tight."

"Don't like it that way?" Law looked pleased with himself, smug little bastard.

"Fucker." Kid growled, biting his neck as he found Law's tender bundle of nerves and set to pounding against it again.

Law gave a silent cry and arched his back, panting and moaning heavily and Kid melted at the sight, he couldn't help it, he grabbed Law's waist and rocked in, coaxing him open further and further until he couldn't slip in any further. He rolled his hips and grinded against him, burying himself deep inside Law who was crying out senseless nothings.

As soon as he got Law to release Kid couldn't hold back, Law had completely clamped around him, the blissful heat tightening around him. So with a cry of his own he released inside him, panting tiredly as rode out his arousal into Law before shakily slipping out and collapsing next to him.

He felt Law's fingers gently tease his hair as he settled his head against his chest, panting softly as Law settled beneath him, sighing.

"You okay Eustass-ya?" He murmured softly, Kid glanced up, grinning at how relaxed Law finally looked.

"Good, really good. You?" He grunted out, wrapping his arm around Law's waist, tugging him closer.

"Good." Law drawled out lazily, Kid saw him beginning to doze off so lightly kissed his stomach.

He really hoped they both remembered this tomorrow.

* * *

"**TRAFFY!**" Penguin groaned pathetically as he slid off the couch just as the doors flung open, bouncing off the walls as a familiar energetic teen threw himself through them. "**Where are you?! Nami said we're having a secret meeting-"**

"YOU IDIOT!" The cat burglar screeched, her fist punching Luffy into the floor. "IT'S A SECRET FOR A REASON!"

"Oh God... Please..." Penguin blinked as Shachi collapsed on the floor. "Don't scream... Please stop screaming..."

"Heh, looks like you guys were having a party in here." Penguin saw Zoro stride in, taking a bottle of whiskey from the table.

"It's too early to drink shitty marimo!" Sanji scowled, sitting down on the free couch-

**Wait, where was Law and Kid?!**

Penguin scanned the room and paled, seeing the bedroom door closed which was where Luffy was heading straight to!

_**SHIT!**_

"**TRAFFY GET UP-" **Luffy paused though, looking confused. "Traffy why are you two naked?"

"**STRAW HAT-YA!"**

"**LUFFY!" **Nami yelled as Shachi whimpered, clutching his ears.

"Head... It hurts so badly..." Shachi groaned though luckily he heard Chopper approach, offering painkillers.

"Wow! Kid's got a big dangler!" Luffy noted earning another cry from Nami who turned bright red, smacking Luffy's head again.

Penguin decided he needed to get some of those painkillers as well but not before dealing with **those two morons.**

He stormed over to the bedroom and dragged both Nami and Luffy away from the doors before closing it behind himself and glaring at the scene before him. Law was trying to reach his sword while keeping the blanket covering him while Eustass grinned at Law, eyeing him up.

"Your ass is showing."

"Shut up!" Law scowled, kicking at him. "Why didn't you hide like I told you to?!"

"I thought you trusted those 'Straw Hat' guys." Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but Luffy can't keep a secret to save himself!" Law snapped.

"I can't believe you are both even in bed together." Penguin commented, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the door. "What happened?"

His eyes widened when Kid gently tangled his fingers with Law's, giving them a squeeze- Ah shit he couldn't keep up his glare... Not when Law looked so happy from just that...

"We over indulged on the alcohol content-"

"Yeah, we drank a shit ton!" Kid laughed.

"And had a bit of a lengthy discussion on Eustass-ya's fascination on making sure I wasn't depressed."

"And I told him I fell for him and he fell for me back." Kid shrugged. "Well I guess he did, since I was fucking you against this bed last night-"

"**Eustass-ya!" **Law hissed, earning another grin.

Penguin shook his head but he could see that Law was happy. "Just... Just be discreet..."

"If this idiot _listens_ then of course." Law scowled, poking the redheads skull with his finger earning a scowl.

"Don't poke me!"

"Or what?"

Kid grinned at that and Penguin tensed, seeing the redhead lean over and bite Law's ear. "Or maybe I'll finger you again? I got two in last night didn't I? Maybe you've loosened up a bit more now."

"JUST GET CHANGED!" Penguin snapped, earning a sheepish look from Law and a scowl from Kid. "It's about nine already and the Straw Hat's are here for our meeting! So get up!"

He ignored Kid groaning and collapsing back on the bed while Penguin slipped out, closing the door behind him. He raised his eyes, seeing that _**everyone **_was staring at him.

"Traffy and Kid sitting in a tree-" Thankfully Nami's fist punched him into the floor again much to his relief.

"I believe you all know that no one else outside this room can know about this?" Penguin raised an eyebrow.

He would hate to have to kill them for his Captain's sake.

Everyone nodded but he grimly noticed they all eyed Luffy who was cheerfully laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll make sure our shitty Captain won't say anything." Sanji noted, grimacing at Luffy's laughter.

"That would be appreciated." Penguin sighed.

This was going to be a _**long **_meeting...

AND HOW WAS BEPO STILL PASSED OUT?!

* * *

Sanji began to pour out the cups of tea, Robin-chan had one, he made sure to get the sugar just right for her, one teaspoon of course. Shitty Law would also want one, nothing apart from the tea of course in it, he doubted Eustass wanted one so left it and got another ready for Nami-swan, Brook too and Penguin, he debated making one for Usopp but left it, he would leave some extra in the pot if he wanted one. Lastly he poured some milk out for Chopper who was curled up against Robin-chan's side, he was lucky Robin-chan looked pleased or Chopper would be getting told off.

Robin-chan was _**not **_a pillow.

He couldn't help but grin though at Law who stumbled out of his bedroom, looking out of it as he sat down on the floor, leaning against Bepo who was dozing quietly. Sanji quickly passed out the tea, making sure the ladies got their first before handing out the guy's ones then sitting next to the shitty swordsman who was still drinking the leftover alcohol.

He nudged his arm against the mosshead who scowled at him. "You should leave that for later Zoro."

"Shut it love-cook." The idiot merely grumbled at him but Sanji felt his free arm slip around his shoulders, lazily tracing his shoulder.

The moron, Sanji remembered to hide his smile and instead grumbled at the attention but decided to relax against it as the assassin made his way through, groaning as he landed on the couch next to Luffy who grinned.

"What are you looking at Straw Hat?" Kid glared.

"You look funny." Luffy responded cheerfully, unaware of the redhead's murderous look in his eyes.

"Ain't any of your business is it?" The assassin scowled, turning away.

Sanji turned his attention to Law though, frowning softly. "Law did you hear?"

Poor Lami-chan.

"Yeah." Law nodded grimly, taking a sip of the tea. "I don't know where he's put her."

"I'm sure she's fine." Sanji tried to reassure him but he was too worried himself, it must have been obvious because the mosshead's hand lowered from his shoulder and instead was stroking his back. "That shitty King doesn't usually try to keep her away for too long."

"Law! You were the one who called us here remember?!" They both paused at Nami-san's call, Sanji couldn't help but smile at the fierce look in her eyes, it was beautiful. "Remember most of us have been sponsored so the alliance is sticky at the moment!"

"Arlong sponsored you, Mihawk sponsored Roronoa-ya, Shanks-ya sponsored Straw Hat-ya, Spandam sponsored Nico-ya and Kaya sponsored Usopp-"

"Hey, I noticed to did add the 'ya' to Kaya!" Usopp pointed out, confused.

"It sounds stupid if I say Kaya-ya." Sanji paused at that, blinking.

Law usually didn't care about that kind of thing.

"Though as for Bones-ya and Cyborg-ya I don't know their sponsors."

"Ah, Ace-san's father sponsored me before leaving for his trip." Brook mentioned, looking amused. "I was surprised but Laboon had wanted to see me fight in the tournament so I asked."

"Law if you have a plan mention it." Nami-san was right, she wanted to know so Law should stop stalling!"

"It's not so much as a 'plan', more of a discussion. I know Luffy-ya likes to leaves things until they come but we should at least pick out the main targets to get rid of in this tournament."

"True, it will make the fighting a lot easier." Nami-san agreed but was frowning. "Your fellow elites will be difficult to get rid of won't they?"

"I have a feeling Doflamingo will be giving them extra tips about the matches." Law confirmed, looking frustrated.

"I don't see why this is important! We'll just kick everyone else's butts right Zoro?" Luffy beamed much to everyone's exasperation.

"Yeah." Zoro grunted his agreement, he was relaxing against the couch, comfortable.

Sanji ignored the pair, knowing Law was trying to do something as the very least so thought he'd add in his thoughts. "Like Nami-san mentioned earlier, your fellow elites would be the best to get rid of first, including Doflamingo's right-hand man Vergo. They seem to be the strongest but also that blonde guy, Marco."

"Come to think of it, I hardly saw him during the battle." Robin-chan murmured softly, sounding puzzled.

"Oh yeah, he said he was avoiding us because Ace is my big brother." Luffy shared, everyone paused as Eustass choked.

"You're another one of that Roger guy's kids?!"

"No, Luffy-ya isn't." Law stated but Captain, while picking his nose, mentioned who is real father was.

"Dragon D. Monkey."

"_**THE REVOLUTIONARY?!"**_

* * *

Law was relieved he managed to avoid sitting beside Doflamingo who was currently entertaining Sugar, he managed to sit in a different booth with Ace who offered him a grin.

"Like the underground arena, kinda handy." Ace smirked, leaning back against the chair as Law sat down, there were several large screens, each booth having a grand view of them.

There was a large dome in the middle of them, having the Champions trapped within it's walls while they watched safely from their seats, meaning unfortunately, that if this time something went wrong nobody could assist.

"Law, I am surprised you are not attending our King Doflamingo like duty calls you to." Law stiffened as his Uncle came into view, as usual a disapproving scowl on his face. "You will be married soon, it is time you grew up and did what you were told."

"It's good to see you too Uncle." Law greeted, offering him a cold smile. "Doflamingo is currently being attended to already, I doubt he needs me by his side every moment of the day."

"Yeah, Law's accompanying me." Law spotted the glare Ace threw him. "Or do you think so little of me?"

"Of course not my Prince but Law-"

"Then I suggest you go take your seat. The match is about to begin and I wish to speak with my friend, _**alone.**_" Ace's glare darkened. "Or did you have something else to say to me?"

"Of course not my Prince." He bowed but Law saw the glare aimed at him.

Then he finally left, Ace's expression still looked dark but he finally relaxed back into his chair, his eyes softening a bit more when they rested on him. "You're Uncle really doesn't get how his position works does he?"

Law offered him an amused smile. "He seems to think since Doflamingo granted him a high nobleman's position he can rule over me."

"Yeah well you don't have to attend Doflamingo. You're busy attending me and my needy needs, I have issues and I need one of my doctor friend to help me sort it out."

"And what sort of issues are those?" Law raised an eyebrow, seeing the frustration on Ace's features.

"Why didn't I get to enter the tournament?! Marco's in there! Even Luffy's fighting! I wanna join in so badly!"

"You need a sponsor-"

"Why didn't you pick me?!"

"...I... Hadn't really thought about you truthfully..."

"You're hurting my feelings Law! You're killing them!"

"Doesn't seem to be doing it rather quietly, that's for sure." Law glanced over, seeing Sanji setting down a plate. "Yo, shitty guys."

"I'm also surprised you didn't join in! I bet you're as pissed off as me!" Ace pointed at the blonde accusingly. "Zoro entered it and you couldn't even join in!"

"I tried to join in but the shitty old man bet the shit out of me for considering it. 'You can't take a break off work', 'you're here until I say so little eggplant', 'shut up and cook', urgh he's such a pain in the ass."

"I know right! I asked my shitty old man too but he said no, 'you can't join in, we've got work to do' and then ditches me for some party!"

"Party?" Law raised an eyebrow, curious.

"A tea party, Big Mama's, supposedly will send him someone's head as a present if he missed it, sounded serious too. He complained that it was going to be a lot of work and that there wouldn't even be any alcohol in it!"

"**Welcome beloved guests to our next match!"**

And so it was starting, everything at the back must have been sorted out for the latest game. Law eyed Doflamingo a few seats away who was currently trying to convince Sugar to sit down on the chair instead of on his lap but she was stubbornly shaking her head.

"**This match is our 'Maze' event, each Champion is paired together and while the other is restrained the other must find the key to undo their restraints! There is a time limit, while the other searches the restrained Champion is getting buried by ash which will slowly turn them into statues."**

Law felt a bit sick, he pictured their skin beginning to turn white as the ash descended on them, smothering them as they screamed and struggled-

"Law?"

Law leaned back heavily against the chair, trying to ground himself as Ace gently shook his shoulder. It wasn't the time to think about that-

"**However our very own King Doflamingo has decided to dye the ash pink! Yes you heard me correctly! We shall have pink statues remaining if the Champions lose!"**

_Pink? What the fuck is he thinking?! That image isn't tragic enough like the events that poisoned everyone-_

Shit, Doflamingo would have guessed he would have panicked wouldn't he?

He sensed the blonde staring at him so met his gaze, earning a tilted head, Law guessed he was asking if he was okay now so Law nodded, earning a brighter grin.

"You alright?" Ace asked softly, sounding concerned.

"...Yeah, just..."

"We know, you had a bit of a relapse there." Sanji spoke up quietly, handing him a fresh cup of tea. "Drink some of this alright? Might settle your nerves."

Law grimly began to sip at his tea, frustrated. It happened years ago, so why couldn't he just bloody get over it already? His medical mind knew why, he watched so many people die, many people he had cared for, many were burned alive, shot to death, just butchered but _**dammit.**_

He hated that fact that he kept worrying people, he hated that Doflamingo could always weaken him by doing anything that reminded him of Flevance, that he was constantly worried about Lami because he couldn't possibly bare to lose her too.

He couldn't just keep doing this anymore.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**Okay... So what did you think? Did the sex scene turn out okay? Also as a side note including the next part to this story I am planning to write another story, Doflamingo is a mother hen to Law this time and hates the idea Law's falling in love with Kid, they have their devil fruit powers and are supernatural creatures this time around, so what might you like to see in this story?**

**(Also now writing up the second book for 'A Champion's Game', any ideas you want to see in it? It's heading towards a dark route so far so if you want to see something nice and cute you better stop me quickly :P xD Because yeah... REALLY DARK so far...) **

_NebulaHeroine, OF COURSE I DO! / Awww, I'm glad you're enjoying them! Writing about Kid and Law is awesome, and they are just adorable together xD I'm writing another story where Lami is a spoilt wee thing, so yeah kinda give her a break there, in A Champion's Game, yeah... Sorry Lami D: And Doflamingo, they will get payback in this first part but part 2/book 2 Doflamingo's gonna get payback of his own too so yeah... I'm being horrible to them all D: Hope you enjoyed the update :D_

**xXMinShadowCatXx, I had to write that in, I thought it seemed like a Kid thing to do, and yeah, really wouldn't be good if Doflamingo saw that, would be VERY BAD. They really are tall, Law's crew and true, Law's got long legs so they need to be there to like, overgrow him and make him seem tiny and cute? Bepo hugging Law was just SO FREAKING ADORABLE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit smutty this time too :P /**

SEllen23, Yes... What is the rest of the deal? Well... We'll have to wait for Lami to come back before we know this one ;) (Spoiler there, Lami DOES come back :P) I know, writing Shachi and Penguin was great fun there! I hope this KidLaw moment was good for you too :D And yeah, Doflamingo's a cocky git, glad you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully this one works just as well :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**We have all the partners listed and the slots drawn-"**

Shit, Law was gonna have a damned heart-attack when he found out who he was partnered with. Worse he was the one chained here, this was a fucking nightmare. Kid looked up at the listing board now shown on the screens, paling further when he rechecked his name.

Fuck, it was still the same.

**Vergo and X Drake**  
Trebol and Diamante  
**Cavendish and Bartolomew**  
Teach and Brook  
**Marco and Killer**  
Usopp and Nami  
**Robin and Rebecca**  
Pica and Zoro  
**Luffy and Kid**  
Mr 2, Bellamy and Franky

**WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T HE HAVE GOTTEN ANYONE ELSE?!**

* * *

Law gaped as did Sanji. Why, oh why did it have to be Luffy? Why did he get picked to find the key of all people?!

Ace was laughing, cheering for his little brother while Law could only think of the number of ways this could go wrong-

It was over, Eustass was _**dead.**_

All because Luffy had the attention span of a _**goldfish.**_

_**LIKE RIGHT NOW FOR EXAMPLE!**_

* * *

Marco strolled calmly through the maze, marking the walls with small scratches with his pocket knife as he went along. This was getting boring, he had thought it was going to be fun when he had ask pops to add him into the tournament but he guessed things for him were too serious right now to enjoy the event.

Pops was dead and the man who killed him had been sponsored into the tournament, even though he had been their prisoner. The same man used to be their comrade before he murdered Thatch.

Teach, that fat assed bastard.

He paused when he spotted someone vaguely familiar picking his nose, staring between three hallways, looking completely lost. This was Ace's little brother right? Luffy? Only certain guys wore Straw hats on their head during games such as these after all.

Ace wouldn't forgive him if he knocked out his little brother right? It would get him outta the way for the rest of the match but Ace would strangle him...

Then put him on the couch...

If he left him alone then Ace would only complain when his little brother looked so lost...

Dammit Ace.

He really wasn't bothered with this mess.

"Oi, you're Straw-Hat right-yoi?" Marco spoke up, frowning as the younger man turned around, blinking at him.

"You're Ace's friend right?" Luffy tilted his head. "Are you lost too?"

"I've been keeping track. Do you remember which way you came from-yoi?"

"Nope!"

"Really?" Marco groaned but he carved a straw hat in the wall. "Alright, start from here then, if you see a straw hat you've gone backwards-yoi."

"Cool!"

"Use this to mark the walls." Marco handed him his pocket knife, he had several more anyway on him. "That means you shouldn't get lost so easily-yoi."

"You're awesome! I'm glad you're with Ace all the time!" Luffy beamed. "You take care of him right?"

"When I can sure-yoi." Marco shrugged, Ace could usually take care of himself, unless he was in one of his moods.

"Awesome! Ace is strong, stronger than a lot of people but I feel better knowing he's got friends too!"

Yeah, it was awesome, could he go now?

"Look we're pressing for time, our partners are gonna be buried alive-yoi." Marco stated which seem to send the kid into a panic as he took off down the centre, screaming for the key.

What the heck was that all about?

_Urgh, whatever._

* * *

"The stuff is starting to fall faster." Nami remarked wearily, at least it felt like it, more pink ash touching her skin, making her shudder nervously.

She didn't want to become a statue, she looked cute in pink sure but _**no-**_

Usopp better get here soon!

"Right, I'll cut off our feet then so we can get loose." _**WHAT THE HELL?!**_

_**NO!**_

"Hold it right there Zoro! You're not cutting off my feet!" Nami snapped while Diamante stared at them oddly.

"A bit reckless aren't you? Uhahahaha!" Diamante laughed, and what was wrong with everyone's laughs?!

"Then I'll cut off my own then." Zoro grunted, Nami couldn't help but scream as he raised his sword, the intent clear in his eyes-

Oh god he wasn't joking-

She couldn't stop screaming as blood spluttered out his half sliced ankles as Diamante went pale with disgust.

* * *

"THAT SHITTY MARIMO!"

Law couldn't help but stare at the green haired swordsman on the screen, fascinated about how moronic that was, he didn't even slice cleanly through his bones. Blood was starting to pour out of the green haired man who merely scowled, looking oddly disappointed that he hadn't cut them off, then suddenly he shrugged and put away his sword.

"_What are you doing now?" _Nami-ya grimaced.

"_I'll wait-"_

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT BEFORE?!"**_

"Nami-swan's so cute when she's angry!" Sanji swagged while Law grunted at that, shaking his head while Disco mocked Zoro, earning laughs from several members of the audience.

He spotted Mihawk just patiently watching, not even looking the bit surprised that his pupil decided to do what he just did. If he had done that in front of his mentor, Cora-san would have had a heart attack.

"_**Oh my! I just took my eyes off of our leader of the Whitebeard mercenary's very own Marco and look! He's found the key and is already on his way back to his partner!" **_Disco exclaimed, sounding stunned.

"Yeah! Marco's gonna kick some ass!" Ace cheered. "Avenge me Marco!"

"What is he even avenging you for?" Law reluctantly asked earning a scowl.

"For being stuck on these seats! I WANTED TO PLAY TOO!"

* * *

Killer tilted his head as Marco strolled into the room, soon freeing him from the restraints much to Brook's amusement. Rebecca merely tilted her head, equally surprised.

"How did you find it so quickly? I don't think anyone else has yet." Rebecca asked while Killer stretched, relieved he could finally move as he shook off the pink ash on him.

"Wasn't too hard, Robin should be able to find it soon too." Killer noticed Marco's eyes lingering on Brook though, a frown on his face. "I wouldn't trust Teach though, I'll see if we can get your key."

"Yohohoho, that would be pleasant, I would imagine turning into a statue would be rather dull."

"Will you be okay Rebecca?" Killer asked calmly.

He couldn't help but ask that, this young fourteen year old decided to put herself at risk and enter a tournament all for the sake of getting close to Doflamingo. He remembered her plan, get close, as close as possible and then kill him.

But could she really kill him? So far she hasn't killed _**anybody**_ before.

"I'll be fine, get going before you get more ash on you again." Rebecca offered a nod as Marco began to leave, so Killer followed.

He hoped Kid was okay too, he heard... Strange rumours about Straw-Hat...

* * *

"**IT'S FLOATING!"**

Usopp couldn't help but stare at his Captain who was watching the key that hung from it's string intently, absolutely fascinated.

_Seriously?_

He had so many more fascinating stories than a supposedly 'floating' key! He was the great Captain Usopp after all!

Right now it would have to wait! He had to save Nami!

...Otherwise Sanji might murder him...

_**But**_ when he saw Luffy later he would tell him some of the epic adventures he has had! But first he would lend a hand to his simple minded friend, after all the great Usopp was the only one who could see through such a cunning plan.

_Thin string._

Usopp quickly shot at it, striking a pose as the key fell to the floor with a clatter while Luffy cried out in surprise.

"Usopp?! How did you get it down?!"

"It was a tricky foe but I managed to defeat it with my skill and wit! None shall fly past me! None shall escape my eye!"

"USOPP YOU'RE SO COOL!" Luffy screamed and of course he was, he was the great Captain Usopp after all!

"I must go now! Nami is still endanger and you must help Kid-kun!"

"Right! KID I'M COMING!" Luffy roared as he took off-

* * *

"He's not following the markings on the wall is he?" Sanji groaned, shaking his head.

"He isn't." Ace sighed. "Such a worrisome little brother."

"_**Ah! Lord Diamante is free now! Impressive of Lord Trebol to find the key so quickly!"**_

Conveniently ignoring Marco got there first. Shitty presenter.

"_Since we're such nice guys we won't kill you." _That shitty Diamante offered, grinning at **his** Nami-san!_ "He'll die from blood loss and you can become a pretty little statue."_

"_I am __**NOT **__becoming a statue!" _Nami protested. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZORO?! STOP PLAYING AROUND!"

Why the heck was that marimo doing a pose?

"_Might as well look like a good statue. I could tower over everyone-"_

"_TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY!"_

"_**Rebecca is free too! Nico Robin's unlocked her restraint!"**_

"_Thank you Robin-san!" _Rebecca beamed, looking happy as they headed off.

"_It was no problem, now let's go look for Brook-san's key shall we?" _

How kind Robin-chan was, helping that shitty musician out! Sanji hoped he was grateful, he couldn't help Robin-chan and was stuck here pouring another cup of tea for Law to keep the idiot calm after that little moment earlier.

Herbal teas normally did the trick.

"_LUFFY-SENPAI!"_

Sanji faintly recognised that other guy, the green haired rooster who was currently swaying against his restraints while a blonde swordsman stared at him, sighing grumpily to himself.

"_You're lucky I am a star, my brilliance knows no bounds, so I have decided to release you."_

"You know." Sanji wearily looked over at Law who was throwing him a smirk. "These two remind me of a certain pair I know."

"...I wonder who that could be..." Sanji had a horrible feeling about that smirk.

"Oh yeah! I see it too!" Ace grinned, looking suddenly excited.

"Don't even say it." Sanji growled, these shitty assholes-

"You and Zoro!"

"The marimo might be as idiotic as those two but how the hell do they remind you of us?!"

"Well kinda opposite actually." Ace commented. "A_**blonde swordsman**_and a _**green **_**haired **dude _**fawning over someone**__-"_

"Just like you and women." Law mused.

"It's like you and Zoro swapped over!"

Sanji was starting to wish he had Law's sleeping pills, knock the shitty bastard out then hope Ace's narcolepsy kicks in. That way he didn't have to deal with either of them.

* * *

Doflamingo watched the screen with a grin, stroking Sugar's hair lightly who picked at her grape bowl, he hadn't been able to convince her to leave his lap so gave in to her whims this time.

One by one many of the champions were getting freed but oddly enough, Teach wasn't heading anywhere near the keys, _**in fact**_ each time he neared one he went back the opposite way from it, as if he was deliberately avoid freeing his 'partner'. Cunning but dangerous, if you fall too low in the chart you are at risk getting knocked out of the games. Then again Pica seemed to be doing the same thing, avoiding his way back to Mihawk's student.

The timer was going down fast and much to his amusement Straw Hat still hadn't reached the mutt yet, everyone in that room was still bound firmly in place, though Mr. 2 had found the key and was heading quickly back to the room.

Though a quick glance let him know that Vergo was done too now, freeing X-Drake who nodded as the pair began to head off-

"That idiot finally made it there!" He heard Law groan out. "It seriously took him that long?!"

Doflamingo scowled as he returned his gaze to the mutt's screen, his scowl deepening when he saw Straw Hat approaching the bound three and grinning.

"_I found you!"_

"_Good, now get rid of this and let's go!"_

"_Sure, hang on-" _Odd, why was the kid not taking out the key?

No instead he was grabbing the chains in his hands, looking as if he was planning to snap them-

Doflamingo managed to restrain gasping in shock as the idiot snapped the chains, cries and shocking gasps escape his fellow viewers, including Bellamy and Eustass who stared at the kid in amazement.

"_Yeah Luffy-bro, show off those muscles!_" The Straw Hat's cyborg cheered.

"_Right, I'll get you both free too!"_

"_Sure!"_ Franky beamed.

What the heck just happened there?

* * *

"YOU MORON! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT EARLIER?!" Kid roared, shaking the idiot by his shoulders once he was finally, fucking free!

He had actually thought he was gonna die here!

All because of this _**IDIOT!**_

AND THE MORON WAS LAUGHING!

"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy beamed, grinning like crazy-

INSANE LITTLE SHIT!

"**Ah! Usopp just freed both Nami and Zoro! Where did he get two keys?!"**

"_I am the amazing Usopp! Of course I got two keys!"_

"Ha Usopp!" Luffy laughed, looking completely delighted-

Why the fuck was this guy so happy?!

"**Just in time too! That's the timer done!"**

* * *

Law was stiff in his seat, his hand gripping Sanji's arm tightly who was seething, pale and shaking, the worst was seeing the tears slipping out his eye as he bit his lip, Ace was now standing beside him, leading the cook to sit down on his previous chair-

Straw-Hat-ya, _**no **_Luffy was going to be _**heartbroken.**_

"**O-Oh my, w-we have an announcement from our King Doflamingo!"**

_What now?!_

"**I have a special treat for you all!" **Doflamingo sounded gleeful as Law turned to look at him, seeing him speaking into a den den mushi. **"Our match isn't over yet! A surprise is waiting for our Champions! They have to get out of the maze before the timer runs out, otherwise all the doors will be sealed and they will be eaten alive by the dangerous monsters we plan to let loose in the maze!"**

_No fucking way-_

Vergo, Diamante, Pica, Trebol, none of them looked alarmed or surprised! That fucking shit-

**He planned this just as the Champions felt safe to make them insecure. Worst of all he already told the 'Elites' all about the maze.**

**Fuck.**

_.:End of chapter:._

**So my new story's prologue is out, The Everlasting Turn, if anyone wants a read and tell me what they think that would be fantastic :D**

**SEllen, Glad you liked it! Oh yeah... If Doflamingo (when) he finds out, things might get just a little bit crazy... ._. And yeah, Luffy, forever doing his job, he's so much fun to write because he's just like 'WEEEEEEEEEEE!' and it always fits! And yeah, still haven't deemed it necessary to name Law's uncle, he doesn't deserve one :P Cliffhanger in this one... Sorry about that... xD (Blame Doffy :P) And yes, I've just released the prologue of the new story, The Everlasting Turn, so I'm excited to see how it turns out myself ^^; And maybe? It might have a happy ending A Champion's Game? But the next one (Which will need a title, that will be fun D: Help...) Yeah... So far it's kinda evil and digs more into Kid's past while this one heads towards Law's, there might even be a third one (sneak add in here) and it might go into Doflamingo's direction, it depends how the second book goes. (Starting to feel like a series, woops xD) And yeah, I'm sadistic like that too, don't worry and hope you enjoyed this chapter :D **

_NebulaHeroine, I'm glad, I thought when I was writing the sex scene I could have been overdoing it, I know some stories can do that sometimes so I was hoping I had an okay pace for it :D I'm glad you liked it xD I love writing Luffy, he's so much fun, I even enjoy writing him more than Doflamingo! I hope his character stuck throughout this chapter too since he was more involved this time :) And yeah... A little hint... Doffy is probably going to find out xD And Law's uncle is an ass, I didn't even give him a name because I don't like him xD (Or because I couldn't think of one *whistles innocently*) And yep, the prologue of the new fic is out, The Everlasting Turn, hope you give it a quick read and see what you think :)_

**xXMinShadowCatxX, Hopefully Law's happiness lasts but sadly it probably won't, Doflamingo is too possessive for his own good D: There is plenty more to come including other character's dramas, not just Law's and Kid's which I hope everyone will enjoy :) Oh and I know right?! Bepo is so adorable! As usual, Oda has worked really hard on One Piece, he's amazing at this! See ya next time, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too :)**

_piopio meme, That's good to know, thanks xD I'll try add as much fluff as possible for the next book in the good scenes, try keep it at a healthy mix as much as I can :) (Can't have me being too evil now can we? :D) The new prologue is out for the story, The Everlasting Turn, so if you like a little read at that and see what you think that would be brilliant :D_

**Rose, Oooh, get my evil side going xD I'll see what else I can come up with, already have quite a few ideas in mind for some fun :D**

_silverfire113, I'm glad you like it :D It's great to know because I have a lot of fun having them all interact together in different situations :3_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Vergo ignored the crack as X-Drake collapsed to his knees, panting heavily as he tried to stand back up but he merely kicked him aside again, calmly looking down at the brat.

"I've broken your leg, you won't be able to get away." Vergo commented as he glanced over at the opposite corridor, hearing loud footsteps making their way slowly to their side so he turned away, ignoring the man as he made his way off. "You should just kill yourself now before it eats you."

"You and Doflamingo won't win this 'game'. There will always be something after his head and I hope they get it soon."

Vergo couldn't help but turn around at that and make his way back to the fallen brat, swiftly kicking his face to shut him up. Doffy wasn't allowed to be threatened by _**anyone **_as lowly as this little rat.

"Do not be so informal, that is 'His Majesty' to you or 'My Lord', I expected better of you Drake-kun."

And with that he turned away, knowing the beast would be here soon. He had gotten quite a distance away by the time he heard the faint screams of bloody murder and the sound of tearing.

Nobody could be allowed to stand in Doffy's way.

* * *

The alarms were pretty loud, Nami guessed it was warning them that the doors were closing as they rushed towards the exist Robin had found, Robin was ahead of them with Rebecca by her side. Nami and Usopp had the job of herding Zoro along who was _**still BLEEDING **_across the floor as they ran.

HOW DID THAT NOT HURT?!

"The doors are closing! We need to hurry up!" Usopp cried out as Nami looked over, yeah, this door was _**closing**_!

Robin was through, Rebecca was through, Zoro was through, the door was getting lower and lower and she had a feeling she couldn't make it-

She would be stuck in here with those monsters and-

However a hard shove pushed her further sending her to her knees, she was forced to tuck herself into a roll to avoid hurting her head just as she saw Usopp dived under, just making it through as the door finished sliding down, clamping shut.

"U-Usopp did you just push me?" Nami blinked, startled.

He shakily nodded at her. "You were starting to hesitate s-so I thought I could get you th-through in time."

"That was close... You could have been crushed..."

"He could have been, his head could have been crushed under the pressure of the door or his legs, we might have had to cut them off to get him away from the door before a beast tried to eat his legs on the other side." Robin mused.

Nami _**loved**_ Robin, she was her _sister_ but _**dammit, she was morbid.**_

"Ah, you guys all made it!" She couldn't stand yet, her legs were still trembling as Luffy and Franky rushed over, both with mad grins on their faces.

"That was SUUUPPPEEERRR!"

"WE ALMOST GOT CRUSHED!" Nami snapped, ignoring Luffy's laughter. "NOT TO MENTION SUFFOCATED!"

"LUFFY!"

Nami blinked as a familiar small brunette flung himself into Luffy, crying and sobbing while their Captain grinned at their doctor.

"Hey Chopper! What's wrong? We all got out safe and sound!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Chopper was wailing even as Robin made her way over, trying to gently pry him off of Luffy.

"Chopper, Chopper what's wrong?" Robin asked, she looked concerned as he tried to tug the boy away.

"Luffy." Nami looked over, seeing Law, Ace and Sanji-kun approaching-

Sanji-kun had such a dark expression on his face as he stared at the ground while Ace was biting his lip, looking completely guilty.

Something happened... But what?

"**Oh my! That was an interesting battle!" **Urgh, Disco again, just who she needed to hear. **"We have three contestants now out of the battle! Firstly, this is apart of escaping the maze event, let's start with the one who ran through the doors last, Usopp!"**

"...I-I got through them last?" Usopp suddenly paled as he flopped on to his back. "...All that work... I got through them last..."

"**Next who failed at escaping the maze was X-Drake, he was devoured by the terrifying beasts inside the maze!"**

Oh god, he was actually eaten-

Hadn't he been one of the better contenders as well?!

"**And the other who failed to get lose from his restraints in the first half of this match and is now confirmed dead from the system check was Brook."**

Nami heard a suddenly scream of rage as Robin suddenly snatched Chopper away, Luffy's hand smashing straight into the wall, the wall starting to crush on the impact.

"L-Luffy-ya." Law looked stunned while the redhead assassin swore.

"Luffy don't-" Ace pleaded softly but a familiar blonde simply laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing to cut off his protest.

"**Where is Disco?!"**

"L-Luffy?" Chopper squeaked.

"**I'm going back inside and I'm getting Brook!"**

"Oi Luffy those things will eat you!" Usopp protested, horrified.

"**I. DON'T. CARE."**

"Luffy wait!" Nami managed to gain the courage to get up to her feet and rush to him, he would get himself hurt-

Attacking Disco would earn him the anger of Dressrosa and even if he managed that entering the maze again could get him very well killed-

There was simply too many monsters in there!

Between her, Marco and Ace they managed to hold him back admits Chopper's crying and everyone's mourning.

She _**hated**_ this.

_**All of this.**_

* * *

"Fuck, that wasn't good." Kid grunted. "And just when I thought things were going well."

"That was terrible, you almost died, Luffy-ya just lost Brook and Doflamingo got the better of us again!" Law snapped, shaking his head. "Straw-hat-ya is a wreak right now! And Doflamingo is playing with the games behind everyone's backs and only keeping the elite's informed of it!"

"Wait they knew?" Kid crossed his arms as they continued their walk, heading the long way to the back gardens.

"The bastards weren't surprised at all when Doflamingo let out that little 'second-part' of the damned maze!"

"Any idea what we could do about that? If Doflamingo keeps the matches in some sort of notes that we could steal or make a copy of?"

Law shook his head. "Doflamingo and the people who run the games are the only ones who know what will be happening, considering they set everything up and they are all loyal to their King."

"So even if we questioned one of them they won't tell us anything?"

"No, they are more likely to report us back to Doflamingo to get us into trouble."

"Damn."

* * *

"Dammit I wish I killed Teach when I was fighting him." Ace hissed out, Zoro frowned at the other who was gritting his teeth, shaking with rage. "If I had been strong enough Luffy wouldn't be going through this again."

"Ace this ain't your fault-yoi." Marco the Phoenix was standing behind the prince, frowning down at the enraged brother.

Luffy was finally asleep, they managed to move him back to his room and now they were all gathered in the lounge of the suite, Chopper was asleep on Robin's lap while Nami was curled up against her side. All except Usopp, the guards immediately escorted him back to his sponsor before he could even do anything.

"We didn't expect this." Love-cook scowled, he was staring out the window, his hands fumbling to light up another cigarette. "We underestimated the competition and we've paid for it."

"We need to get serious. We aren't strong enough yet." Zoro clenched his fists, his Captain's screams and cries were haunting his ears.

"This 'game' will help-yoi." Phoenix stated calmly, his hand now on Ace's shoulder, squeezing.

"It just killed someone precious to Luffy. It isn't helping!" Ace seethed. "We need to take out Teach before we continue on or we'll just keep losing people!"

"Ace, how about we go for a walk?" Marco murmured earning a protest. "You need a chance to calm down, you aren't thinking straight."

"I'm not a child! I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You'll wake your little brother, calm down-yoi." The blonde retorted, they all waited as Ace took a deep breath before releasing it.

"I think we all need a break right now." The curly-brow sighed, shaking his head. "I'll go grab us some food, Ace mind coming with me?"

Ah, love-cook was gonna distracted him.

_Good._

"Alright." Ace's shoulders sagged but he stood up and began to follow the chef out who was still trying to get his cigarette to light.

With a grunt Zoro took the lighter off the cook just as he was about to pass by, earning a protest but instead of retorting Zoro ignored it and lit up the stick himself, watching the blonde relax a little more as he inhaled.

"You need to calm down as well." He warned him quietly. "A chef's no good if he gets his hands cut."

"I'll be fine." Love-cook seemed to be relaxing a bit more so Zoro nodded and handed him the lighter back.

"Better get us something good cook." Zoro grunted earning a scowl.

"Shut up, I'll get you whatever shit I can find shitty-swordsman."

* * *

"It's starting to get pretty late." Sanji commented idly as they went down to the main floor and towards the kitchen. "Most of the others will have went off by now so I'll probably have to cook something up."

"I'm not really hungry..." Ace sulked, his eyes were staring at the ground.

"Ace if I have to force some soup down your throat I will. I've already done it to the shitty Heart elite more than once." Sanji scowled as they went to the servant's hidden side door and slipped through it.

"I never knew this was here."

"Of course not, it's for servants, why do you think there are rarely any in the hallways?"

Then went down the narrow passageway and slipped out to the gardens, Sanji wanted to go the back way so that he and Ace could keep up their private chat.

"Look it's just I should have taken down Teach, if I had then Luffy wouldn't be suffering at the moment."

"What the hell where you gonna do? He had his men with him when you tried to solo him, you were lucky Marco was following you."

"Yeah well-"

Ace suddenly tensed, holding his hand out to stop Sanji in his tracks who paused, frowning softly. "Do you hear something?"

"_**Please! Leave us alone!**_" The sound of a lady in distress!

_HOLD ON BEAUTIFUL LADY!_

"There's a lady in distress! Let's go!" Sanji charged out, ignoring Ace's grunt as he followed after him.

A pained cry reached his ears, the sound of a guy's, a very familiar guy's. Sanji sped up and then forcing himself forward he landed a kick on a giant figure's back, knocking him away from the beautiful lady-

"Usopp! Kaya! What are you doing here?!" Ace had his guns out, already loaded and pointed but suddenly Ace gasped.

"Ace?" Sanji stiffened as soon as he saw who he kicked.

"Zehahahaha! Long time no see Ace!" The son of a bitch stumbled to a stand, grinning at them with a glint in his eyes.

"Drop the pleasantries Teach!" Ace seethed but Sanji gripped his arm, subtly tugging him back.

"Looks like I don't need those two anymore. You came straight to me Ace! Zehahahahaha!" The fucker threw his head back, laughing again.

"What do you want from Ace? Haven't you already done enough to the Whitebeard company?" Sanji scowled, biting down on his cigarette as he analysed the area.

So far it was just them-

"He wanted us to tell him where Ace's room is." Usopp answered, nervously as he gripped his arm.

Blood was slipping out of it while Kaya trembled from behind him.

"Stalker much." Ace grunted but his knuckles were white as his grip continued to tighten on his guns.

"Your father is such a busy man Ace, I was hoping to get his attention by kidnapping his son and using you as bait." Teach grinned. "And here you are, exactly when I need you!"

"Good luck with that, my father's away and by the time he gets back you'll already be dead." Ace growled.

"Are you really still angry with me? You should join me Ace, it will just be like old times."

"Go fuck yourself is what I say you son of a bitch."

Sanji saw a light flicker out of the corner of his eye as he shoved Ace to the side, a bullet piercing just where he had been standing a moment ago- _Fuck there had been someone there!_

"Get to cover!" He shouted over at Usopp and Kaya who both hurried off while Ace shot at the giant guy rushing towards them, laughing, they had to dodge and Sanji watched in stunned amazement as the ground crumbled and broke apart beneath their feet.

More shots sounded and Sanji rolled behind more cover as they smacked against the pillar but before he could think of what to do a scream reached his ears. He looked over to see a tall man pulling a sword out of Usopp who collapsed, crying out in pain while Kaya was backing away, paling as the sword swayed over to her.

"I suggest you both stop moving." Cold eyes levelled on to his own. "If you both want the girl to live drop your weapons and step back out into the clearing."

The sniper-

_Shit, shit, shit._

"...Usopp..." Kaya whimpered but flinched as the sword pressed closer to her neck.

Sanji couldn't, he couldn't let her die so obediently he stepped out, watching as Ace slipped back out two, seething as he dropped his guns.

"Now why can't we be this civil all the time Ace?" Teach grinned as a skinny guy approached from behind, tapping his shoes and whistling a tune.

"Because you're an ass." Ace grunted quietly.

"Do you know Laffitte, Ace?" He indicated to the man approaching them who was still whistling, smiling innocently.

"No, why?" Ace crossed his arms but Sanji could see him palming the hidden gun in his sleeve.

"He used to be a police officer, it's not important though, what's more important is that he knows hypnotism."

No, fucking hell, no way.

Ace scowled. "You must be running out of ideas. Just because my little brother fell for hypnotism during that first match doesn't mean I will."

"Don't be so sure. You will have to pay close attention if you don't want the girl to be killed." Laffitte smiled. "And Shiliew is rather sadistic, he wouldn't make it quick."

That was weird, Ace's eyes already seemed to be dulling, as if just this guy speaking was causing him to fall into it-

Fucking hell it was, wasn't it?!

Brook Cou- Used to be able to hypnotise people with his songs, of course someone might be able to with their own voice-

"Augur, shoot the blonde chef."

If he moved Kaya was dead, if he didn't move he was dead. This was a sniper, he wouldn't miss.

_He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't._

Shit.

He couldn't do that to Usopp, he loves Kaya and Kaya was a lady-

She was innocent-

Sanji heard two shots ring out, _**wait two**_?!

But before be could even think on it pain erupted in his chest as he collapsed backwards, landing harshly on his side with a cry.

* * *

Kid immediately slipped behind the pillar of the archway as the guy named Augur collapsed to his side, swearing up a storm as a violent look gleamed in his eyes, Kid swung around, determined to put the fucker down for spoiling his and Law's stroll outside and fired off several bullets, finally getting the bastard in the head.

He then snuck up to the wall and slipped out a pocket mirror, angling it until he could see that Shiliew guy and Law fight, their swords clanging together as they grew faster and faster in their attacks. The girl was attending the Straw-Hat's sniper while their cook held his wound, looking extremely pained.

Ace seemed to stare blankly as Laffitte drew his gun, looking determined to finish off the blonde but before Kid could even point his gun a familiar green haired swordsman was suddenly there with a fierce look in his eyes and the Phoenix guy, both lunging themselves at the skinny guy. He saw Teach stumble back and growling ordered his men to retreat as he began to withdraw but Kid shot him in the leg instead, cursing that he missed the fat ass' chest-

How the fuck did he miss the bastard?! Now he was fucking off! Dammit he'd need to track him down and finish him off-

His thought process was instantly cut off though as Law sliced off the swordsman's arm and instantly that smirk on Law's face drove him nuts.

_Change of plan. He __**needed**__ Law, he __**needed**__ to pin Law against that wall and__** fuck him**__-_

_The way his arms moved, guiding his sword as his body curved and twisted, that cocky look on his face and those legs, those long legs and his fucking ass-_

Kid could feel himself getting hard already...

**What the hell was **_**wrong**_** with him?!**

* * *

"They got away." Zoro swore as Marco kept Ace pinned to the floor who had tried to disappear as soon as Blackbeard said to retreat.

"And they hypnotised Ace." Marco scowled while Zoro rushed to the love-cook's side, hearing a small hiss.

"Take it easy cook." Zoro hushed, kneeling down beside the blonde to steady him and to stop him from wriggling around too much. "You just got shot in the chest, you gotta stay still."

"...Hurts..." Sanji whined, gasping heavily, he was starting to pale as more blood spilled from the wound, even as Zoro started putting pressure against Sanji's wound. "...I couldn't... I couldn't dodge..."

"Getting slow cook?" Zoro murmured, brushing away some of his hair from his sweaty face.

"They'd... Kill Kaya... Lady... Couldn't do that... To Usopp..."

"Shhh. Don't worry about it, just get some rest. Law's here, he's just finished the bastard off alright?"

Law was wiping his sword against the other's clothes with a smirk.

"Oi Law, Sanji needs some help!"

"...Sanji?" The curly-brow blinked but Zoro merely hushed him.

"He's bleeding, a lot." Zoro was trying to restrain his panic, they already lost Brook today and then nearly Usopp and Sanji.

Fucking hell if anything else happened to Sanji-

No, the love-cook was perfectly fine. He was right here and Law was on top of it, ripping open the moron's shirt.

"I need to check if the bullet is out." Law murmured idly as he began to treat the wound, frowning. "Cook-ya it's still stuck in your chest, I need to get it out."

"Here, I got some tweezers." Phoenix threw a pair over just as he was cuffing Ace's hands behind his back who was swearing and struggling.

"Normally I wouldn't condone this but Cook-ya's losing too much blood." Law scowled as he slipped the tweezers in, earning a whimper.

Zoro was quick to pin him in place, not letting him squirm so Law could work without interruptions. Sanji made some small wordless whines but they easily ignored it as Law worked, using a scalpel from his pocket to slice Sanji's skin to get more access.

"Got it." Law smirked as he carefully pulled it out, earning a small, whimper. "Roronoa-ya put some pressure on his wound, we need bandages, I would use my shirt but..."

Yeah that's what you get for **cutting a guy's arm off,** covered in blood. Instead he shook his head and nodded to Sanji who was even paler now, looking dazed even as he tried to help them keep pressure on the wound.

"I'll use my shirt, you keep a hold of him."

"Yours seems clean but I'll still need to treat him properly inside the medical bay so he doesn't risk injection." Law murmured as Zoro slipped off his shirt, allowing Law to tear it and use it as a bandage.

"Is Sanji okay?" Zoro blinked over at Usopp who was panting, strained as Kaya held him up.

"He should be fine." Law answered as he finished. "We need to go though, Eustass-ya can you help Usopp to the infirmary?"

"Seriously? Why me?" Zoro spotted the redhead approaching, his eyes locked onto Law who grumbled.

"I need to keep an eye on Cook-ya, Roronoa-ya will need to carry him and Pheonix-ya is busy with Ace-ya."

"Fine whatever." The redhead grumbled just as Zoro began to carefully lift Sanji up who blinked slowly at him, looking drowsy and out of it.

"We need to hurry, his skin is turning grey and he's getting even more pale, he might go into shock soon from the blood loss."

The shitty cook had better hang in there or he'd kick his ass.

* * *

"He's been in there for hours." Penguin frowned, watching Straw-Hat who was beside Sanji's bed, the blonde was fast asleep, more colour gradually coming back to his cheeks. "So has Zoro."

The green haired man was leaning against the wall beside Sanji's bed, scowling.

"Those two haven't realised it yet but the little eggplant and that swordsman are completely smitten with each other." Zeff grunted as he sipped at his drink.

"I'm surprised you're not back inside there." Shachi commented but Zeff shook his head.

"I thought I'd give his Captain and vise-Captain some time with him, besides the little eggplant hasn't woken up yet. Law said it would take a while before he would regain his strength too."

"At least he's okay now." Shachi looked relieved but Penguin frowned.

"Blackbeard wanted him dead. He won't stop at just this, he will probably be back to finish Sanji off."

"If that brat shows himself I'll kill him with my bare hands." Zeff gained a fierce look in his eyes and even with one leg missing Penguin had a feeling he would take down Blackbeard if he dared show up again to harm Sanji. "Nobody gets away with putting my son in a hospital bed."

"And the hypnotism hasn't worn off Ace yet, Marco's had to lock him up." Penguin noted, smiling at Zeff. "And you said 'my son'."

"No I didn't, you're mishearing things brat."

"I think we heard 'my son'." Shachi teased, leaning forward. "Who knew the head chef was a big softy at heart-"

And then suddenly Shachi was face first into the floor, a wooden peg smashed against the back of his head. Penguin shook his head, knowing that had been coming as the blonde chef sat back down grumpily.

* * *

"Brook, Ace, Usopp, Sanji." Luffy seethed, Zoro frowned softly at him, knowing he was starting to blame himself. "Blackbeard keeps hurting people I care about."

"Law and some of the guards are already heading over to his room now, with any luck they'll kill him on sight."

"He needs to be dealt with." Luffy's eyes still hadn't left the love-cook's sleeping form, he was on his side now, clutching the pillows as he snored softly.

Chopper had put him on heavy sedatives to made sure he stayed down instead of getting up to kick Blackbeard's ass. Heh, the cook's gonna miss out on it. Chopper said he would be out for hours after all.

"We'll get him Luffy."

"I should have been there to kick his ass!" Luffy snapped, looking frustrated. "Instead Usopp got stabbed and Sanji got shot! And they nearly kidnapped Ace! Or is it grownapped? Adultnapped? Either way they nearly took him!"

"He's safe, Marco's locked him up and says the hypnotism should wear off with some time and we've got guards posted outside Kaya's, Usopp's and curly-brow's rooms."

"I'm not strong enough yet! To protect any of you!" Luffy whined, looking distressed but suddenly he saw Luffy flinch, looking startled.

"You... Aren't to... Protect us... We're a team... Right?" Sanji's hand was curled loosely around Luffy's wrist, blinking blearily at him while Luffy grinned.

"You're awake, want some meat? I can bring you some from the kitchen!"

The shitty-cook smiled but shook his head. "Moron... Nah... Won't help me heal..."

"Sanji's awake, right Zoro, he's fine right? He's fine?" Luffy was rocking in his seat, looking absolutely delighted while Zoro sighed.

"Luffy, go visit Usopp. Love-Cook's fine here."

Curly-brow managed a thin smile of amusement as Luffy grinned down at him, Zoro watched him carefully slip Sanji's hand back down on to the bed covers before stepping back.

"I'll see you soon Sanji, I'll bring lots of meat! Lots! You'll heal faster right?!"

"Uh Luffy I don't think-" Zoro tried to stop him but Luffy was away, beaming cheerfully. "And he's gone..."

Sanji gave a small grunt of agreement before drowsily settling back down, wincing softly. Zoro raised an eyebrow but reached out, gently smoothing the love-cook's hair back, seeing a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"Go back to sleep shitty-cook, you'll feel better." Zoro murmured softly, stroking the blonde's neck lightly, trying to settle the moron back to sleep.

It seemed to work since his eye finally slipped closed again, his breathing easing out as sleep began to reclaim him.

"Don't worry me like that again alright? You're meant to be worth a thousand people remember?" Zoro snorted though, smirking. "Though I'm worth two thousand love-cook."

* * *

"What the fuck, how did he seriously get away with that?!" Law snarled, Doflamingo watched him pace in front of his desk, completely enraged.

"Moria and several others vouched for him. Sorry darling but witnesses say he was elsewhere when our young chef and Prince were both attacked."

"It wasn't just them! Lady Kaya and her former Champion were attacked too! How could that not mean anything?!" Law stopped suddenly, slamming his hands on the desk. "Teach was shot too and had a stitched up wound-"

"Which unfortunately could have been from this morning's match." Doflamingo soothed, getting up and pushing Law back until he sat on the couch. "You need to calm down Law, you'll give yourself grey hair's if you keep stressing, fufufufufu."

"You should be more worried, if Ace's father finds out Ace was endanger and we did nothing about it he'll strangle you-" Law made a small grunt as Doflamingo began gently stroke the back of his neck, pushing his thumb against any tense muscles he came across at his shoulder blades earning a groan.

"No need to fret, I have people guarding the Prince's room now, besides, his guard is in their with him, trying to keep him from running away again." Doflamingo murmured, using his palms to smooth back against Law's upper back earning a small mumble in return.

As usual Law had about a million knots in his back so Doflamingo took the time to sort each of them out, keep the little bird from thinking about Blackbeard too much. A shame, he had mentioned Blackbeard to Moria just to stir a bit of chaos in the games a little more, to take down some of the other nobles from their high horses but right now he was completely stressing his poor lover out instead.

"He's... Still hypnotised... Don't know when it will... Wear off..." Law mumbled softly, Doflamingo took a peak and grinned, seeing Law's eyes starting to slip shut, he moved around to Law's front and gently tucked his head against his chest, pinning his head in place while he used his free hand to rub away at Law's shoulder blade, first smoothing his fingers and palm over his skin before rubbing deeply with his fingertips, earning a few more mumbles.

"Every hypnotism usually has some sort of time limit. It'll wear off sooner or later, dear-heart." He felt Law beginning to relax against him and took a quick peak, smiling when he saw Law's eyes were now closed, his breath starting to ease into a soothing rhythm.

"...Hopefully... Sooner... Needs to..." Doflamingo quietly chuckled at Law's slurred voice, sleep was claiming him fast as Doflamingo continued to ease out all those build up muscles which must be pretty sore by now.

Usually in the mood Law was in with him now he would have struggled and squirmed to escape but right now he was probably just way too tired to try. It also would have helped that he had accompanied Law to have Teach arrested before getting the alibi from Moria and a few other nobles, it made him seem innocent in this incident in Law's eyes this time.

Gently he laid Law down on the couch, earning a confused mumble but he simply played with the back of Law's neck, earning a few small blinks before his eyes slipped back shut again. Sleep finally claiming him as he slumped against the pillows, burying his head against the cushion. Doflamingo grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch and gently tucked it around Law, giving him a kiss as he pulled away.

"Sleep tight Law." He chuckled softly before existing the office and into the main suite, he switched off the light and carefully closed the door so he wouldn't wake the sleeping heart elite.

He existed the suite and indicated to the guards standing by his door. "Stay here and guard my room. No one gets in. Our Heart Elite is inside so do not disturb him."

"Yes Your Majesty." The leader of the four nodded while the rest bowed.

Satisfied Doflamingo walked off, he had someone to visit after all.

* * *

Her throat was burning and her stomach kept roaring, she felt cold. She was freezing down here, starving and thirsty, she could have been down here for days or weeks, the tournament could be long over or barely moved on with. She just wanted out of here, she didn't care anymore, she felt disgusting and horrid and in pain.

But what pain was worse? This or betraying her loved one?

A whimper escaped her lips, she could hear the footsteps descending down the stairs and head straight towards her cell so she curled herself tighter into her small ball, hoping for some protection.

She knew it wouldn't work though.

The door opened with a clang, hitting the wall as a familiar laughed echoed in her ears. "Hello little Limie! Been a good girl?"

Her throat was dry, she couldn't say anything as she lowered her head, not wanting to risk anymore harm to herself. She knew it probably hadn't been weeks but it felt had it had been, with receiving no food and very little water.

Mistress Monet approached as well, standing in front of the Young Master with a ladle filled with water, clear, sweet water- Lami whimpered for it, she _needed_ it.

"Are you thirsty Lami?" Lami managed to nod as she shakily fell to her knees from her curled up ball, desperate. "Then you know what we want from you."

She couldn't do it, she couldn't betray Law that way-

"Fufufu, what's so difficult little girl? All you have to do is serve Eustass, gain his trust, then stab him in the back. He'll trust you easier because you're Law's precious little sister."

She shook her head, managing to croak out a reply. "I can't... Not to... Law..."

Her throat burned violently at that.

Both of their gazes hardened as Mistress Monet spoke again. "Repent Lami and you shall be free. Law constantly frets over your health. Don't you want to ease that burden?"

"L-Law?" She blinked hopelessly, Law loved Kid right?

She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt Law like that-

So she shook her head again. "I want to... I can't..."

Lami gasped as the metal ladle smacked her in the face, the water scattering across the ground as she sobbed, gasping when she was kicked in the side, sending her straight to the floor.

"Y'know." The Young Master kneeled in front of her, frowning softly while she curled, hoping to shield herself. "I only just managed to get Law to go to sleep, his back was filled with hundreds of knots and those shadows under his eyes were way more darker than usual. He needs his precious baby sister back to sleep properly again. He was so tired this time, I didn't even need to sit him down with him kicking and screaming, this time he willing let me sooth him to sleep."

No way, he couldn't be possibly that off- Law didn't want the Master touching him, he tried to avoid it happening every single time they met. Was he really that bad off or was this just another trick? Slowly she uncurled herself, unsure as she looked over her Master, he had taken off his glasses and was staring her in the face, eyes truthful and concerned.

Was he masking it? Usually when it comes to Law he doesn't, Law was precious to him.

Her head was pounding, she didn't know what to do, which would hurt Law more?

A swift blow or a slow one? She could end Kid quickly and things would go back to normal, Law would mourn for a short while but then he'd mask it again or she could just stay here, continue to starve and waste away and Law would probably do the same, unsure if she was safe or not.

"You're being selfish, do you really need more time to think about protecting Law? I thought you would say yes after all he's been through."

"He went through a complete and utter nightmare which he still has panic attacks from while you were safely nestled away. Don't you owe Law some comfort now?" Mistress asked, tilting her head as she frowned softly. "Us older siblings protect our baby sisters from harm, don't you feel like you owe Law something back? Something for all his hard work?"

"...What can...I do?" Lami croaked out, sniffing.

Was she being selfish? Would this really help Law?

"Help us get things back to normal, serve Eustass, get the mutt on your side and then when you get the chance, stab him in the back, or slit his throat. The sooner we get rid of him the sooner we can get Law to calm back down."

"He nearly had a panic attack today." Mistress revealed, her eyes gleaming. "The Young Master managed to stop it from happening but Law is getting worse. If we get him away from the games he will get better."

"...Really?" Lami whimpered hopefully.

Water, she needed water, everything burned. Her head was pounding, Law was hurt, she needed to sleep, so did he, her bruises were sore-

"I... I wish to... To help..."

"Are you sorry Limie?"

"...Sorry... I'm sorry..." She cried softly as Master chuckled, standing back up and slipping on his glasses.

"Prove it, lick my shoe clean, it got a bit dirty from walking around in your cell."

She whimpered softly, her tongue was too dry, the Young Master's expression darkened though so obediently she crawled forward and gently licked, feeling her tongue burn, it was swollen and hard as she attempted to clean his shoe of the dirt on it, the dry, stale taste burning her.

"Good girl, see Limie, isn't this so much better?" He purred, looking delighted again. "You may stop now, Monet, go get her cleaned up for tomorrow."

"Of course Young Master." Mistress Monet hummed, tugging her up by her arm, Mistress Monet was so much stronger so easily ended up carting her around.

She was back out though, it was okay.

_Everything was okay. _

_.:End of Chapter:._

So, long chapter was long xD Thought I treated you all before my driving theory test on Thursday, so depending how it goes I might add another chapter from sheer joy or get depressed and throw more tests at myself (I'm sick of all these tests though D: Brain, overload xD) So wish me luck guys! Or y'know, if someone knows how to pass a Scottish driving theory test come over here and pass for me :P

**SEllen23, So yeah... Luffy's now heartbroken and pissed, Brook's dead and Sanji and Usopp are hurt, his brother was also nearly grownnapped /shot/ (couldn't resist xD) I seem to catch you during the middle of the night don't I? I'm so sorry xD I feel like I'm giving you a lack of sleep ._. I'm glad you were able to laugh during the last chapter, this one seems to be more depressing ._. And I couldn't resist partnering him up with Kid, just everyone going 'omg help me' was hilarious to write up xD Oh I know, I can't wait to see what happens with Kid, I've been hearing so many theories of him being captured and I really wanna know what's gonna happen! And again, sorry for the lack of sleep xD**

_NebulaHeroine, I half know what you mean (driving test is not the same as an exam, shush me :P) xD You're perfectly fine, I hope the exams are going well for you :D And thanks for reading my other story :D I should be posting a new chapter for it soon :3 And I LOVE writing Luffy, he's the best character to play around with ever xD Glad you like the chapter :D And yeah... We'll see what happens in the next chapters ahead... I think this might have been a taste of it though ._._

xXMinShadowCatXx, I thought Luffy's strength played a big part of his character and people's reaction to him, so I needed to fit it in somehow xD And yeah, Sanji's distressed and I feel even more sorry for what I've done in this chapter ._. D: And Law and Kid are adorable together, in their own weird way xD And it's fine, I'm happy you could get a quick review in, hope everything's going well :) I know, I was surprised we saw more of Vivi this chapter and did you see Sabo's brother?! ._. Seriously?! What happened?! I loved seeing all the nobles starting to gather, and Vivi, as rebellious as ever, not getting married, jumping off high places :P ;)


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Doflamingo opened the door and allowed the girl to enter first, the room was still dark and Law was fast asleep on the couch. Doflamingo had gotten his hours of sleep and even then Law was still fast asleep, the poor thing.

Fufufu, always tuckering himself out.

He lightly pushed to girl forward, grinning sharply. "Remember, you were just isolated, you've been fed, watered and no harm came to you."

"Of course Young Master." She chirped pleasantly.

"Good girl, now go wake your brother up. It should be a nice surprise after last night's one." Doflamingo grinned, watching the girl nod and make her way over to the sleeping pile tucked away under the blanket still.

Limie gently shook Law's arm, earning a soft grumble as Law turned over, trying to swat the offending arm away. Doflamingo watched Limie smile fondly and shake her brother's arm again, murmuring for him to wake up.

At hearing her voice Law must have come to his senses because he turned back over, blinking sharply while Doflamingo lifted Law's legs, sitting down on the couch and then letting them rest on his lap.

"Lami?" Law blinked, looking startled but Limie merely smiled.

"Hey Law, have a nice sleep?" She asked but much to his faint surprise Law leaned over and hugged her, slipping his feet off his lap as he kneeled on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Doflamingo raised an eyebrow pointedly at her earning a nod.

"Of course I am Law, please, you shouldn't have worked yourself up into such a state. You look terrible." Limie frowned. "And that's coming from me, I only just had a bath last night."

"Fufufu, I told you Law, she was perfectly safe, I just kept her isolated."

"You were fed, given plenty of water?"

"Of course Law." Limie smiled softly. "You fret too much, please stop. You'll only exhaust yourself."

"You're my sister, of course I worry when you get arrested and then locked up." Law scowled over at him but Limie carefully drew his attention back.

"I shouldn't have tried to runaway, I wasn't thinking clearly and the rush just got to me. Sorry Law."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lami, I should be the one who-"

"Hush Law, please. Let me speak?"

Doflamingo watched the girl wrap Law around her finger, beginning to console him and lie to him into a comfortable state of mind again. That was the only useful thing the girl could do, have her brother completely wrapped around her finger and make him believe anything she says with just a dazzle of her eyes and a few consoling words, filled with emotion.

He never bothered to help Law see past his sister's manipulation, for now it was useful and Doflamingo didn't have a way to turn it around into his favour yet if he revealed it. No, right now it was good to keep Law settled.

* * *

Ace frowned softly, he had awoken ages ago and found himself strapped firmly to his bed, he had no idea why. He barely remembered a thing, did he fall asleep during their meeting? Or did Marco knock him out because he was 'sulking' too much?

He heard the bedroom door unlock as a familiar blonde stepped into the room, tilting his head at him as Ace tried to sit up, looking relieved.

"Marco! Untie me already would you? I really need to pee!" Ace begged, desperate. "I'll stop 'sulking' just let me go to the bathroom dammit!"

"That depends, is this a trick or do you really need the toilet-yoi?"

"A trick?" Ace blinked but shook his head. "I don't know what's going on but I mean it, I really need to pee before I pee over the bed!"

"You really don't know what's going on?" Marco frowned at him.

"All I know is that I really need to bathroom, like now would be a very good time." Ace begged, literally squirming within the straps now and whimpering.

"Alright, alright but if this is a trick I'll tie you back down-yoi." Marco warned, throwing back the bed covers and began to cautiously untie him-

How many straps did he use dammit?!

Ace blinked, seeing his ankles, thighs, stomach, chest and wrists all belted down to his bed much to his astonishment, he must have really put up a struggle from whatever Marco was talking about. Ace stretched out once he was finally free, before finally rushing to the bathroom, needing to satisfy the call of his bladder.

He didn't see Marco watching him like a hawk as he closed the door.

* * *

"_I have to go Marco! Let me go!" Ace squirmed against him as Marco shoved him into his bedroom, scowling at the younger man._

"_I'm not letting you follow Teach. You'll thank me later for this." The blonde retorted, crossing his arms as he sat on the chair beside the door. "You should just be happy I've taken off your handcuffs-yoi."_

"_Too bad, would have been kinky." Ace sighed softly as he approached. "I'm not planning to do anything reckless Marco."_

"_Go to bed Ace, you'll feel better in the morning."_

_Ace grinned at him, it seemed like the hypnotism was starting to wear off, some don't last long so hopefully Laffitte's didn't either. "Would be better if you joined me."_

_Marco raised an eyebrow as Ace climbed on to his lap but braced him with his hands, ignoring Ace's soft kisses against his neck. "If you're trying to distract me it won't work. I'll tie you to your bed if you try run Ace."_

"_Kinky." Ace grinned, kissing the tip of his nose. "But I'm not planning anything bad."_

"_Sure." Marco hummed, not totally believing him yet, though allowed Ace to indulge in a kiss._

"_I swear, stop being so suspicious. Besides you told those guards outside if I tried to leave my chambers they were to stop me."_

"_True." Marco murmured. "But you're manipulative-yoi."_

_Ace pouted at him. "I'm not."_

"_You very much are." Marco drawled but Ace caught him in another kiss, Marco steadied Ace when he moved, grinding their hips together gently._

_It didn't take Marco very long though, he knew Ace's body like the back of his hand so while he kept his completely relaxed and lazy he could feel that Ace's was starting to go rigid and tense, as if he was planning to strike at any second-_

_Which he was, Ace was predictable when you knew all his signs._

_So as soon as the kiss ended Marco had Ace off of him and his arm locked behind his back, forcing him to let go of his dagger which clampered to the floor while Ace hissed and struggled._

"_Nice try babe, c'mon, let's get you to bed." Marco drawled, twisting Ace's arm up further as he pushed him forward towards his bed._

"_Don't touch me!" Ace snarled, trying to kick him but Marco merely pushed his arm more, earning a whimper._

"_You were the one kissing me a minute ago." Marco threw back the bed covers and heard Ace's inhale, seeing him look surprised. "What, you thought I left you with the others for kicks? I warned you I would tie you down to your bed if you tried escaping-yoi."_

"_I'll kill you and every last member of the Whitebeard company!" Ace seethed, his eyes burning but Marco merely rolled his, pushing Ace on to the bed._

_Swiftly he was on top of him, already cuffing one of his hands in place, earning protests and struggles. _

"_If you can manage Ace, right now you seem to be having trouble though." Marco murmured, once satisfied Ace was tied down properly he stroked his cheek, leaning back to look over the straps. "Comfy?"_

"_Burn in hell."_

"_Maybe later, first I would like to see you chill out though." Marco mused, kissing the tip of Ace's nose, earning a wriggle._

"_You're not a leader Marco. The only place you're going is to your grave, maybe we'll even be kind enough to put you beside Whitebeard." It was weird, hearing Ace call Pops by his title again and that old glare. "Face it, you're no leader Marco. Everyone will die and you won't be able to do anything to stop it."_

_Marco ignored the pain in his chest and merely rolled his eyes. "I leave you alone with Teach for five minutes and he's already turned you into a brainwashed zombie. Good to know."_

"_I wish I joined him sooner."_

"_Sure you do." Marco nodded mockingly, smirking as he slid off the bed. "Ill let you dream about it while I go get a drink, maybe the nightmares will freak you out and get you to snap out of it faster."_

"_Laugh all you like Phoenix. Whitebeard company is dead."_

* * *

"That went well." The Young Master mused, Monet smiled at that as he circled around the desk, taking a seat on his chair. "She was such a good girl, weren't you Limie? Law completely calmed down, he's even went away to the medical suite."

"I am glad to have pleased you Young Master." Lami nodded her head, her eyes blank with a small smile on her face. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Monet?"

Monet licked her lips before speaking up. "Of course Lami, we have had to up security in light of the recent attack on Lady Kaya and Prince Ace, including one of our staff members. So each Champion has now been assigned a personal servant to care for their health. We cannot have an outbreak of poisons considering some of our Champions know of such things."

"So we want you to take care of Eustass, the assassin Law has brought into the game and of course, make sure he is put out of the way." The Young Master grinned darkly. "You can gain his trust the easiest considering you're Law's little sister."

"Law will try and stop me if he catches on." Lami frowned softly but bowed her head. "Shall I attempt it anyway?"

"You have Law wrapped around your finger." Monet stated bluntly, narrowing her eyes. "If he gets suspicious you are to use your influence on him to keep him in the dark. Don't let him interfere."

"Once Eustass is taken care of we'll handle Law. He will need to be removed from the Games for a while and out of public eye." Young Master announced. "Otherwise he'll just cause a huge fuss."

"Remove Eustass and make sure Law doesn't interfere, anything else Young Master?" Lami asked softly but she was only dismissed and told to leave.

Once the door closed however Monet set her gaze back over to their King who was leaning back, grinning eerily. "Do you think she will do it?"

"Hopefully she will have learned." The Young Master chuckled. "If not then we just have to discipline her more harshly. We've been kind so far, after all there are many ways to break someone now isn't there? Fufufufufu."

She smiled at that. "Of course there is, it's just finding out how much they can take."

Once you did that, you merely had to mold them into whatever shape you wished.

* * *

"Hey Law." Sanji greeted as the darker haired man entered the room, Zoro was leaning against the wall again while Robin-chan occupied the chair, reading a book. "I hope you aren't here to guard me too, Robin-chan is fantastic to have here but the rest of you are losers."

"Stop whining shitty-cook, we're keeping an eye on you and Usopp until we can get rid of Blackbeard, until then get used to this."

"And what about the match tomorrow? The rest of you, apart from Chopper, have to go to the match and compete."

"That's while I'll be here with you little eggplant." Zeff grunted, Sanji scowled at the older man who glared at him back. "Don't bother getting snarky with me, I'll just ignore you."

"You sure Patty can handle running the place?" Sanji smirked at Zeff's scowl.

"He'll do a better job than you little eggplant."

"Like hell he would!" Sanji protested but stiffened when Law pushed him to lie back down.

"Zeff-ya will be watching over you while Chopper-ya will keep an eye on long-nose-ya." Law murmured. "You're still too weak to be wandering out of bed, you lost a lot of blood and you have an extremely rare blood type so you were lucky we had a supply for you just in case."

"How rare exactly?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"We believe you're the only one in the castle with it." Law shrugged. "Not that we have everyone's blood type listed but for now it does seem to just be you."

"Huh... That sucks then..."

"I do have some news that you might appreciate though, Lami is wandering back out again." Law offered and Sanji grinned at that.

"That's good, I'm glad Lami-chan is out! How is she?"

"She seemed well, she looked well fed and watered when she visited me this morning though she did mention she hadn't had a bath in a while."

"It could have been much worse, I'm glad she didn't suffer through that." Sanji would have attempted to get up and kick a certain blonde's ass if he had harmed her-

As soon as he got over this shitty dizziness.

* * *

Kid scowled as his door opened, that moron scowling at him as he entered, the pup quickly approached though and leaned over to speak in his ear.

"It seems all the Champions are being assigned a servant each just in case another incident happens like last night's. It means only one person handles your food, water, that kind of thing."

"And I guess Doflamingo's picked who mine is?" Kid murmured back, frowning.

"Apparently not but this is just too much of a coincidence." Shachi crossed his arms, frowning more softly.

"What is?"

"Your servant is Lami. Bepo is off to inform Captain but I thought I better tell you quickly, something's off. She's only just been released last night."

"That is weird." Kid frowned. "Is she up to something?"

"Keep an eye on her just in case. I have a bad feeling that our 'King' has set something up. Why would he let one of his main control's over Captain get so close to you? He _**despises**_ you." Kid watched Shachi back away, his face twisting back into a glare. "You better win tomorrow's match you son of a bitch, you're starting to make a mockery of Captain."

The assassin scowled at that but hid a smirk, hearing the footsteps approaching the room. Huh, so the kid wasn't that bad after all...

_Still a brat though._

"I'm not gonna lose so shut it you little rat."

"Excuse me?" A timid voice called out, a vaguely familiar brunette blinking at them, holding a tray of food. "May I come in Master?"

Kid felt his face twist into a disgusted look. "Just call me Kid or Eustass."

"Yeah, don't respect him Lami. He's a moron!" Shachi offered cheerfully.

"Little shit." Kid snarled.

"Well Lami sorry to leave you with this brute but I might start losing brains cells just by hearing him talk any longer." The shit began to slip out of the room, grinning brightly as he closed the doors behind him.

The girl sat the tray down in front of him before stepping away, frowning more softly to herself while he lounged back, watching her from the corner of his eye. She met his eyes though which he was surprised at, the familiar pair, with somehow less emotion, seemed to judge him.

He waited for her to speak as he picked up the sandwich and began nibbling at it.

"You love my brother, don't you?" The brunette suddenly asked, causing him to pause.

"Yeah, I do." Kid couldn't help but snort though, Law was still trying to push away their 'mushy' feelings though. "He doesn't want to admit it though."

"That he loves you too?"

Kid grinned, feeling happy at that. "So he said it to you huh?"

"No, but I know my brother."

He saw Lami try to strain against a smile but was defeated, the fond expression though soon turned into sadness.

"What has Law told you about himself? His past?"

Kid couldn't help but frown at that. He didn't really know much to be honest, then again though did Law know much about him?

Then again, the quack-doctor probably did all his research before picking him out.

"Not much actually."

"Then I think you need to know more." Lami had a serious gaze in her eyes. "I think you really need to know if it's worth trying to continue this 'game' once you know everything about my brother."

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**Here's an extra chapter because I did it! I passed :D Yey! Theory Test is done! :3**

SEllen23, I know exactly how you feel, I do it all the time xD And there was a lot of things happening last chapter, and for mostly the background characters too :P Yep, unfortunately Brook died because Teach was avoiding all the keys to Brook's restraints and this story is a bit dark :/ xD And it was difficult to write Luffy like that, I hope I did it okay ^^; And yeah even Kid was surprised about getting turned on during a fight like that, he really needs to chill :P And we'll see what Lami does but considering she's been a slave to Doflamingo since she was little it's gonna be a tricky situation. And I couldn't resist adding some Zosan xD But yeah, Doflamingo and Blackbeard are the worst, and Law's Uncle (still no name, he doesn't deserve one :P)

**xXMinShadowCatXx, Thanks, and yeah I ended up with a mix bag in front of me and munched that during my testing ._. And yep, death's creeping around now, we're heading further down the storyline of the first book so this will be interesting (and dark, sorry fluff lovers D: It's Doflamingo's fault, it just is...) And yeah with Lami it will probably be hard for her since she's had her Master bossing her around since she was little. Love how Luffy's more concerned about Sabo than Dragon xD It's gonna be interesting to see what happens with Sabo's brother! But it really is hard to do good shocked faces right? xD o.0 ._. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Lami closed the door behind her, frowning softly to herself. She wasn't sure what affect it would have now that she had told the redhead everything. Lami wanted to test him, see how strong he would be for her brother, Law had been through enough with his relationship with the Young Master and adding an _**assassin**_, a **dangerous **assassin, was nothing but trouble.

**More trouble.**

Lami had a mixture of thoughts when she decided to tell the redhead about them. Win the assassin's trust, that would help get close to him like the Young Master and Mistress Monet wished for her to do, to test him, if he would now run since he now knew what had actually happened to Law and herself and to see if how strong he was.

If he would push past it all and still love her brother. Treat him better than their King does, the King who manipulates and keeps him chained to his side like a dog on a leash.

She was angry, angry at them all.

Especially at the Master.

* * *

Kid followed Penguin to the library, scowling darkly as he swiftly entered, finding Law seated at the table, books surrounding him as he was sitting back, looking rather relaxed. Kid immediately approached him though, earning a startled look from his lover.

"Eustass-ya? Is something wrong?" Law blinked, looking confused while Kid leaned down and tugged him into an embrace.

He felt the need just to hold him.

_Just to hold his lover._

"What's wrong?" Law murmured softly, sounding alarmed and puzzled. "We can't do this, not in such a public area."

"I know what happened to you." Kid tightened his grasp on Law when he felt his tense. "Your sister told me everything."

"Lami did what?" Law sounded startled.

"I am so fucking sorry Law." Kid shook his head. "Fucking hell I am sorry."

* * *

"_I'll start with the reason why we both work for the Master." Kid blinked at the woman before him, her eyes now cold and seemingly calculating._

_Was this what she was always like?_

_Then who the fuck was she trying to be when she was hugging her brother? Smiling so sweetly at him and acting innocent?_

"_We were both bought by him during the slave auction as children-"_

"_WHAT?!" Kid snarled, __**BOTH?!**_

_**LAW WAS A SLAVE?!**_

"_**I'll kill that son of a bitch! Where's Doflamingo?!" **__Kid seethed, throwing his sandwich back on to the plate, ready to beat the shit out of the giant._

"_Law is no longer a slave! He wasn't forced into loving Master as a slave! That love came later!" Lami's voice managed to bring him back from the overwhelming red clouding his vision._

_**Somewhat.**_

"_We had been captured by slavers and while I was trained to clean, sing and entertain Law was personally bought by Master." Lami frowned though, crossing her arms. "However there shouldn't have been a chance too, at least not so early. They put me on auction as quickly as possible because I was 'pretty' but Law was by Master's side before even that."_

"_So what, Doflamingo happened to see Law... Before he was even out for sale?" Kid hesitated saying the end of that, Law..._

_Nobody can just __**buy **__Trafalgar, he was fucking Law!_

"_I... I shouldn't say any of this, Master has another name, a code name." Lami murmured quietly, looking around suspiciously. "In the Underworld he goes by the name of 'Joker'-"_

"_No fucking way." Kid felt himself pale at that. "Joker is one of the head's of the Underworld! Slave trading, arms trading, drug trading. Fucking hell he was one of the main reasons the war lasted so long!"_

"_He kept selling more weapons and secrets to each side of the war. Many countries were affected by it." Lami offered, looking distressed._

"_What happened exactly? How did you end up here and Law as an elite?"_

"_As soon as I was put on stage Master bought me. I was surprised, even more so when I discovered Law was with him, wearing the same collar as me but not chained like I was. I- You have no idea how badly I wanted to tear off that collar on him but I couldn't, I couldn't, I- It would have hurt him."_

"_Good, those things explode." Kid had been forced to start pacing, Law in one of those __**collars**__._

_He was seeing red all over again, his breath coming out laboured but still the girl continued._

"_Law never really explained how he ended up with Master but Master was interested in him. Not in the love relationship they developed but he... I don't know what he saw in Law... Law kept leaving the slave quarters to the high end of the house to interact with the family until one day they simply packed up all his stuff and moved him up with them. Taking off his collar and making him apart of their family instead."_

_Lami paused, frowning softly. "He had asked them to move me up with him but it seems Master said he and I had to both earn it for him to even consider it."_

"_I thought he would have had more interest considering he bought you."_

_Lami shook her head. "He told me he only bought me to please Law. Otherwise I'd be who knows where at the moment." _

"_He bought you to please Law?"_

"_Law was... Depressed I think... He never went into full detail and when I asked anyone else they wouldn't tell me much either..." Lami sighed softly. "I felt useless..."_

"_What age were you both by this time anyway?"_

"_Hmm... Law was about thirteen I believe? I was ten I think?"_

"_And the bastard was interested in Law?"_

_Lami blinked before shaking her head. "Not in a relationship like they are in now, or used to be at least. No Master treats all his executives like family, and Law became one very quickly, just like Lady Baby-5 and Lord Buffalo-"_

"_Those fucking assassins who tried to off me." Kid scowled. _

"_I heard about that from Shachi. I-I heard that they even shot Law..."_

_The redhead frowned when her shoulders quivered so he tried to speak gently to her. "Hey, Trafalgar was fine, your brother's a tough guy."_

"_...I just hate the fact is that he could have escaped by now... He could have been long gone and free... But he stays to protect me... I've tried to get this collar off so many times... I've ran away to see where I could get rid of it and he's always defended me every time I've been caught... It's not fair..." The distressed look began to fade though, softening instead. "Then I thought things were better... Law and Master did love each other... They really did... But then Master Corazon died and Law can't..."_

"_Who is Corazon?"_

"_Please understand what happened, being a slave and being taught to be one is a... Terrible experience and Law and I already..." Lami sighed softly, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "They had killed off our entire village while I was away at Uncle's but Law had seen __**everything**__. He managed to come and get me, our Uncle sent us away however, left us homeless, he couldn't stand seeing us after mother died, not when the wound was so fresh."_

"_They killed off your __**village**__?! Didn't you say you're parents died?!"_

"_Flevance. We're from Flevance."_

"_...Shit..." _

_Flevance was one of the most heavily hit countries, not a village, a __**country**__, during the world war. The Government had invaded it, rebels had been hiding in it and many people were slaughtered until the rebels finally retreated but then a plague hit it and so the country was declared too dangerous to be allowed to continue on. _

_It, and it's people, we're completely __**annihilated.**_

"_You said you were at your uncle's?"_

_Lami nodded. "I was staying with my cousins, they were a bit older than me so my father thought it was a good idea while Law was busy studying medicine." She offered a teary smile. "I kept trying to drag Law out during his lessons, and even though Law wanted to go he was conflicted so Mother thought it was a good idea for me to see my cousins and play with them. That way Law wouldn't get distracted."_

"_Then I heard what happened in Flevance... And it hurt... It hurt so badly... I didn't think I would see anyone again until Law arrived at my Uncle's, exhausted and badly wounded. He didn't look the same... He looked scary..." Lami shuddered lightly, her eyes dulling, Kid guessed she was starting to remember further back now. "He just looked so angry and so dead."_

"_But Master Corazon taught him to laugh, he made Law smile and love. I tried, I really had but Law... I hadn't seen any of it and Law didn't like being near me for too long-"_

"_Why?" Kid frowned, Law must have felt terrible but wouldn't that have made him cling to Lami more?_

_For comfort at the very least?_

"_He thought he would have been a bad influence. He was so hurt and he didn't know how to deal with it. Master was also encouraging that anger, and developing him into his 'right-hand man' but Master Corazon changed Law, he made him happier and I was so glad for that."_

"_What happened to Corazon?"_

"_Law and Master had been engaged, this was about when Law was twenty? He even found our Uncle and brought him into Noble status, making Law a Lord as well so the marriage was well responded to but then for some reason Master executed Master Corazon-"_

"_Why the hell did he do that?!"_

"_I don't know." Lami shook her head. "But it hurt Law a lot and they started to argue more and more, Master still loves him, but Law... Law's told you about their deal correct?"_

"_Yeah, if I win you get to go free."_

"_It's not only that. If you win the tournament, __**both**__ Law and I get to go free. The engagement is nulled and Law and I can go and __**never**__ be followed by Master ever again."_

"_...And what happens if I don't win?" Kid vaguely remembered that Law had not told him everything._

_What was Law hiding? Was it something serious? Dammit, that moron needed to stop hiding everything and chill out._

"_Law and Master will marry as soon as possible." Lami frowned at that. "Master knows Law's trying to find a way to break them up, and is even trying to get Master to hate him without directing his anger on me. So the Young Master wants to seal their relationship together as soon as possible so Law can't get away."_

_Kid frowned softly but saw a hesitant look from Lami before she spoke up, reluctantly. "There was an additional condition added to the deal..."_

_There, this was what Law was hiding._

"_What was that then?"_

"_...There is a man called Lord Ivankov, he can effect the hormones of anyone in the world through a strange craft... As in he can change people's genders-"_

"_...No fucking away..." Kid had a horrible feeling-_

"_If Law loses this bet not only does he marry Master he is to carry Master's heir by being turned into a woman by Lord Ivankov, he will be allowed to change back after the pregnancy is over but..."_

_This is why a King could easily marry a man..._

"_...He'll have given birth to Doflamingo's child..."_

"_He's terrified."_

"_No fucking wonder! The son of a bitch is forcing him to have his child!" Kid snarled but breathed out softly._

_No, no he was gonna __**win.**_

_**Law was gonna be free.**_

_Fuck Doflamingo! Fuck that damned bird!_

* * *

Law frowned softly but settled into the embrace, sighing softly as he ran his hand through the red hair tickling his neck. "Lami told you everything then?"

"You are a survivor of Flevance, Doflamingo bought you before you even seemed to receive 'training', he's supposedly 'Joker'-"

"How do you know about that?!" Law hissed, if Doflamingo found out Kid really would be fucking dead!

"Lami told me."

_**Lami would be dead to! How the hell did she know?!**_

"Did she say how?! Eustass-ya this is serious! He'll murder you both to protect that secret!" Law felt panic creep up on him but Kid merely nuzzled into him further.

"No, she didn't. We'll be fine, just let me keep you here for a bit right?" Kid murmured, sounding distressed still. "You fell in love with him, you both did with each other until he killed a guy called 'Corazon'."

"My mentor." Law murmured. "He was apart of the revolutionaries but got caught trying to turn people against Doflamingo. Doflamingo said he would be merciful, we discussed what to do with Cora-san, I-I thought he would listen to me..."

"Law?" Kid called softly, Law felt his hand stroke his cheek soothingly but Law didn't want to stop, he wanted to say this-

Cora-san was a good person.

He felt like Kid should at least know what.

So he mentioned it even as the memory dragged by.

* * *

_Law watched from his place between Vergo and Diamante as Cora-san was pushed to a kneel on the towering stage, the crowd watching in shock and disgust, their eyes locked on his mentor. They were looking at him like he was a monster, he had barely resisted the urge to scream and attack when they started insulted the blonde when the guards had dragged him through the crowd._

_Doflamingo's idea no doubt._

"_Yes, my own brother, your Prince has betrayed all of our trust, he tried to convert our loyal citizens into the rebel's war to fuel their power. Your husband, son, wife or daughter, someone close and beloved to you he would have taken away to fight a bloody war with only one end!" Doflamingo was still pissed off, even though Law had managed to convince him to wait a few days before judging Cora-san._

_Doflamingo promised to be merciful._

_**He promised.**_

"_Some of those close to me have asked to show Corazon __**mercy **__and__their pleads have swayed me as well because they are dear to me." Law felt a moment of relief, Doflamingo and he had spoken about confinement, Monet had suggested it as an alternative to an execution by hanging for betrayal._

_Cora-san only thought he was helping._

_...Sort of..._

_Then Law saw the veins bulge out of the older blonde's head as he scowled. "So in that mercy I offer a __**quick**__**death**__. You have all suffered for my brother's deeds! Only by death can he be forgiven!"_

_He heard Baby-5 gasp from behind him, going pale as Buffalo shook his head, looking grave. Law heard a soft protest and realised he had spoken up, he tried to resist Vergo's grasp and Diamante's but they held him in place as the guards dragged Cora-san back. He thought he could hear Lami's cries but wasn't sure, it had been too long since he heard her scream in agony like that._

"_Line up and shoot him down!" Doflamingo barked over the crowd's cheering and screaming of vengeance against the younger blonde._

_And Law felt all his protests die off when the gun shots went off, Corazon's body jerking as the bullets began to pierce his body. He had quickly collapsed, the gag had muffled any sound he might have made as he slumped to the ground, quickly bleeding out._

_But Law didn't completely see it, instead he recalled a familiar blonde haired person, a woman, a kind, sweet woman, the Sister, lying in a pool of blood as everything grew dark, he vaguely heard Diamante's voice but couldn't make out what he said as everything blacked out._

* * *

"I was out for weeks and when I woke up I- I was told I didn't leave my bed, I didn't even eat... I barely remember what happened." Law frowned softly, feeling frustrated. "I vaguely remember Doflamingo being distressed, pleading and shouting at me. Dr Kureha was taking care of me at the time and said I relapsed into my post-traumatic stress, I used to just 'blank out' when I was younger during that time of the year when my home was destroyed."

"So you did that because you freaked out?" Kid asked softly, his arms were firmly around him but strangely enough Law didn't feel restrained, it was comforting.

"Yeah, there was a woman, a Sister, like Cora-san, blonde as well. He was shot to death and... And so was she when she was trying to evacuate the children... They both reassured me and helped me become confident but after seeing both of them like that..." Law shook his head, burying it in Kid's shoulder. "Well as soon as I saw Cora-san collapse, bleeding out I just saw her again... Dead on the ground..."

"Shhh." Kid hushed him, Law felt a flicker of frustration get to him but instead of giving into it he allowed himself to seek some comfort from the redhead's embrace.

_Just one time... One time was fine..._

"But yeah... It took me a while but I came back... Lami brought me back..." Law offered, settling against Kid's shoulder, twisting his finger's through the red strands. "Then it seemed once I wasn't going to revert back to that state Doflamingo came back to my room for a serious conversation."

"I thought he'd just be happy you were back." Law snorted at that.

"He's selfish and greedy, of course he wanted more."

"Alright, alright." Kid chuckled at that. "I see your point."

Law smiled at that but decided to continue, before he lost his nerves to. "He ended up 'laying down the rules'. I was to become obedient again and to remain by his side for Lami's sake, otherwise he would make her life a living hell, he would make sure she never smiled again or felt happy in her life if I betrayed him or tried to leave."

"And so now you've made a deal?"

"Yes, he is usually a man of his word, as long as you word things correctly so that he can't use it to his own advantage." Law smirked softly. "So I offered more of my willingness so he could keep the promise he made me for Lami's freedom."

"The pregnancy." Law stiffened at that before sighing.

"You know then?"

"If I somehow lose and Doflamingo's Champion wins, which ain't gonna happen, you're to be turned into a woman by this hormone guy and will have to carry the son of a bitch's child?"

"He promised me when we first started our relationship that he would never force me into having his child, that he wouldn't use me for something that serious." Law murmured.

"Think he will keep it?"

"I believe so, he's a bastard but Doflamingo wouldn't break my trust like that." Law nodded. "He knows there is a delicate balance right now between us, I don't think he would jeopardise that promise from years ago."

"I don't trust him."

"Heh, I don't either."

They sat in silence for a while, Law was surprised to feel like he had a burden lifted off his shoulders, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. This warmth, he hadn't felt it since after Cora-san died.

He knew his and Doflamingo's relationship was over. There was nothing that could be done to fix it. The bird was the only one still clinging to it for some odd reason.

He wanted it to stop.

He tilted his head back before leaning forward again, earning a confused murmur as he captured Kid's mouth with his own. The heat and warmth growing as they fought with their tongues.

* * *

"Seriously? Can't they keep a lid on it?" Shachi twitched, looking ill.

Penguin merely rolled his eyes. "Apparently they are incapable of doing so. We will need to remind Captain that anyone could be walking around, despite us looking out for him."

"Are they really going to do it in there? The library?" Shachi whined, the pair were trying to ignore the panting and the soft moans from behind the door. "While they are so close to the door?"

"I believe so." Penguin tensed when he heard footsteps though, not his or Shachi's so urgently he knocked on the door, hearing the noises stopping instantly. "We may have some company Shachi, it really does get boring standing about while Captain's reading doesn't it?"

"I know right! Why can't we go find some cute girls instead while he buries his head in a book?" He saw Shachi pale at the sight of Vergo approaching them, heading straight for them!

"Penguin-kun, Shachi-kun." Vergo nodded, looking as stern as ever. "I will be entering the library, will you move from the door?"

"Ah Vergo-san! What a lovely day it is right?" Shachi grinned brightly, putting on a charming look as they continued to block his way, hoping to make up some time for whatever those morons had done. "I'm surprised you're here in this dusty old place and not enjoying the sunshine, catching babes at the swimming pool!"

"I bet you're very popular since you are in the games right now." Penguin offered, grinning as well.

"Yeah, would work brilliantly with the girls!" Penguin and Shachi both blinked as they were pushed firmly aside, leaving them standing apart, bewildered. "That was rude wasn't it Vergo-san?"

"Yeah, how mean." Penguin complained.

"Bother someone else with your tomfoolery." Vergo growled as he opened the doors-

Much to Penguin's relief Law was sitting across from Kid, nursing a book in his hands while Kid was tapping the table impatiently, scowling.

Law's hat was sitting beside him, his hair dishevelled, thankfully though it was always messy so Vergo couldn't really comment on anything, now could he?

"Have you behaving Law-kun?" Vergo asked as he entered, approaching the romance serial books much to Penguin's astonishment.

Shachi was wide-eyed and gaping along with him as Vergo picked up _**several**_ while Law seemingly looked bored, turning another page of his book.

"I always behave Vergo-ya."

"That's 'Vergo-san' to you Law-kun. Don't be disrespectful."

Law scowled at his back while the assassin rolled his eyes, flipping up his middle finger at Vergo, thankfully Law must have kicked him because he saw Eustass's face flash with a hint of pain as he lowered his finger, glaring daggers at Captain instead just as Vergo turned back to face them.

"Heed my advice Law-kun, abandon your assassin before you anger Doffy any further. At this rate you will receive a severe punishment." Vergo's gaze them landed on Eustass. "And I would advise giving up before you get hurt Kid-kun, you have always been reckless."

"And spoil the fun? Nah, I want to see you squirm." The redhead grinned but thankfully Vergo ignored that comment and marched swiftly out, the doors slamming shut behind them.

They waited, the footsteps receding down the hall before Shachi collapsed against the wall and Law relaxed against his chair, the pair sighing in relief.

"That was too close Eustass-ya, that's why I told you we can't show our relationship outside our rooms, it's too dangerous."

"Our relationship huh?" The redhead smirked while Law scowled.

"I would appreciate it if you would give me back my trousers now."

"We can't continue where we left off?"

"Of course not you moron!"

"At least not here? C'mon Trafalgar, you got me so fucking aroused when you sliced that guy's arm off, I really want your ass."

"_I. Will. Kill. You._" Law seethed, closing the book with a loud snap.

"Careful Captain, you're going bright pink." Shachi teased while Penguin shook his head.

"Will it be hard and fast or slow?" The assassin's grin grew larger at Law's growl.

"I will make it slow, with a **knife."**

"Sounds interesting." Penguin blinked at Law's trousers suddenly flew over the table, their Captain catching them and slipped them back on, thankfully still in his boxers. "Let's go back to my room, no one will disturb us there."

"Really?" Law raised an eyebrow, looking bemused.

"Of course not, trust me."

That grin didn't look trustworthy.

"He looks like a creepy stalker Captain, don't trust him." Shachi deadpanned, looking unfazed at the redhead's glare.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

_SEllen, I'm glad you liked the chapter :3 Shachi is great fun to write, he just loves getting in the way of KidLaw because he's protective of Law (and doesn't really like Kid) And I'm glad you liked Ace hypnotised, it was fun to write and hoped it seemed like a good fit for him against Marco, and Marco is our badass phoenix, I mean it's Marco! :D xD And yep, seems like it, though hopefully Lami doesn't stab Kid, we'll have to wait and see what happens with that :3 And I know right, poor Kid is really getting tormented by everyone ._. He's not even shown mercy on 'The Everlasing Turn' xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit more background detail for Law this time :3_

**xXMinShadowXx, Thanks! It felt great :D I'm still over joyed by it :3 I know, I loved that part, Luffy doesn't care much about his dad, it's his brother he's worried about :3 Shame there was no chapter this week to get us through :/ Oh well :P And it doesn't seem like Doflamingo has figured out that it's Kid that Law is with, he just seems to know Law is with someone (I'm adding a lot of 'seems' here because I like to twist things :P ) And I know! I think Doflamingo doesn't believe that things are his fault, it's everyone else making things go wrong xD And I know right?! Poor Kid isn't shown any mercy anywhere, not my stories and not in One Piece xD It would be cool to see him in the alliance, or betraying them and them having to fight, would be epic either way ****:)**

Guest, Well we will need to wait and see how that works out, don't worry though there will be more Doflaw moments coming up soon :3 Just hold on for maybe a few more chapters where a big things happens ;) (Spoilers are spoiling ._.)


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kid had been trying to rush Law back to his room but the ass was being deliberately slow, walking at a lazy pace and smirking at him, completely amused while Kid was getting more and more pissed off.

Unfortunately another obstacle got in their way, a little girl with greenish hair had bumped into him and immediately she began crying, he didn't know how to console her and Law was just shaking his head.

"Sugar, get up. I know that didn't affect you."

"You're so mean Law! I hit him and it hurt! I'm sorry mister! I really am!" The little girl smiled shyly at him as she stood up, holding up her basket, trying to balance on her tip toes. "You can have one of these as an apology, they're good!"

Kid scowled but the brat looked like she was about to cry again so reached out to grab one. "Fine, but then you have to get lost okay brat?"

"Forget it!" Law snapped from behind him, making Kid scowl as the girl flinched, looking unsure and nervous now.

"What? It's just a grape Trafalgar!" The redhead snapped, crossing his arms. "Not like it's dangerous-"

"Sugar is one of Doflamingo's executives, those grapes could easily be poisoned." Law retorted, raising an eyebrow, as if daring him to contradict him.

This kid was one of the executives?

"Don't be mean Law! I'm trying to be nice!" Sugar protested, stomping her feet in a huff. "You can have one too!"

"Last time I tried one of those I found myself falling asleep rather quickly." Law hinted at, his eyebrow arched.

So either the brat or somebody else drugged them then, great.

The girl merely pouted again, looking teary-eyed and angry as she slipped the grape in her fingers into her mouth. "It's good! I'm eating them see? That only happened last time because you weren't getting enough sleep! Chopper told me to!"

"If it gets the brat off my back it's fine." Kid scowled, he wanted some time alone with Trafalgar dammit it, this kid wasn't gonna give him that.

"Eustass-ya don't be a-"

He was quicker though, grabbing a grape and stuffing it in his mouth, not tasting anything wrong with it as he swallowed. "See? It's fine."

Sugar nodded eagerly, holding out her basket for Law. "Do you want one Law?"

"No thanks." He merely scowled, earning a pout. "Let's go Eustass-ya."

"Sure, sure." He nodded, following after the darker haired man, smirking at his ass.

_Damn those trousers looked tight. He couldn't wait to peel them off._

* * *

Sugar scowled as she drank from the glass Monet had sat out for her, it had the antidote for the poison now in her system. Her sister was already getting rid of those rotten grapes and replacing them with her actual ones thankfully.

It was just a shame Law had stopped that redhead from eating most of the grapes.

Otherwise he would be down for the count, the poison wouldn't set in fast, she didn't want to alert Law after all and have him lecturing her again. He was mean when he was irritated.

* * *

Law shook his head as he played with Kid's hair. As soon as they got back to Eustass-ya's room and tried to start up again the moron began to feel sick.

He warned him but no, of course the idiot didn't listen.

He was Eustass Kid.

_The biggest, toughest, bad ass in the whole world._

And Law was aware of how sarcastic he was being at the moment but with an ill assassin nuzzling into his lap, whining about how awful he felt Law felt he had the right to be sarcastic at this moment in time.

"I warned you Eustass-ya, she would have poisoned those grapes." Law murmured, gently stroking the redhair back as he whined.

"I'm still... Very hard Law..." Kid whimpered pitifully.

"I am not doing anything with you when you're acting as if you'll be sick at any given moment."

"Mercy? Please?" The redhead begged softly, groaning slightly when he tried to sit up. "Doctor, doctor needs... To treat me..."

"You didn't listen to the doctor's advice." Law smirked, tapping the assassin's forehead. "So this is your punishment, besides, I checked, it's non-lethal."

"It_** feels **_lethal." The redhead was clutching his stomach, curled up on his side and still whimpering.

Law merely stroked his hair, offering a small piece of comfort to the distressed man below him.

This man was a terrible assassin, he really was.

* * *

Ace pouted as Izo sat down next to him, smirking as he continued to fix his make-up. Izo and Vista were as Marco said 'his replacements' to make sure 'he didn't get into more trouble' while he was busy with the match.

_Damn pineapple._

He was fine!

The hypnotism had worn off! He hadn't felt any compulsions since he had woken up yesterday!

"You look so cute, taking a huff." Izo teased, tugging his cheek while Ace groaned.

"Really Izo? I'm not a child!"

* * *

Law smirked when he overheard that protest from Ace and saw the Whitebeard company's sixteenth division leader Izo continue to relentlessly tease him while the fifth division's leader laughed.

"Fufufu, sounds like they're having fun over there." Law scowled as he heard the seat beside him creak, his eyes narrowing on the blonde who lounged back, grinning brightly. "Don't give me that look, you'll just get wrinkles."

"Wrinkles might scare you off." Law huffed, crossing his arms. "And I don't remember inviting you to sit with me."

"So harsh, am I not allowed to sit down with my own lover?"

"What would happen if I said 'no'?" Law raised an eyebrow, curious.

"I would probably just say you're shy." Doflamingo chuckled, Law felt his arm wrap around his shoulder, squeezing warningly. "Let's enjoy this round ourselves shall we? You didn't sit with me last time and this time Prince Ace is occupied with the Whitebeard Company."

"Acting as his guards." Law commented as his eyes slid over to the large figure picking out a weapon for the next game. "Since Marshall tried to kidnap him."

"We can't prove it darling." Doflamingo murmured to him. "Not until he makes a reckless move."

Law grunted at that but fell silent as Disco began to speak up.

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third round of our games! We have plenty to go so let's get started with the rules!"**

"So, anymore 'surprises' today Doflamingo?" Law sneered, earning a smirk.

"Just have to wait and find out now don't we darling?"

"**We have these glass tanks sitting in the middle of the dome, now each of our champions are allowed one weapon to select out of these-"**

The screens above showed a rope, a dagger, a hammer, a clear, metal sheet that appeared to be very thick and heavy and a pair of scissors before the screen turned back to the irritating man.

"**The aim is to get free from the glass tank before they drown. The key to the ankle cuff is hanging above them by a rope and they can use one of the weapons to try and get it, as long as they are creative and think about it of course! However the key to their tank will float in once a certain amount of water has slipped into the tank!"**

Law could see the champions beginning to climb into the tanks, the grates closing above their heads, being shaked by the assistants to make sure they are closed as Disco continued on.

"**Of course they have a time limit, the tank will be completely filled from the bottom to the top in a matter of minutes so they have to escape quickly. We will be monitoring them so in case anyone is stuck in the water still we can see who survives the longest, who knows, maybe they can be released in time! But if anyone interferes they will lose!"**

So basically they have to get out themselves and if anyone interferes they will forfeit their place in the contest.

_Great._

Eustass-ya better be quick and act more like an assassin today.

Otherwise he may face a watery death.

* * *

Killer grasped the hammer with a small frown as he pulled the ankle cuff's chain as far as he could in the small space and slammed the hammer down on the chain, right against the base of the chain, connecting him to the floor of the tank. It took a couple of hits but the chain came apart and so he frowned up at the top of the tank, he would need to let the water slip in more so he could float, otherwise he couldn't reach it so with a small sigh he decided to wait and analyse everyone else's tanks instead.

Rebecca had oddly enough chosen a pair of scissors and much to his surprise managed to jump up and cling to the bars, slipping her arm out and stretching it out as far as she could. The fourteen year old needed to be fast, she was starting to slip from the ankle cuff clamped around her but she managed to get the scissors to cut the rope much to his relief. She could now unlock her ankle and then wait for the cages key to float in-

Unless she knew how to pick-lock with a pair of scissors-

Most people didn't know however and he certainly was one of them, oddly enough though now that he thought about it more Shachi and Penguin both knew how to, which was _just plain weird_.

He removed his gaze from Rebecca and on to Kid who threw his dagger up, he was accurate, the blade slicing the rope and sending the key clattering down into his tank, the redhead grinning as he uncuffed his ankle.

So far this match was easy, there had to be a catch somewhere along the line.

_Like when would the key to the cage float in? And would it float in?_

* * *

Doflamingo relaxed back, settling his arm heavier across Law's shoulders as he grinned. What they didn't know was that the tank above their heads, the contestants, were filled with water as well and would soon be emptied into their tanks.

With a little surprise in them.

_The fighting fish did have babies after all and they grew hungry too._

And what most people didn't know was that his precious Elite's cages weren't locked, they would only need to get free of the ankle cuffs before the timer ran out.

"**So I may have left out a surprise ladies and gentlemen, our Champions have another enemy, above them are tanks filled with baby fighting fish waiting to come into the water and play too! They are very hungry and at that age their teeth are even sharper than before!"**

"Doflamingo!" Law hissed but the blonde merely gripped the back of his neck, squeezing harshly, earning a pained gasp.

"Fufufu, hush now little bird. Just watch the game play away." Doflamingo hushed, grinning at the glare he received in return.

Law was certainly getting bolder wasn't he?

With that in mind he squeezed just that little bit harder, driving more of Law's breath away and finally making the brat quieten down and settle in his seat again.

.:One Piece:.

Marco watched everyone swear as he sat down on the steps leading up to the tank, smirking at the fact that nobody had seemed to notice him escaping, he glanced at the audience camera, grinning lazily at his friend's expressions.

So they had noticed but nobody else did huh?

"**So let's go for ladies first hm? The time limit is up for the fighting fish- WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE'S MARCO?!"**

Marco couldn't resist a chuckle at that at they _**finally **_noticed.

"**HE'S SITTING ON THE STEPS!" **Disco yelled. **"HANG ON A SECOND! GET A REPLAY! GO BACK ON THE SCREENS!"**

* * *

_Marco slammed the hammer down and smirked as the chain broke off the shackle before jumping up, using one arm to grip the bars and the other to slam the hammer against the lock keeping the grate down a couple of times. He then dropped the hammer, pushed the grate up and slipped out._

"_**So I may have left out a surprise ladies and gentlemen, our Champions have another enemy, above them are tanks filled with baby fighting fish waiting to come into the water and play too! They are very hungry and at that age their teeth are even sharper than before!"**_

_That would have been interesting too, too bad he hadn't mentioned that sooner. Now he could only watch and see what happened to his fellow 'Champions'._

_He wasn't even wet!_

* * *

Zoro scowled at the blonde, knowing he was definitely one to watch during the match as he sliced cleanly through the shackle with the dagger he claimed. He wouldn't be a real swordsman if he couldn't cut through the shackle with a dagger!

"**Alright, so our first contestant out is Marco of the Whitebeard Company! Now as I was saying before the timer for the fighting fish has well passed so let's be nice and go for ladies first!"**

_Shit, Nami and Robin weren't out yet!_

Robin was struggling to stay a float in the water, her key wasn't in there yet! And the witch was working on picking locking the tank's cage!

They wouldn't make it!

Who gave a shit about a key?! He was gonna just cut open the cage itself and get out now before those two got eaten!

* * *

Rebecca scrambled out of the cage, feeling the water hit her from above just as she threw herself to the floor, biting her teeth when she felt a couple of the fighting fish bite her arms where she shielded herself from them.

Immediately though they were ripped off her and thrown away, a blonde haired man was scowling, shaking his head.

"That was barely a warning. You okay kid-yoi?" The pink haired girl blinked as the man offered her a hand, helping her up just as Disco announced they would release the next round of fish.

"Yes, thank you. Y-You're Marco-san correct?" Rebecca asked nervously, surprised the Whitebeard's head would help her out.

"It's just Marco-yoi. Anyway you were lucky, you and the thief both made it out, Nico Robin is trying to fight off the fighting fish and the water. I don't think she can swim."

"Robin-san!" Rebecca paled, turning her gaze on to the dark haired woman just as a familiar orange haired woman ran over to her cage.

"Hold on Robin! I'll get you out of there!" Nami snarled, climbing on to the top-

"Move little sis!"

And immediately Nami threw herself off the cage just as a blue haired man slammed a hammer off the glass several times until it broke, the water, fighting fish and Robin-san falling out, earning harsh coughs and gasps as Rebecca rushed over, hoping to help somehow.

Her and Nami immediately worked to get rid of the fish while Franky clung to the older woman who was gasping harshly, choked up and bleeding from her wounds.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't quick enough! I'll get you to Chopper quickly alright?"

Robin-san shook her head weakly, tensing in his grasp as she croaked out. "You should have let me drown Franky, Spadam will only take me away now."

Rebecca bit her lip at that, they were both prisoners of different people but Robin-san had her friends backing her up, she could already tell by their gazes-

"**STUPID BOX!"**

Rebecca blinked, seeing Luffy's fist-

BREAK STRAIGHT THROUGH THE GLASS?!

* * *

Ace choked on his laughter as Luffy broke through the glass somehow, his strength was insane sometimes! Izo had dropped his eye-shadow palette and Vista choked on his drink, dropping the glass which shattered on the floor as he spluttered.

"What did they feed you two as kids?!" Izo yelled.

Ace just laughed even harder at that.

* * *

"**Nico Robin is the first to lose after being assisted out of the tank-"**

"Shut up! She did better than you jerk!" Luffy snapped as he rushed over to his friend, seeing her smile weakly at him while he kneeled by her side. "Robin, I'm gonna beat up Spandam while Franky takes you to Chopper okay? He isn't taking you away!"

Kid shook his head as he watched Luffy rush off, ignoring the woman's protest, he was shaking the water out of his hair, scowling at the fighting fish floating away in his tank. He had gotten bitten a few times as he clambered out.

So far the only one's still trapped in their filled boxes were Zoro, who seemed to be preparing some strange technique to do with his dagger, Bellamy, who was about to unlock the gate, trying to fight off the fighting fish at the same time and Bartolomew.

That moron had went unconscious because he went nuts as soon as he spotted Nico Robin drowning and drowned himself in the process. The blonde swordsman however simply cut through the bar lock and dragged him out, ignoring the fighting fish.

"Moron, why am I babysitting you again?!" He overheard him snarl-

"**Oi Disco! Unlock Trebol's tank NOW!" **That had been Doflamingo, sounding terribly pissed off.

Kid's eyes went over to the other tank he hadn't noticed-

Shit, the tank was rapidly filling with blood as Vergo rushed at it from the other side of the room.

"**Bu-But my Lord it's already-"**

"**GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"**

It was too late, it was gonna be too late, that kind of blood and the tank being filled-

He was gonna be dead soon or was already.

He could see Doflamingo marching towards their area on the screen, looking completely livid and Law's look of complete and utter fear.

_Shit, this wasn't gonna end well._

* * *

Law entered Cook-ya's hospital room, noting that everyone had gathered there who could, Nami-ya and Cyborg-ya were with Nico-ya, keeping her safe from Spadam who Ace-ya was currently dealing with as a Prince. Law held up the notice sheet, thankful that Roronoa-ya had managed to quieten down his Captain.

"The match had been declared finished but the Donquixote household are saying how much of a disaster zone it was." Law offered, arching an eyebrow. "Nico-ya, Rooster-ya and Hyena-ya are in hospital to be cared for while Rebecca-ya and Roronoa-ya are to be treated for their wounds. Trebol is dead."

"Is that a good or a bad thing? You looked terrified when Doflamingo headed our way." Eustass-ya scowled, crossing his arms.

"Admittedly yes. I am concerned about what he will do now. Trebol has been an advisor to Doflamingo for over twenty years now. If I recall right they met when they were about ten years old, including all the elites apart from me."

"So you think he might make things worse?"

"Those 'surprises' were small, trivial things. I believe Doflamingo is about to start getting seriously deadly now that one of his own have died."

Law wasn't looking forward to the consequences of this.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**100 REVIEWS?! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THAT MUCH / xD**

_SEllen23, Yeah the dying part was the sad part D: Poor Cora :'( And I'm glad you liked it (Funnily enough it was one of the first scenes I wrote for this story after getting a sort of layout of it, went and reedited it properly because my writing developed a bit more but it was good to see the different :D ) And yeah at first I wasn't sure about the mpreg addition but I went and tried it out, thinking I could reedit my story plot a bit if everyone hated it, glad it's sparked an interest :) And trust me, it's got some unexpected future consequences later on in the story :D ;) I can't believe how excited I am to write the next one because of it xD I needed it to make sense for the story and thought Ivankov would be the best addition for it, considering the revolutionary play a part in the story (can mention that after Cora's death flashback now) Hope you liked the chapter :)_

**edalian, xD It's okay, I sometimes have those thoughts too, we can share our sinful ideas together xD Who knows, maybe we'll see a happy ending for Doflamingo, my story seems to be turning dark in the next book ._.**

xXMinShadowCatXx, Ouch, I remember that pain ;) xD And glad the deal came out as a surprise, I wasn't too sure if I should have added it was first, that was one of my major decisions when writing this story and dang it really was difficult to choose. Only Ivankov made it happen :P And yeah, Doflamingo seems to have his own plans for Law, he's so possessive isn't he? And yeah, poor Cora, never gets a break xD And it would be cool, either an alliance with Kid or Kid betraying and fighting them, either would be awesome (And unfortunately our kidlaw ideas probably won't come true in One Piece but we can hope :P ) Would be an epic battle though :3 (Then Bonney jumps in and turns them all into children :D )


	26. Chapter 25

**Mature scenes, so pleased if you don't wish to read any sex scenes proceed with caution!**

**Chapter 25**

Law tensed as he spotted the familiar large figure in his room but masked his face into a frown as he cautiously approached. "You weren't at the meeting Doflamingo."

"I had Vergo handle it." The blonde murmured as Law closed the door behind him, his frown deepening. "Decided to wait for you dear heart."

Law's eyes slipped over the blonde, paling as he noticed the blood on his shirt and hands, his coat oddly enough absent. "Are you hurt?! What happened?!"

_Why did he care?_

Law quickly approached, dismissing the thought and instead clasped Doflamingo's hands in his own, surprised that the blood was dry. The blonde chuckled bitterly, he looked up finally and Law met blue eyes, cold and filled with hate.

_**Very similar to his own.**_

"I found out what happened to Trebol."

Law flinched when the hands he was clasping twisted round to seize his own, squeezing firmly around them. "He died during the match. He couldn't get out in time-"

"Interesting thing was darling was that I had ordered my elite's to have their tanks unlocked for their match, just in case they couldn't get out."

"What?" Law growled softly, trying to tug free, having had enough of Doflamingo's childish behaviour. "You're cheating again Doflamingo?! Why-"

"Hush Law, _**listen to me**_." Doflamingo instantly cut him off, his gaze sharpening. "Trebol had his ankle cuff **off** but for some reason couldn't get out of an **unlocked cage**. Doesn't that send off any alarm bells in your head little bird?"

"A lot of things are currently Doflamingo-"

"So I went to pay Disco a little visit. Our presenter had some interesting news after our little _**talk**_, he revealed something rather curious to me."

"...You tortured him didn't you? People will know he's missing-"

"Let me speak Law." Doflamingo dismissed him _**again**_. "He said he was bribed by someone to lock _Vergo's _tank, only the fool got mixed up and locked Trebol's, he didn't know who it was though who bribe him, a thin man with pale skin. Now it's easier to guess that either a sponsor or a Champion bribed that fool so what I am planning to do _**is tear through each and every one of them and get an answer from their skulls**_."

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Doflamingo was about to go on a rampage, he would attempt to kill _**everyone!**_

He quickly freed his hands and cupped the blonde's cheeks, staring into his eyes. "Doflamingo, you need to calm down. You know you cannot do this."

"I am _**very **_angry at the moment Law, I need _**distracted**_ from this murderous urge to go and have all of our guests slaughtered in their sleep."

"Is this why you came into my room?" Law frowned as the blonde's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into his lap.

"If you are willing to indulge me then yes. If not then go to bed and sleep, it will all be over by tomorrow. I'll blame it on someone else-" Law shuddered as Doflamingo mouthed his ear, grinning sadistically around it. "Perhaps I shall leave Eustass as the only one alive and place the dagger I'll murder everyone else with in his hand. He can be found like that, covered in blood. Does that sound like an idea little bird?"

"No, you know you _**can't**_." Law bit back a moan as Doflamingo's hand slid up his hoodie, gently starting to tease his nipple as he laid kisses on his neck. "Stop it. We need to talk about this."

"No we don't. There is nothing to talk about." Law hissed as suddenly his back was pressed against the couch, Doflamingo rolling his hips against his own while Law struggled to get away from the growing sensation. "I can do whatever I wish."

Law hissed as Doflamingo's finger squeezed his nipple harshly but quickly Law clasped his hands against the blonde's cheeks, trying to regain his attention, to keep him focused.

"Why? Why do you believe you can do whatever you want Doflamingo?" Law scowled. "I know Trebol's dead but-"

Law yelped as Doflamingo harshly bit his neck, causing him to cough as the blonde's motions grew rougher-

"Your body can be such a greedy thing sometimes." Doflamingo purred, those eyes though, Law was weary of looking back into them, it was too close, too familiar to himself. "So reactive to my touch, tell me Law, the one giving you love bites, does your body enjoy their touch just as much as mine?"

_Shit, he's seen them?!_

"I-" Law tried to speak but suddenly Doflamingo's hand was around his neck, squeezing and making him choke.

"I know you still love me Law. So how about you act like a good lover and let us pleasure each other? It's been so long Law and I've been patient." Doflamingo licked his neck while Law desperately clutched his hand, trying to ease the pressure choking him out. "I like seeing you like this, fufufufu, helpless and gasping, your body aching for more."

_It isn't in pleasure the son of a bitch!_

Law felt Doflamingo move him off the couch so that he was on his knees in front of him, the hand around his neck was tight, not enough to have him pass out but-

He could hardly focus, there wasn't enough oxygen in his system as Doflamingo completely undressed him with his free hand.

"Not hard enough yet I see? How about we work on that darling?" The blonde leaned closer, his tongue darting out and slipping into his own mouth, further depriving him of the air he needed!

Law whimpered into the kiss as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, the fact that he was already naked only meant one thing then-

_**Dammit, why was he so helpless?!**_

* * *

"That's it, such a good boy." Doflamingo panted, rocking his hips gently into Law's mouth who was sucking now, finally aroused enough to relax. "As much as you can love."

He continued to stroke his toes against Law's length, earning muffled moans and mewls from his lover. He was fingering Law as well, slipping a third in as he stroked Law's hair, the little bird panting around his length.

"See Law? You shouldn't resist. You should be a good lover and please me." Doflamingo sighed contently, finally feeling relaxed after earlier's events-

Which he wasn't planning to think about now, not when Law was in his grasp, aroused and needy for once. He smirked as Law rocked back against his toes and his fingers, whining around his length as his hips continued to jerk in motion.

"Law, oh Law." Doflamingo panted, leaning over to lick Law's ear as he slipped his fingers in deeper, gaining a quicker pace. "I'm about to let it all out, c-can you swallow it all?"

He smirked as Law's gaze managed to rest on his, that familiar anger clouded by lust which made him chuckle as he moaned, tugging Law's hair, coaxing his head back more so he could slid in further. He couldn't hold back much longer, Law felt so good so he punished Law's prostrate instead with firm jerks of his finger, Law thrusting back against him though still trying to futilely halt his hips.

And with a brief warning Doflamingo released, unable to hold back against the pleasure as he rode himself out in Law, slumping against the couch with a satisfied moan while the brat pulled away, coughing.

"Messy little bird aren't you?" He eyed the saliva trailing down Law's chin and the cum who scowled back at him, trying to shakily stand.

"You got what you want, leave." Law managed out, struggling not to pant as Doflamingo reached out, cupping his length and rocking it.

"My, I can't believe you didn't release. Normally you do after such a generous mouthful fufufufu."

"Why don't you go find a whore if you're still needy? I want a bath." Law growled out but his cheeks were flushed and his hips were rolling against his strokes.

"A whore like the one you have Law? Will you give me a name?" Doflamingo inquired, squeezing Law's length lovingly, petting his arousal, earning strained gasps and pants. "Maybe I'll look into your little whore for my own amusement."

Law's eyes narrowed on him, flashing darkly but Doflamingo continued to tease him down, rocking his balls with his other hand, earning a whimper. "I-I don't have a-a whore."

He raised an eyebrow at that as he sat back, circling his hand around Law's waist and tugging him closer, grinning at the moan as he slipped his fingers back inside. His lover wavered and Doflamingo could only smile as Law's hands tightly gripped his shoulders, his back arching as he tried futilely to steady himself.

"Lying isn't very nice my pretty bird."

"Not-" But he got Law to cry out at a swift jerk of his fingers.

"My, you're so hard Law, do you get like this for your whore? Or do they have to work for it? Fufufufu, you really aren't an honest one Law, you're body is so truthful while you speak so many lies." Doflamingo smirked darkly. "Maybe I should just get you a gag? Take it out whenever we're like this and have it stuffed in your mouth for the rest of the day."

"Try gagging me and I'll bite your fingers off-" Law hissed out but Doflamingo easily got rid of those little threats by rolling his fingers, slipping his third back inside and spreading them further inside his hole.

"I'd use a bite gag, little chains coming off it which I'll attach to your nipples once they're hard enough. Just like they are now." He leaned over, licking the tip of one gently, earning a whimper as a shiver went straight through his lover. "My, so wet and needy now aren't you?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

He pinched the tip of Law's arousal, earning a loud moan for the action. "You're so close aren't you darling? Why don't you just cum?"

It didn't take long either way for the darker haired male to let loose, soon Law was seated in his lap, his legs giving out as Doflamingo relentlessly teased his back side, smiling at the small moans and cries he received, even if his lover tried to silence them but burying his head into his shoulder.

Doflamingo merely stroked Law's hair with his free hand, chuckling softly at Law's quiet denials and pleasured cries as he continued to relentlessly jerk his fingers against Law's prostrate, his other hand going back to playing with his tip, giving it another harsh squeeze, his fingernails digging in.

Law let loose a little cry at that, his eyes watering up as his back arched further, a helpless moan escaping him as he released. Doflamingo milked him through his orgasm, letting his lover ride it out for as long as possible, leaving him slumped against him, panting heavily.

_Now that he was finally relaxed the real fun could begin._

* * *

"_Roronoa-ya, why are we going to Eustass-ya's room exactly?" Law arched an eyebrow as the green haired swordsman opened the door, grunting softly._

"_I wasn't gonna let love-cook try and drag you here, he's already been frustrating enough by not lying down and taking it easy."_

_Law rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes that seems to be a trait in the 'monster trio' of the Straw hats."_

_Roronoa-ya seemed to ignore that comment and yanked him into the suite, dragging him straight over to the balcony much to Law's surprise._

"_**Surprise!" **__Cook-ya beamed at him, grinning brightly along with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin._

_Roronoa-ya was immediately by the blonde's side, his hand on the seated man's shoulder, squeezing gently while Penguin and Bepo were ushering him to sit down at the table._

"_What's all this?" Law blinked, stunned at the romantic setting._

_Candlelight, roses, a fancy dinner sitting in front of him-_

"_We thought we'd give you and Kid something to dine over." Sanji grinned. "Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to cook but I directed these morons on it."_

"_Sanji's a slave driver." Penguin groaned._

"_Of course the shitty-cook is, he's always demanding."_

"_I'll kick your ass mosshead when I'm healed up!"_

"_Swiftly cutting in-" Shachi reappeared with a familiar figure at his side-_

_Shit, Eustass-ya looked good in a suit-_

"_Seriously, why isn't Trafalgar in one?" The redhead scowled, fiddling with his combed back hair. _

"_Because it was a surprise for Captain! Now go sit down and eat with him!" Shachi snapped, shoving the other towards the chair._

_And immediately they were all gone, leaving Kid and Law alone with the tray, the redhead sat it out, scowling softly._

"_You look good Eustass-ya." Law smirked, tilting his head as he admired the suit._

"_Don't joke." The redhead snorted._

"_It's the truth."_

"_Well you look good yourself."_

_It was Law's turn to snort. "I look terrible, with what happened at the match the 'family' is in an uproar. Doflamingo's disappeared and I-"_

_Law paused when Kid's hand clasped his own across the table, the redhead smiling at him. _

"_It's important, I get it but for now let's enjoy dinner without thinking about the games. Don't wanna waste some hopefully good food now do we?"_

_Law chuckled softly. "I'll rely on Cook-ya to have supervised the others well."_

"_Heh, I helped to ya know."_

"_Then a toast to the poison I am about to consume."_

"_Ass."_

"_How rude Eustass-ya, I wonder, do you really deserve a kiss?" Law grinned as the redhead growled, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Law's shirt, tugging him forward. "So rough Eustass-ya, aren't we-"_

_Law huffed as his lips were covered, a tongue slipping into his mouth, cutting off any reply he could make. So instead Law merely chuckled, their tongues battling it out as he smiled into the kiss._

* * *

It took a moment for Law's memory to return to him as he groggily blinked, he felt warm all over and strangely sore in a pleasant way. A heavy weight wrapped around him, keeping him cocooned as he tried to work his way round his clouded thoughts.

The dinner date with Kid that the others threw for them, that had been good, especially after all that happened during that afternoon match. Then the meeting which Doflamingo didn't appear to-

Doflamingo? He drowsily remembered him being in his room, covered in blood-

"_A whore like the one you have Law? Will you give me a name?" _

"_Maybe I'll look into your little whore for my own amusement."_

Law gasped at that and tried to sit up, but his neck and hands resisted him and kept him down. He grabbed at his neck, flushing at the collar around it and the shackles around his wrists, the weight around his waist squeezed, a pleased moan reaching his ears.

"Awake already darling?" Doflamingo murmured into his ear, chuckling softly. "Guess I didn't tire you out enough."

"You didn't take off the shackles?!" Law hissed, he remembered Doflamingo forcing them on after Law fought to get away, too exhausted to take anymore after the relentless son of a bitch took him over and over again. "How long was I asleep with these on?!"

"Stop fretting, I didn't make them too tight." Doflamingo rolled his eyes and Law tensed when he was snuggled against, the blonde's arm around his waist reaching down to stroke him gently, Law whimpering as he clutched the bed sheets, feeling himself beginning to arouse again.

Fucking hell, how could he keep getting aroused? _It shouldn't be possible anymore!_

Doflamingo had taken him even once he couldn't release anymore, his body giving out to dry orgasms instead-

The son of a bitch, it was like he was trying to fit a whole year of sex into one damned night!

"I don't care how tight you didn't make them! Untie me already!" Law hissed. "Haven't you had enough?!"

"I will never have enough of you." Doflamingo chuckled pleasantly. "I love you."

Law frowned at that but before he could speak Doflamingo's fingers were back inside him, stretching him back out as the blonde mouthed his ear.

"Tell you what love, let's continue yesterday's game shall we? Fufufufu, you never did win it." Doflamingo purred.

Law seethed at that, flushing as he recalled the 'game'.

* * *

"_Enough! Haven't you had enough you bastard?!" Law panted helplessly but Doflamingo merely tugged him closer, slipping back inside his lover with a chuckle._

"_I'm merely having a bit of fun Law, it's been too long after all." Doflamingo hummed, grinning down at him. _

"_I didn't want this and I don't wish for you to continue any further, I can barely release anymore anyway." Law protested, growling softly. "Your 'amusement' should be filled by now."_

"_It isn't an 'amusement' darling." Doflamingo scowled at that, cupping Law's chin as he set out a steady pace, earning low moans for the teasing thrusts, keeping a hand firmly planted on his back to keep him down. "But I tell you what, because I'm such a nice person I'll give you a chance for us to call it a 'night'."_

"_By doing what exactly?" Law grumbled groggily._

_Doflamingo held out the key to his lover's restraints, he loved seeing Law try to resist against them, his body strain as he tried to get free until he gave into the overwhelming pleasure and cried out for more. Law could hardly resist when he couldn't even get off his own bed now could he?_

_He tied the key to the bed rails holding the curtains up and let it hang just out of Law's reach, grinning as he slipped deeper inside his lover every time he moved as he set up their little 'game'._

"_If you can get the key and get your restraints off I'll call it a night. Until then I can do whatever I want until we're both too tired to continue any further, deal love?"_

"_Oh?" Law glared at him heatedly. "And what's to stop you from simply forcing them back on when I pass out?"_

"_That's down to 'trust' my beloved." Doflamingo hummed pleasantly, kissing Law's neck and sighing. "Something you lack of."_

"_Yeah well of course I don't-" Doflamingo ignored his reply and squeezed his length instead, earning another moan for the action._

"_Do we have a deal love? Or will you wait until I'm too tired out to continue any further and wait and see what mood I'm in tomorrow?" Doflamingo chuckled softly, stroking Law's full backside as he licked his lips. "Because I have a feeling that waking up to seeing you like this will make me aroused all over again."_

"_You're 'arousals' never lasted this long." Law scowled, his cheeks were flushed as he panted, trying to buckle the blonde off him, his fight was unrewarded though as Doflamingo merely teased his body again into good behaviour._

"_And you're stalling Law, I am trying to be nice."_

"_You just want to see me work for it." Law retorted, his lover knew him too well._

_Law would struggle and try and get the key and Doflamingo could just picture him straining against all his restraints as he continued to pound inside of him, milking all the orgasms he could get from his lover and basking in their heat._

"_I'll accept though, considering I have the feeling you would continue on until tomorrow even if I passed out right now."_

* * *

Penguin frowned as he entered the bedroom, arching an eyebrow at Law's sleeping form, a collar around his neck and his wrists shackled, both restraints chained to the bed. He kept his body relaxed as he looked over at Doflamingo who was grinning, ruffling Law's hair with his free hand as he slipped on his glasses, hidden by the shadows in the dark room.

"Coming to check up on your Captain? What a loyal subordinate, fufufu." The blonde chuckled quietly.

"I trust he is well?" Penguin crossed his arms. "He'll be angry if he can't walk your Majesty."

"It's not like I broke him. I'm always gentle with my beloved Law." Doflamingo teased, grinning at him. "He's just having a good sleep, he worked so hard for me."

Penguin scowled at that 'hint' and shook his head.

"You're blushing, fufufu. So easily embarrassed. Law and I only decided to spend the night together-"

More like he forced Law to spend the night with him, considering the shackles, which Penguin indicated to with an arched eyebrow.

"Rather protective aren't you? He's mine first." Doflamingo's tone held a note of teasing and a note of seriousness. "Either way it doesn't matter, while I am glad you take your duties seriously I'm no threat to Law. Now be a good brat and go fetch a maid would you? Would be nice to have a bit of breakfast before we start the day off."

Penguin scowled at that but decided to obey, turning around to carry out the order when suddenly the blonde spoke up again.

"In fact, have Limie come here. I wish to speak with her anyway so she can bring our food up afterwards."

Penguin returned his attention on to the blonde, frowning. "Your Majesty, I doubt my Captain would appreciate his sister seeing him in such a state."

"He's only relaxed." Doflamingo hummed, reaching over to gently stroke Law's hair, earning a soft groan as Law settled against the bed again, fast asleep. "See? Sleeping like a baby."

"Your Majesty I must insist." Penguin frowned more softly, bowing his head. "My Captain would feel better if himself and his lover were both clothed in front of his sister."

Doflamingo smiled darkly. "Interesting you would say 'lover', now I know Law still has feelings for me but he seems to be letting a whore have his way with him. I've already told him he only needs me, hopefully last night refreshed his mind on that subject. Now I don't know when he met this whore, perhaps on your travels or just in town?"

"I don't think I know what you're implying my King." Penguin narrowed his eyes at the blonde who grinned further.

"Let's make it simple, when Law was trying to settle after sleeping in on his first day back I had drugged him to make sure he slept properly and healed from his bullet wound." Penguin nodded at that, saying that he remembered Law complaining about it. "When I was checking on his wound however he had several bite marks on his neck and shoulders and him and I haven't been intimate for at least a year, until last night of course."

Doflamingo leaned forward, seemingly gazing into his eyes. "So tell me something, who has Law been with?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know your Majesty, I doubt Captain would ever tell us anything in order to keep us safe." Penguin had said that millions of times to people, because it was true.

If they hadn't noticed, Law wouldn't have said a thing about his relationship with Kid. Luckily, Law was terrible with romance and Penguin and Shachi could catch on rather quickly, unfortunately so could Doflamingo.

"True." Doflamingo slipped his trousers on and then threw the blankets over Law, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, your Majesty." Penguin bowed and turned away, intent on finding Lami.

"Oh and Penguin?" Penguin stopped, resisting the urge to sigh. "If you do find out who Law is with, well you should let someone know and you might get a little reward in return. Law would never have to find out, it would be for his benefit after all, this struggling back and forth, fufufu, we both know he will stay here with me after all."

"To protect his sister."

"One of the reasons, yes. I don't plan to let him go, with, or without loving me, he will be staying by my side."

* * *

Doflamingo grinned as Limie entered the room, going straight down on to her knees as he leaned back, stroking Law's hair who was snuggled in against his side, fast asleep and content. Admittedly he had kept him cuffed, only because Law would probably attempt to punch him as soon as he woke up.

He was satisfied with his and Law's night now to let his lover have a well deserved rest.

"Hello girl, do you have any news for me?" He asked, grinning at the look in her eyes once she spotted his position with Law, he had even deliberately pushed the blankets further back with his foot, showing off more of Law's relaxed, naked form.

"I'm afraid there isn't entirely much to report." The little girl lowered her eyes to the floor, nervous for not bringing him enough information then? Or because of their obvious activities last night? "Eustass normally just trains, to be ready for the next challenge on his days off. That's what he insisted to me today, he wasn't sure if he would be training with Law or one of his men though."

Doflamingo smiled down at Law, chuckling softly. "Law's a bit too tired out to be training that mutt. No, it won't be him now will it? Fufufu, poor thing's too exhausted."

"What would you like me to do Master?"

"Keep an eye on him and keep reporting back. Watch his fighting style, watch him train. I want to know every mistake he could make, what weaknesses he has." Doflamingo chuckled. "He won't fall for Sugar's poison again, at least I don't think he will."

"I am unsure Young Master."

"Of course you are, you aren't to think, just obey. So go, shoo, obey." He waved her off but paused, grinning just as she reached the door.

_**Discipline**_, he had been too nice there hadn't he? The girl needed a firmer handling.

_So she needed to come back and confirm her words._

"Limie, are you sure you are telling the truth?"

She turned around to face him, her head bowed. "Of course Master."

"I don't know, come here, sit on the edge of the bed." Doflamingo beckoned, having an idea.

Once she was seated he reached around Law's waist and began to stroke his length, chuckling softly as she paled.

"Are you telling the truth girl? Or should I show you exactly what I want to do to your brother? The things I never got round to last night?"

"I-I swear-"

"He's fast asleep, he probably won't even realise a thing. I could blindfold him though, just in case." He grinned sharply at her, kissing Law's neck as Law whimpered in his sleep, his hips beginning to rock back. "He's still reacting, even after I coaxed him into cummingso many times for me last night."

"P-Please Young Master, I swear, Eustass has only been training. I will find his weaknesses, I'll tell Master immediately and Mistress Monet. Please, please not in front of me, I- He can't-"

"Alright, alright, don't start crying." Doflamingo chuckled, nuzzling into Law's hair, kissing his brow. "Your brother will just wake up, big brothers sense these things, protectiveness and such, fufufufu. Now go get us some breakfast."

He laughed, she couldn't have gotten out of that door fast enough as he turned his attention back to the sleeping form, grinning.

"Well Law, let's enjoy our lie in shall we?" He smiled as he unlocked the collar around Law's neck, throwing the restraint off the bed as he snuggled back into Law's side with a pleased smile.

* * *

Lami walked slowly down the hallway, concerned at how she had lied to Master, as soon as he left Eustass was planning to sneak into Law's room, right now only being stopped by Bepo and Shachi's efforts-

Suddenly a hand was gripping her arm and she was tugged into a side room, Shachi's cold expression meeting her eyes. She tilted her head as she lowered her eyes, speaking softly.

"Shachi? I need to go get Master's breakfast-"

"What's your game Lami?" She blinked at that, surprised as her eyes met the fellow brunette's who crossed his arms, leaning back.

She smiled weakly at him, confused. "I don't understand what you mean, I am serving my master-"

"You're playing all sides." Shachi growled. "Selling information out to a secret 'broker' called the Blue Gentleman-"

_How did he?!_

"We aren't stupid, Law may think you are innocent in all this but **nobody** in this castle is. Everyone is messed up and I'm not going to let you ruin things for Captain."

"I'm trying to protect Law!"

"Then tell him the truth, that you're a spy and then tell him who you're spying for." Shachi sneered. "Captain is stressed out enough and is trying to recover from it, Eustass Kid is helping and if you do something to jeopardise that I will stop you."

"By doing what? Killing me?" Lami frowned coldly.

That would only hurt Law more.

"Who knows, right now though I suggest you be truthful to Captain, you already lie enough to him and he gets depressed because he thinks he can't help you. _When you've already been helping __**yourself**_."

* * *

Kid quietly slipped into the dark room, frowning softly at the still form on the bed as he cautiously approached. "Law?"

A pair of grey eyes blinked at him sleepily as Kid knelt down at the edge of the bed, tilting his head as Law struggled to lift his head from the pillows. "Hey Eustass-ya..."

"Penguin told me, don't strain yourself." Kid sighed, touching Law's cheek and stroking it gently, earning a groan. "I'm sorry, if I had known sooner I'd have stopped him-"

"Don't be a fool, he's already figured out I'm involved with someone else, if he finds out who it was then he'd kill you..." Law tried to sit up, managing only to move a bit and pat the bed. "Lie with me?"

"Of course." Kid nodded, settling on to the bed and wrapping his arms around his lover, squeezing gently.

"I can't move much... Sorry..." Law apologised, sounding frustrated.

"Don't be." Kid paused, frowning further. "Do you want any help to the bathroom?"

"It's alright, Shachi already helped me clean up. Doflamingo left about half an hour ago to let me rest up more." Law sighed sleepily, settling against his side. "Don't frown like that, it's like you blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have let you go back to your room, or at least I should have followed you-"

"Doflamingo would probably find it amusing to do all of that in front of you, to 'throw you off your game' or something like that." Law murmured, his hand shakily stroking his leg comfortingly. "I may dislike him but I know how he works. So stop frowning."

"What? Grin?" Kid chuckled, teasing Law's hair who smirked back.

"Yeah, entertain me since I can't move."

"What like dance around like an idiot? That would surely make you laugh."

Law snorted at that making Kid grin further. "You should do that in the next match, maybe everyone else will die laughing at you."

"Heh, more likely that insane little shit Straw Hat will join in, _**then **_they will all die laughing."

"Ah, true, I stand corrected." Law mused as Kid settled down on the blankets, glad they were fresh, new ones.

He wouldn't be able to stand the smell of that fucking pink bastard after all.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**Soooo... What did you guys think? :3 And also I had a relook over my plans and I'm surprised to say, we're actually getting close to the end of this book! OMG I'VE NEARLY WRITTEN BOOK 1! Book 2 is currently getting polished in it's plans, got the general layout but want to go over it until I'm happy enough with it ._. So I believe this book will be done at about chapter 40, it's difficult to say because my pacing can be over the place sometimes but it shouldn't be anywhere over 50 chapters... Yeah I'll let you know some point when we're getting closer to the end, we've still got a few fights left and more romance scenes to come up :D Then we'll be on to the Book of Darkness (Book 2 ;) )**

_SEllen, I do too, I really do xD And I know right? I hate Trebol D: And I'm glad I'm keeping the balance right, I've not been sure so it's great to hear you say that :3 And the world is pretty much like One Piece without devil fruit powers, yet the countries are more closer together than individual islands as such, also much larger, which is why we didn't have to go from the mines by boat at the beginning of the story, it was just a months travel through land, well two months for Law so he had to go there and back but yeah- xD It's like I read you're mind... *Ducks under desk* xD Dang I really want to see that comic now! It's sounds hilarious xD_

edalian, I'm glad you've been messaging, I love hearing from everyone :3 And I know exactly how you feel, hope you enjoyed this chapter since we got some Doflaw in it ¬/¬ And thanks! Sometimes it can be difficult to write each character's perspective, fun as anything but difficult, glad to hear you say that! And Sugar is lovely, dealing in poisons (Funnily enough in this she isn't a fake child because no Devil Fruits, however I didn't know her real age at the time so I just had to keep her as a child..._ Behind the scenes in Legacy's writing xD) _And yep, Kid was resting his head on Law's lap who he was kind enough to comfort him, even though our assassin didn't listen to his doctor xD About Trebol... Yeah I don't really like him so he kinda had to go... Woops xD And your English is good! A lot better than most people who use it as their first language :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Doflamingo ignored Baby-5 struggle against the ropes desperately, screaming and swearing away, enraged that he murdered her latest fiancé, her 'one true love', as he continued writing away in the notebook. The door flung open making him raise an eyebrow, surprised as Dellinger rushed in, seemingly panicked.

"Doffy! Sugar's trying to kill me!" He watched as Dellinger scrambled to hide behind him on the couch just as Sugar stormed in.

"Dellinger! You stole my shoes and destroyed them! Monet bought me those just a few days ago!"

"I asked to borrow them and you said 'no'! So I took them!"

And suddenly, Doflamingo was surrounded by angry, young ladies, Jora had raised Dellinger to see beyond genders so he could be refered to as both depending what kind of mood he was in and currently Dellinger was wearing her make-up, he found it amusing that Dellinger had decided to make a few 'tells' for whenever she was a girl or whenever he was a boy just to keep people right.

He hadn't wished for all the girls to be screaming inside his office though, sure he had tied up Baby-5 when she tried to attack him again and let her seethe on the floor but he didn't exactly invite the youngest pair in. Was this punishment for getting to enjoy last night with Law? All three of them screaming with Sugar and Dellinger now fighting on the couch he had previously occupied.

He had decided to move when Dellinger's foot nearly smacked the back of his head.

"_Die in a fire!"_

"_I hope you get eaten by the fish!"_

"**You murdered my fiancé Joker! I'll never forgive you! Not this time!"**

Honesty, why did he keep picking up stray kids again?

So with a sigh he debated if he should attempt the split up the youngest pair's fight on the couch or just watch them go at it.

Jora would probably kill him if he let this continue...

Dammit...

"Young Master, there's a letter for you." _Another woman_, oh thank god it was Violet though.

She was a calm young lady.

With a chuckle he took it off her as he nodded to the pair on the couch. "Thank you Violet, mind dealing with our troublesome kids over there? They seem rather angry."

"It might be better if I get Jora and Monet..." Violet hesitated, tactfully retreating from the room.

"**UNTIE ME JOKER! I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!"**

"I don't plan on untying you until you've calmed back down. Your attempts to kill me, while amusing, are also rather distracting. Trust me I'll be having a few **words** with Diamante for teasing you about that using piece of trash I protected you from." He ignored her howl of grief as he opened up the letter.

Seriously, the only reason she started back up again about the fiancé was because Diamante kept _**teasing **_her. If he could just shut up and-

_Ah, so Law was right to have voiced those concerns then._

**Crap.**

_Doflamingo Donquixote,_

_I've had to apologise to Big Mama because I heard an interesting story and due to it had to cancel the rest of our tea party. My son is currently under heavy guard because one of the 'Champions', Marshal D. Teach attempted to kidnap him, so I'm planning to return to Dressrosa to shoot his fat face off. _

_Also this letter will probably arrive late and definitely not deliberately so. So I'm probably already in Dressrosa now, you might be minus a Champion so don't worry about it when the next game starts. Either that or I'll get him during the game._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Gol D. Roger_

**HOW DID HE EVEN HEAR ABOUT THAT?!**

* * *

Law paused at the doorway to Doflamingo's office, hearing the screams and cries from within the room as he quietly entered. He sighed down at Baby-5's sobbing form while Dellinger and Sugar fought on the couch, meanwhile Doflamingo was clutching a letter, looking stupefied, ao with a shake of his head he decided it would be best to take advantage of the chaos and read those private logs he had wanted to look at. He had been hoping to figure out some Doflamingo's shipping orders to fill in some of the void for the last few matches, the blonde had been bound to order a few things for them after all.

With a small smirk though he approached Baby-5's bound form while Doflamingo was distracted, slipping out a knife and quietly murmuring to her. "Want me to untie you?"

"Please Law." Baby-5 quietly sniffed. "Joker keeps ruining my happiness, he must die."

"Alright then." Law smirked, unbinding the angry woman who immediately grabbed her gun from the couch and began shooting again while Law decided to go through the log books.

Doflamingo was rather distracted at the moment after all.

"Baby-5 how did you get untied?!" He smirked at Doflamingo's surprised yelp as bullets began to go off. "Oi Law when did you sneak in here?!"

"Not too long ago." Law supplied, watching out of the corner of his eye as the blonde attempted to disarm the enraged woman attempting to murder him again. "I certainly have no idea how she managed to get herself untied, those ropes were tied rather well after all."

"Kya! Baby-5's angry isn't she! She's so scary!" He heard Dellinger squeal while Sugar huffed, jumping off the couch.

"I hate you all." She grumbled as she marched out the room, seemingly now bored.

And she was the one trying to act cute with Eustass-ya...

Suddenly Baby-5's dagger was lodged into the wall beside Law making him blink, startled as Doflamingo flung the woman on to the couch, immediately beginning to tie her back up, despite her screams and thrashing around.

He spotted the gun on the floor and rolled his eyes when he saw no damage had been done to the blonde who pulled away, grinning once Baby-5 was secure once more.

"**I HATE YOU! DAMN YOU JOKER UNTIE ME!"**

"Not until you calm down my lovely assassin, you're a bit too angry right now." Doflamingo ruffled her hair with a grin before turning his attention on to him. "So you didn't see how she got free at all, huh Law?"

"Nope, must have been when my back was turned." Law offered with a shrug, turning his attention back to the log books.

"Fufufu, you won't find what you're looking for love." Law frowned softly as a pair of arms wrapped around him, squeezing gently. "I've not really bought anything for the matches, so you just need to keep guessing."

"So not even a hint then?" Law scowled, earning a chuckle.

Doflamingo hummed, tenderly kissing his neck where he failed to cover up one of the bite marks left by the blonde. "You know what, I think I will as a reward for yesterday. You were fantastic."

"I couldn't get out of bed Doflamingo." Law hissed, trying to jerk himself free, he noted that Dellinger and Baby-5 had gone silent. "That wasn't 'fantastic'."

"You were just tired." Doflamingo murmured. "Let's just say our Champion's are going for a run today alright? Somewhere a bit unstable."

_The bridge to Green Bit? It was unstable, dangerous and a far enough distance for a decent match._

"Kya! Are you sleeping in the same room again Doffy?!" Dellinger squealed. "So cute!"

"We're not!" Law snapped, managing to jerk free of the blonde who had a small frown on his features.

But Law wasn't in the mood, he had barely moved out of bed yesterday, too weak and sore to move after that son of a bitch took him over and over again. Instead he manoeuvred passed the blonde and quickly slipped back out, feeling irritated.

* * *

"Don't fret Dellinger." He ruffled the blonde's hair who was frowning softly, seemingly confused. "Law's just grumpy."

"**Did you force him Joker?!"** Baby-5 sneered, trying to strain against the ropes. **"You're trying to ruin his happiness two aren't you?! Why are you so horrible to us?!"**

"And you really need to calm down, fufufu." Doflamingo chuckled, shaking his head as Baby-5 snarled again, struggling relentlessly against her bindings. "I'm protecting the both of you from your flaws. It's for your own good and his."

"Baby-5 you'll only hurt yourself." Dellinger protested, suddenly by the woman's side, stroking her ankles gently.

Baby-5 had stopped struggling instantly, probably concerned she'll accidentally kick her younger sibling. Doflamingo could see that her ankles and wrists were starting to go red from her struggles but he still wasn't planning to untie her, not with her so angry at the moment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Vergo was standing calmly in the doorway making the blonde grin at his friend who approached with his usual stern expression, ignoring Baby-5's bound form while Dellinger sat down next to her head, beginning to play with her hair.

"You asked to see me Doffy?"

"Yep, I told the others earlier but couldn't get a hold of you."

"Ah, my den den mushi must have been sleeping in my pocket." Vergo offered.

Doflamingo smirked. "Your den den mushi was in your room, wide awake and looking extremely bored."

"Ah, that's right, I did leave it in there."

Why was his right-hand man such a moron at times?

"Anyway I wanted to remind you, the next match is crossing the bridge into Green Bit, I gave Law a little hint and said the Champion's were racing somewhere unstable."

"You spoil him too much Doffy."

"But he was so well behaved Vergo, it needed to be rewarded." Doflamingo offered with an amused chuckle.

"**You're horrible Joker!"** Baby-5 snarled.

"Despite what you think I didn't force him." Doflamingo hushed her. "We're engaged."

"**So was I until you murdered him!"**

"He was using you." Doflamingo reminded.

"**It was love! True love!"**

"No luck Doffy?" Vergo commented dully from beside him, his eyebrow arched at their assassin.

"Not yet." The blonde shrugged.

If he ever found Baby-5's mother he would cut her apart, _piece by piece._

* * *

"**I'm afraid to say that Disco can't help us present the games! So I've decided to help us out with that instead!" **Diamante was beaming, holding the microphone with a wide grin.

Vergo noted he was getting rather enthusiastic about it.

"**Doffy! What's the game today? Why are we all lined up at the sealed off bridge?"**

Doflamingo was seated at the stands on the far side, giving them a decent view of the bridge connecting them to Green Bit. **"Fufufu, well Diamante you and the others are taking a quick run over it."**

"**Seriously Doffy? The last time we attempted that the fish tried to eat us!"**

"**Ah but Diamante you handled it so well." **Doffy was grinning widely while Law shook his head from his side, seemingly bemused.

Disrepectful brat.

"**Don't lie Doffy! I wasn't any help last time!"**

"**But you were, you made sure we all got over safely." **

"**Enough Doffy! It'll just go to my head!"**

Doflamingo seemed to slump, sighing softly. **"Well alright then-"**

"**Fine Doffy! I guess I did make sure we all got over! I am the Hero of the Colosseum after all!"**

...Seriously Diamante?

"**Fufufu, anyway there are a few rules for our newest game. Anyone knocked off the bridge will lose, anyone who doesn't make it to the finish line loses the match and anyone who gets eaten by our lovely Fighting Fish, the last one over also loses. Just like a normal race really."**

"**Except for the Fighting Fish, they make it more exciting eh Doffy?"**

"**Of course Diamante, might as well make it entertaining, fufufufufu!"**

Vergo eyed the main people he wanted to get rid of today, Eustass, the little brat had gone on far enough. Once he took him down Law would have to give up on his rebellious routine and get his act together. Marco was also another to put down, he was getting way ahead of himself now and Zoro, Mihawk's young apprentice. The main target would be Eustass, drowning him would be the most preferable since Doffy had been over the moon since he spent his night with Law. The sooner the brat lost his arrogance the better it would be.

He should just accept everything Doffy has kindly given him.

* * *

Rebecca ran beside Killer and Kid as battle raged around them, further back near the start of the bridge Bellamy and Franky were fighting it out while Luffy was running from Pica, laughing hysterically at his voice much to Rebecca's horror who rushed to keep away from them.

She heard swearing from somewhere above her and looked up, stunned to see the swordsman Roronoa standing on the rails, looking bewildered. "How did I even get here?!"

"How** did** he get up there?" She couldn't help but ask but Killer simply urged her just to run on and ignore him.

"Don't pay him any attention, he always gets lost in a ridiculous way-" Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Eustass was crashing into them, pushing them down to the ground.

"Fucker! Why are you obsessed with the kid?!" She heard the redhead swear as she glanced over his shoulder, paling as Diamante made his way over, his gun aimed straight at them.

"Uhahaha! Don't you see that naked fear in her eyes? It's the best part, her mother had those same eyes when I shot her too!"

Rebecca bit her lip to restrain the cry that wanted to escape her as Killer charged, his scythes swinging as Diamante swore.

"Killer move!"

"**Gust sword!"**

Rebecca watched as Nami-san thrust her staff at Diamante, a fierce force of wind blowing him back as she stuck out her tongue while Rebecca managed to shakily stand back up, feeling Nami-san grip her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Nami barked, beginning to rush off again as Rebecca followed her, surprised at her help.

If she recalled correctly there was a kind of 'alliance' going on between the Straw Hat company and Law though.

* * *

Sanji shook his head when he saw Zoro up on the railings, the den den mushi showing a short clip of him before showing the other's on the bridge again, as he placed his bowl of noodles down. Zeff raised an eyebrow at him as he carefully climbed out of bed, earning a grumble from his old man.

"Where do you think you're off to little eggplant?"

"Bathroom." Sanji simply offered as he strolled out the hospital room, the medical ward was quiet at the moment but he guessed that most of the beautiful nurses were watching the match right now.

He took his time just so he didn't get dizzy again, he was mostly recovered but Chopper was strict in saying he was still weak right now and needed to be careful. He paused just at the end of the hallway where he knew Usopp was resting, frowning at how the lights were off in that corridor. It seemed off so he carefully made his way over, tensing when he spotted the still forms of Usopp's guards lying on the ground, their eyes bleeding and mouths dripping with more blood.

Sanji quietly swore and ran into Usopp's room when he heard screaming and begging, paling when he saw that weird doctor guy he knew to be with Teach trying to stuff an apple in Usopp's mouth, commenting on how it was explosive and wondering how lucky Usopp would be.

Immediately the blonde dived forward, striking a kick into the coughing man's side and sending him straight into the wall. Sanji ignored the throbbing pain in his chest as he spun around, scowling as fire rose from his leg.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried out. "The bomb!"

"Get it out of here Usopp!" Sanji snarled, the horse that had been by the man's side jumped at him while the doctor tried to attack him with a scythe.

He heard Usopp yell at him to move and Sanji dived out of the way just as Usopp shot the apple straight at the sickly man and the horse, the apple exploding and instantly filling the room with black smoke.

Sanji quickly opened the window, glad that his vision was finally beginning to clear but unfortunately a large hand was suddenly clamped around his neck, squeezing harshly.

"Wiiihahahaha! Looks like I caught one of you now huh!"

Sanji snarled and slammed his leg into the bastard's side, earning only a grunt as the hand squeezed tighter. He made a choled whimpe, feeling himself begin to lose his breath but thankfully the hand released him as a loud bang echoed within the room, the familiar clip of a wooden leg hitting the floor as Sanji collasped on to his knees, coughing harshly.

"Get your fucking hand off of my son before I shoot whatever brain cells you have left out of your thick skull."

_Shit, the old man was pissed._

"Stay out of the way old man!" The giant snarled, throwing a punch towards him which Sanji intercepted with his foot, the pair colliding and sending them both back, immediately Zeff's gun was off again, several bullets firing into the man's chest and sending him straight down on to his back, bleeding out over the floor.

Sanji panted softly, knowing his wound had reopened as his stomach was warm and wet, his clothes beginning to soak it up but shakily he managed to stand up and rush the bastard who was now struggling to breath, swiftly knocking him out with a sharp kick to his skull.

"He's down... Finally..."

"And you've both reopened your wounds." Zeff noted as a whole group of guards charged in, looking bewildered that the fight was over.

_Yeah, a bit late for their own damned job._

Shitty guards.

* * *

Zoro took the time to evaluate everyone's position from his place on the rails, the fighting fish battering against it, he could sense their eagerness to rip everyone apart and taste their blood, the metalic smell already lingering in the air. He spotted Vergo smashing Kid into the railings bars, forcing the redhead to cling to the metal so Vergo couldn't throw him off, Killer was leaping at him, the pair now fighting it out just as Diamante caught up to Nami and Rebecca, violently smacking the girls with the back of his sword.

Zoro swore at that and was about to leap off, legs be damned, when suddenly the okama, Mr. 2, the one sponsored by Lord Ivankov was suddenly kicking Diamante's back, giving himself a bit more time to get off the railings more safely. Unfortunately Diamante managed to throw the agent for Mr. 0 away with a snarl, right towards the railings which the fighting fish managed to get pass-

The okama was immediately dragged into the water while Diamante stumbled back, barely managing to avoid the tackle. Unfortunately Mr. 2 couldn't escape and was left to be swarmed by the other fighting fish.

He grimace at the sight but rushed on, hoping to get to the girls before Diamante got any ideas, which he seemed to as he grabbed both of them by their hair and began to drag them, Nami trying to electrocute him with her staff but he merely just stomped on her hand, making her cry out.

"**NAMI!" **Luffy screamed, trying to rush over but he was too busy with the squeaky guy.

Rebecca seemed to regain herself though because she swiped her sword at the brunette's legs, forcing him down to them as she and Nami scrambled to pull themselves away. The pink haired girl tried to attack again to knock him out but suddenly Vergo was there, his staff smacking straight into her face just as Zoro arrived, quickly forcing him away-

She was fucking fourteen! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE THEY DOING TO HER?!

He swore but continued on, yelling at Nami to run on ahead as Killer was at his side, his shoulder bleeding but he was attacking too, passing by him to strike Diamante just as Nami helped Rebecca stand back up.

* * *

"Rebecca, you need to focus!" Nami frowned though, Rebecca's nose was bleeding freely and she looked dazed but she managed to stumble forward, clinging shakily to her. "We have to keep going, they can't attack us after the finish line!"

Rebecca nodded at her but paled drastically, buckling just as a fighting fish dived over at them making Nami scream. Suddenly Marco was in front of her with a bored smirk, slicing the front of the fish's face with his sword-

His sword was on fire?!

The fire was blue?!

_HOW THE HECK?!_

* * *

"Hell yeah!" Ace cheered. "He brought it out!"

"He seems more serious about this game then." Izo commented, shutting the compact mirror, seemingly interested now.

"Good, then maybe he'll take down Teach." Jozu grumbled, looking bemused. "This has gone on long enough."

"We don't know how strong Teach is, don't get cocky." Izo scolded lightly. "We need a plan. Not some wild shot at him."

Ace felt that glare on him and grumbled. "That was directed at me I take it?"

"Is there anyone else who tried to solo him and his company?"

"There could have been?" Ace winced softly but cursed as Teach was suddenly over the finish line. **"SERIOUSLY?! HOW THE FUCK DID NOBODY HIT HIS FUCKING FACE!"**

"Ace! Language!" Izo chided.

"**I'M NOT A FREAKING CHILD! I'LL SET HIM ON FIRE! I SWEAR!"**

And suddenly Jozu had a hold of him while he screamed and swore up a storm, kicking and squirming to be free to carry out his threats!

* * *

"Fufufu, looks like it's moving on." Law eyed Doflamingo who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, tracing idle lines over his skin as he relaxed, leaving Law to tense up as his space was invaded. "Tell me darling, what's going on between your Champion and the Straw Hat's?"

"I have no idea." Law murmured, keeping his face blank as Doflamingo's fingers traced his neck where the bite marks were starting to slowly fade, nearly making him shudder.

"I think you're all working together you see, trying to over throw me." Doflamingo mused and Law bit back a whimper as the blonde's nails dug into the bite marks, making them sensitive again.

"You sound paranoid."

"Perhaps, maybe I'm just getting irritated over you." Doflamingo leaned over, whispering in his ear. "You try and hide behind your lies all the time while your body is completely honest with me. You do have the tendacy to send mixed signals little bird."

"Do you want me to say it again?" Law scowled, he was trying not to take the bait but right now it was difficult. "If you like I could shout it out, let all our noble 'friends' hear what I have to say."

"And I would just have to tell them you were ill. A sick little bird in need of some time to chill out."

"You seem to enjoy playing the 'sick card' Doflamingo." Law grumbled.

Doflamingo opened his mouth to reply but suddenly grinned instead, his eyes on the match as a yelp reached them, Law tensed when he heard Kid shout as he looked over.

A blonde and pink figure were falling off the bridge, the girl holding her bleeding arm as the pair fell into the water with a splash, Diamante's laughter echoing across the bridge.

And suddenly Eustass-ya was attacking him, seemingly enraged.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**So, additional notes, I read an interesting story about Dellinger on 'Archive of Our Own' called Thicker Than Blood by ScriptedScarlet (READ IT! IT'S BRILLIANT!) and they seemed to have a balance for Dellinger (at least that what I thought) about Dellinger not really caring about completely separating gender boundaries. I thought that was a really good idea actually and I would like to adapt that to how I write Dellinger too. (Dellinger's an angry little fish, I have to write about him!) So I might go back and forth between writing Dellinger as a certain gender depending on the situation, what do you think? Is it a good idea or should I keep it simple and just refer Dell as a single gender? And yes, Gol D. Roger is alive and is a King, Ace is his son and Ace still doesn't like him apparently (I see him as a rebellious son and his father as a mother hen for some reason... Because yey :D)**

**Oh and writing everyone's favourite okama seemed very none personal to the Straw Hat's when I was editing the story but that's deliberate! The same events in the One Piece world are slightly different and unfortunately I had no way to fit in his friendship with the StrawHats (it killed me inside to write him like that D:) I'M SORRY!  
**

**Anyway, the the reviews...**

_SEllen23, I know right? My twisted mind was just waiting to write it all up :3 And same, there's just something about Doflaw that makes it perfect for dark situations ._. My one problem with writing The Everlasting Turn because this time there is no Doflaw ._. Only an overprotective daddy xD And yes Doflamingo does seem to think that because Law's body enjoys his touches that he still is in love with him, even if it's only deep down now. He could also be in denial, lot's and lot's of denial ._. And oooh that would have been so evil! xD Law moaning Kid's name while Doflamingo is pleasuring him, Doflamingo would so hate that (at least he would find out who Law has been seeing though...) I'm glad you said it was well written, writing sex scenes and fighting scenes are nerve wracking because I always wonder if they are overdone or underdone (can't ever have underdone Doflaw ;) xD)_

_Maybe it was Sabo maybe it wasn't? :3 And I'm glad you liked that added part, we needed a Sabo in the story, it wouldn't be the same without him ;) (Because he's gonna be really important soon) Shachi was pretty harsh wasn't he? He wasn't vented in a while, needs to fight with Kid some more ;) And thanks for the long review, I loved it! And I've seen some of the Lawlu stories you've done on Archive, they are awesome :3 And cute as heck / xD_

**xXMinShadowCatXx, I had to add it in ._. We needed some fluffy Kidlaw to ease the dark Doflaw chapter xD It does give a kinda view to both relationships doesn't it? xD And I'm not sure, Doflamingo is more used to his family being loyal to him instead of the individual head of each family (Heart, Club, Diamond, Spade) and while the Heart members are more loyal to Law they do have to act the part of 'family' to stay. I'm glad you've enjoyed the Doflaw moments, they are rather fun to write :D And I know, it feels odd that it might be ended in about 15 more chapters (we've still got plenty of stuff to go ;) )**

edalian, Oooh, the pain of andriods ;) xD I hope you got your blood back okay, it was quite the chapter after all :P I'm glad you liked the Doflaw, it was fun to write :D And kinky too ¬/¬ *blush* And yeah it was rather evil wasn't it? I'm sorry Lami! D: I swear you'll be better off in The Everlasting Turn! I promise (Spoilers, yes she is in it ._.) And I have a feeling Penguin is used to Doflamingo by now. Ohhh, you don't think Trebol's dead? Now that is an interesting plan :3 Actually that is an interesting point for Sugar's case, I never thought of that ._. That was actually a very good idea! And a very interesting one too :D


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"**My, my, Pica you lost and got so angry, fufufufu." **Doflamingo teased, watching his youngest childhood friend sulk quietly at the side of Green Bit. **"Sorry but you're out, you didn't make it over quick enough. Everyone who could got ahead of you."**

"**Yeah Doffy! Vergo and I did, I barely got over but Vergo was awesome!"**

"**Fufufu but Diamante, you worked so hard, you're obviously just as fast."**

He heard Law groan beside him in disgust, muttering about 'this again', Doflamingo grinned further as that and stroked his arm with his thumb, easing smooth circles over his skin as Diamante finally accepted the praise after a few back and forth of remarks.

He smirked seeing the mutt still nursing the cut on his face, his eyes wide and enraged while the blonde, Killer was trying to calm him, soaked but looking surprisingly unharmed.

He had thought the fighting fish might eat him and the Riku girl.

* * *

"_Kid! Get to the finish line! We're fine!" Doflamingo frowned as the redhead started to pay attention, his demeanour starting to calm down at the blonde guard's words._

_The guard already slaughtering through the fighting fish trying to eat him and Rebecca. The girl was keeping up her guard too, managing to dodge each attack only for Killer to finish it off, the pair working closely together as the tried to make their way towards the beach, where the closer land was._

"_I won't let him get away with that!" The mutt barked but suddenly yelped as Straw Hat went crashing into him, laughing hysterically._

_The little shit was laughing at Pica, once Doflamingo got the chance he would murder the little brat. Possibly after the games were over with._

_The Straw Hat girl grabbed the pair and began dragging them just as the swordsman began fighting off Diamante, Vergo re-approaching on them. Lightning suddenly crashing down and struck the pair however, much to Doflamingo's surprise._

"_That is an interesting staff that girl has." Doflamingo noted as the orange haired girl yelled at his executives to 'stay away' as she tugged the pair along with her who were starting to regain themselves after hitting the ground so harshly._

_Pica unfortunately was still screaming, completely enraged, as Diamante and Vergo regained themselves, unfortunately by then the Straw Hat's and the mutt were over and completed their part of the race._

* * *

Doflamingo noted the mutt's eyes lingering over at their stand and nuzzled into Law with a smile, earning a bewildered look from his lover who hadn't noticed the additional attention and instead tried to pull away with a huff.

"My beloved Law, you're as shy as ever aren't you?" Doflamingo cooed, grinning as Law's darkening scowl. "It's alright to show affection in front of everyone, declare our love a little more!"

Law merely made a disgusted noise sending Doflamingo into a fit of laughter, the twisted expression of horror was hilarious!

* * *

Ace raised an eyebrow as he saw Law squirming away from Doflamingo who was nuzzling into him, a wide grin on his face while Law protested, looking embarrassed at the attention much to Ace's amusement.

The winners and losers, the ones who made it out alive of course, made their way back over the bridge, this time calmer than the rucus before, he glared over at Teach who made a comment at Marco, Marco merely raised an eyebrow though, shrugging the hand off his shoulder and walked away towards them.

"What was that about?"

"He was 'apologising' for that scuffle in the garden." Marco snorted.

"That asshole." Ace sneered but suddenly paused, spotting as a cloaked figure making their way towards Teach who seemed to stop, tilting his head.

Then suddenly a gun was pulled out and a loud bang went off in the middle of the street, earning screams of terror and sharp gasps. He saw the guards immediately form in front of the nobility just as Teach collapsed to the ground yelling.

"I told you I was busy." A familiar voice growled out lowly from beneath the cloak, ignoring the pained cries from Teach who writhed on the ground. "I admit you are persistent, though you should have taken the _**hint **_and crawled back down whatever hole you came from. You killed my friend and attempted to kidnap someone important to me."

**...Oh no...**

Suddenly the hood was yanked back as a familiar grinning man came into view, attempting to look innocent even as he fired another shot into Teach's chest again.

"Sorry for the interruption! I didn't mean to spoil your fun! This guy has been persistent for a while now so I thought I'd come _**speak **_with him before he didn't anything else _**stupid.**_"

"The old man." Ace grumbled, crossing his arms as Marco sighed.

"That guy, always making an entrance."

"Ah, King Roger, can I ask that you not kill him? I do believe he's sponsored into the game we're having currently." Doflamingo chuckled earning a gasp.

"I'm interrupting! I'm so sorry!" Ace could clearly see the grin as another gun shot went off, this time into Teach's skull as he jumped back, over faking his horror. "Oh crap! I really wasn't meant to shoot him! Honest! My finger just twitched, stupid, old hands, going senile on me!"

Ace just groaned, that grin was anything but_** honest**_.

"Oh! Ace!" He paled when he spotted his dad looking at him, grinning brightly. "I'm glad you're safe! I rushed back when I heard some moron tried to hurt my baby boy!"

He suddenly felt like crying as he heard Luffy laughing hysterically, Izo choking as Marco smirked, Ace just buried his face into his hands, fighting off the burning in his cheeks as his dad tried to get him to speak to him.

_**Why didn't he stay at the tea party?!**_

"That pineapple boy protected you right?! He's such a good guy!"

"**Pineapple?!"** Marco squawked.

And this time Izo let it go, howling with laughter.

* * *

"So you can't even keep yourself out of trouble for one day eh?" Zoro smirked at the love-cook's scowl. "You and Usopp, damn, what a real troublesome pair you are."

He grunted when he felt a smack to his head.

"I don't want to hear that from you Zoro!" The witch snapped as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "How did you get lost on a bridge?!"

"It was tricky! And what's it to you?!"

"You should have been watching my back that's what it is!" Nami snapped again, whacking him yet again much to his irritation.

He ignored Luffy's laughter and decided to ignore the witch, knowing if he continued reacting she would just used that 'debt' as leverage again. That witch was going straight to hell, he wouldn't be pleased if she didn't.

_**Damned woman.**_

"We shouldn't have to worry about Cook-ya and Long-nose-ya getting attacked again now that Blackbeard is dead." Law offered from his place at the table, he had already poured himself a glass of alcohol and started drinking at it, the redhead still looking through all the bottles, grumbling something.

"I handled it no problem!" Usopp boasted, grinning widely.

"Really Usopp?!" Chopper gasped, looking absolutely delighted.

Before Usopp could lie to Chopper for any longer though Robin called him over with a smile, she looked better Zoro guessed, now that Ace had taken care of that sponsor. So now with Chopper occupied Usopp had Luffy's attention, telling him about the 'epic battle' while love-cook shook his head so with a grunt he sat down beside the blonde who raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I heard your wound reopened." He muttered to the blonde.

"A bit, nothing those lovely nurses couldn't take care of."

Zoro snorted and grabbed the bottle that the cook had opened up off the table, taking a few gulps before answering that. "Well be more careful, there might not be any of 'those lovely nurses' around next time yourself hurt again."

He saw that smirk and scowled. "Was someone worried about me?"

"You wish."

Zoro did feel his lips twitch into a smirk when he felt a familiar hand brush against his own before reaching over and grabbing the glass, the love-cook going back to drink that again.

* * *

"Hey." Law looked up when he heard Luffy-ya call out, a sad smile on his face. "I-I wanted to say something now that Teach is dead. Brook was a good friend of ours and he took our friend away so I hope this is some consolation for him."

"I'm sure Brook would have been happy either way." Nami-ya offered but nodded. "Though yeah, I believe it has helped."

"Wherever he is... I-I hope he's playing music and singing." Racoon-ya sniffed, clinging to Nico-ya who gently stroked his hair.

Luffy grinned at that, his eyed watering. "I'm sure he is, I bet he's rocking it out!"

"Yeah, he's probably having a _super _concert with his old band right now!" Cyborg-ya cheered.

"And keeping everyone else up, well apart from any grumpy marimos up there." Sanji-ya snorted, earning a grumble.

"There's a whole race of me now?"

"A swarm of Zoro's, all lurking in the dark, all fast asleep." Long-nose-ya declared dramatically earning a choked sob of laughter from Raccoon-ya. "Before being awoken by this pleasant sound of music, they will all grumble and mumble something about beer while scratching their heads before trying to find the music!"

Then the excited tone ended into a dull one. "And getting lost."

"Oi you bastard!" Immediately Roronoa-ya was off the bed and chasing the wounded man who was screaming and scrambling to get away.

"Oi long-nose-ya your wound is still healing!" Law snapped. "I won't keep stitching you fools back up!"

"Yeah! Zoro stop chasing him!" Chopper was immediately after the green haired man while most of the Straw Hat's just laughed.

"To Brook! May he always be lively!" Luffy beamed.

"To Brook!" The rest cheered, even Law held up his glass in silent regard, though he noted that Kid had not, merely rolling his eyes at the situation.

"He's dead, who cares?" Kid grumbled next to him, unheard by everyone else due to the commotion taking place.

"It's good to honour the dead in some way."

"I've killed enough people and seen enough people die in the mines to know that dead is dead. This Brook guy ain't gonna care, he gone."

Law sighed. "Sometimes Eustass-ya, it's the ones left behind who suffer the most, not the dead. If something makes them feel better, who are you to deny it?"

Kid merely grumbled again, looking displeased.

* * *

He continued to write away at his desk even as the door opened up and closed quietly behind his old friend. Doflamingo finally placed his pen down and grinned at Vergo, tilting his head as he took in the man's appearance.

"I see you didn't get too bloody."

"I am not like that brat. I can keep myself clean."

Doflamingo chuckled at that. "Law can too, he just isn't so bothered about it. Now, what did our guest say?"

"He paid Disco to have me killed off during the games so Marshall would have had an easier time of winning."

"Ah, poor fools. So how is Laffitte then? Behaving himself now?"

"He wasn't willing to answer for quite a while but I managed to make him talk." Vergo offered as Doflamingo poured him a glass of wine, holding it out for his friend to take.

"Good, that's one problem out of the way then. Too bad Roger took care of that so quickly, would have been nice to see that bastard Teach suffer a bit more for what he tried to do to you and what he did to Trebol. Guess his friend will have to take our frustration instead."

Vergo took the glass and began to drink as Doflamingo continued to sip at his, a comfortable silence taking over as Vergo sat down on the couch. Doflamingo paused when he remembered the news he just got and grinned over at his friend.

"Hey Vergo, I forgot the mention it earlier but I contacted an old friend of Eustass Kid, he's on standby right now if things get too out of hand but I'm very tempted to summon him just to see the mutt's face, fufufufufufu."

"So he is willing to come visit?"

"Yep, didn't need much persuasion, he knows we're too powerful for him to beat, just like last time."

* * *

Law smirked lightly at the drunken laughter coming out from Kid as he tumbled naked on to his bed, his clothes flung across the floor. The moron had ended up following him back to his room, saying they needed to talk about the match loudly before attempting to sing much to Shachi's displeasure, who had protested all the way back to his suite. Penguin had merely grinned brightly and asked if he could join in to, a small fight breaking out between his guards while Bepo just seemed confused at the entire situation.

Law nearly yelped as he was suddenly yanked on top of the redhead, Kid grinning widely up at him, laying kisses over his neck. "You think too much, c'mon Law, let's have fun yeah?"

"I think you drank too much Eustass-ya." Law mused, tugging at the redheads hair.

"Never such a thing! We gotta live a bit right? If there's drink, better drink it!" Kid slurred making Law chuckle as he was drawn into another kiss.

Law brushed his fingers through Kid's hair, earning groans of pleasure as his arms wrapped around his waist, he managed to halt the assassin's waist though when he tried to grind his hips, kissing the tip of his nose when he whined.

"You're too drunk, I believe you'll fall asleep before we can even get around to the good part."

"You on top then." Kid mumbled, teasing his neck with sharp nips.

Law rolled his eyes. "Haven't I had enough sex?"

"Sex and drink, both are good right?" Kid grinned at him, nipping at his ear. "Especially at the same time."

Law sighed at that, feeling Kid's hips move beneath his hands again insistently. The moron was completely drunk, he was slurring, his eyes were glassy, so he gently pecked Kid's lips, earning an encouraging groan from the form beneath him.

"Maybe tomorrow after training."

"Nope, nope you wanna fuck me now." Kid chuckled, throwing his arms around Law's shoulders, tugging him close. "I can feel it, you're hard!"

"I believe that's you Eustass-ya." Law drawled, smirking as the redhead blinked at him, confused.

"Oh, so it is me..."

"Yep, so I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas and sleep, you can sleep here tonight to if you like." Law offered as he got up, pulling out his pyjama trousers as he began to slip his clothes off.

* * *

Kid pouted as Law moved off the bed but felt his body tingle at Law began to strip in front of him, he suddenly couldn't stop himself from stumbling off the bed and wrapping his arms around Law just as he got his trousers on, earning a sigh.

"You're like a naughty child Eustass-ya, do I really need to tell you again?"

"Not drunk." Kid mumbled, kissing Law's neck before grinning as he slid his hand into Law's trousers, the waistband nice and stretchy so he could easily pin both of Law's arms by his side with his arms as he slid his hands into Law's trousers, touching his length. "And you're more horny than ya think."

He grinned at Law's moan as his hips began to move back, just as he began to tease his balls in the palm of his hands, rolling them gently, encouraging all the noises to escape from Law's throat, wanting to hear them all, loud and clear.

"D-Doesn't change the fact... Y-You're drunk-" Law managed out, blinking over his shoulder at him as he tried to free his arms. "I'm only a bit t-tipsy... So we should just s-sleep it off."

"Or we could just have our fun, right here and now then both go to bed, happy as we can be? C'mon, be on top, you could use some loosening up."

"I believe the one on bottom usually would need to be 'loosened up', Kid."

Cheeky shit.

He squeezed the tip of Law's length earning a gasp as finally Law sagged against him, seemingly more encouraged now as he merely gripped Kid's arms instead of trying to push them away.

"Come on Law, gonna get in bed, gonna scream you're name." Kid panted into his ear, feeling aroused at the sight of Law coming undone.

"Alright, alright." Law sighed, he squirmed and Kid allowed him to turn around to face him.

The Heart executive drew him back into a kiss, linking their lips together as they battled for dominance with their tongues, Kid whimpered, feeling the hand stroke his bulge, the bastard cheating as he won their 'match'. He clung to Law, trying to keep their kiss going as he tried to lead Law to the bed, more insistent as he grew more aroused.

He laughed into the kiss when Law yelped as they both fell back on to the bed, bouncing against the mattress. Kid immediately rolling his hips into Law's as he tried to find the lube, Law bet him to it though and soon they were making out again as a cold sensation slipped carefully into him, Kid moaned and deepened the kiss, loving every single second of this.

* * *

"That son of a bitch." Law scowled at the unconscious form on the bed.

Eustass-ya had actually fallen asleep, he had just finished stretching him out and he had fallen asleep. He could see that Kid was still hard as he curled on to his side, moaning and stretching out in his sleep, looking rather pleased at the moment.

Law shook his head at the sight and sighed, knowing he would need to take care of himself in the shower or something. He had warned the bastard, he had indeed, so he needed to be punished.

Law eyed his desk and suddenly had was struck by inspiration at the sight before him. He was concerned at the thought, it was too close to something Luffy-ya would do but currently he didn't care, he was painfully aroused thanks to that moron, when he should have been sleeping by now, warm and comfy in bed.

Though with that thought he started to wonder just how tipsy he was as he clumsily made his way off the bed.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**Save me, that's my driving test coming up in less than a couple of weeks D: But yeah I might get another chapter released, I'm not sure, however if I pass first time round you'll get another updated pretty much straight away :3**

**Also I can't picture anything but a happy dad for Roger, I can't, Ace is his baby! It is known!**

ESllen23, Oooohhh, happy belated birthday :D And both is good, both is always good xD And hope you enjoyed the Roger part, had to make him an overprotective daddy, I can't picture him as anything else when it comes to Ace xD And then Ace hating him for it ._. And yeah, thankfully they escaped the sea, those two need a serious break! Glad you enjoyed the chapter :D

_xXMinShadowCatXx, Always the cliffhanger ;) And don't worry, Luffy saved the day by flying into him xD I'm glad you enjoyed their interaction (Doflamingo, Dellinger, Baby-5, Law and Dellinger's) it was fun to picture them altogether and write about them :3 And yeah, Doflamingo seems knows Law isn't honest with him :/ And hope you enjoyed the Roger part, had to have him in there, the overprotective daddy and Ace who hates him for it xD Glad you enjoyed the chapter :D_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Law left the towel on his shoulders from his late night shower and sat down on the couch, finally in his pyjamas he was comfy and ready for some well earned rest. Too bad a certain moron was still aroused in his sleep so instead Law decided to wait a little longer and enjoy his book in the front room, it wasn't too long though before he was disturbed much to his frustration. Law tilted his head at the knocking at his door, lifting his head from his book as Penguin spoke up just as the door opened.

"It's Lady Baby-5, shall I allow her in?"

"Sure." Law nodded, placing his wine glass down on the side table but continued reading, not lifting his eyes as the assassin entered the room, the door shutting quietly behind her. "Do you need something Baby-5?"

"I wanted to speak with you." She offered as she approached, sitting beside him on the couch, he didn't bother looking up which she noted. "Please Law, close your book, it's serious."

He sighed at that and lowered his book, meeting her gaze which seemed sad. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you marry Joker? Don't you still love him?" Baby-5 frowned softly at him, tilting her head in confusion. "I've lost so many fiancé's because of him, people who needed me. Shouldn't you grab the opportunity at marriage while you still can?"

Law hesitated before speaking up. "No, I don't believe I have any love for him as I once did. Too much has happened."

"Law, Cora-san _**betrayed **_us, Joker's always been there, I hate him but he's always _**loved **_you."

"I don't love him, not anymore and don't talk about Cora-san that way." Law warned.

"Is there someone else?"

"It's none of your business."

"_**Please **_Law, we're all _**family**_." Baby-5 begged. "You and I have been here since we were _kids_, you're my brother!"

Law snorted. "Yeah 'family', we're all such a _cosy, loving _family. It's disgusting and pathetic that you still think that, Doflamingo will get rid of anyone in his way, including his _'precious'_ family. Just as he did Cora-san."

"But-"

"**Leave.** I wish to be alone."

"Law-" He glared at her, earning a whimper as she backed off the couch and then rushed out the door weeping.

He saw Penguin peak around the door, tilting his head as Law sighed, shaking his head to confirm that he definitely did not want to talk about it.

* * *

"I told you not to speak to him." Doflamingo hushed the sobbing girl curled into his side, stroking her hair. "He's agitated right now with these games still going on around him."

"He's my brother!" Baby-5 cried as he eyed Monet who handed over the box of tissues. "H-He said he didn't love you anymore!"

"Fufufu, he's acting like an angry child. Throwing things out without meaning them, don't fret, he will be staying with our family. He's ours, he's not known anywhere else since he was a child."

"Law wouldn't function outside of your protection Young Master, he's never lived on his own." Monet offered, pushing her glasses further up as she continued to write in her notebook. "He would be clueless, he's always had your money to keep him going whenever he's wandered off, his guards to protect him and keep him on the right path."

"Ah, you are wrong in one account, he did live on his own for a time, well, him and his sister before they were caught by my slavers. Admittedly he's older now and knows more but less people will take sympathy and will only use him now that he is an adult."

"He has no home to go to, no where to live. He hasn't lived on the streets for years, he's used to this lifestyle."

"He had a decent enough of a lifestyle before but either way it doesn't matter. Law will lose this bet, he will marry me and he will have our child, he may be angry but he will remember that I always will do my best for his sake."

"You have been always generous Young Master. I have already contacted Lord Ivankov and he agreed to be on stand-by for whenever you are both ready." Monet smiled. "And wedding preparations are on there way as well."

"Good girl, thank you Monet." Doflamingo chuckled, smiling down at his assassin who was sniffing now, blowing into the tissues. "There, better Baby-5? I don't like seeing you cry, you're my precious little sister after all."

"Are you really going to force Law to go through with that?" Baby-5 asked as she sat up, leaning away from her big brother figure. "He says he doesn't love you anymore and you'll still force him to have a child with you?"

Doflamingo sighed at that. "We made this deal both knowing the consequences Baby-5, he knew exactly what would happen when we made that bet together. He would lose and I would win."

He frowned though when Baby-5 shook her head at him, her eyes strangely cold as she stood up, her arms crossed, he shared a puzzled look with Monet who also seemed surprised.

"No, Law doesn't deserve that and no child deserves that! The poor thing will just be thrown into all this anger between you both!" He frowned as he spotted her eyes watering up, knowing she was about to start crying again. "Law will always try and leave because of Lami's mistreatment and your child, **the baby**, will just be thrown into the middle of all that. That's cruel and selfish, no child deserves to feel abandoned and mistreated! It's just wrong!"

Doflamingo watched, bewildered as Baby-5 stormed out, the door slamming shut behind her with a loud bang. He thought about her statement a bit more and sighed though, knowing exactly what she meant.

Her father had abandoned her mother and her and then her mother had abandoned her. She had been cast aside twice by her parents who held no love for each other or even for her, she believed she had been an accident. They were different though, he and Law **did **love each other, even if Law didn't care to admit it anymore. Law was also the kind to keep his end of a bargain, he would stay, he would marry him and he would behave, they would have a child and depending on what happened in the future they may have even more heirs to satisfy the people and then they would be brought up with their family.

It would be a new beginning for his bloodline, he wouldn't be a bad father like his was. He would look out for his kids and his lover, not be selfish and weak and lead his children into the worse place imaginable.

_**This living Hell.**_

He glanced over at Monet who still seemed stunned and chuckled softly. "Go talk to her, she's thinking about what happened to her as a child. It's not the same, we know that but she's frightened about it now."

"Of course Doffy, I'll go find her now." Monet seemed distraught at that as she rushed out of the room.

Seriously, if he ever did find Baby-5's mother, he would kill her.

* * *

Penguin paused just as Shachi fell to the floor laughing, what on earth had happened to the assassin's face? It was like a child's drawing- He sighed when he saw the smirk on Law's face and the redheads bewildered expression quickly turning into rage.

"Oi you brat! What the fuck are you laughing at?!"

"Your face! Oh man haven't you seen it yet?!" Shachi squealed, his laughter echoing down the hallway.

Law's smirk widened as the redhead retreated back into Law's suite, a few moments later his screaming reaching their ears as Penguin chuckled, feeling the amusement catch up to him just as a pair of patrolling guards passed by, looking completely bewildered.

"Um, My Lord... I-Is everything okay here?" One of the guards asked, bowing his head. "W-We heard screaming?"

"Don't fret, it's just the sound of a moron's head exploding." Law chuckled just as the redhead stormed back through, his face now scrubbed red.

"**IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"**

Immediately he was at Shachi who was crying with laughter now, shaking his head. "N-No! Nope wasn't me! R-Really wasn't me!"

"It did look good on you Eustass-ya." Law offered, looking absolutely delighted.

"**DON'T TELL ME IT WAS YOU!"**

"Perhaps?"

"**DAMMIT TRAFALGAR!"**

"I warned you and you didn't listen to me so I gave you a few facial decorations as punishment."

Penguin managed to wave off the poor, confused guards as the redhead began shouting even louder, the pair looking horrified.

"My, my, the mutt is as loud as ever." Penguin felt himself tense when he heard that voice, the redhead falling silent before scowling darkly.

"Who are you calling a mutt, you bastard?" Eustass growled.

Law just frowned softly as Penguin helped Shachi off the floor, his sniggers finally calming down as he panted. "Doflamingo."

* * *

"Hello Eustass, it's so lovely to see you again, fufufufu." Doflamingo grinned at the glare shot his way as he reached out, wrapping his arm around Law's shoulders and tugging him closer, earning a protest. "And of course it's lovely to see you Law."

He smirked as Kid's glare darkened, the assassin looked as if he wanted to attack but the guards must put him off because he just stood there, clenching his fists.

"The feeling ain't mutual, fuck off." Kid swore at him.

"You really should learn more respect mutt. It should be 'fuck off, King Doflamingo' or 'Your Majesty'. You'll get yourself punished once of these days." Doflamingo chuckled at Law's protest, rubbing his arm with his thumb to quieten him down.

He gained a confused look for the action but Law quietened down, raising an eyebrow at him. He knew Law was curious as to what he was thinking so kept his eyes off his lover's face, instead examining the assassin's tensed body. A shame the mutt had somehow wormed his way into Law's softer side, Law seemed to have gained a friendship with the assassin and even though it was funny seeing the redhead go rigid every time Doflamingo was nearby it was starting to grow a bit too serious.

This friendship of theirs really needed further looking into didn't it?

"I'm surprised you've came this way Doflamingo instead of using your usual route to the dining hall."

"I thought to try and catch my little bird early this time." Doflamingo smiled down at Law, kissing his lips. "Shall we go get breakfast together dear heart?"

"I was planning on continuing Eustass-ya's training." Law stated coldly but Doflamingo merely turned him around with his arm and began to walk them to the dining room.

"Well you can entertain me first Law, after all we'll be married soon."

"You sound like you have so much faith in me '_**Your Majesty'**_."

"That was so much better, I should give you a treat for that." Doflamingo smirked over his shoulder as the redhead and Law's guards followed behind his own. "The mutt can join his fellow Champions in the gym, that's where most of them are, we're having a family breakfast instead."

"And whys that exactly?" Law frowned.

"Baby-5 was a little distraught last night and you're just angry, so a little family get together should ease off the mood."

"...Yeah, so excited." Law rolled his eyes making Doflamingo laugh at his 'enthusiasm'.

* * *

"Sanji! You got away from Chopper!" Kid grunted as he sat down, watching Luffy rush around the blonde, looking as if he were starved.

_Wasn't he already chewing on several huge chunks of meat?_

The blonde looked a little peeved as the swordsman tugged the younger away with a grunt but the cook seemed to just shake it off and sigh. "He's taking a nap after staying up all night, he was completely panicked after that attack."

"You should have just stayed in bed cook." The green haired man stated, raising an eyebrow.

Kid was confused, he swore those two hated each other and yet the swordsman seemed to be extra considerate recently about the blonde's health. Law and him had plenty of spats sure and when the other was distressed or hurt it became more serious but-

The redhead paused a moment, his brain finally clicking that missing puzzle into piece once he saw Zoro's hand brush against the blonde's as he sat down, finished giving out their breakfast.

Fucking hell they were lovers, and it took him this long to notice.

Kid was concerned though, his skills used to be better, a lot better than this, he used to be able to notice things with just a small scan around his surroundings, be completely silent, keep most of his temper in check. The mines, it had taken all of that out of him, he was clumsy, weaker and what made it even worse was that this was the time he needed all those skills.

He needed to save Law.

He would never have expected to fall for him when they first met, he wanted Law, he wanted to settle down and live their life together. Currently that was impossible so he _needed_ to win this tournament so that Law could win his bet with that stupid pink bastard.

He paused when he felt a hand slip on to his plate and smacked the face of the intruder, ignoring the yelp as Kid munched on his breakfast, eyeing the little brat who was next smacked by the orange haired girl.

"Stop trying to steal people's food! It's rude!" Nami snarked.

"I'm hungry though!"

"I'll make you something later!" Sanji snapped.

"Sanji! You wouldn't dare!" They all froze as a kid rushed into the room, looking angry. "You need to rest! Get back to bed!"

The blonde paused though before leaning heavily against Zoro who smirked. "Oh no... I can't seem to get up anymore... Chopper, you just have to leave me behind..."

"YOU AREN'T DYING ARE YOU?! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

He vaguely overheard the long blonde haired swordsman grumble. "What is wrong with these people?"

And then he ate a flower...

**HE SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING THAT!**

* * *

Doflamingo watched Law pick at his food with his fork as the others ate and gossiped with each other, Baby-5 was still looking gloomy as Buffalo seemed torn between trying to comfort her or glaring at Law who had frightened her with another glare.

"So Young Master?" He looked over at Jora who was smiling, looking extremely pleased. "I've just finished my latest work and was wondering if you wanted to have a look at it after breakfast, I plan to put it up in the gallery in a months times but I would love for you to be one of the first to see it."

"I saw it, it sucks." Dellinger smirked earning a smack to the back of his head.

"It's _**art**_! You aren't allowed to be so cheeky! I raised you better!"

"Don't hit me you whack job!"

Doflamingo couldn't help but chuckle at the pair, Delllinger was being rather bold, though he considered that to him being a young teenager than anything else. Doflamingo managed to let Jora know that he would come see it though before nudging his hand against Law, everyone's attention now set on the mother and son, arguing away.

"You've barely touched your food." Doflamingo murmured. "You won't be able to help your assassin train if you're hungry."

"Since when am I ever hungry?"

"That's the problem, you rarely feel hungry, you just keep burning yourself out until you're too exhausted and collapse one day. It's a good thing you're rarely alone, didn't Penguin have to catch you last time before you could fall down the stairs?"

"That was over a year ago." Law grumbled but finally stabbed some of the salad aggressively with his fork and began eating it slowly.

"And then Chopper had you on a drip and bed rest for a week." Doflamingo mused, frowning at the salad. "You should have had something else, a salad will hardly fill you up."

"You fret too much, hush."

"You make sure everyone else is healthy but when it comes to yourself I'm afraid you're lacking."

"Is he going to starve himself again Young Master? Will you Law? You nearly died when-"

Doflamingo didn't realise that his hands tightened around his cutlery until he heard a snapping noise as he spoke over the oldest of the three 'children'. "Enough Buffalo, I don't want to hear anything about that."

He didn't even want to **_think_** about it, his _**damned **_brother, it had been _**his fault for being a traitor!**_ Then the little shit went completely unresponsive after he was forced to kill Rocinante and nearly starved himself to death!

Doflamingo dropped the metal when he heard Diamante call and shook his head, scowling as a maid cleaned up the mess and brought out another set, the metal all polished and shinning brightly. He raised an eyebrow at his family and was thankful when Jora started up a conversation with the girls, saying how they should all go out for a shopping trip some point after the match.

Sugar made a disgusted face. "Why would I want to shop with you?"

"It would be fun! We haven't been out in ages!" Baby-5 seemed to brighten up at that while Doflamingo decided to pick at his own food now grimly amused that he had now picked up Law's habit.

What was even worse was now his beloved was finally eating properly, looking very uncomfortable.

_They really were polar opposites at times weren't they?_

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**A short chapter is short but I wanted a bit of nice in before we get to the next stage... Buckle up everyone it's bumpy! ._. Also, I passed :D I can drive a car! Woohoo!**

_SEllen23, I tried to make sure there was some closure for Brook, and Roger shooting Teach in the head was the perfect opportunity to do so :D And couldn't resist, this story needs a bit of fluff at times :3 Considering where we are currently heading ._. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Hopefully will get another one soon :D_

**xXMinShadowCatXx, I loved writing Roger, I could picture him acting like that in my head and continued from their :D And Ace, he's that teenager who gets embarrassed being seen with his parent(s) xD And oohh, we'll have to wait and see who Doflamingo might bring it, a wee surprise for everyone ;)**

edalian, Yeah, Teach is actually dead! Roger really enjoyed greeting him with that gun of his... xD And I know, Doflaw has a chemistry to it while Doflamingo being a daddy bird to him also works :D Hopefully Doflamingo will escape and appear in the manga more often :D Here's to hoping :3


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Law slipped into the gym where he knew Eustass-ya was currently having breakfast, it seemed as if most of the other Champions had already left though as it was just him and Shachi, in the midst of an argument.

"I told you already! The best breakfast you can have is a fry up!" Shachi snarled.

"It certainly ain't the healthiest, no wonder you're fat!"

"You're fatter than me you fatty!"

Law stared blankly at the pair as they each grabbed each other's hair, yanking and fighting on the training mat now, screaming and bellowing at each other.

"It's muscle! I got it from a **balanced diet**-" Kid suddenly yelped, shaking the brunette by his head. "Don't bite me you little bastard!"

"My parents are married!"

"_He doesn't even know who his parents are, we're both orphans."_ Penguin grumbled from behind him, shaking his head much to Law's amusement.

"I bet you're parents dumped you in a bin and left ya because you were such a brat!"

"Well I bet your parents dumped you in a garbage pile because you were so ugly! They thought you were trash!"

"Seriously? They are like children." Penguin groaned.

"Sugar has better manners and she tells everyone to 'go die'." Law offered with a smirk.

"Some manners she has then." Penguin snorted at that before walking over to the pair. "Alright, split it up, we finally escaped from that morning breakfast-"

Law tensed as suddenly Shachi and Kid both punched Penguin in the middle of their own fight off, not even noticing as Penguin landed flat on the ground. They did notice however when Penguin got back up and got his sword out, looking rather menacing.

"Pe-Penguin?!" Shachi yelped as Kid backed away, looking strangely weary. "W-When did you get here?!"

"Apparently not soon enough." Penguin drawled calmly. "After all you both have been making utter fools out of each other for quite a while by fighting over which _**breakfast **_was the best."

"Please put away your sword..." Shachi pleaded.

"_I'm planning to slice you both up first though."_

Law merely blocked out the cries he heard as he looked out the window instead, even ignoring Eustass-ya's cry for assistance.

He wasn't getting involved.

* * *

Penguin watched as Law kneeled down beside Eustass who got up, rubbing his head where Penguin had whacked the redhead with the back of his sword. Law kissed the assassin's lips earning a pleased grumble while Penguin grabbed his fellow guard and began to drag the brunette away, knowing Law wanted a private lesson with the assassin so they could talk.

"We're leaving?" Shachi blinked but he finally managed to stand up, rubbing his head as well as he followed him.

"Yes, you mentioned something earlier about Lami right?" Penguin asked quietly. "We'll go talk about that now and give Captain some privacy. This is the private gym so they should be fine by themselves."

"You didn't tell Law right?"

"Of course not." Penguin snorted as they quietly slipped out, smiling at the sight of his Captain deepening the kiss as the assassin wrapped his arms around him.

.:One Piece:.

Kid slipped his leg up around Law's waist and turned them over so that his lover's back was against the mat, straddling his waist as he grinned into the kiss, hearing Law grumble into it.

Kid pulled away with a smirk, bracing his hands against the mat. "So, what's the idea for today quack doctor?"

"Diamante and Vergo are both experts with theirs weapons, disarming them will at least take off some of the pressure." Kid grinned as he began trailing kisses along Law's neck who merely rolled his eyes. "Getting Diamante worked up is another weakness of his, he is highly emotional and if he gets too cocky and frustrated that will be his downfall. The main problem is Vergo, he's also good at hand-to-hand combat."

"How good?"

"He can take down Bepo." Law offered, looking strangely serious as Kid pulled away.

**Shit.**

"The big guy with insane karate skills? He can beat him at hand-to-hand?" Kid got his ass handed to him by that son of a bitch the last time they sparred.

That little bastard Shachi had laughed at him relentlessly for it!

"Vergo is cold and ruthless, he's made sure to train both his speed and his strength so he can quickly overwhelm anyone he is fighting, fighting with his staff makes it even more difficult to defeat him." Law frowned as he sat up, Kid leaning back to give him some room. "I've sparred with him plenty of times and getting him angrier only makes it worse, unless you have more than one person fighting him."

"More than one person?"

"He can get distracted, usually he makes sure to make an example of the first and then of the second, however if you and Straw Hat worked together with Roronoa-ya then you should be able to overwhelm him, if one of you continuously anger him of course."

"So while one of us is getting the crap beaten out of us the other two can jump in and beat on his back." Kid noted. "So you don't think I can beat him one-on-one?"

"I'm unsure, honestly I'm sure before you were in the mines you could have, if the rumours about your abilities were true, but right now you're still in recovery. He used to punish you in the mines if I remember correctly? He might use that against you."

"Then I have to be faster."

"The problem is you rely on strength more than speed."

"I can get faster." Kid grumbled before speaking quickly over Law. "So disarm him, distract him and then beat him?"

Law snorted. "The very simplified version of it? Yes. I take it you remember how to disarm people?"

"I didn't really need to do it so often as an assassin but I know how to. Attack the joints, hit the right pressure points, or whack them in the face enough until they are dazed. Really Law it's easy."

"Don't get cocky." Law huffed though Kid watched him get up and walk over to the side table, pouring himself a glass of wine and taking a drink. "Vergo has attacked you before."

"I know." Kid grumbled at that.

He was ready this time. Killer was out of the way, he didn't need to think about him during the match anymore, he only needed to kill that son of a bitch Vergo.

Kill Vergo and win the tournament.

Then he'd grab Law and they would be off.

He must have said it out loud though because Law was frowning at him again as he approached with the wine glass in his hand. "You won't be able to just 'grab me and be off', if you win you will still have to work for Doflamingo as his Champion remember?"

"Then we'll find somewhere to go, somewhere close and safe, I'll serve him, maybe annoy him so much that he'll let me go, then we'll leave. I'll take you South-"

Kid scowled when a finger flicked his nose. "I'm not going South."

"Why not?"

"It's too hot over there. I'll just be sweaty all of the time."

Kid couldn't help but snort at that. "Doflamingo really does spoil you rotten doesn't he?"

"I haven't had anyone feeding me grapes in a long time." Law had a smirk on his face much to Kid's amusement, quickly he reached out and yanked Law back down on to his lap, earning a protest about the wine spilling.

Kid grabbed Law's hand and took a few gulps of wine before kissing Law again, earning a groan into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him before pulling away. "I used to kill spoilt brats like you."

"Really now? How interesting, did they cry?"

"I usually poisoned them." Kid offered. "Half the time they went to bed and didn't realise they were gonna die."

"That sounds unlike you, I would have thought you would have snuck in and choked them to death."

"Only the ones that really pissed me off."

* * *

"So she's working with a guy called the 'Blue Gentleman'? That's the rebels second-in-command right?" Penguin asked as he snatched a biscuit off of the tray.

"Yeah, one of the girls told me that Lami had met someone during the Colosseum match, another girl. They had ice cream." Shachi offered, taking a sip of his drink.

"One of the girls? Who did you go see this time?" Penguin raised an eyebrow, watching Shachi attempt to make a tower out of the treats.

"None of your business. Anyway she couldn't keep up with Lami's contact, said she lost her in the crowd."

"Understandable, a description?"

"None, she wore a cloak. The only reason we know she's a she is because of her voice."

"Well that's irritating." Penguin then frowned, thinking of what could be Law's reaction to the situation. "Do we tell Captain or try handle this ourselves?"

"Captain seems stressed enough... I'm not sure though, if he finds out..." Shachi seemed to pale just as Penguin did. "He'll dissect us."

"Then stitch us back together." Penguin finished with a gulp.

"Wouldn't that be hilarious?" Shachi laughed, it was nervous but at the same time sounding curious.

"No, I don't think that would be _**hilarious **_Shachi. Captain is sadistic."

"And where do you think he gets that from?"

"A certain pink King who helped raise him would be my first guess." Penguin answered.

* * *

Law watched as Kid hit the ground with a groan as Law turned the wooden sword in his hand with a smile as he strode around the redhead.

"It's not as easy as you seem to think, disarming someone." Law offered with a smirk as he leaned down, his head just above Kid's. "Is it now?"

He saw Kid's lips flicker and stepped back just as the redhead tried to swipe at his legs to knock him over. Law chuckled at that and twirled his sword, smacking the redhead's fingers, earning a curse, he managed to keep hold of his sword though as he got back to his feet.

"I'm not even used to this type of sword Kid, you should have disarmed me a while back."

"Maybe I'm distracted." Kid offered much to Law's confusion.

"Well you can't really afford to be distracted during the match Eustass-ya."

The redhead grinned at him. "You won't be distracting me there though Law."

"Alright, tell me, how am I distracting you now?" Law tilted his head but decided to keep his sword ready, just in case the redhead was trying to trick him.

"You're beautiful when you fight."

Law froze at that, taken aback by that statement and cursed as the redhead's wooden sword smacked at the joint in his wrist, he didn't manage to keep a hold of his sword and unfortunately dropped it just as the redhead's arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer until their chests were pressed together.

"You look so damn carefree and happy." Law blinked as Kid pecked his lips, feeling a bit confused still. "Like you could kill someone and not give a damn."

"And you seem to enjoy that?" Law questioned, unsure what the hell was going on.

"I like it."

Law let out a pleased groan as Kid brought their lips together, the sound of wood clattering against the ground as Kid's other arm wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. Law smiled against the kiss and reached up, tangling his fingers in the messy pulled back hair and letting it loose to run his fingers through it, earning a moan. Law smirked at that and stroked his fingertips against the redhead's scalp only to yelp into the kiss when his butt was smacked, Kid instantly slipping his tongue inside his mouth, exploring.

He didn't realise his mistake, he didn't hear the footsteps, he didn't hear them pause, he didn't hear them go again. Neither of them did.

He had been too caught up in the kiss.

**.:End of Chapter:.**

**Sorry about the late update, I was facing a terrible writer's block, still kinda am, half the reason why it's short? But the other half is because the rest of what was going into this chapter suited the other one much more.**

SEllen23, My cars leaking so that's the only problem left, and my now £1000 that floated away to pay for tax and stuff xD And yeah, Doflamingo's mental state is rather fragile, at least that's what I'm going for ^^; And glad the chapter update helped out with your week :D

**xXMinShadowCatXx, Thanks :D And yeah, more drama coming up ._. And I couldn't help but write that into the chapter, Law and Kid need some fun moments of fooling around xD And don't worry, mine's is the same, more so a lack of sleep and stress? Work's a bit overloading right now D: Didn't help with writing the chapter unfortunately :(**

_Edalian, I had to put a bit of Law's childish side for a bit of fun :D Aw don't worry, there should be some Doflaw heading right your way soon xD And mostly the backstory was just going to be shown through flashbacks and perhaps conversations but maybe if I feel like it's a fun write up I might indulge in some of their backstories :D And yeah, not planning to abandoned this story any time soon :D_


End file.
